Blue Eyed Lovers
by naruto-uzamaki-hokage
Summary: Naruto gave up on his dream of being with Sakura. He finds love with another, one Ino Yamanaka. See how they go through the struggles of a relationship and if they can overcome what they have to face. Is what they have what others call true love? If it is, is it true that true love conquers all?
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1: The Accident

Naruto Uzumaki was 18 years old now, he was a hero in every way to the village of Konohagakure but still Sakura Haruno wouldn't date him which frustrated him as he looked in his mirror. Naruto sighed as he looked at the mirror, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with him physically but thought maybe its because he was a guy that he thought that. Naruto sighed as he picked up a white button up shirt and put it on and left his bathroom and looked at his forehead protector and left it off as it was his day off. Naruto walked out of his apartment and started to walk to Ichiraku Ramen, it always cheered him up when he was down. Naruto walked down the street and all the woman looked at him and smiled at him, he noticed this and was now more depressed as he sank his hands deeper into his pockets as he walked while thinking, "I am just going to get over her, its obvious she wants nothing to do with me" then he accidentally bumped into someone.

Naruto looked around to see he knocked someone to the ground and took out his hand and offered it, "...sorry about that."

A female hand took his and he helped the woman off of the ground and he saw that it was Ino Yamanaka, "Oh Ino, I am really sorry about that."

Ino saw that it was Naruto and gave him a friendly smile, "Oh hey Naruto, its not like you to bump into someone."

Naruto gave his typical fake smile and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah sorry about that Ino, I was just thinking about something, I can buy you some ramen to make it up to you if you like?"

Naruto expected her to say no, Ino was that friend that you always thought hated you, but she said sure and he was a bit surprised but he walked with her to Ichiraku. They sat down in the bar next to each other and Naruto ordered 2 bowls of ramen one for him and one for Ino, he had learned to eat in moderation recently which made people like eating with him more and he looked at his ramen, "Hey Ino, we are friends right?"

Ino looked up from her ramen and at Naruto a little surprised by him asking the question, "Yeah of course we are friends Naruto, why would you ask that?"

Naruto just kept looking at his ramen and stirred the ramen noodles in the bowl a little bit, "So if I ask you a question then you would give me an honest answer?"

Ino watched as the man was acting more depressed then he usually did, "Of course Naruto, we are friends so I will always give you an honest answer."

Naruto stopped stirring his ramen and took a bite and swallowed it and then looked at Ino, "Is there something wrong with me physically or emotionally or something? I don't understand why Sakura seems to be repulsed by the idea of even giving me one date when every other woman in this village seems obsessed with me, other then you and her."

Ino starred at the depressed man and knew why he was so depressed now, she had heard about Narutos recent attempt to ask Sakura out buying her flowers and chocolates and offering a expensive dinner at wherever she wanted to eat but she shot him down instantly. Ino actually couldn't help but feel bad for the man, "Naruto there is nothing wrong with you in any way, no one understands why Sakura refuses to give you at least one date."

Naruto sighed as he looked at the bowl of ramen and took a bite, "Honestly, I was hoping that there was something wrong with me that you would see, then I would at least know. I am just going to move on from her, she has made it very clear that she holds no romantic feelings for me."

Ino liked the sound of that, all of their friends were tired of watching Naruto suffer from his feelings for Sakura, "I think that is a good idea Naruto."

Naruto took another bite of his ramen and he saw Ino was done with her ramen, "Would you like another bowl Ino?"

Ino shook her head no and went to pull out her money but Naruto stopped her, "I told you that I was buying the ramen since I knocked you over on accident, hey old man can I get the check please?"

The old ramen chef got the check and handed it to Naruto and he took out his wallet and pulled out one bill that was way over the amount, "Keep the change old man, I feel bad that I don't eat so much anymore."

The old man smiled as Naruto stood up and walked out of the ramen bar and Ino came out as well, "It is getting kind of late, will you be alright getting home on your own Ino? I can walk you home if you want me too."

Ino smiled at Naruto, this was his typical thing for him, always being a gentleman and offering to help out his friends, "Sure Naruto, I would appreciate it, my apartment has a few creepy guys living there."

Naruto nodded as he walked with Ino to her apartment complex and there were three guys standing in front of the apartment complex and smiled as Ino came near, "Hey its the cutie in 4B, hey cutie you going to let me tap that tonight?"

Ino groaned and rolled her eyes at the three guys that were all smiling at her and making unsavory motions and Naruto looked at them, "Are they who you were talking about Ino?"

Ino just nodded as Naruto walked up to them and looked at them all, "I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to women, especially my friend, in such a manor or are we going to have a problem?"

Naruto looked at the three men who laughed and pointed at him, "What are you blondes boyfriend or something like that? Get lost or we will kick your ass."

Naruto smiled at the leader and delivered a hard punch into his stomach and he slouched over and fell to the ground. The two other friends went to punch Naruto and he ducked and delivered a uppercut to one and then kicked the other square in the nose and they laid there groaning and bleeding and he walked back over to Ino, "That will hopefully take care of them for you Ino."

Ino smiled at him and hugged him, "Thanks Naruto, I was thinking about moving to get away from them."

Naruto was surprised by her hug but put his arms around her and hugged her back, "Your welcome Ino, we are friends and I will always help you if you want my help."

Ino released him from the hug and looked at him, he looked very handsome in the moonlight and she blushed as she looked away, "I will always appreciate your help Naruto, and if you ever need my help then I can help you. I am happy that you are going to try and get over Sakura, you will be a great catch for whoever snags you up."

Naruto smiled at Ino, she wasn't sure if he was giving a real smile or not, "Thanks Ino and who knows I will look around to see who I could possibly see myself with and maybe I can finally be happy."

Ino smiled at the man as he walked away with his hands in his pockets as he looked up at the stars and sighed and looked back at Inos apartment and smiled, "Maybe Ino is someone I could be with...ah who am I kidding she wouldn't be interested in someone like me."

Naruto sighed again as he walked down the streets of Konohagakure to his apartment, he had managed to depress himself even more. Naruto laid down on his bed and though of all his friends to try and figure out if there was someone he could see himself with. Hinata wasn't his type, to quiet, and she was happily engaged to his good friend Kiba; TenTen was a bit frustrating with all of her gossip and was dating Lee, although they were fighting a lot; Sakura was a lost cause, she didn't want to be with him and he was over her then there was Ino, she wasn't dating anyone since she stopped dating Shikamaru after he started to cheat on her with Temari.

Naruto thought about how he was able to talk to Ino about his issue earlier and he didn't have any issues talking to her but she was the most lusted for woman in Konohagakure, she wouldn't be interested in someone like him. Naruto sighed as he thought it was hopeless, he was either too late or not good enough and he rolled over in his bed and went to sleep. Naruto wasn't seen very much for about two weeks, he was getting over Sakura and he was plagued by thoughts of who he could ever even be with.

Naruto couldn't even think of someone who would want to be with him, he was a monster after all and sighed, "I am going to die alone..too bad huh..I would have liked to at least had the opportunity to try and make someone happy." His mind ran back to eating that ramen with Ino and how happy she seemed when he helped her with those guys at her apartment, "Should stop thinking that..she is too good for you."


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 2: The Mission**

Naruto woke up and got out of bed and rubbed his eyes and got dressed in his black cargo pants and white shirt and put on his Jounin vest and headband as he walked out of his apartment to Tsunades office, she wanted to see him for something or another. Naruto knocked on her office door and waited to hear her say come in and he entered and saw Sakura and Shizune there as well, "Hey Tsunade, you wanted to see me?"

Tsunade nodded as the Jounin man stood in front of her, "Yes Naruto, we have a S-Ranked Mission that we want you to take care of with one of the best sensory Jounin that we have, enter."

The door opened and Naruto looked behind him to see Ino walking in and standing next to him and they looked at Tsunade, "We have news that Sasuke Uchiha is in the Land of Fire again and is looking for you, it is time that you finished this Naruto."

Naruto nodded and turned around and he heard Sakura yell for him and he stopped and looked at her, "Naruto, please bring my Sasuke-kun home to me."

Naruto just gave her a cold stare and answered her with a grim tone, "Sasuke will be coming home dead over my shoulder, you can have your precious Sasuke back like that Sakura."

Sakura was shocked by the tone that Naruto was giving her and the fact that he didn't add the chan like he always did, "Naruto...its me that you are talking too, its Sakura-chan."

Naruto kept starring at her and gave her a plain answer, "Oh what a surprise you notice me when you want something, your not Sakura-chan to me anymore, your just Sakura someone that I work with. I will complete the mission that I was given to finish what Sasuke started 6 years ago and that is what I will do."

Naruto turned and exited the room and Sakura had a wide eyed looked as Ino, Shizune and Tsunade were all smiling at Narutos actions and Ino bowed to Shizune and Tsunade and ran out after Naruto, "Hey Naruto! That was great, you are really over Sakura then?"

Naruto looked back at Ino and nodded, "Yeah, 6 years wasted on someone who only needs me when they need something is far to long. I need to go get my gear, meet you at the gate in 5 okay?"

Ino nodded and they both walked off into different directions to their apartments and grabbed their gear and meet at the front gate, "Alright Ino, we need to set down some rules, this battle is between Sasuke and I, I need you to stay out of it or you could get hurt alright? You are here because of your exceptional sensory skills, okay?"

Ino just nodded at Naruto and his serious tone and they jumped off and Naruto knew where he was suppose to meet Sasuke, the Valley of the End.

Naruto and Ino arrived and Naruto looked across the waterfall at the Madara Uchiha statue and saw Sasuke standing there as he stood on the head of the First Hokage, "So are you finally ready for us to finish our war Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked as he took off his coat and threw it over the waterfall and Naruto removed his Jounin vest and gave it to Ino and told her to leave. Ino took his vest and jumped back into the trees to watch the epic battle that was going to unfold in front of her. Naruto and Sasuke just starred at each other and Sasuke activated his Sharingan and Naruto started using his sage mode as he looked over at Sasuke and closed his eyes.

Ino was worried about Naruto when he closed his eyes and then Naruto and Sasuke were gone in a flash, clashing katanas over the waterfall with Narutos eyes still closed. Naruto and Sasuke landed on the water and Naruto was sensing Sasuke with his eyes and then reached into his back pocket and put on some dark sunglasses and opened up his eyes and looked at Sasuke, "You can't beat me unless you use your Sharingan."

Naruto put his katana in front of him and then threw it at Sasuke and he blocked it and a huge amount of sparks came off and he looked back to see Naruto coming at him with a Rasengan. Sasuke went to dodge it but Narutos used his frog kata and it was delivered into Sasukes shoulder sending him flying into the Madara statue as Naruto stood there looking at him. Sasuke pushed himself out of the statue with blood coming out of his mouth and a dislocated right arm, "How the fuck did he hit me, I watched him miss."

Naruto stood there and looked at him and had a smile on his face, "While you were busy thinking that you were so great because you were an Uchiha, I was actually training myself to become a great shinobi."

Sasuke put his hand on his right shoulder and then pushed it back into place and moved it around and looked at Naruto, "Lets see how great you have become then dobe."

Naruto got into a fighting stance and then summoned 2 more clones and smiled, "Throw smoke bombs."

The clones through smoke bombs and one clone got a normal rasengan while the real Naruto made a Rasen-shuriken as the other clone thew smoke bombs and then kunai with paper bombs on them. The kunai came at Sasuke and he threw his own kunai at them and stopped them and they dropped into the water and then exploded creating a bigger diversion as two of the Narutos attack Sasuke, the one with the rasengan and the other throwing kunai at him.

Sasuke dodged the kunai and threw one into that Narutos head and he disappeared in smoke and the other Naruto tried to hit him with a rasengan but he missed and disappeared into smoke. Sasuke looked around for the real Naruto who was up in the air and threw his rasen-shuriken at Sasuke and Sasuke tried to evade but his left leg was caught in the blast shattering his leg.

Naruto landed on the water panting as his sage mode disappeared and Sasuke smiled as he saw this and flashed at him and Naruto tried to block but got sent flying into the First Hokage and he coughed up blood as he hit the statue. Ino was watching in horror as Naruto and Sasuke fought, barely able to keep up with their speeds and saw Naruto hit the wall and jumped to the First Hokages head. She aimed her jutsu and yelled, "Mind Body Switching Technique!"

Sasuke and Naruto both heard this and then Sasuke jumped back as Ino missed but her soul was now out of her body and she fell forward off the First Hokages head. Sasuke looked up at the falling blonde and Naruto delivered a hard kick to his stomach and sent him flying as he ran up the First Hokage and then jumped off catching the falling Ino. Ino opened her eyes as Naruto held her as he flew towards the water and landed on the water and put Ino down on the water, "I told you to stay out of this Ino, I didn't want you to get hurt."

Ino went to answer but was interrupted by the dark laugh of Sasuke and Naruto and Ino looked over at Sasuke and Naruto put his arm in front of Ino and moved her behind him, "Well, well, well if it isn't Ino Yamanaka, how is one of my dear fan girls doing?"

Ino looked over Narutos shoulder at Sasuke, "I am not one of your fan girls anymore Sasuke, I am here to support Naruto in his mission."

Sasuke gave her a disappointed look, "That is so disappointing Ino, you have become quite attractive and to think you are slumming it with someone like Naruto."

Naruto took a step forward and got ready to fight with Sasuke, "Ino get back please and so you know Sasuke, Ino isn't with me, I know she is far to good for someone like me."

Ino backed up giving Naruto a confused look as he flashed towards Sasuke with his Kyuubi chakra going, "Now you die Uchiha!"

Naruto started to form a small tailed beast bomb and slammed it into Sasukes stomach sending him flying with a hole through his stomach as Naruto brought his Kyuubi chakra back under control and panted heavily from the battle as he grabbed Sasukes dead body and put him in a body bag and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and started to fall over when Ino caught him, "NARUTO! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Naruto didn't reply as he passed out from the strain that he had put his body through and Ino carried both Sasukes dead corpse and Narutos passed out body to the shore and Ino looked at Naruto and thought back to what he said to Sasuke before he killed him, _"Why would Naruto say something like that unless he has thought about being with me..."_

Ino stared at the passed out Naruto and wondered if he had actually thought about asking her out, what would she do if he asked her out? Ino would at least give him a chance, he has always been sweet to her even when she use to be mean to him and the way he always acted towards Sakura was sweet to say the least.

Ino waited for Naruto to wake up and he slowly opened his eyes and looked to see himself on the shore and Ino sitting there looking at him, "Ino?"

Ino nodded at Naruto and smiled at him, "You won Naruto, but you passed out from exhaustion so I carried you and Sasukes body back to the shore."

Naruto looked from her over at the body bag and then back at Ino then up at the stars, "Well at least I won the war with Sasuke."

Ino looked at him and he seemed depressed by the fact and she was confused by this, "I don't understand why do you look so depressed Naruto."

Naruto kept looking at the stars and sighed as he didn't really know how to answer, "I don't really know how to explain it, I guess with Sasuke gone I feel truly alone, he was the one person that I could really relate too from our village."

Ino looked at the man as he stood up and picked up the body bag that contained Sasuke, "Are you ready to go Ino?"

Ino nodded and they started back towards Konohagakure and they walked through the gate and too the Hokages office where Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura were at and put the body down on her desk and unzipped the head portion. They all looked to see Sasukes lifeless corpse as well as the fact that Naruto had stabbed Sasukes eyes with a kunai so no one could get the Sharingan, "As promised the corpse of Sasuke Uchiha."

Tsunade nodded and pulled out a large sum of Ryo, amount 1 million for Naruto and 500,000 Ryo for Ino, "Naruto gets the extra money for the bingo book bonus."

Ino nodded in understanding and they both pocketed their money and walked towards the exit of office when Sakura started to yell, "DAMN YOU NARUTO! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BRING HIM BACK ALIVE!"

Naruto stopped and looked over at her and gave her the same cold stare again, "I told you I was bringing him back in a body bag and there he is as promised, don't talk to me anymore Sakura, your a terrible person and extremely annoying."

Naruto walked over to the door and opened it and let Ino walk out in front of him as he followed her out and walked out of the Hokages tower and he said goodbye to Ino and went to walk away until she yelled for him to stop.


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

**Chapter 3: The Date**

Ino watched as Naruto went to walk away but she still had a question for him that she wanted answered from him, "...Naruto wait..." Naruto stopped and looked over at Ino and she was standing there twiddling her thumbs and blushing a bit, "What did you mean when you said that I am far too good for you?"

Naruto gave her a confused look, he thought that it was self-explanatory and scratched the back of his head, "It means that you are too good for someone like me."

Ino was staring at him and got a little closer to him, "Does that mean that you have thought about asking me out Naruto?"

Naruto stopped scratching the back of his head and looked at her, "Well...I guess that you can put it that way Ino."

Ino smiled as she was standing directly in front of him and she looked up at him, "So when are you going to ask me out then Naruto?"

Naruto had wide eyes at Inos comment and wasn't sure what was going on, "Uh...I wasn't planning on asking you out though Ino, your too good for me. Your from a prestigious family in Konohagakure, you are probably the most lusted for woman in Konohagakure and more so I was just going to forget about it."

Ino gave Naruto a disappointed look and sighed, "Your an idiot Naruto, for one when a woman says that to you then you should just ask them out right then. Two, you are technically from two very prestigious clans, the Uzumaki and the Namikaze clans. You say that I might be the most lusted for woman in Konohagakure, first off I am the most lusted for so get it right and two you are the most lusted for man in the village as well."

Naruto stood there and looked at her and she smiled at him and before he could speak she spoke up again, "Can't ask me now that I have already explained it all, ruined the moment, now you will have to ask me out another time in a amazing fashion."

Naruto watched as the blonde female Jounin walked away from him and he was confused as hell now, "What...just...happened?"

Naruto walked home and sat on his bed scratching his head as he tried to understand what the hell was going on, _"Did Ino say that she wants me to ask her out?"_

Naruto sighed and laid back in the bed and looked up at his ceiling and tried to figure out what was going on. Naruto slowly fell asleep and woke up the next morning still confused but he knew what he had to do, he had to think of a great and amazing was to ask out Ino Yamanaka. It took him a couple of hours but he finally had his plan and walked out of his apartment and out to a field where wild sunflowers grew and plucked some of them and then went and bought a purple wrapping and ribbon and wrapped it.

Naruto left the shop and went and bought her a gift card to a body lotion shop as well and then jumped up onto a building and looked around for Ino. Naruto finally found her and she was having lunch with Hinata, TenTen and Sakura at a fancy restaurant and he focused his chakra to his ears to hear their conversation.

Hinata laughed as she looked over at Ino, "So Ino, I have seen that you have been spending a lot of time with Naruto lately, are you two dating?"

Ino blushed at the question and looked at her friend, "Well not yet, I had to convince him that he was good enough but now I am waiting for his grand gesture."

Hinata smiled at the thought of two of her good friends finally being with someone, Ino had struggled with Shikamarus betrayal for a long time and Naruto had struggled with Sakura. Sakura then looked from Hinata to Ino, "You shouldn't date him, he is a monster who killed Sasuke-kun, he deserves to just die." All the other women gave her a surprised look at the comment and TenTen spoke up, "Wow Sakura, that is a fucked up thing to say about someone who did so much for you."

Sakura just huffed as Ino spoke up, "Sakura stop being such a bitch, I was there and Sasuke had every intention to kill Naruto so it was like self defense if you want to rationalize it that way."

Naruto stood up on the building and smiled a bit that Ino was defending him and thought he eavesdropped long enough and whistled from the roof and the 4 woman looked up at him and he jumped off of the roof and landed next to them surprising them all. Naruto stood up straight and offered the flowers to Ino, "I picked these for you Ino and I didn't know what else to buy you so I got you a 10,000 Ryo gift card to what I was told is the best lotion shop in town, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight."

Ino still had wide eyes, she had told Naruto to ask her out in an amazing fashion but he really went all out, "Yeah Naruto, of course I will have dinner with you."

Naruto smiled at her and looked at her smiling back at him, "Was this as amazing of an experience as you were hoping for Ino-chan?"

Ino blushed at Naruto and looked at the flowers, "Well you got me a great gift, nice flowers and literally jumped off a roof for me so I would say that it was better then I expected."

Naruto smiled at her and she felt that it was a more of a real smile, "What time are you going to be picking me up then Naruto?"

Naruto smiled some more and shrugged at her, "I guess that I will pick you up around 6 if that is good with you."

Ino nodded and Naruto said goodbye to everyone except for Sakura and turned to Ino last, "Goodbye Ino-chan, I will see you tonight okay?"

Ino smiled at Naruto and nodded as he walked away and went off to do the things that he had to do today and she sat there with the other ladies still.

Sakura was the first to speak up after Naruto had walked away, "What a ass, he didn't even say goodbye to me."

Ino rolled her eyes as she smelled the flowers that Naruto had picked for her, "These smell amazing, but Sakura he told you last night that he didn't want to talk to you anymore and that he thinks your a terrible and annoying person."

TenTen and Hinata had wide eyes as Ino repeated what Naruto said and she smelled her flowers again and smiled, "Did he really say that Ino?"

Ino looked over at Hinata and smiled at her, "Yeah, he decided a couple of weeks ago that he was over her and then we got our mission to kill Sasuke and Naruto did and Sakura started to yell at him and he told her that."

TenTen and Hinata both smiled at this, they were happy that after 6 years of being neglected he finally was moving on from Sakura and with someone who would be good to him. Sakura noticed the other two women smiling at Inos comment and was a bit offended, "What are you two smiling about?"

TenTen and Hinata looked over at Sakura and held their smiles, "We are happy that after 6 years of you only being nice to Naruto if you need something he is moving on to someone who can treat him right."

Ino smiled at her friends comment and looked at the card that Naruto gave her, _"I cant believe he got me such an expensive gift card."_

Ino stood up and put money on the table for her food and drinks and said goodbye to her friends and walked off to buy new clothes for her date with Naruto.

When 6 that evening came around Ino found herself being extremely nervous over the fact she was going on a date with Naruto. Naruto was equally as nervous over his date with Ino, he had never been on a date and wasn't really sure what to do on it, he stood outside Inos apartment and knocked on her door. Ino came and opened the door and saw Naruto didn't have his headband on and his hair was hanging down and wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up his forearm and dark blue jeans and he smiled at her, "Hello Ino-chan."

Naruto looked at Ino who was wearing a black dress that hugged her body tightly and her hair wasn't in a ponytail like it usually was, "Hey Naruto."

Naruto smiled at her some more and he moved out of the way so that she could exit her apartment and lock up, as they walked down the stairs they saw those three guys again and they saw Naruto and glared at him, "Have those 3 been giving you anymore problems Ino-chan?"

Ino shook her head no as she looked at him, "After you beat them up I told them to leave me alone or I would have my boyfriend beat them up again."

Naruto smiled at her and then looked over at the three guys again as they walked by them and Ino slowly took Narutos hand as they walked. Ino had been wondering what Naruto had planned for their date, if it would be as amazing as the fashion in which he asked her out. Naruto walked with her and they looked like they were heading towards Ichiraku Ramen and Ino was less then thrilled about the idea but when they walked past it she had a small smile that Naruto picked up on, "You really thought I would take you there for our first date Ino-chan?"

Ino looked away ignoring the question which was all of the answer that Naruto needed and he shook his head in disappointment, "Such little faith Ino-chan."

Ino just kept saying nothing and smiled at him as they walked and arrived at 'The Silver Swan' or as most guys called it, Their Months Rent. Ino was surprised at where they stopped and looked at Naruto who was smiling at her, "Are we seriously going to eat here Naruto?"

Naruto just nodded his head and lead her into the restaurant and looked at the hostess, "Uzumaki, reservation for 2."

The hostess looked at the reservation list and found Narutos name and walked them to their table and Naruto pulled out the chair for Ino, "Thanks Naruto."

Naruto smiled at her and then sat in his chair and looked at the menu to find something that he wanted to eat and Ino spoke up, "Naruto its really expensive here, are you sure about eating here?"

Naruto kept looking at the menu and then looked up at her, "Is there someone else that you would rather eat at Ino-chan?" Ino looked at the prices on the menu and then back at Naruto, "Well I would rather go somewhere that isn't going to bankrupt you." Naruto shook his head and smiled at her "Don't worry about that Ino-chan, I can afford to bring you here, I am a fairly wealthy man."

Ino smiled at him as she looked at him, "Well if you are sure then I am enthused that we are eating here Naruto, I have never eaten her before."

Naruto nodded and looked back at his menu and figured out what he was going to eat as the waitress came and asked what they wanted to drink and Naruto spoke up first, "I would like a water please."

The waitress nodded and wrote it down on her pad and then looked at Ino, "I would like a lemonade please."

The waitress nodded and walked away and Naruto put his menu aside since he knew what he wanted, "Do you know what you want Ino-chan?"

Ino nodded as well and put her menu aside and they had small talk until the waitress arrived, "Are you two ready to order?"

They both nodded as they received their drinks and Ino spoke up first, "I would like this Chicken Alfredo meal please."

The waitress nodded and wrote down Inos order and then looked at Naruto, "I would like a steak with mashed potatoes and corn as well."

The waitress nodded and walked away and Naruto looked over at Ino, "So how is the date thus far Ino-chan, does it meet the expectations of the most lusted for woman in Konohagakure?"

Ino smiled at Naruto, "So far you have exceeded my expectations but all we have done so far is have dinner."

Naruto smiled at her for her comment, "Well I do have other things planned as well so don't think the night is over just yet."

Ino smiled at him and they received their food and they continued with their small chit chat here and there and when they were finished Naruto received the check and he looked at it and put it down and got out his wallet and Ino snatched it from him and was shocked by the price, "Wow only 2 meals and 1000 Ryo."

Naruto put down 1100 Ryo and stood up and offered Ino his hand to help her get up and she took it and smiled as they walked out while holding his hand still.

They walked through the streets and then they walked up to the top of the Hokage Monument and Ino looked around, "Why are we here Naruto?"

Naruto released her hand and he went to a bush and grabbed out a basket and smiled at her, "We are here to have a nice time Ino-chan."

Ino gave him a confused look and Naruto opened the basket and took out a blanket and unfolded it on top of his fathers head and took out 2 wine glasses and a bottle of red wine and Ino smiled, "Well someone knows how to be romantic."

Naruto gave her a small smile as he poured Ino and himself a glass of wine and offered it to her and she took it and sat down with him, "This spot is special to me did you know that Ino-chan?"

Ino shook her head no and took a sip of her wine and waited for him to elaborate on that, "This is where I use to sit when we were younger, well more of where I use to wallow in self pity. After I got over that it is where I decided I would come to clear my head of doubts that I had in my life. Then I found out that the 4th Hokage was my father so now it is more special to me."

Ino looked down at her glass and then over at Naruto who was looking up at the stars, "I don't think I ever told you I was sorry for how I treated you when we were younger, so I am sorry Naruto."

Naruto shook his head and looked at her, "Don't worry about it Ino-chan, you were just being a kid and following what the adults did, I don't blame anyone for it."

Ino looked at him and was confused by this a little bit, "How can you not blame anyone after all the terrible things that people use to do to you Naruto?"

Naruto just gave a sad smile as he remembered some of the things that happened, "If I hadn't of had to go through that then there is no guarantee that I would be the man I am today and I kinda like who I am."

Ino smiled at him again and gave him a caring look and she put her hand on his, "Well I like your reasoning because I kinda like who you are as well."

Naruto chuckled a little and they drank their wine and looked up at the stars in silence for awhile admiring the stars until Naruto stood up and offered her his hand to help her stand up. Ino smiled as she took his hand and thanked him for helping her up Naruto smiled at her, "Well that is what I had planned for our date, other then walking you home."

Ino smiled and nodded at him and they left the Hokage Monument and Naruto walked her back to her apartment and up the stairs and smiled at her, "I hope that it meet your expectations Ino-chan, I was a bit nervous you wouldn't like it."

Ino just shook her head and hugged Naruto and looked up at him, "This was possibly the best date that I have ever been on, hopefully the next one will be even better."

Naruto smiled at her and she started to move closer to his lips and he closed his eyes as he leaned towards here and right as they were about to kiss someone said, "Ino."


	4. Chapter 4: The Explanation

**Chapter 4: The Explanation**

They both knew the voice and Ino froze from the voice and opened her eyes wide and looked over at the tall man, it was Shikamaru. Naruto looked over at Shikamaru and then back at Ino and saw how she froze up just from his voice and he could feel her heart pounding, _"I guess she still has feelings for him..."_

Ino was still frozen as she looked at him in disbelief still and saw the man that had left to be with Temari in Sunagakure was now back, "Shikamaru?"

He flashed his smile at her and he took a step towards her and she took a step back as he spoke, "Ino, I have come back to be with you, I made a mistake."

Inos eyes went wide again as he said that and Naruto felt his heart drop at Shikamarus words and looked at Ino who looked to be in shock, "No..you can't do this to me Shikamaru."

Shikamaru took another step towards Ino and she was up against her door now and Shikamaru went to move towards her again and Naruto put his hand against Shikamarus chest and spoke in a defeated tone, "You should leave Shikamaru, she doesn't want you here."

Shikamaru gave Naruto a up and down look and saw how nice he was dressed then how nice Ino was dressed and he started to laugh, "Really, she replaced me with you? Get out of the way Naruto, I am here to talk to the woman who is in love with me."

His words stung Naruto at the thought of being a replacement to Ino _"I probably am just a replacement for Shikamaru"_ but he stood firm in his resolve, "I will tell you this one last time, you should leave."

Shikamaru went to hit Naruto but Naruto grabbed Shikamaru by his shoulder and stopped his punch and threw a hard punch into his stomach. Shikamaru fell to the ground coughing and Naruto looked at Ino who was in shock and he looked away, "Sorry if I hurt him Ino."

Naruto put his hands in his pockets and walked away and Ino watched as he was walking away, "...Naruto?"

Naruto didn't stop though and just kept walking and she walked after him and when she turned the corner on the stairs he was gone, "...why did you leave Naruto?"

Ino looked back at a coughing Shikamaru and then went down the stair to find where Naruto went and she was asking everyone until she ran into Kiba, "Kiba, do you know where Naruto went?"

Kiba was scratching his head and looking down the street and then back at Ino, "Yeah he walked by and I said hi to him and he just kept walking looking depressed, I think he went to the bar. Whats up with him?"

Ino wasn't really sure what was wrong with Naruto, "I have no idea, we had an amazing date and we were about to kiss when Shikamaru showed up and then Naruto stopped Shikamaru from approaching me and then defended himself against Shikamaru and then said he was sorry if he hurt him and walked away and disappeared."

Kiba knew what was wrong then and looked at where Naruto went, "I know whats wrong with him then, I would leave him alone right now."

Ino gave Kiba a confused look, "I don't understand what you mean Kiba, why should I leave him alone and what is wrong with him?"

Kiba looked at Ino and with a very serious tone he answered her, "He figures that now that Shikamaru is back you are going to go back to him, Naruto is a very insecure person and goes under the assumption he isn't good enough after years of rejection from Sakura. I am assuming that you didn't kiss him because Shikamaru showed up right as you were about to, he sees it as you didn't kiss him because Shikamaru was back and you still have feelings for him. Right now he is probably through half a bottle of scotch in self pity and looking for the biggest guy to kick around."

Ino had a worried look on her face and ran off towards the bar and ran through the door and saw Naruto downing the end of a bottle of scotch with about 6 unconscious people around him, "Pussies."

Naruto threw the empty bottle at the wall and put money on the bar for the bartender and took another bottle and walked towards the door and saw Ino standing there looking at him, "...Naruto?"

Naruto blinked and rubbed his eyes and looked at the bottle of scotch, "Jesus this is some strong shit or else...hey bartender is she actually here?"

The bartender looked at the door to see Ino standing there looking at Naruto and he answered, "Well there is a blond woman in a black dress starring at you."

Naruto nodded his head and took a hit off of the bottle and looked back at Ino as he lowered the bottle, "I have to admit that I am surprised to see you here Ino."

Ino took a step towards Naruto and he looked at her in confusion and then tried to take a step back but the Kyuubi wasn't healing him as quick as he was drinking and was getting to drunk to take that step and regained his balance. He looked back at Ino who was now standing right in front of him and he sighed, "Why are you here Ino...I don't have to be his replacement now...he is back."

Ino looked at him and then slapped him and he went stumbling, to drunk to keep his balance after the slap, "Ow...why the hell did you hit me?"

Ino had a furious look on her face as she starred at him, "You are not his replacement Naruto, he said that not me!"

Naruto moved his jaw around, she had a surprising amount of strength, "I saw how you reacted when you saw him, its like I wasn't even there anymore until I stopped him from getting close to you..."

Ino looked away from him, he did have a point that she froze and stopped noticing him when she saw Shikamaru, "I can't deny that Naruto, but I have a lot of hurt feelings from him and seeing him again brought them back to the surface."

Naruto took another hit off of the scotch bottle and looked at her, "I am going to ask you a very simple question, do you still have romantic feelings for him?"

Ino froze at the question and Naruto looked down and then drank the end of the bottle of scotch then grabbed another and walked past her not saying anything and disappeared again. Ino looked back at the door from where she stood and whispered to herself, "...Naruto you didn't even let me answer."

She walked out the door to the bar and saw Kiba standing there again and she looked at him, "I told you that you should of left him alone, all you did was make it worse."

Ino glared at Kiba and then walked off towards Narutos apartment and left Kiba there smiling, "Mark my words Kiba, this is far from over."

Ino arrived at Narutos door and saw the lights on and sensed that he was in there and she pounded on the door, "Naruto open this door right now."

Naruto was sitting on his couch as she pounded on the door and demanded that he let her in, _"Why is she doing this to me?"_

Naruto ignored her and then she was standing in his living room and he was looking at her, "How did you get in my apartment?"

Ino looked back at the door and then at him, "You forgot to lock the actual door Naruto, easy to get in that way."

Naruto sighed as he realized that he didn't lock the door, rookie move when you are trying to avoid talking to people, "...why are you here Ino?"

Ino looked at the depressed and partially drunk man in front of her, "You never let me answer your question back at the bar."

Naruto drank the end of the scotch bottle and let it drop to the floor and with a more depressed tone, "You did answer the question though Ino, when you didn't answer that was an answer in itself."

Ino walked over to Naruto and stood directly in front of him and kicked the bottle out of the way, "No it wasn't Naruto, I was surprised by the question is all, I do not have feelings for Shikamaru Nara anymore."

Naruto looked at her and Ino thought she saw a little bit of hope in his eyes and then it faded, "Its fine if you do Ino, I understand."

Ino gave him an irritated look and pushed Naruto all the way against his couch and straddled him, "Naruto Uzumaki, I do not have feelings for Shikamaru Nara, I have feelings for you...now I want to finish what we started earlier."

Naruto gave her a confused look and she leaned in and pressed her lips to his and he kissed her back, she could taste the scotch that he had been drinking and they broke the kiss, "Now are you going to just walk away from all that we can have as a couple Naruto because you are insecure because of what Sakura did to you?"

Naruto closed his eyes and thought for a second and then opened them to see her still looking at him, "Am I the only one that you want to be with?"

Ino nodded and looked at him, "You are the only one that I want to be with Naruto, am I the only one you want to be with?"

Naruto smiled at her answer then nodded and looked at her, "You are the only one that I want to be with Ino-chan."

They smiled at each other and Ino got off of Naruto and she looked at him, "I hope that we don't have to have this conversation again Naruto."

Naruto looked at her and sighed, "Well...I can't necessarily guarantee you that we wont have this conversation again Ino-chan."

Ino just continued to look at the man and looked at his whisker marks and then rubbed them and he let out a small moan and pulled away from her as she giggled, "Those are sensitive you know."

Ino smiled at Naruto and then went and started to rub them some more as he moaned a little more and she laughed, "Now I know your weak spot Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at the fact that she called him Naruto-kun for the first time and pulled her down and smiled at her, "Guess I will just have to find one of yours."

Ino smirked at him and she stared at him and then he kissed her neck gently and she held back a moan but Naruto felt it and kissed her there again and she let out a small moan and he smirked, "I guess I found one."

Ino gave him a evil stare and she kissed his cheek and got back up, "I don't really want to go home Naruto-kun, he might still be there."

Naruto nodded at her and pointed her towards his room, "You can sleep on my bed Ino-chan, I can sleep here on the couch."

Ino smiled at him and then pulled his hand and lead him into the bedroom and laid him down on the bed and then laid down next to him and wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep as he laid there blushing until he finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: The Next Morning

**Chapter 5: The Next Morning**

Ino woke up the next morning to still feel Narutos arm wrapped around her and breathing calmly against her neck and she smiled. She turned her body to face the sleeping Naruto and she rubbed his whisker marks and he moaned in his sleep, "..Ino-chan.."

Ino smirked at the fact that he was moaning her name, she was partially expecting him to moan Sakuras name which she really didn't want to hear him say. Ino leaned in and kissed Naruto gently and he slowly woke up as he kissed Ino back and broke the kiss, surprised that Ino was laying there. Ino looked at him, surprised that he backed away from her and he looked like he was in a state of panic, "Whats wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto closed his eyes and then reopened them to see her still there and grabbed his throbbing head, "Why are you here Ino?"

Ino shouldn't have been surprised that he didn't remember last night after how much he drank, "Why wouldn't I be here Naruto-kun, you don't remember do you?"

Naruto rubbed his head as he closed his eyes and tried to remember last night, "I remember him showing up, going to the bar and drinking and beating up those 6 guys and you showing up and we talked and then I grabbed another bottle and came home. Other then that I don't remember anything, how did you get in my apartment?"

Ino sighed as she had to cover everything with Naruto again, "So do you understand why I am here now?"

Naruto just nodded and looked at her neck and saw a hickey there, "How come you have a hickey there Ino-chan?"

Ino didn't say anything, if he didn't remember then she wasn't going to tell him, "Oh that, its not a hickey just a mark from scratching myself."

Naruto looked closely at it and touched it and didn't see a scratch mark and then kissed the mark and she let out a moan and he smiled, "Liar."

Ino let out a low growl at Naruto and started to rub his whisker marks and he let out a moan as well, "I know one of your weak points as well Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her as she rubbed his marks and moved closer to her again and wrapped his arm around her again and he got comfortable again but Ino started to get up, "Where are you going Ino-chan?"

Ino was being held to the bed by the strong arm of Naruto and looked at him, "Well I was going to go and make us breakfast but unless you have some other activities planned."

Naruto started to blush as he released Ino and she smirked at him, "Oh...is that something that you don't want to do with me Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blushed got redder and then he started to stumble on his words, "I...I didn't...I um...I didn't say that...I was just..." Ino put her finger to Narutos lips and smiled at him, "Your very cute when you are nervous Naruto-kun but I was just teasing you."

Naruto growled at her for her making him act like that and got on top of her and pinned her to his bed, "That's not very nice Ino-chan, I will have to teach you a lesson."

Ino looked up at him and put her hand behind his head and pulled him into a kiss and he put his hands on her hips and slowly moved them down her legs to her bare knee caps as she ran her hands down his back to the hem of his shirt and then he stopped and got up and she was looking at him in confusion, "Why did you get up Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her as he adjusted his shirt and starred at her, "Well I told you that I was going to teach you a lesson Ino-chan, what did you think that the lesson was going to be about?"

Ino glared at him, not approving of the 'lesson' he was teaching her then smiled at an idea, "I don't think that I understood the lesson, maybe you should reteach it."

Naruto chuckled at the comment and came over by Ino and looked her in the eyes, "Maybe you should learn the lesson quicker next time Ino-chan."

Ino wasn't satisfied with the answer and glared at him some more, "This is far from over Naruto-kun, by the next time you kiss me like that you are going to be begging for more."

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead and took off his shirt as he walked into the closet and got a fresh shirt and walked out and put it on, Inos few moments of seeing Narutos bare chest and abs had left her with a blush, "Something wrong Ino-chan, your face looks really red."

Ino got out of the bed and said nothing and stood up and stretched, pushing out her breasts towards Naruto whose gaze went towards them. Ino smiled as she saw him and then turned around and bent down and his gaze then fell on her ass and she started to giggle, "Are you having fun looking at my ass Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled and blushed a little bit and then looked at her who as she stood there starring at him, "Honestly yes and before you ask I had fun looking at your breasts as well."

Ino smiled at Naruto and she quietly walked out of the bedroom and he was a little worried that he might have upset her and scratched his head, "Uh Ino-chan did I say something that upset you?"

Naruto walked out of the bedroom after her and she was in the bathroom fixing her hair when Naruto found her, "Ino-chan?"

Ino looked in the mirror at him and then turned around to face him and looked at him, "Yeah Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was looking at her in a confused fashion still worried he did something that upset her, "Did I do something that upset you Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled as she looked at him, "You didn't do anything that upset me Naruto-kun, I forgot that you are inexperienced with women and don't know what some body language means."

Naruto looked at her with confusion in his eyes and scratched his fuzz on his face and had a thinking face, "I am going to have to pay closer attention to your body then Ino-chan."

Naruto smirked at his comment and then walked out of the bathroom and sat down on his couch and started to play a guitar and Ino walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where Naruto sat.

Ino watched as he started to strum the guitar and bobbed his head as he played and she sat down and listened to it and he stopped and looked at her, "Yes Ino-chan?"

Ino looked at Naruto and smiled at him, "I didn't know that you could play the guitar Naruto-kun, when did this happen?"

Naruto shrugged as he looked at the guitar and put it down on the side of the couch, "I have played the guitar since I was 10 Ino-chan."

Ino looked at Naruto with confusion, she had known Naruto a long time but didn't know that, "How come you never told anyone that Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shrugged as he looked back at the guitar and then back at her, "Why should I have told anyone, when I was younger it wouldn't have changed anything."

Ino sighed as she looked down, Naruto had a extremely rough childhood something she had never made easy on him but he knew she was sorry for that and then looked at him, "So do you sing as well?"

Naruto rose a eyebrow at her and smiled at her, "Well everyone can sing Ino-chan, as for if I have a good singing voice I don't know, I have never sang to anyone but I have written a couple songs before."

Ino was excited about this and she got closer to him and smiled at him and he sighed, "I suppose that you are wanting me to play one of those songs for you?"

Ino nodded her head and she watched as Naruto took out a couple pieces of papers and she looked at them and there were a few that were a little dark but that was to be expected from Naruto, "When did you write these Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shrugged, "Depends on the song, some were written when I was younger some were written when I was a teen, some after a harsh rejection from Sakura, the song was always a reflection of my feelings."

Ino looked at him as he explained and then picked one up called 'Anthem for the Underdog' and read the lyrics, "When did you write this one Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked over at the paper and smiled a bit, "I wrote that when I was 11, one of my first songs actually, I wrote it as a personal inspiration to keep going when I was down."

Ino liked the sound of that, she didn't want to hear a song he wrote for or because of Sakura, "Sing this one then Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded and read the lyrics really quickly to remember the song correctly and then slid out a amp and plugged in his guitar and strummed to make sure it was working properly and started to play the song.

"You say you know just who I am  
But you can't imagine  
What waits for you across the line  
You thought you had me  
But I'm still here standing  
And I'm tired of backing down

And I'm here now feeling the pain  
Of a thousand hearts  
Been to hell and back again  
I won't take this

You try so hard to bring me down  
You can't break the broken  
You still don't seem to understand  
It's your turn to see just  
How it feels to be me  
How it feels to be knocked down

And you're here now feeling the pain  
Of a thousand hearts  
You've been to hell and back again  
You can't take this

Remember  
This feeling

How it feels to be alive  
Now you see me through my eyes  
And we're here now feeling the beat  
Of a thousand hearts  
Coming back to life again  
We can make it

Remember  
This feeling  
Remember... "

Naruto finished the song and looked over at Ino who was looking at him in awe, "Wow is my voice really that bad Ino-chan?"

Ino shook her head and snapped out of it, she thought he had an amazing voice, "Wow Naruto-kun you are actually a really good singer, and the song had such depth to it."

Naruto turned off the amp and slid it back into its corner and put the guitar back and looked at her, "Thanks Ino-chan, you are the first person that I have ever sang for so it means a lot to know you liked it."

Ino scooted closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, "I will listen to you sing anytime Naruto-kun, but first you have to write a song about how you feel about me."

Naruto leaned back onto the couch and looked at Ino a little confused, "Why would you want me to do that Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled at him, she wasn't going to say she was jealous of Sakura, "Because I am your girlfriend and isn't that what your suppose to do?"

Naruto thought about it and realized a lot of artists did write songs about their significant others, "I see your point, okay Ino-chan but no telling people I can do this okay?"

Ino nodded and kissed his cheek and stood up, "Well I guess that I should be getting home here sometime soon, hopefully he is gone by now."

Naruto stood up and told her he would walk her home and he took Inos hand and lead her out the door and walked with her across Konohagakure to her apartment complex to her apartment and he was still sitting there waiting for her. Ino clenched Narutos hand tightly and he could feel how nervous she felt because he was there and he calmed his own insecurities to support her as they walked to her door and Shikamaru stood up, "You were with him all night Ino?"

Ino stopped and looked at Shikamaru and then at Naruto and replied to him, "I was with my boyfriend all night yes, not that it concerns you at all."

Shikamaru gave Naruto a look as Naruto just kept watching Shikamaru to make sure that he didn't try anything, "I thought I told you to leave Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru scoffed at the comment and went to grab Inos arm and Naruto stepped between the two, "You are getting on my nerves now Naruto."

Naruto kept looking at Shikamaru and Ino opened the door to her apartment and leaned up and kissed Narutos cheek and whispered in his ear "Remember your not a replacement Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded but never stopped watching Shikamaru, "Are you going to leave on your own two feet or on a stretcher Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru scoffed again as he walked away yelling that he was going to have Ino back no matter what and Naruto watched him leave and waited a few minutes to make sure that he didn't come back and then left himself, leaving a clone there just in case Shikamaru came back. Naruto was walking through the streets of Konohagakure and thinking to himself as he thought of a beat and lyrics to the song that Ino had requested from him when someone put their hand to his chest to stop him, he looked up to see Kiba, "Naruto are you alright after last night?"

Naruto looked at his friend and smiled at him, "Yeah I am fine Kiba, Ino and a drunk me talked it through and then she reexplained it this morning."

Kiba instantly went to dirty ideas, "Oh so she stayed the night at your place eh, Naruto finally popped his cherry."

Naruto shook his head as Kiba and him walked down the street, "No idiot, she didn't want to go home because she thought Shikamaru might still be there and he was when I dropped her off like 20 minutes ago. I have a clone watching in case he shows up again."

Kiba nodded and then saw Hinata up ahead of them, "Well I wanted to make sure that you were alright Naruto, glad to hear it all worked out and don't let your insecurities ruin this for you buddy, you deserve to be happy and I think Ino can give you that happiness."

Naruto nodded as his friend walked away and he was walking to his apartment and saw a new building being put up by Yamato and he stopped, "What are you doing Yamato?"

Yamato turned around to see Naruto standing there, "Oh Naruto, well Tsunade requested that I make a apartment complex that is designed for couples and newlyweds."

Naruto nodded and looked at one of his former team leaders, "Well is there anything that I can do to help you out?"

Yamato smiled at Naruto and then patted his shoulder, "Not unless you learned how to be able to do wood style jutsu, thanks for the offer though Naruto."

Naruto nodded and walked away and arrived at his apartment and walked in and grabbed a piece of paper and started to write down the song for Ino.


	6. Chapter 6: The Mistake

**Chapter 6: The Mistake**  
 _ **Lemon Chapter**_

The next four months of Naruto and Inos relationship were interesting, Naruto had no idea what was going on half of the time and Ino used that to her advantage frequently. Shikamaru had made his presence known to the couple often while they were on dates or spending time together and it was starting to make Naruto really irritated. Ino on the other hand was beyond irritated with it and had started to threaten to kill Shikamaru if he didn't stop with the whole stalking thing.

Naruto and Ino had gone to Tsunade about his actions and a restraining order was drawn up and if he violated it Naruto was free to use whatever means he deemed necessary, since the restraining order was drawn up he has only come near Ino one time while Naruto was there which was often. Naruto had told Ino that he loved her last week and Ino was ecstatic when he told her this and she told him she loved him which made him smile and kiss her.

Ino smiled as she looked at a sleeping Naruto on his couch, she thought he looked adorable at the moment and wasn't sure she really wanted to wake him up but he promised her that he would sing her the song he wrote for her. Ino walked over and shook Naruto a little bit and he slowly opened his eyes to see Ino standing there and smiled, "How do you keep getting in my apartment?"

Ino smiled at him and showed him a key that she had for his apartment, "You gave this too me remember, you were drunk and I brought you home and you told me to keep it."

Naruto looked at her and held his smile as he looked at her, "Well that does sound like me now doesn't it Ino-chan."

Naruto sat up on the couch and scratched the back of his head and looked at the clock that was on the wall, "We got a hour before our date so I am going to shower and get dressed okay?"

Ino smiled and nodded and Naruto stood up from the couch and took of his shirt as he walked towards the bedroom and she blushed and as he was walking away he leaned down and kissed her check and whispered in her ear, "That blush is adorable on you."

Ino let out a low growl and watched as Naruto turned and went into the bedroom and she heard the shower turn on, her and Naruto had not yet moved on to a very physical relationship, she was glad they had worked on emotional stuff first but she was getting impatient waiting for him to make a move on her.

Naruto stood in the shower as the water ran down him and he closed his eyes and relaxed as he felt the warm water and he heard the door open, "Ino-chan?"

Naruto didn't hear anything so he opened the shower a bit and stuck his head out to see Ino standing there looking at him, "Ino-chan, what are you doing?"

Ino had a blush on her face as she looked at Naruto and she smiled a little, "I am tired of waiting for you to make a move on me Naruto-kun, so I am going to make the move on you."

Naruto gave her a scared look and closed the shower door and then Ino opened the door and looked in at him and he was watching as she came into the shower and he covered himself as she let the water hit her naked skin. Naruto went to open the other door saying he was done washing up in the shower but Ino held it close and looked at him, "Naruto-kun, where do you think you are going?"

Naruto pointed at the shower door, "Well I am done so I was going to let you wash up in the shower while I get dressed."

Ino moved closer to him and put her hand on Narutos chest, "That is not why I am in her Naruto-kun, we are going to have some fun right now Naruto-kun."

Naruto had a blush as his naked girlfriend got closer to him and he started to look at her body and then looked up, "Um...I don't know Ino-chan..." Ino got closer to him and he could feel her hot breath on his chest and looked down at her, "I have this feeling that I don't get a choice right now."

Ino kissed his chest and then looked up at him, "Naruto-kun, if you really don't want to be physical with me then we won't be...I thought you would want me though.."

Naruto looked at Ino and wrapped his arms around her, "Ino its not that I don't want to be physical with you...I am really nervous about this though."

Ino looked down to see his hardened erect member and smiled and looked back up at him and purred, "Well well Naruto-kun, it looks like someone has been holding out on me, time to teach you a lesson."

Naruto let out a nervous laugh as Ino reached down and wrapped her fingers around his member and slowly moved her hand up and down and Naruto leaned down and kissed her.

Ino started to speed up her hand as Naruto kept kissing her and Ino took one of his hands and put it on her dripping womanhood and started to rub his hand until he started to do it on his own. Naruto was no longer nervous, all he knew was that he wanted to have Ino right now and he put a finger inside of her and started to twist it furiously making her moan into his mouth. Naruto had a smirk on his face from this and Ino glared at him, "Don't think that you have a advantage or anything Naruto-kun."

Ino kissed down his body as she went to her knees and Naruto watched as she breathed on the head of his member, her warm breath sent shivers up his spine. Ino then started to lick the tip of his head and a moan escaped him but she didn't stop, she proceeded to lick down his shaft to his balls and licked them a couple of times as well then licked back up his shaft and put her lips around his head and slowly started to take him into her mouth. Naruto put his hands against the wall as she slowly took more and more of him into her mouth until she had half of his member in his mouth and wasn't sure she could fit anymore. Ino started to bob her head back and forth on her boyfriends erect manhood and slowly she was getting more and more of him into her mouth and making him moan.

For his first blow job Ino was surprised at how well he was doing in holding out on cumming and she started to play with his balls in her hand and Naruto was loving it. Naruto moved one hand to the back of his girlfriends head and watched as she bobbed up and down and three quarters of his member and he could feel that he was going to be cumming soon, "Ino-chan...you should stop."

Ino knew he was close from the way he was pulsing in her mouth and kept on going though and he soon reached his climax and released inside of her mouth, with Shikamaru she had never let him cum in her mouth or considered swallowing but she swallowed all of Narutos cum.

Ino stood up and smiled at Naruto and he kissed her and then down her body, she knew what was going to happen now, he was going to return the favor. Naruto dropped to his knees and kissed her inner thigh and she let out a loud moan from the sensation and thought of what was going to come and he breathed lightly on her exposed womanhood, sending shivers up her back.

Naruto licked her erect clit and she put one hand on the glass and one hand on the wall and moaned again as he started to suck on it, Ino had been wanting to fool around with Naruto for awhile now. As Naruto continued to suck on her clit he slid a finger inside of her and started to twist it around and she couldn't hold on anymore and orgasmed on his hand, "That felt so good Naruto-kun."

Naruto didn't stop there, he sucked her juices off of his finger and then slid his tongue inside of her womanhood and she let out the loudest moan yet. Naruto twisted his tongue around inside of her and ran his tongue up and down every wall getting her to cum again and when he didn't stop and her sensation was at her highest she came again, moaning his name loudly. Naruto licked her juices up and looked up at her with her dazed eyes as he kissed up her body and smiled at her, "So how did I do Ino-chan?"

Ino didn't have words that could describe how amazing that felt so she pulled him into a passionate kiss to express how good it felt to her and Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Ino went to slide Naruto inside of her, she didn't think that she could wait any longer and Naruto turned off the shower and picked her up and carried her to his bed and laid her down, "I would prefer our first time be in a bed not the shower Ino-chan."

Ino smiled at nodded as he came up and started to kiss her neck as she parted her legs and he positioned himself at her entrance, "Are you sure about this Ino-chan?"

Ino nodded at him and smiled, he seemed so concerned about her and she loved that about him as he slowly pushed himself inside of her.

She was more "experienced" then Naruto, Shikamaru had taken her virginity from her but Naruto was happy that the woman he was in love with was taking his. Naruto put his hand on her hip as he started to go in and out of her and he was loving the feeling, "Oh...god..Ino-chan you...feel so...good!"

Ino was only able to moan, her mind was gone from the feeling that Naruto was giving her and he was happy that he was able to please her. Naruto kept on pumping and felt her tighten around him and moan extremely loud as she orgasmed and Naruto leaned down and kissed her. Naruto kept pumping though, he wanted her to feel as good as possible and he was feeling amazing as well. Naruto continued, not stopping, if he was known for anything it was his stamina and he was putting it too good use.

Naruto felt her tighten and moan loudly again and he leaned down and kissed her neck and ran a hand down to her clit, he felt himself getting close and he was going to do his best to give her the best orgasm she had ever felt. Naruto pinched her clit as he continued to pump and felt that he was right on the verge and pulled out, cumming on her stomach and thighs, "INO-CHAN!"

When he pinched her clit she was sent into another world and came as well and heard him moan her name and moaned as well, "SHIKAMARU!"

Naruto froze and his eyes went wide, he couldn't believe that she moaned his name and he backed away from her as she laid there with a smile. It took Ino a minute to realize what she had moaned out at the moment he made her feel the best and looked at him as he looked at her with hurt in his eyes, "Naruto-kun...I am so sorry..."

Naruto just put his hand up, he didn't want to hear about it and he grabbed his boxers and pants putting them on and put on his shirt and shoes without saying a word and walked out of his own apartment and slammed the door behind him. Ino came out of Naruto's bedroom and saw that he had slammed the door so hard that he actually took it off the hinges, she knew he was hurt from it but he was furious as well. Ino looked around his bathroom and picked up her clothing and put them on, he wasn't going to like it but Ino had to find him and talk to him and there were only a couple of spots he would go.


	7. Chapter 7: The End?

**Chapter 7: The End?**

Naruto sat there by a lake in the forest, furious and hurt beyond belief, as he starred at the water he knew it was only a matter of time before she found him, _"_ _Thats if she comes and looks for me."_

Naruto looked over at the tree where Ino and him had a picnic just last week and he had told her that he loved her and she told him it back. Naruto continued to sit there as he heard the sounds of someones feet hitting branches, it sounded feminine, _"_ _Guess she did come looking for me."_

Naruto just continued to sit there looking at the lake as he heard the person land behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see Ino standing there looking at him and he looked back at the lake, "What?"

His tone was harsh and cold, he had never spoken to her like that but she understood it, "Naruto-kun...I didn't mean to say his name."

Naruto just continued to stare at the lake as she came closer to him and sat next to him, "It doesn't matter, you said...his name while we were together."

Naruto went to stand up but she pulled him back down to the ground and held his arm, "No Naruto-kun your not just going to leave."

Naruto pulled away from her and he looked at her and rose his voice, "I am not just going to leave Ino, I am going to go get drunk and forget any of this ever happened, any of it."

Ino looked in his eyes as they started to turn red from as his anger let the Kyuubi chakra start to take over his normal chakra, "Naruto-kun, please don't just leave me...I know that it hurt you but I meant to say your name, I was in a world of pure pleasure because of you and I wasn't thinking."

Naruto was breathing hard, he was trying to keep his anger in check but he was finding it harder and harder to do, "Oh so you go to a world of pure pleasure and you think of him, glad I know."

Naruto stood and started to walk away and she looked as he took what she said the wrong way and he walked away and yelled at him, "Naruto-kun please stop...NARUTO UZUMAKI STOP RIGHT NOW!"

Naruto stopped when she yelled at him and he looked over his shoulder at her as she stood and ran over to him, "Please...don't do this...I love you Naruto."

Naruto caught her in his arms out of pure reflex and listened to her, he didn't know if he could honestly believe that she loved him and not Shikamaru but he knew that he loved her and right now he was hating that fact. Ino could feel how stiff he felt from her holding onto him and not his usual embrace and the feeling of wanting her to never let him go but she held onto him, _"_ _I can't let him just leave me."_

She looked up at Naruto who looked like he was struggling with it all and she had to make him feel more at ease, "Naruto, I know your mad..I know your hurt..I know that you are thinking I love him and not you..but I do love you, more then anything. I know that you get jealous and think you have to compete for my emotions with Shikamaru but you don't. You think that I don't get jealous when I see Sakura, Hinata, TenTen or all the other girls talking to you and giggling, or when you are sent on a mission with another woman. You think that I don't get jealous from all the songs that you wrote for or because of Sakura...don't act like your the only one who feels like they have to try and constantly prove that they are the right person for the other so that they wont lose them. I honestly didn't mean to say his name, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else, I wouldn't want anyone else to touch me the way that you do. Please don't just leave and forget about all the good things that he have been through by drinking away your pain by something that I wish didn't happen and if I could take it back I would."

Naruto was looking at her, there were tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, but he had never thought that Ino was feeling like she had to compete for him, he never considered another woman since they started to be together, "Ino-chan..."

Ino put her finger to his lips and sighed as she continued to look at him, "I am not finished yet Naruto, I am falling in love with you Naruto, I really am but...this was suppose to be an important night for you and I ruined it so if you...if you want to..."

Ino breathed as she felt tears starting to go down her cheeks, she knew that this was the right thing to do after what happened, "..If you want to break up then I understand Naruto."

Ino released him from her embrace and stepped back a couple steps so that he could think but he instantly lifted her chin and kissed her and kept on kissing her. Ino wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer to her, deepening their kiss until he broke apart for some air, "I'm sorry too Ino-chan...I shouldn't of just left like that..and there is no reason for you too worry about me and some other woman, I only want one woman and that is you."

Ino held herself close to him, she had honestly never planned on telling him that she was always getting jealous of the other girls being even near her boyfriend, "Its not you I worry about Naruto-kun, its them that I don't trust, besides Hinata, I have to keep a close eye on them."

Naruto put his arms around her and held her close to him, this was the type of hugs that she was use to and loved getting. Naruto sat down by a tree and Ino sat down and leaned her back against his chest and he put his arms around her waist and held her close to him as he leaned back against the tree. Ino smiled as he held her and they stayed quiet, Ino had something to say but was worried about bringing it up, "...Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her as she looked over her shoulder at him and he released her from his grasp and she turned and faced him, "Um...are we going to...you know...be physical anymore...I would understand...but I hope that you don't just stop wanting me..."

Naruto put his arms around her and looked at her, he really didn't have an answer for her, "Ino-chan...I really don't know at the moment...it hurt so much when you moaned his name..but I know that I will want to be like that with you still...so at the moment the only answer that I can give you is there is no one other then you I can imagine being like that with.."

Ino laid her head on his chest, she understood that and she knew that all she could do was be patient and wait until he was ready to be like that again. Naruto could sense how terrible she felt and put his arms around her and kissed her forehead, "Ino-chan, I am sure we will be that way again soon, I will just need a little time is all."

Ino nodded as she looked up at him and leaned up and kissed him as they broke from the kiss he smiled at her, "Are you hungry Ino-chan, we lost our reservations but I can take you somewhere else if you want."

Ino shook her head no but still stood up, "I want to go back to your place and make you dinner Naruto-kun, if that's okay."

Naruto nodded and stood up off of the ground and she intertwined their fingers as they walked back to his apartment and he pushed his door and it fell to the ground, "I need to fix that."

Ino walked into his kitchen and started to make them food as he fixed the door to his apartment and then came into the kitchen, "Do you need any help Ino-chan?"

Ino shook her head no, "No I am making dinner for you so just sit down and admire how gorgeous I am or something like that."

Ino laughed at her comment and Naruto smiled as he sat down at the table and watched her cook the dinner and she looked over at him, "What are you doing Naruto-kun?"

Naruto continued to smile as he looked at her, "I am doing what you told me to do, I am admiring how beautiful you really are."

Ino blushed as she looked back at the dinner and it was almost done and she smiled and she kept smiling as she finished it and put it on plates for them, she made them homemade ramen. Naruto smiled as he looked at it and she sat down across the table from him and he got up and got them drinks and thanked her for making dinner, "Don't think that I have forgotten Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her in a confused way having no idea what she was talking about, "What do I think that you have forgotten Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled as she took a bite of the ramen and then looked over at him, "You said you were going to sing the song you wrote for me tonight."

Naruto nodded as he remembered and smiled as he took a bite of the delicious ramen she made for him, "Well...I technically wrote you two songs, I wanted to surprise you."

Inos smile got bigger as he said he wrote her two songs and she couldn't wait to hear him sing them to her, "Okay, after dinner I want you too sing them for me okay Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded at her and they finished the dinner that Ino made for them and cleaned off their plates and Ino basically drug him into the living room and sat him down by his guitar and he laughed, "Anxious are we Ino-chan?"

Ino nodded as she sat next to him and he plugged in the guitar to his amp and strummed the cords to make sure they were still tuned correctly and then started to play the first song for her.

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive and not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above"

Ino smiled as she listened to the song that he had written just for her and couldn't believe the kind of depth that he had put into the song. Sure she had been the one that asked for the song and everything but she wasn't expecting something like this, all of the songs she read that he wrote for or because of Sakura weren't nearly as good.

"I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life. "

Ino smiled as he finished the first song and got closer to him and kissed him and he put his arm around her as she did and kissed her back. As they broke from the kiss Naruto smiled at her, "I will take that as you liked the first song that I wrote for you then Ino-chan?"

Ino nodded as she couldn't seem to find her voice and he smiled at her and kissed her again, "Okay well hopefully you will like the second song just as much."

Naruto repositioned himself and strummed the guitar a couple more times as he smiled, Ino had noticed he was typically happy when he played the guitar. As Naruto started to sing the second song Ino smiled and listened to it and wondered if he realized just how in love she was with him.

"Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you"

Ino blushed at the song as she listened to it, she thought that the first song was sweet but this song was completely getting to her. There were parts of the lyrics that she was focusing on, like being in love and spending the rest of his life with her and she wondered if he really meant what he was singing to her or if it was just to go with the song.

"The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you."

Naruto finished and he turned off the guitar and looked at her and smiled at her as she seemed to be blown away by the songs, "Well what did you think Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled as she pushed him down on the couch and started to kiss him and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back with just as much passion and love as she kissed him with and when she broke he smiled at her, "Naruto-kun..."

Naruto looked at her and saw that she looked like she was struggling with something, "Whats wrong Ino-chan, did you not like the songs?"

Ino shook her head and looked at him, "No I loved the songs that you wrote for me...I was wondering if you meant everything you sang in your songs."

Naruto smiled at her and pulled her down into another kiss and when they broke he looked into her eyes, "Of course I meant what I sang in the songs, you asked me to write you a song about how I felt about you and us, so I wrote two but I meant every word, why?"

Ino smiled as she looked down at him and ran her hand on his cheek, "So you really are in love with me and want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Naruto looked at her and smiled as he sat up and put his arms around her and held her close and whispered in her ear, "Of course Ino-chan."

Ino wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled and kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "I think those were the best two songs you have ever written."

Naruto smiled as he held her and moved his face in front of hers, "Well you wound be the one to know Ino-chan, your the one who has read every one of my songs."

Ino smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him gently but it quickly escalated to more as he laid back on the couch and she glided her tongue into his mouth. He ran his hands up and down her back as she put her hand on his cheek and felt him getting hard underneath her and broke the kiss remembering what he said earlier, it wouldn't be right to force him into something or play his emotions against him again after earlier. Naruto looked at her in a confused fashion, they were in a heated make out session then all of a sudden she pulled away from him, "Is something wrong Ino-chan?"

She just smiled at him and kissed his forehead and laid down on his chest, "No, nothing is wrong Naruto-kun, everything is perfect."

He knew that she was lying to him, not one time had she been the one to stop a make out session, she had been late to appointments, missions, dinners with her family all because she didn't want to stop kissing him, "Ino-chan...tell me whats wrong."

Ino nuzzled her head on his hard chest and replied without looking at him, "Why do you think that something is wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto ran his hand on her back as he looked at the top of her head, "Well in the months that we have been dating you have never been the one that stopped a make out session."

Ino looked up at him finally and she looked a little sad and worried, "Its nothing Naruto-kun, I just wanted to cuddle with you."

Naruto knew that she was still lying to him and as he looked at her he started to piece it all together and looked at her, "Ino-chan come here."

Ino came closer to him and he pulled her into another passionate kiss and felt her heartbeat quicken and he broke the kiss, "I get why you stopped earlier Ino-chan..you don't have to worry about that, I knew full well that what we were doing could have lead to more. I know what I said earlier Ino-chan but that doesn't mean I don't want to kiss you and be with you, when we get to that stage again I will want you so you don't have to hold back because of me."

Ino smiled at him and put her hand on his cheek again and kissed him but pulled away and laid her head down on his shoulder, "I love you Naruto-kun."

Naruto put his arm around her and smiled at her saying that she loved him and kissed her forehead, "I love you too Ino-chan."


	8. Chapter 8: The Fight

Chapter 8: The Fight

To say tensions were a little high between the two blonds over the next week would be an understatement, they both felt like they were walking on egg shells around each other. They both were worried that one wrong action or word would end up being the end of them after the incident in the bedroom, even if they felt they resolved it that night.

Naruto was hoping that their next date night would fix some of that as he was getting dressed to go out with her, he didn't know where they were going yet since it was her turn to pick where they went. Naruto finished getting dressed and grabbed his wallet and keys and locked up his apartment and walked to Inos apartment and knocked on the door.

He was surprised too see Shikamaru open the door to Inos apartment and leaving with a smile on his face and Naruto watched as he left and Ino came out of the apartment glaring at him. Naruto looked from Shikamaru down to Ino and noticed her glaring at him, "So I hear you have been going on dates with Sakura."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her and shook his head no, "No of course not Ino-chan, I wouldn't do something like that too you. Who told you that I was?" Ino continued to glare at him and pointed to where Shikamaru had walked down the stairs and he looked at Ino in disbelief, "So you believe him over me?"

Ino stood there and didn't reply, her insecurities were playing a big role in her current emotional state and they just continued to look at each other. Naruto couldn't believe it and just turned and went to leave and she looked at him, "Where are you going, we weren't finished talking yet!"

Naruto stopped where he stood and turned and looked at her, "What is there too talk about, that you think I would cheat on you, that you believe the guy who has been trying to break us up for the last 4 months over your boyfriend? Which do you want to talk about first!"

Ino took a step back as Naruto rose his voice in anger and irritation with the blond woman and she didn't reply to him, "So you pick neither, then I am going to go since I don't think we are having our date tonight."

Naruto turned and walked down the stairs and Ino stood there and closed the door to her apartment muttering under her breath that he was an asshole. She went and turned on a movie and sat there watching it and the more she thought about it the more she understood why he got angry and sighed, _"_ _Dammit, I need to go find him then."_

Ino grabbed her phone and tried to call his cell phone but it would ring 3 times and then go to his voice mail, meaning he was seeing that it was her and hanging up.

Ino went and got dressed and grabbed her purse and keys and left her apartment, locking up behind her and went looking for her boyfriend, she had a good idea of where he would be. Naruto was currently sitting in a bar drinking scotch straight from the bottle, _"_ _Stupid woman, thinking I would cheat on her and believing that guy over me.."_

Ino had currently checked 4 of the bars that were near her apartment and there was only one left before she went over by Narutos apartment to check those bars and she opened the door and saw him sitting there drinking his scotch with an irritated look on his face. Ino came and stood behind him and he didn't notice, he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts, "Hey sexy, need a date?"

Naruto heard the words but didn't recognize the voice, "I currently have a girlfriend sorry, try back in a couple days since it looks like she doesn't trust me."

Naruto took another hit off of his bottle of scotch and the person who had spoke to him sat down next to him and he groaned, "I said no!"

Naruto turned to see Ino sitting there and looked at her and then turned forward and took a drink out of his bottle and said nothing and there was a awkward air around the two of them. Ino slowly put her arm around Narutos arm and he looked at it and then at her, "I thought that you were mad at me Ino-chan."

He went to take another hit off of his bottle and she put her hand on his forearm to stop him, "Please stop drinking and lets talk about this Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her and put down the bottle and looked at her and waited for her to start the conversation, "Can we talk somewhere more private?"

Naruto nodded and she grabbed his hand and led him back to her apartment and they sat down on her couch and she looked at him, "Naruto-kun..."

Naruto looked at her and was waiting but she wasn't able to find her voice it seemed, "Ino-chan, do you really think that I would cheat on you?"

Ino looked at him and then shook her head no and sat back in her couch, "He had so much information though, saying he followed you both."

Naruto looked at her and put his hand under his chin and gently made it so she was looking at him, "I wouldn't cheat on you Ino-chan, I love you. I mean the one person I really don't want around you was here with you and I didn't think you were cheating on me or something like that."

Ino looked at him and she started to feel even worse now, she hadn't really thought about the fact it was Shikamaru that was here after he said Naruto was cheating on her with Sakura. Naruto hadn't even been in the same room as Shikamaru recently because of their incident last week so of course he wouldn't really want Ino to be in the same room as him. Ino started to cry a little bit and Naruto put his arms around her and pulled her into his chest and she cuddled into him.

Naruto rubbed her back as she started to calm down a little and she clung to him tighter not wanting too let him go. Ino looked up into his eyes and he looked back at her and she leaned forward and kissed him gently and he kissed her back. When the young couple broke from the kiss she looked at him, "I am sorry Naruto-kun, can you forgive me again?"

Naruto looked at her and put his hand on her cheek and pulled her into another kiss and broke it and looked her dead in the eyes, "Of course Ino-chan, I love you."

Ino started to tear up again and she buried her face into his chest and he looked at her, "Did I say something that upset you Ino-chan?"

Ino shook her head no and continued to hold onto him and looked up at him, "Your so forgiving when I keep making stupid mistakes and always keep taking me back, it just makes me happy is all Naruto-kun."

Naruto pulled her up and kissed her again and she put her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss and they kept kissing until they were out of breath and she panted as she looked at Naruto. He put his hand on her cheek and smiled at her, "Would you still like to go and do something tonight Ino-chan, or would you rather stay in and watch movies or something along those lines?"

Ino leaned forward and kissed him some more and she pushed him down on her couch and broke the kiss and smiled at him, "What do you think?"

Naruto smiled at her and put his hand on her cheek and winked at her, "I think that you want to go get some food and do something, then pick this up later."

Ino sat up on Naruto and thought about it, her original thought was to just keep sitting here kissing him but she was hungry and she was sure that he probably was as well. Ino agreed and got off of Naruto and went and got a jacket and they walked to a Mexican food restaurant and ate, the more that they sat there and talked the more that the tension they had been feeling lately was disappearing.

Naruto paid for their food and they started to walk down the street hand in hand and then Ino decided on what she else she wanted too do and took Naruto to the game parlor. They walked in and Ino saw that there was pool table open and Naruto saw she wanted to play and went and paid to have the table for a couple of hours and got the balls and cues for the table and walked with her over to the table. Naruto racked the balls and Ino chalked her cue and got ready to break and Naruto waited and she broke and sunk 2 solid balls and Naruto looked at her, "I have this feeling that I am going to get my ass kicked."

Ino smiled at him and shot and made another solid and he sighed, "You know if you are this good I am going to have to use other tactics to just have a chance at winning."

Ino looked at him and rose an eyebrow at him and he smiled at her and she shot in another solid and he walked over to her as she was lining up her shot and ran a hand along her waist to her stomach getting a small moan from her and she shot and the ball didn't do anything that she wanted. She glared at him and he leaned down and kissed her gently and smiled at her, "You got to at least give me a chance to win Ino-chan, otherwise I will just keep teasing you."

Ino smiled as she leaned up and he thought she was going to kiss him and then kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear seductively, "Remember two can play that game Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and kissed her neck and went too shoot the ball and saw that he had 4 stripes all clustered together and power shot at them knocking two in. Ino looked at him and her glare returned, "What happened to you thinking you were going to get your ass kicked? Seems like you know what you are doing to me Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he lined up another shot and made two more and looked at her, "I never said that I didn't know what I was doing Ino-chan, I just said I thought I was going to get my ass kicked."

Ino watched as he lined up another shot and made it and he only had 2 left on the table and she had 3 and the 8 ball. Naruto lined up and made his last 2 and smiled at her and was lining up his shot on the eight ball and called it in the corner pocket and she came up next to him and whispered into his ear, "Naruto-kun, I'm not wearing any panties today."

Narutos eyes went wide and he shot and the cue ball went straight into a pocket making it so he lost for scratching on the eight ball and he looked at her and she smiled at him, "Told you two could play dirty."

Naruto glared at her as she racked up the balls again and they continued to play for the couple of hours Naruto had rented the table for. They both continued to use dirty tactics to try and beat the other one but Ino kept on beating him, he was too easy for her to manipulate. Naruto sighed as they walked out of the parlor and she grabbed onto his hand and smiled at him, "Don't pout Naruto-kun, your not as cute as I am when I do it."

Naruto smiled and looked down at her and put his arm around her and walked her back to her apartment and kissed her goodnight and went to leave and she grabbed his arm, "Where are you going Naruto-kun?"

Naruto pointed to the stairs, "I was going to go home, I take it that I am not going home anytime soon though."

Ino smiled and nodded and pulled him into her apartment and started to kiss him passionately and broke from it, "You said we got to continue this."

Naruto smiled and picked her up off of the ground and carried her to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed and they continued their make out session which resulted in her giving him a blow job and him eating her out in the end and him sleeping over at her apartment for the night.


	9. Chapter 9: The Second Attempt

**Chapter 9: The Second Attempt**  
 _ **Lemon Chapter**_

Another month and a half passed in their relationship and they had yet to get another chance at sex, they had done everything else again but they never got that far. One night Naruto had planned it all out, he made them dinner, had candles lit and had soft music playing in the background but when they were getting to that there was a knock at his door and he had to leave for an immediate S Ranked Mission, he was so furious at this.

He must have apologized to her a hundred times before he actually left for his mission and she smiled at him and said that they could continue when he got back and that was a week ago and he was suppose to be back today. Ino knew that after a S Ranked Mission a shinobi and their significant other, girlfriend or more regardless of if the other was a shinobi or not a mission would not be given for at least a week off so she knew that tonight they could continue. Ino went to the store and picked up food and took it to her apartment and Kiba helped her carry the bags but Ino knew why he was really there, "Naruto told you to make sure Shikamaru stays away from me didn't he."

Kiba laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah..he said that Shikamaru has been appearing more lately and he didn't trust him while he was gone on mission."

Ino smiled as she unpacked the groceries and started to cook them since they would take awhile, "Well I appreciate it Kiba, I have to go put a note at Narutos apartment and come back, will you come with and make sure Shikamaru doesn't come near, Naruto might kill you if you fail him."

Kiba nodded and they walked to Narutos apartment talking about how things were going in their relationships and she unlocked the door with her key and wrote a note and put it on his fridge and smiled, "Okay Kiba, we can head back to my apartment, maybe sometime this week we can have a double date, you and Hinata and Naruto and I."

Kiba nodded and said he would talk to Hinata about it and they approached her apartment complex and Shikamaru was standing there and Ino sighed, "It was almost too good to be true that he would leave me alone the week Naruto was gone."

Kiba looked over at Shikamaru and got a serious expression on his face, "Shikamaru you should leave, I won't let you get near my best friends girl."

Shikamaru ignored Kiba and came towards Ino and Kiba went to stop him but Kiba felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over his shoulder to see Naruto standing there looking at Shikamaru and Shikamaru froze from the look of blood lust in Narutos eyes, "Leave, now."

Shikamaru looked at Ino who smiled as she saw Naruto standing there and looked back at Shikamaru and he took a step towards Ino, "Ino you know he is wrong for you...he is a monster. Look at the blood lust that is in his eyes right now, you honestly can't feel safe with someone like him."

Shikamaru took another step towards Ino and went to reach for her but Naruto grabbed his wrist and broke it with his pure strength and released, "I told you to leave."

Shikamaru yelled out in pain but he didn't move away and looked at Ino then at Naruto, "No...she deserves to be with someone of worth."

Naruto delivered a chakra fueled kick to Shikamarus leg breaking it and then as Shikamaru fell to the ground Naruto stepped down on his arm and broke it, "You should have left Shikamaru, I really don't like you being near my girlfriend."

Naruto turned around to see Ino and his anger simply melted away as he smiled at her, "Hey gorgeous, I am back."

Ino smiled as she quickly embraced him in a hug and he ran his hand through her hair and looked over at Kiba and nodded to his friend, "Thanks for watching out for her Kiba."

Kiba smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder, "No problem buddy, you know that I always got your back, I am going to go and find my fiance now."

Naruto and Ino said goodbye to their friend and Naruto looked down at Ino and she smiled at him, "Hey handsome."

Naruto smiled back at her and leaned down and kissed her and she put her arm around his neck pulling him in closer and he ran his hands down her back to her hips and they broke the kiss and he smiled at her, "I missed you too Ino-chan."

Ino smiled at him and put her hand on his cheek and winked at him, "Who says that I missed you huh Naruto-kun?"

Naruto reached in his back pocket and pulled out the note she wrote for him and showed it too her, "Unless a different Ino wrote this and got into my apartment then you said you missed me."

Ino smiled as she saw the note that she wrote, "I just wrote that note like ten minutes ago Naruto-kun, how did you already read it and get here."

Naruto looked at her and shrugged, "I was already planning to find you when I dropped off my gear and I saw the note you wrote saying to meet you at your apartment so I ran over here."

Ino smiled as she looked down at a crying Shikamaru and then back at Naruto, "Lets go inside okay Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded and offered her his hand and before she took it she delivered a hard kick into Shikamarus crotch, "Don't ever talk about my Naruto-kun like that in front of me again."

Ino grabbed his hand and he smiled at her and walked with her up the stairs to her apartment, "I am glad that I am always on your side Ino-chan."

Ino put her head on Narutos shoulder as they got to her door and she unlocked the door and they entered and it smelt good in there, "Smells great Ino-chan, are you making us dinner?"

Ino nodded and quickly closed the door to her bedroom and Naruto looked at her, "There are surprises in there for later Naruto-kun."

Naruto rose an eyebrow at her comment and she was blushing as he looked at her, "We are going to continue what we didn't get to finish before you left Naruto-kun, I know the rules if you have an S Ranked Mission we get at least a week off."

Naruto smiled at her as she walked over to him and she put her hand on his cheek and winked at him, "Unless you don't want to continue where we left of that is Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her passionately and pulled her close to him before breaking for air, "Of course I want too Ino-chan."

Ino smiled and told Naruto that he could make himself as comfortable as he wanted and he took off his black shirt and stood there in his black beater and Ino smiled as she looked at his muscles and kissed him again.

Ino smiled at him and walked into the kitchen and Naruto followed her and helped her where he could but she was being persistent on being the one that made the food. Naruto kept helping here and there when she wasn't looking and smiling when she caught him and kissing her, always made her happy when he kissed her. Ino gave Naruto the stuff to put on the table and told him that he could do that and he nodded and went and set the table for them and she grabbed out a bottle of red wine and handed it to him to put on the table and he did and then lit the candles she had on the table and he smiled at her.

It was taking everything she had to not just blow off dinner and try to get him into the bedroom with her now but he had been on mission all week and she was sure he wanted something to eat other then her and she blushed at her own thoughts. Naruto noticed her blushing and came up behind her and put his hands on her sides and ran them to her stomach, receiving a small moan from her, "What are you blushing about Ino-chan?"

Ino bit her lower lip to keep herself under control and turned off the stove and looked over her shoulder at him, "Who said I was blushing?"

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her neck receiving another moan from her and he smiled, "If you want to deny it Ino-chan that is up to you..." he leaned in close and she could feel his hot breath and he spoke sensually in her ear, "...but you always look so beautiful when you blush."

Ino was screaming on the inside to just take him right there and she turned and looked at him and put her hand on his cheek and rubbed his whisker marks receiving a moan from him, "Your having fun teasing me aren't you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her and leaned in and kissed her gently and then whispered in her ear, "Well you tease me all the time, thought I should teach you another lesson."

Ino smiled and watched as he lifted the pans off of the stove for her and carried them to the hot plates that he put on the table and he sat down and then she sat on his lap surprising him, "Is this how we are eating dinner Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled as she looked over her shoulder at him and looked back at the food, "You needed to be taught a lesson Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and wrapped his left arm around Inos waist and tried to eat one handed with his right but was finding it more difficult to do then he originally expected it to be but he did it and was happy to hold Ino so he was willing to make the sacrifice. Ino finished her food and Naruto did as well and she looked back at him and she smiled at him as he seemed happy to just to be with her, "Naruto-kun, will you take care of the dishes while I go and do a couple of things really quick please?"

Naruto smiled as he released her from his grip and she stood and he started to pick up the dishes and clean them off for her while she slipped into her bedroom.

Ino looked around and lit all the candles that she had placed around the room and spread the flower pedals that she had plucked for the occasion and opened her drawer and grabbed the special lingerie that she bought for tonight.

She took off her clothes and slipped on the black lace panties and the black see through top and looked around and saw that the room was set except for the music and she turned on soft romantic music and opened the door to her bedroom and saw Naruto still cleaning the dishes and she snuck up on him and put her hands over his eyes and kissed his shoulder. Naruto smiled and turned off the water and turned around to face her and his eyes instantly dropped to her outfit as she posed for him, "What do you think Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smirked as he put his hands on her hips and kissed her passionately, "You look amazing Ino-chan, so good I almost don't want to take it off of you."

Ino smiled as she kissed him again and he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her into her bedroom. Naruto walked to the bed and laid her down gently and started to kiss her neck as she made quick work of getting his beater off of him and admired his scar less and well sculpted body.

Naruto put his hand on her knee cap and slowly ran it up her leg, grazing her womanhood through her panties and continuing to take it up and stopped on her stomach to tease her. Ino moaned as he touched her and when his hand stopped her eyes shot open and she looked at him and took off his headband and flicked his forehead, "Your not allowed to tease Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her lips and slowly glided his tongue inside her mouth and continued to take his hand up to her breast and ran his fingers over her nipple to get it erect and then did the same to her other breast and he took off her top and tossed it onto the ground and she rolled him over and straddled him as she sat there topless and started to grind into him through is pants and he moaned out as she ran her hand down his chest to his seal, "What happened to no teasing?"

Ino smiled at him and started to grind into him quicker and harder and he moaned her name, "I said your not allowed to tease not that I wouldn't tease you."

Inos hand moved down some more and undid his belt buckle and took off his pants but left his boxers on and he rolled her onto the bottom and kissed down her body, starting at her lips to her neck and both breasts, sucking and nibbling on both erect nipples, then down her stomach and he slowly took off her lace panties and kissed back up her thigh.

He smiled as he looked up at her and she bit her lip and waited, he was a natural when it came to eating her out and every time made her orgasm at least once. Naruto blew on her wet womanhood and kept a gentle stream going for about 20 seconds and Ino moaned from it and then he licked her fold and slipped his tongue through her lips inside of her and she moaned his name loudly.

Naruto grabbed her hips as he pleasured her, twisting his tongue around inside of her and rubbing it against all of her walls and he flicked her clit and she orgasmed and he licked up her juices and then started to suck on her clit and since she was sensitive from just cumming another quickly followed with the loud moans of his name.

Naruto licked up her juices again and kissed her womanhood and looked up at her and smiled at her again, she knew he enjoyed eating her out. She pulled Naruto back up to her and started kissing him some more and she could taste herself when she slipped her tongue in his mouth and rolled him over and ran her hand down body and into his boxers and grabbed a hold of his throbbing member and gave it a slow stroke cause him to moan.

Ino broke the kiss and slid his boxers down his body and looked at his fully erect member and quickly went to work on her boyfriend, taking the tip into her mouth as she stroked him quickly. She started to stroke slower as she started to take more and more of him into her mouth until she was deep throating him at three quarters of his length and couldn't get any more inside of her mouth.

She took her mouth back up to the tip and started to bob her head up and down on him quickly and he put his hand on her head and she kept going, loving every time she heard him moan her name from the pleasure that she was giving him and he started to pulse and she knew we was close and took her mouth back to just the tip and stroked him quickly and softly bit the tip and he came in her mouth and she swallowed all of his cum like she always did, she loved how he tasted and she licked up his tip and smiled at him.

She remembered a couple days before he left for his mission when they had a play argument about who liked pleasuring the other more, it turned into a competition of who could pleasure the other more and he won in the end, he knew how to eat her out as if it was second nature to him.

She crawled back up his body and positioned herself on top of him and had his erect again members tip at her entrance, "Are you ready Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded at her, in all honesty he was a little nervous that she might moan his name again but he knew how they both wanted this so badly as Ino lowered herself on his member slowly and they both moaned out. Ino began rocking her hips as she sat on his hips and got use to his size, he wasn't small in any way. Naruto reached up and cupped Inos cheek and brought her into a kiss and rolled her over to put her on bottom again and put his hand on her hip and started to pull out to the tip and thrust all the way in hard and quick making her moan loudly, "NARUTO!"

Naruto mentally gave a sigh of relief and she felt that he relaxed more when she moaned his name and pulled him into another kiss as he continued to pull out to the tip and thrust all the way back in but was doing it quickly and she moaned into his mouth, "Sooo good...Naruto...I...love you!"

Naruto kissed her neck and leaned his head on her pillow as she tightened on his member and orgasmed for the third time that evening, "Mmm...Ino-chan...I love you...too!"

Naruto started to move quicker then before and Inos eyes rolled into the back of her head, his stamina was intense and her walls tightened on him again as she orgasmed again quickly and Naruto smirked and started to run his hand the was on her hip to her clit and pinched it while keeping up the intense pace and she became the tightest he had ever felt and she orgasmed harder then she ever had, "OH GOD NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto kissed her and kept on going and was getting close to the edge and she knew it, even with her mind being partially gone she could feel him pulsing inside of her and locked her legs around his waist and when he tried to pull out she wouldn't let him, "Ino-chan...I...need too...pull out."

Ino shook her head no as he continued to play with her clit and his motions had come to a teasing slow, "No Naruto-kun...I am...mmm...using..birth control...patches so...you don't have too...pull out...oh god!"

He pinched her clit tightly as she said he didn't have to pull out and went back all the way to his top speed and her back arched and her eyes rolled back again and she kept moaning his name loudly when she tightened to an insane amount again and moaned, "NARUTO!"

He erupted inside of her and moaned out "INO-CHAN" as he fell down on top of her and panted as they were both covered in sweat. Naruto rolled off of her onto her side and had a smile on his face as she cuddled into his side and he wrapped his arm around her, "That was...amazing..Ino-chan..."

Ino smiled and laughed a little and she looked at her boyfriend and his smile and sat up and kissed him passionately, "I love you so much Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her and smiled as he put his hand on her cheek and pulled her in for another passionate kiss and as they broke, "I love you more Ino-chan."

Ino smiled as he said something that always lead to another one of their play arguments but she was too tried at the moment and laid her head down on his chest, "Just this once Naruto-kun, I will let you get away with that..."

Naruto smiled as he did a hand sign and a gust of wind blew out all the candles and he wrapped his arm around her and felt that she had already fallen asleep and he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.


	10. Chapter 10: The Question

**Chapter 10: The Question**

The couple woke up to the sound of knocking the next day and Ino looked at the time too see it was only 8 in the morning and cuddled back into Narutos chest. The knocking didn't stop though and Naruto looked at her as she sighed and put on Narutos boxers and grabbed his black shirt from yesterday and opened the door and saw someone she wasn't expecting, "DADDY!"

Narutos eyes shot open in her bedroom as she exclaimed that he father was here and he instantly panicked as he heard her father speak, "I see that Naruto is here as well."

Ino looked back at her bedroom and Naruto slipped on his pants, hoping not to zip himself since Ino had his boxers on and he walked out of her bedroom and looked at Inoichi, "Um...Hello Mr. Yamanaka."

Inoichi looked at him and then at Ino, he knew that they were physical at this point but still she was his daughter, "So what went on here last night?"

Ino and Naruto both blushed and Naruto walked over by Ino and kissed her cheek, "We had unfinished business before I was called away on my mission last week that we wanted to finish."

Ino had always been proud that Naruto wasn't scared of her father, her father made him nervous yeah but he wasn't afraid of the man. Inoichi looked from Naruto to Ino and then back at Naruto, "Well, I hope that you two are at least being safe, you've only been together for what 5 months?"

Ino smiled at her father and wrapped her hands around Narutos waist, "Close to six months now actually and we are being safe daddy, I am using birth control patches."

Inoichi nodded, he really couldn't stop them, they were both adults and Ino didn't live at home so he could at least rest a little easier knowing they were being safe, "Well I was going to take Ino out for some breakfast, its a weekly things that we do."

Ino remembered that it was Thursday, she had forgotten what the day was except for the fact that Naruto came home that day and she looked at her father, "Sorry Daddy, I completely forgot, I was too wrapped up in Naruto-kun coming home."

Naruto smiled and looked over at Inoichi, "Well if you give Ino-chan a moment to change so that I can get some of my clothes back I will head home and you two can enjoy your breakfast together."

The two men watched Ino go into her bedroom and close the door and Inoichi looked at his daughters boyfriend. He respected Naruto, he had done a lot for the village and he was always respectful to him and a gentleman to his daughter, "You know Naruto, you could join us."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, the offer was tempting, "Its tempting but this is your thing with Ino-chan, I wouldn't want to intrude on that."

Inoichi smiled at Naruto and patted the young man on his shoulder, "Thats why I like you Naruto, you put others before yourself, but I would like it if you joined us."

Naruto smiled at Inoichi, he was happy to know that Inoichi liked him and seemed to approve of Ino and his relationship, "Well...why don't we see what Ino-chan would like and let her decide sir?"

Inoichi nodded and Ino came out of her bedroom and handed Naruto his boxers and shirt and smiled at him, "Go get changed so we can go to breakfast."

Naruto smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss and walked into her bedroom and quickly changed as her father and her talked, Naruto never realized how thin the walls actually were, "Thank you for inviting Naruto-kun to come as well daddy, I hope you still approve of us."

Inoichi smiled at his daughter as they waited for Naruto, "Of course princess, he is your boyfriend after all and he seems to only want whats best for you."

Ino and Inoichi smiled and chuckled as they knew Naruto was almost done getting dressed as he fell over on the floor and started to swear about his shoes, "He does only want whats best for me daddy, I can guarantee you that."

Inoichi smiled and then the bedroom door opened and Naruto walked out of the bedroom putting his headband in his pocket since Ino always loved when he wore his hair down, "Sorry about that, I think I need to get new shoes here soon."

They all walked out and Ino locked her apartment and they walked down and saw some Nara clan members at the bottom waiting and Naruto looked at them, "Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto looked over at them and squinted his eyes as Shikaku stood in front of the group and he sighed, "Mr. Yamanaka, please take Ino-chan to breakfast, looks like I won't be able to join you today."

Inoichi looked over at Shikaku and stood there next to Naruto and Ino looked at Naruto with worry and Inoichi spoke, "Shikaku whats going on here?"

Shikaku looked over at Inoichi and then back at Naruto, "The Kyuubi Jinchuriki broke my sons wrist, leg and his arm yesterday, I have come for my retaliation."

Naruto looked over at the Nara clan members all getting ready to try and trap him with Shadow Possession, "Your son is suppose to stay away from Ino and I and he didn't, we have paperwork that says if he gets close to us I am allowed to use whatever force I deem necessary to get rid of him. He is lucky that I haven't just killed him yet, you or your clan members attack me for the reason of your son being a stalker then I am within my rights to attack you all back without worry of consequence."

There was a female voice yelling for them all to stop and Tsunade walked in between them all and Tsunade looked over at Naruto and then at Shikaku, "Shikaku, Naruto is right that they have a restraining order placed on Shikamaru that is he gets near Naruto or Ino then they are allowed to take action against him. They have dealt with Shikamarus constant annoyance for nearly 6 months now and Shikamaru is running out of lives. I know that Ino would rather just kill him and get it over with but Naruto is trying to be patient with your son, your not authorized to take action against Naruto or Ino for your sons stupidity. You should relay this conversation to your son because I am not sure how much longer Naruto will just put up with him."

Shikaku whispered to his clan members and they all nodded and Inoichi looked at Naruto, "I am guessing that Shikamaru didn't inform them about the restraining order."

Naruto was watching them carefully and then Shikaku spoke up, "We didn't know about the restraining order but Naruto still went over the edge with this, he deserves some kind of punishment and we request that Inoichi be the one to decide it."

Tsunade sighed and agreed and looked over at Naruto and Ino and smiled, "Inoichi Yamanaka, punish Naruto in whatever way you deem fit."

Inoichi looked confused and then looked at his daughters boyfriend then at Ino, "Ino, kiss Naruto as his punishment for defending you."

Ino smirked as she looked at Naruto and he turned to face her and she pulled him in for a passionate and loving kiss that lasted for a couple of minutes and when they broke she spoke, "You are a naughty boy Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her and put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek and then whispered in her ear, "You would know."

Ino blushed a crimson red and then Naruto looked at Tsunade and she looked at Shikaku, "Inoichi punished Naruto in the way he deemed fit, your request has been filled."

The Nara clan members started to murmur about what actually happened as they walked off and Shikaku looked across at Naruto and Naruto spoke, "I really don't want to have to keep hurting Shikamaru, Mr. Nara. But on the same side I won't let him keep trying to ruin my relationship with Ino-chan, I will give him no more passes and next time I will take his life. Please inform him of this."

Naruto, Ino and Inoichi walked off to go eat their breakfast together and Shikaku turned and went back to the Nara estate to have a talk with his son. As the three were walking Naruto noticed that the new apartment complex was finally built and there was a sign on it that said it was offering discounts to shinobi couples and he looked at Ino and then back ahead of them and thought to himself, _"_ _I wonder if she would want to live together."_

Inoichi had noticed Narutos actions and smiled as he figured Naruto was going to ask Ino soon to move in with him but Ino had noticed the apartment complex while Naruto was gone and was already hoping he would ask her. The three of them ate breakfast at a small little diner and when everyone seemed to be done Naruto got up and said he was going to the bathroom and paid the check and came back. They sat there talking for about twenty minutes and when the waitress walked by Inoichi spoke up, "Miss can I please get the check."

The waitress looked at him in a confused fashion and then looked at Naruto and pointed at him, "He already paid the check."

Inoichi looked over at Naruto who instantly turned his gaze away to out the window and Ino smiled as Inoichi spoke, "Naruto I invited you."

Naruto looked back at Inos father and smiled at him as his arm was around Ino, "I know that you did sir, that is why I paid for letting me come along, its only right" Inoichi gave Naruto an irritated look, "What about two weeks ago when you invited Inos mother and I out for a dinner with you and you paid the bill saying that you invited us so it was only right."

Ino looked at Naruto who scratched the back of his head as he smiled at her, "I forgot to mention that too you didn't I Ino-chan?"

Ino squinted her eyes at him and nodded her head and her father smiled, this was good enough for Naruto always refusing to let him pay, "So what did you three talk about?"

Naruto smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "We talked about you of course Ino-chan and some other things, the weather, missions, you some more."

Ino continued to squint and glare at her boyfriend, "What exactly about me did you and my parents talk about?"

Naruto smiled as he had to change the subject soon, _"_ _Can't tell her I asked her parents for permission to ask her to move into an apartment with me"_ he leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss and when they broke he spoke sweetly to her, "We talked about how amazing and beautiful you are Ino-chan."

Inos glare instantly went away and she smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder and Inoichi smiled, _"_ _He is good."_ Naruto looked over at Inoichi and smiled as if they were both saying he got away with that by the skin of his teeth. Inoichi got up and put his hand on Narutos shoulder and nodded to him and then said goodbye to the couple and Naruto stood up and offered Ino his hand.

She took his hand and they walked out of the diner together and as they were walking by the couple apartment complex he stopped and looked at Ino, "Um...Ino-chan?"

Ino hadn't been paying attention to where they were walking, she had her eyes closed and was leaning on him and opened them when she heard him say her name, "Hmm...what is it Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked nervous which was something that was rare and only happened when he thought it was something major and had to do with them, "Well...I was wondering...um...would you maybe...like too...um...you know...live with me? I understand if you don't though...no rush or anything...um...so yeah."

Ino smiled at him, he was always so adorable when he stuttered out of nervousness and Ino looked behind her to see the new couples apartment complex that offered the discounts for shinobi couples and she looked back at him and smiled, "Of course Naruto-kun."

Narutos face lit up with happiness as he hugged Ino and pulled her in for a kiss and they walked into the apartment complex and found to managers office and he approved them getting a room and they got a 30% monthly discount for the caliber missions that Naruto went on and then a extra 20% for Inos as well, all together they had to pay 700 Ryo a month and they got all their utilities for free. They agreed to the terms and he gave them each a key to their new apartment and they walked up the stairs since they lived on the second floor and opened the door to 2B and they walked inside and looked around, "Wow...big apartment."

Naruto looked around as it was partially furnished and he turned and smiled at Ino who looked like she was tearing up, "Ino-chan, whats wrong?"

Naruto hadn't sensed that she was upset or anything but he was still pretty unclear on a lot of things when it came to women and Ino smiled at him, "Nothing is wrong Naruto-kun, I am happy."

Naruto smiled at her and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug and kissed her and then did his shadow clone jutsu hand sign and gave one clone his key to his apartment and one clone his key to Inos and the 100 clones split into two groups and went and started to retrieve all of the couples belongings and brought them back as Ino and Naruto started to set up their new place together.


	11. Chapter 11: The Neighbors

**Chapter 11: The Neighbors**

Kiba and Hinata had noticed all of the Naruto clones and followed them and saw that they were going into the new couples apartment and they smiled and Kiba spoke, "Looks like they took the next step."

Hinata nodded and they decided to go and congratulate the couple and the door was open for all the clones and they entered but Kiba still knocked to let them know someone was here. Naruto heard the knock and yelled from the living room where he was sorting things with Ino, "We are in here whoever you are."

Kiba and Hinata came into the living room and smiled at their friends as they were deciding where things would go and Naruto had 5 clones from each group hang back after bringing some of the larger things to put things in their new spots, "Hey Kiba and Hinata, how are you two doing? Excited for your wedding next month?"

Kiba and Hinata both nodded and Kiba looked around the apartment, "Damn this place is huge dude, whats your rent?" Naruto looked at a weird piece of furniture and asked Ino and she said it went in the living room and he put it aside, "700 a month plus free utilities, we got a 50% discount from the missions that we do, its nice since I paid the same at my old place and this place is a lot better."

Kiba and Hinata smiled at the couple and watched as a couple of Naruto clones carried in Inos bed and they looked at Naruto, "Master Bedroom."

The clones nodded and walked to the master bedroom and put the bed in place and left again and the Kiba and Hinata talked for a minute, "Hey we will be back in like 20 minutes, we are going to go see about getting an apartment here as well."

Naruto and Ino smiled as the couple walked out and Ino looked over at Naruto, "Don't they already live together Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded as he put aside some scrolls to go in the den, "Yeah they do but their place is kind of small and they pay about 600 Ryo a month, if they can get a good deal they would love to get out of their."

Ino smiled as the Naruto clones came back with Narutos bed and Ino looked at them, "Spare Bedroom."

The clones didn't go and looked at Naruto and he smiled, "Why are you looking at me she is the boss so put it in the spare bedroom."

Ino smiled at Narutos comment and they finished sorting all the boxes and they started to set everything up and Naruto commented, "I bet it will come down to if they allow dogs."

Ino started to laugh at Narutos comment and then Kiba and Hinata walked by and they opened the door next door to Naruto and Ino and they came back to their friends apartment, "We live next door to you guys it seems."

Naruto smiled and looked over at Ino, "I guess they do...well I should warn you that I make Ino feel good so you better hope the walls are thick."

Ino threw a ball at Narutos head as she blushed deeply and Naruto fell back on his ass, "Well that wasn't very nice Ino-chan."

Ino walked over to him and leaned down and kissed him and he smiled as she broke the kiss and then she whispered in his ear, "You embarrass me again and you wont be getting any thank you sex tonight Naruto-kun."

Naruto gasped and nodded at her and she smiled and turned around and Naruto smiled at her as he got up and Kiba and Hinata smiled, "Hey Naruto, can I borrow some of your clones to help us move?"

Naruto nodded and sent 80 clones with them to help them since all of Naruto and Inos things were already here and getting put away by Naruto, Ino and his remaining 20 clones and when they were done he released his 20 clones and closed the door to their new apartment and looked back at a smiling Ino, "I hope your happy and okay with this Ino-chan."

Ino came over to Naruto and put her hand on his cheek and kissed his chin, "I am Naruto-kun, I am just happy that you asked me and I didn't have to ask you."

Naruto smiled as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him, "I may not be too smart with some relationship stuff but even I know I am suppose to ask you those kinds of things Ino-chan."

Naruto kissed her neck and she let out a small moan and then there was a knocking at their door and he carried her over to the door and opened it too see Sakura standing there who was blushing by how Ino and Naruto were and Ino spoke hastily, "There something that you need Sakura?"

Sakura looked up and away from the couple as Ino felt irritated and went to close the door but Sakura stopped her, "Naruto can you go on a mission with me?"

Naruto looked at her, "No, I just got back from a S Ranked Mission last night so I have a week off that I plan to spend with my beautiful girlfriend."

Naruto closed the door with his foot and pushed Ino up against the door and started to kiss her neck some more and she moaned out his name and told him to put her down, "Do I have to Ino-chan?"

Ino nodded and Naruto, unwillingly, but her down on the ground and she smiled at him, "We will continue that tonight Naruto-kun, for now I want to relax and enjoy just spending time with you in our apartment."

Naruto smiled and she led him by the hand to the couch and turned it on and Naruto sat down as she put in a movie, "What are we going to watch Ino-chan?"

Ino came and sat down next to Naruto and she put her head on his should, "We are going to watch Never Back Down, I just can't get enough of Sean Ferris."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her and smiled a little, "Oh should I be jealous of this Sean Ferris guy then Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled and looked up at him and nodded her head, "You should but you don't have to worry about anything Naruto-kun, he lives on a different continent we could never make it work."

Naruto smiled and they watched the movie together and Naruto decided to tease Ino back, "The female lead is really good looking."

Ino rose an eyebrow and looked at Naruto, "Oh really Naruto-kun, sounds like I should be the one that is jealous now."

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "You don't have to be, I couldn't pick anyone over you."

Ino smiled and leaned up and kissed him and laid her head down on his chest, "That was a good answer Naruto-kun, and I don't think I would pick Sean over you either."

Naruto smiled as he pulled her close to him knowing what she was actually saying and kissed her on top of the head, "I love you too Ino-chan."

There was a knocking at their door again and Naruto got up to answer it and saw Kiba and Hinata standing there, "Hey, we were wondering if you two wanted to go out with us tonight since neither of us want to cook after moving."

Naruto smiled at his friends and told them to let him ask Ino and she smiled at him and turned off the movie and grabbed her keys and Naruto grabbed his wallet and keys, "Alright lets go."

They got to an all you can eat BBQ joint and Kiba and Naruto had agreed to split the bill evenly and Kiba looked up from the food, "I heard you had a visit from the Nara clan this morning."

Naruto nodded as he took a bite from his food and swallowed it, "Yeah, Shikaku wasn't happy that I hurt Shikamaru so badly but Shikamaru never told him about the restraining order we have against him and I am within my rights to use whatever force I deem necessary. I told Shikaku to tell Shikamaru next time I am going to kill him because I have grown tired of his little game."

Kiba nodded as he looked at his friend, "They didn't demand any type of punishment or anything for you, the Nara clan is a influential clan in Konohagakure."

Naruto smiled as he looked over at Ino, "No they demanded that Mr. Yamanaka decide the punishment and he decided my punishment was Ino had to give me a kiss."

Kiba laughed a little as he looked at the blond couple, "That must have been the worst punishment that you have ever been through Naruto."

Naruto smiled at his friend and then looked at Ino, "If that is my punishment when I am bad then I will have to be bad more."

Ino blushed a little as Naruto looked at her and then she looked at Hinata, "How are the wedding plans going Hinata?"

Hinata smiled at her friend and looked at Kiba, "They are all done, all we are waiting for is the day to get here now, you still going to be my maid of honor Ino?"

Ino nodded her head and smiled at her friend, Hinata and her had gotten really close after the war, "Of course Hinata, your my best friend."

Naruto smiled at this and looked at Kiba, "You see your suppose to ask and not just assume it Kiba, not that I would have said no or anything like that."

Kiba laughed a little at the comment and remembered when he showed up at Narutos apartment and told him they were going to go get fitted for tuxes since he was his best man and Narutos confused face, "Oh we just like to see that confused face Naruto, it makes us laugh."

Ino smiled at the two men and intertwined her fingers with Narutos, "And now you don't have to worry about someone else walking down the aisle with me."

Naruto nodded his head yes since that was a very true statement, he wouldn't of been happy watching someone else be by Ino when she would look so beautiful, "Yeah I am the jealous type."

Ino laid her head on Narutos shoulder and yawned and apologized for yawning but they all said that it was fine, "Lets get you home Ino-chan, you are tired after today."

Ino smiled at Naruto and he helped her out of the booth and Kiba did the same for Hinata and they walked to the door and Naruto went to pay the whole bill but Kiba beat him to it making Naruto start to mutter and swear and the two women smiled, "They are still boys at heart aren't they Hinata."

Hinata just nodded her head as Kiba came and placed his arm around her and Naruto saw Ino yawn again and he lifted her up into his arms and carried her, "Naruto-kun, just because I am tired doesn't mean I can't walk."

Naruto smiled at her and continued to carry her, "Are you saying that you don't like when I carry you Ino-chan?"

Ino squinted her eyes at him, "You know damn well that isn't what I am saying Naruto-kun and you know that I love when you carry m-" Naruto silenced her with a kiss and when he broke it he smiled at her, "If you love it then let me carry you like I want too."

Ino smiled and blushed a little as she buried her head into his shoulder and yawned again, when they got to the apartment Ino was surprised that Naruto was able to unlock the door and hold her at the same time but he was strong. Naruto carried her to the Master Bedroom and laid her down on the bed and sat down and took off her shoes and sock then did the same and removed his shirt and lied down as Ino cuddled into his chest, "Naruto-kun..." Naruto opened his eyes a little and looked at her and smiled but saw she looked worried, "Whats wrong Ino-chan, did I do something?"

Ino shook her head no and continued to look at him worried he was going to be mad, "Aren't you angry with me at all Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her and was confused now, he had no idea why he was suppose to be angry, "Why would I be angry with you Ino-chan?"

Ino kissed his chest and then looked back up at him, "Well I said we could have sex tonight and I was yawning and you carried me home and your not even trying to persuade me too."

Naruto looked at her still confused, "I don't care if we have sex or not Ino-chan, you seemed tired and exhausted and I am just as happy lying here with you."

Ino smiled at his comment and cuddled into him more, another thing that made him better then Shikamaru, he didn't expect sex all the time, he was just as happy to spend time with her, "Thank you Naruto-kun, I really am tired and I didn't think it would take that much out of me today."

Naruto smiled at her and pulled her up into a kiss and she laid her head on his shoulder, "You know that I would never try to force you or pressure you into something that you didn't want Ino-chan."

Ino smiled and nodded and looked up at her boyfriend, she could honestly see herself spending the rest of her life with the man and slowly feel asleep as he held her close to him.


	12. Chapter 12: The Visitors

**Chapter 12: The Visitors**

Ino woke up the next morning in a empty bed and there was a delicious smell in the air, she walked out of the bedroom to see Naruto making them breakfast. Ino smiled as she snuck up on him and as she got close to him, thinking she had him, "Good morning Ino-chan."

Ino stomped her foot down and started to swear, "How do you always seem to know when I am sneaking up on you?"

Naruto smiled at her as he turned around and put some pancakes on a plate for her and then on some for him and he looked at her, "If I told you then you would know how to sneak up on me."

Ino growled at him a little and he put the dirty dishes in the sink and put some water in them for while they ate and he came over to Ino and put his hand on her cheek and pulled her into a passionate kiss, "There is your proper good morning as well gorgeous."

Ino smiled and blushed at the comment and then they sat down at the table and ate the food that Naruto had prepared for them and talked about little things, "Thanks for breakfast Naruto-kun, it was delicious."

Naruto smiled at her as he finished eating as well and took her plate and silverware with his to the sink and started to clean it all off and Ino watched him and got up and started to help him. They finished and there was a knocking sound and Ino went and opened the door and saw her parents standing there, "Hey mom, daddy, I guess you heard that Naruto asked me to move into a apartment with him."

Inos parents came into the apartment and looked around and then Naruto walked out of the kitchen and saw Inos parents, "I'll get a shirt on."

Naruto disappeared into the bedroom and grabbed a black beater and slipped it on and then walked out and joined Ino and her parents in the living room and Ino looked at Naruto with an irritated look, "Um...What did I do?"

Naruto sat down next to Ino as she glared at him, "You asked them for permission to ask me to move in with you 3 weeks ago and you just asked me?"

Naruto looked over at Inos parents and Inoichi pointed at Ina who was smiling and then looked back at Ino, "I was waiting for this complex to be finished Ino-chan and then I was gone on a mission and when I came back we were...busy."

Ino blushed a little at his phrasing and then smiled at him, "I guess that you get away with it then Naruto-kun, that is your free pass for this month though."

Naruto smiled and leaned back and Ino cuddled into his shoulder and chest like she loves too, "So mom, daddy what are you doing here?"

Inoichi smiled at the young couple, "We wanted to see what your new place was like and congratulate you too only taking the next step."

Ina smiled as she looked at how happy her daughter was because she was with Naruto, "So when do we get to start planning the wedding Ino?"

Ino and Narutos eyes shot open wide and Inoichi choked on the air, "WHAT WEDDING!? THEY ARE ONLY 18 AND BEEN TOGETHER 6 MONTHS!"

Ina waved her hand and at Inoichi and smiled, "Oh engagements can last 6 to 8 months typically Inoichi, unless he is like you then it lasts for a year and a half."

Inoichi rolled his eyes at the comment, "I swear you are never going to let that go are you dear, Naruto if you two do get engaged make sure you marry her within the typical time frame."

Naruto was nervous and Ino could feel how tense he was from the conversation that was going on around him and came to his defense, "Naruto-kun and I aren't ready for that yet, we are happy with the speed we are moving and when that time comes it will come, right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was still nervous but nodded his head and Inoichi could see how uncomfortable they had made the young man, "Sorry that we made you so uncomfortable Naruto."

Naruto started to be a little more at ease but the conversation had put him on edge and he smiled at them, "Oh I am fine...just fine..."

Ino knew he was lying just from his tone, he was nervous and worried now, _"_ _Dammit, now he is freaking out about this, thanks a lot mom and dad."_

Ino tightly gripped Narutos hand and Naruto looked at her and gave a half smile, "I am fine Ino-chan..just fine."

Ino gave him a look and he knew that she knew that he was lying to her and he brushed the hair out of the middle of her face and looked into her eyes and smiled, "We can talk later alright?"

Ino nodded as she looked back at her parents, she had told them about how Naruto was worried and nervous about every little move that he made when it came to them. Inoichi looked over at Ina and realized that they had freaked him out much worse then he was letting on, "Well we just wanted to come and see what your new place was like, we will be on our way now."

Ina looked over at Inoichi with a confused look and his eyes told her to get up and follow and she did and Naruto went and opened the door for them, "Thanks for stopping by Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka."

They both smiled and Ina walked out first and Inoichi stopped and put his hand on Narutos shoulder, "There is no need to worry Naruto and there is no need to rush."

Inoichi walked out of the apartment and Naruto closed the door and looked to see Ino looking at him, "Yes Ino-chan?"

Ino pulled him to the couch and sat him down and looked at him, "How badly are you worrying right now Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her and smiled and decided he was going to try and play it off, "Who said that I am worrying Ino-chan?"

Ino gave him a look and he knew what the look meant and he scratched the back of his head, "Well maybe I am worrying a little bit."

Ino kept on looking at him, he knew that he wasn't going to be getting away with this in the slightest, "Okay, okay, maybe I am worrying a lot."

Ino continued to look at him and then sat down on the coffee table and took Narutos hand, "What are you worrying about Naruto?"

Naruto looked at her and brushed the hair out of the middle of her face again, "Worrying about a lot of things, if I am moving too slow for you, moving to fast, moving at the right speed, if marrying me is something you want someday, what if I take too long to ask or too long of an engagement period, what if-"

Ino kissed him to shut him up, it was an effective way to shut the other one up that they both used and she broke the kiss, "Stop worrying Naruto, are we moving too slow or fast, no I think we are moving at the right speed. Do I want to marry you someday then the answer is yes, but right now seems like it would be too soon. You asked at the right time for us moving in together so you will be fine on your timing for purposing as well. The engagement period is on us both, we have to agree on a date, my mother just likes to blame my daddy and he just accepts it."

She put her hand on his cheek and started to rub it, "So stop worrying okay Naruto-kun and when you do worry just talk to me about it and not keep it all bottled up."

Naruto nodded as he looked at her and he leaned forward to kiss her but she stood up and smiled at him, "Who said you get a kiss?"

Naruto looked at her and smiled as he knew it was her playful tone and he tapped behind her knee caps and she came down and he caught her and pinned her to the couch, "I did."

Naruto leaned in and kissed her and she kissed him back, she had to admit he was getting smarter when it came to her and sometimes it made screwing with him more difficult. Naruto broke the kiss and smiled as he let her go and sat up to get off of the couch but she pulled him back down, "Where do you think your going Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled as he picked her up and started to kiss her neck making her moan to take them to their room and he listened and started to carry her into the bedroom when there was a knock at the door and he groaned, "Should we just ignore it Ino-chan?"

She smiled at him and kissed him as he held her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, "Lets see who it is and then we can continue."

Naruto sighed as he carried her over to the door and there was Sakura again and she threw her hands up, "What do you two just walk around your apartment like that?"

Naruto closed the door with his foot and Ino giggled and he went to walk away and they heard her yell through the door, "Naruto I need you to come on a mission with me."

Naruto was about to yell through the door when Ino reached back and opened it and Naruto scooted forward so she didn't fall, "He has 5 more days off before he is allowed to go on a mission, plus you don't even like Naruto so what do you really want huh?"

Ino unwrapped her legs from Naruto and he put her down on the ground and sighed mumbling under his breath, "Damn pink mood killer."

Ino smiled as she heard him as he walked away and Sakura heard him too, "What does he mean by that?"

Ino looked at her and had a more serious look and tone, "It means we were about to make love and you interrupted and now he knows I am not in the mood anymore, hence damn pink mood killer. Now tell me what it is you really want with my boyfriend."

Sakura looked into the apartment and then back at Ino, "Can we at least talk about this inside Ino, your not going to like what I say."

Ino opened the door a little bit more so that she could enter and Naruto looked at her from the living room and glared at her and Ino stood next to her, "Wow he is really mad at you for ruining the mood Sakura."

Ino came and sat next to Naruto and Sakura sat in the chair that was across from them and looked around and saw things she never knew about, one being Narutos guitar, "Naruto you play the guitar?"

Ino felt her jealousy quickly rising from the fact that Naruto once wrote songs for Sakura, "He does but he only plays for me."

Naruto smiled at the fact that he knew she was getting jealous and put his arm around her and kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "We are both the jealous type aren't we."

Ino smiled as she looked at Naruto and kissed his lips gently before looking back at Sakura, "So what is it that you wanted to tell me Sakura?"

Sakura looked at Ino and then at Naruto, "Like I said...you aren't going to like the conversation, I...um...I have feelings for Naruto and want to be with him."

Naruto rolled his eyes and leaned his head back but looked at Ino who seemed worried and he knew why then Naruto looked at Sakura, "Never going to happen, I love Ino-chan with everything that I am."

Ino started to relax a little bit but Naruto could still feel the worry and tension on her and Sakura was picking it up as well, "It doesn't look like Ino believes you Naruto."

Naruto went to speak again but Ino spoke first, "No I do believe him, I know that he loves me almost as much as I love him-" Naruto interrupted her, "I love you more" Ino smiled and continued, "I love him more so don't listen to him, I also know that he would never pick another woman over me. So if that is all you had to say then you can get out and stay away from my boyfriend, go talk to Shikamaru and maybe you can be stalker lovers." Sakura got up and went to the exit of the living room and looked back at the blond couple, "I am serious that I have feelings for him Ino."

With that Sakura left and Ino had a worried expression still and Naruto looked at her and turned her to face him, "Ino-chan?"

Ino quickly lunged and tightly hugged Naruto and he wrapped his arms around her, "Naruto-kun...never pick another woman over me."

Naruto held her close to him and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry Ino-chan, you know that you are the only woman for me. Just because she says she has feelings for me doesn't mean anything."

Ino looked up at Naruto, she was worrying less but Naruto still saw worry in his eyes, "I know, but you had such strong feelings for her for such a long time, I don't want to lose you Naruto-kun."

Naruto pulled her onto his lap and looked directly into her eyes after brushing the hair away again, "Ino-chan..those feelings I felt for her were gone before we even started to date. You worry about those strong feelings I once had for her but you don't need too because they are gone and were replaced by even stronger feelings for you."

Ino smiled at his words and quickly kissed him and leaned her forehead against his as her hair fell back into its normal spot, "Thank you Naruto-kun. I hope I am able to help you as much as you help me when your worried."

Naruto smiled at her and put his hand on her cheek, "You do Ino-chan, you make it so I stop worrying all the time."


	13. Chapter 13: The Movies

**Chapter 13: The Movies**

Ino smiled and slid off of his lap and laid down on the couch and pulled him down with her and they made out for a couple of hours until they got to hungry to keep going. Naruto grabbed the phone and ordered them a pizza, they both liked cheese pizza which made ordering a piece of cake. The pizza was quick as always since Naruto was friends with the owner and the delivery boy was his son, Naruto paid the boy the money for the pizza and then gave him a big tip and he ran off, "Why do you tip him so much every time Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her as he put the pizza on the bar next to her, "How do you think that we get the pizza so fast every time Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled as she understood it, he paid the boy the extra money to make it so whenever Naruto placed an order the pizza got here almost as soon as it was done, "Such a clever man aren't you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto placed his hands on her sides and gently moved them on her bare skin to her stomach and back, "Managing to keep you Ino-chan, so I would say I am clever."

Ino smiled as she put her plate down and looked at him and gave him a small kiss, "Did your little friend happen to bring a new movie for us to watch?"

Naruto smiled as he got himself some pizza as well and then went and put it on the coffee table and pulled out a bag and handed it too Ino who looked inside and smiled, "When were you able to pull this off Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled as he sat down and took a bite out of his pizza, "I woke up a lot earlier then you think Ino-chan and I am friends with the guy that owns the movie store so I called him and he let me in early."

Ino smiled as she looked at the twenty new movies that he had bought for them, she had a guilty pleasure of liking raunchy comedy movies and action flicks, never really getting into the chick flicks which Naruto was happy about, "Some good movies in here Naruto-kun, you got Never Back Down 2, but there is no Sean Ferris in it."

Naruto rolled his eyes and then put the movie aside to tease her, "Well I guess I will take the movie back tomorrow."

Ino quickly grabbed the movie and put it with the others, "I didn't say that I wasn't going to watch the movie eventually you, so watch what you grab mister."

Naruto smiled as he finished off one piece of the pizza and Ino looked and saw another bag, "Whats in that bag Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked over at the bag and smiled and looked back at her, "Those are my superhero movies, Batman Begins, Dark Knight, Dark Knight Rises, Iron Man 1 and 2, Green Lantern, X Men Movies, Avengers, Thor, Spider Man all the movies you don't really like watching all that much."

He had a point there, she wasn't nearly as entertained with the superhero movies as Naruto was but he had read to comics when he was younger, saying they were cheap and his only company but it played out good in the end since he had sold them all last year and made over 100 Million from his collection. Ino smiled and kissed him as she looked at the movies and saw some of the movies that she had been looking at but never bought, "You bought Total Recall, Bourne Legacy, Takers, both of The Boondock Saints movies and the Underworld Awakening!?"

Naruto smiled at her as she took out the movies with happiness written on her face and he took another bite of his pizza before he answered her, "Those were the six movies that you kept looking at when we went to rent movies right?"

Ino nodded her head and then looked over at him and passionately kissed him, "Thank you so much Naruto-kun, so which one should we watch tonight?"

Naruto smiled at her as she broke the kiss and he could tell how excited she was, "Well which one was the one you wanted to see most?"

Ino lifted up the Bourne Legacy movie but then lowered it, "We can't watch it unless we watch the other three first though Naruto-kun so lets watch Total Recall tonight and maybe a movie day tomorrow, we can even watch a couple of superhero movies tomorrow."

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her, "Sounds great Ino-chan, but we don't have to watch a superhero movie, I know you don't care for them."

Ino smiled at him and put her hand on his cheek and handed him the Total Recall case, "We will watch two or three of them Naruto-kun, they are okay and you explain everything for me so that I get it which makes them better, but I want you to at least watch some movies you are excited about."

Naruto smiled and stood up and put the Total Recall movie into the DVD player and grabbed the pizza box and a couple of sodas for them and sat down next to her, "Thanks Ino-chan, I will try to pick one of the ones that are easier to follow."

Ino cuddled into his chest, deciding that the pizza that she would eat would be the same piece as him and he didn't mind sharing with her. They finished the large pizza and watched the movie that Ino had been so anxious to see and when it was finished she smiled, "Was good but I think the original was better."

Naruto smiled as he stood up and looked at the time and picked up Underworld Awakening, "Is this one a part of a series like Bourne?"

Ino nodded her head and he put it down and picked up the bag and looked for another movie and took out Hitman, "Want to watch this next babe?"

Ino smiled as he called her babe, he rarely used pet names like that and neither did she, she shook her head yes and he took out Total Recall and put in Hitman and sat down with her again and she cuddled into him as he leaned back into the couch, "Naruto-kun how come we don't use pet names like babe that often?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he held her close to him and he put up the recliner part of the couch and laid back a little further as Ino cuddled into him more, "I don't know Ino-chan, does it bother you that we don't?"

Ino shook her head no, "It doesn't bother me, just wonder why we don't say them that often, I think that I am going to start calling you foxy from now on."

Naruto rose his eye brow at the comment about his new nick name, "Foxy huh, couldn't come up with a better name then that babe?"

Ino smiled at him and kissed his cheek as the movie started and she sighed happily, "Well I can call you pillow instead if you want."

Naruto laughed a little at the comment and then he pulled her closer to him and she wrapped an arm around him and laid her head on the middle of his chest, "Whichever you want to call me is fine Ino-chan, I will just call you babe, baby, dear, beautiful, gorgeous or Ino-chan."

Ino smiled as they watched the movie and she fell asleep on his chest, when the movie ended Naruto lifted her up gently and carried her to their bedroom and laid her down and covered her with the sheets and went to clean up the mess from the pizza and sodas and such. Ino felt the cool embrace of the sheets and didn't feel Naruto climb in with her and walked out of the bedroom to see where he was and saw him cleaning up the mess and she leaned in the archway and yawned, "Pillow that can wait until tomorrow."

Naruto smiled as he finished cleaning up the mess and looked over at Ino, "Ino-chan your tired, you should have stayed in bed."

Naruto turned off the light to the living room and locked the front door and came back by Ino who yawned again and he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom and laid her down gently and took off his shirt and climbed into bed as well. She rolled over onto him and laid her head on his chest and sighed happily, "I couldn't sleep without my foxy, I love you pillow."

Naruto smiled as she fell asleep and at the fact she mixed up her foxy and pillow nick names for him and then he kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight Ino-chan, I love you too."

Naruto and Ino woke up at around 7, both of them sleeping good all night and then there was a knocking at the door and Narutos groaned as he held Ino against him, "Why do people have to bother us so much?"

Ino smiled at the comment and kissed his chest and then his lips, "We should get up soon anyways Naruto-kun, its already 7 and we have a big day planned."

Naruto smiled as she was excited for their movie marathon day, "You know if you want we can do this once a month, have a movie marathon day with movies we buy during the month."

Ino smiled at the idea and kissed him again as she got on top of him and stated to kiss him passionately, "Good morning Foxy."

Naruto smiled at her as she slid off of him and out of the bed and went to the doorway and saw it was Sakura and groaned as Naruto came out of their bedroom shirtless, "No, go get a shirt on, its her."

Naruto turned around and put on a zipper sweatshirt that way it wasn't showing anything and easy to take off for when he was watching movies with Ino. Ino opened the door and saw Sakura and then Naruto came and put his hands on her hips to turn her and passionately kissed her, gliding his tongue into her mouth which he was channeling chakra into but she didn't know and getting a loud couple of moans from her. Naruto broke the kiss and saw Inos happily stunned look and winked at her, "Good morning to you beautiful woman that I love...oh are you here again mood killer?"

Sakura had wide eyes at the way that Naruto kissed Ino right in front of her and she stumbled on her words, "Ca...can you...g..go..." Naruto then interrupted her and finished her statement, "NO I WONT GO ON A MISSION WITH YOU FOR GOD SAKES!"

Naruto slammed the door shut in her face and smiled then spoke loud enough for Sakura to hear through the door, "That felt really good to do, maybe now she will stop coming around since no one wants her around."

Ino quickly dove at Naruto and covered his lips in a hot and passionate kiss and when they broke she smiled at him, "That was the best thing you could have ever done for me."

Naruto smiled at her as he held her close to him and kissed her again, "I thought that you would like that Ino-chan, I hope you liked it for more then just the audience though."

Ino nodded her head as she looked into her boyfriends eyes, "I always like when you confess your love for me foxy and it was an amazing kiss."

Naruto smiled at her and put his hands on her sides and kissed her again, "I am going to run to the store to get chips, dip and some sodas for our movie marathon okay Ino-chan?"

Ino told him to wait a minute and she looked out the door to see Sakura was gone and then she smiled and nodded at him, "I will write a note to put on our door."

Naruto nodded and grabbed his wallet and keys and walked out the door but came back in and kissed Ino on the cheek, "Be right back, I love you Ino-chan."

Naruto then walked out of the door and closed the door gently as she yelled through it, "I love you more Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto smiled on the other side of the door and looked at it and yelled back, "Liar, I love you more Ino Yamanaka."

Naruto jumped off of the balcony and jumped off of roofs and landed in front of the grocery store and picked up everything and paid the bill and quickly went home and when he landed in front of their door he saw the note and read it, _"_ _We are having a Movie Marathon, if important call the house line, you only know it if your important, don't have it then fuck off._

 _Thanks,  
Ino and Naruto."_

Naruto smiled at the note and laughed a little, _"_ _God I love that woman"_ then Naruto unlocked the door and walked into the apartment and closed and relocked the door. Naruto put the bags down and unzipped the sweatshirt and hung it up next to the door and walked into the living room too see Ino sitting there waiting for him in one of his beaters and some of his basketball shorts and he put the groceries down, "I loved the note Ino-chan."

Ino smiled as she helped him get everything out of the bags and set it all up and pulled him down on the couch to cuddle into him since she had the first movie already in and he smiled as he put his arm around her as she cuddled into him more, "This is going to be a great day, just me and my boyfriend watching great movies."

Naruto kissed her forehead as he looked at how happy she was, "Sound like a perfect day to me, just holding you all day."

Ino looked up at him and smiled as she motioned for him to come closer and he leaned down and she kissed him gently, "Tonight we are going to make love Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her again and then kissed her forehead, "Only if you want too Ino-chan, I am happy just holding you at night."

Ino smiled at him and held him closely, she really did love the fact that he had never pushed for sex or anything physical, he hadn't tried one time since they moved in together and Shikamaru was calling her over all the time trying to get something physical. She kissed his chest gently as he started the movie and sighed happily and spoke as they watched the movie start, "Thank you for never trying to force me into something Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked down at her a little confused and he paused the movie, "Did he force you to do things Ino-chan?"

His tone was a little angry and Ino could hear it and rubbed her hand on his abs and chest, "Calm down Naruto-kun, he never physically forced me, more of mentally and emotionally forced me with threats of leaving me if I didn't."

She could hear his heart beat increasing as he spoke in an angered tone, "Bastard, I will kill him next time I see him for doing that too you."

Ino smiled as she could tell how serious her boyfriend was and leaned up and kissed him, "Its okay Naruto-kun, you don't have to do that just for me. I am over it and him since I have someone so much better then him in every way now."

Naruto smiled at her comment and she could hear his heartbeat slowing down to its normal pace when she was this close to him, "Thats right sweetie, calm down and watch movies with me."

Naruto pressed the play button again and held her close to him as they watched the four Bourne movies, only getting up switch movies and going to the bathroom when they switched the movies. Ino looked at the movies and then looked over at Naruto, "Why don't we watch a couple of your movies now Naruto-kun before we make some dinner?"

Naruto smiled at her and grabbed his bag of movies and took them out and looked at them and decided on the Batman movies and put in Batman Begins and saw Ino sitting on the other side of the couch from where they were sitting a moment ago and he looked at her confused. She smiled at him and pulled him down onto the couch and rested his head on her lap and started to stroke his hair and he smiled up at her, "If you wanted to sit in a different way all you had to do was ask babe."

Ino smiled as she stroked his whisker marks getting a moan out of him and he turned his head towards the movie and reached for the remote, "Lets watch your movies Naruto-kun."

They watched the three Batman movies and Ino stroked his hair and cheeks the whole time making him feel completely at ease. When the three Batman movies were done Naruto looked up at Ino and smiled at her, "They weren't too bad were they Ino-chan, I hope you didn't suffer to much."

Ino smiled at Naruto as he sat up and looked at her and she kissed him gently, "They were fine Naruto-kun, it was easier to follow with the background movie and they were movies that I know you wanted to watch which makes me happy."

Naruto looked over at the clock and saw that it was 6:30 and then looked back at Ino, "What do you want to do for dinner gorgeous, then we can probably watch a couple more movies before we go to bed."

Ino smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss, "Why don't we go out for some burgers or something Naruto-kun...and don't forget we are going to make love tonight."

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her gently, "Only if you want too though Ino-chan and burgers sound great."

The couple went to the burger shop that was just around the corner and ate and then returned home to clean up the mess from earlier and watch two more movies, Ino had decided on The Boondock Saints series and she cuddled into Narutos chest. When the movie was over Naruto looked at Ino and she looked like she was asleep and Naruto smiled, "She is such a lightweight when it comes to late night movies."

Naruto lifted her up and carried her into their bedroom and when he laid her down she put her arm around him and pulled him down onto the bed, "I am not a lightweight, just to clever for you Foxy."

Naruto smiled as he looked up at her as she laid above him smiling, "So you were faking it so I would carry you too bed, that it babe?"

Ino smiled as she leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss, "You like to carry me Naruto-kun and you are most vulnerable when you are carrying me, your getting smarter which makes my sneak attacks harder to do."

Naruto laughed as he rolled her over onto the bottom and looked at her as the moonlight hit her, "Your so beautiful Ino-chan."

A blush arose on her cheeks and she leaned up and kissed him putting her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss some more.


	14. Chapter 14: The Kill

**Chapter 14: The Kill**  
 _ **Lemon Chapter**_

When he eventually broke the kiss she ran her hand down to his pants and undid them and slid them off of him along with his boxers and smiled, "You look like your ready to burst Foxy."

Naruto smiled as he felt her hand start to move up and down his shaft and started to kiss her shoulder, "I can't help it after cuddling with you all day Ino-chan...mmm."

Ino smiled at the comment, she was proud of the fact that she was able to make her boyfriend so hard and would take care of it for him, "You could have asked for some relief earlier Naruto-kun, I would have gladly helped you out."

Naruto let out a small moan as he felt her speed increase and he took off his beater that she was wearing, "We were watching movies though Ino-chan and you were really enjoying that, I didn't want to interrupt that with a request like that."

Ino smiled as she leaned down and kissed him gliding her tongue into his mouth to wrestle with his but he won like he always did before they separated from their kiss, "I am your girlfriend Foxy, I like to take care of you and I know if you asked and I said not right now you wouldn't push it any further."

Naruto nodded as he ran his hands to her breasts and started to massage them as he felt the pressure start to build in his balls and he lowered his head to suck on her nipples. They both let out a moan and Naruto stopped sucking her nipples, "Ino-chan I am getting close..."

With that he erupted on her stomach and his basketball shorts and he grabbed his beater and wiped her off and kissed her gently, "Allow me to return the favor now Ino-chan."

He had a devious grin as he slid of the basketball shorts and panties and revealed her soaking wet womanhood, "Wow Ino-chan, this isn't just from while we have been in here has it?"

Ino shook her head no as she felt him blow a stream of air on her clit and give it a long suck making her moan his name and started to lick her folds as she spoke, "NARUTO-KUN...oh god...mmm...no I hav...have been wet...since I had...your head on my...lap...mmmm."

Naruto smiled as he looked up at her and gave her clit another suck as he slowly put two fingers inside of her, "Same goes for you Ino-chan, you ever need some relief all you have to do is ask." Ino nodded her head as his fingers sped up and he licked her clit and brought her to her first orgasm of the night while screaming his name and he took out his fingers and licked off her juices and then started to eat her out.

She felt his tongue going all over her insides and then he did something new that felt amazing to her, he channeled some of his chakra into his tongue as he gave her a tongue lick on her walls and she released again as he drank it all up as she moaned, "NARUTO-KUN Where...did...you...learn...that?"

Naruto looked up at her and smiled at her and kissed up her body and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, "I have been practicing channeling my chakra to my tongue, makes it so I taste things more and I figured that you would enjoy the sensation of my chakra entering you though your most intimate spot" he leaned down to her ear, "just like I did with that kiss this morning."

Inos eyes squinted at him as she looked into his devious eyes, "I knew there was something that was different about that kiss, I thought it might have been the satisfaction of kissing you like that in front of her but you were doing that to make me moan weren't you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her and then lowered his lips to hers for a small and gentle kiss, "I kissed you like that because I wanted too not because of her, making you moan is just a bonus Ino-chan."

Ino smiled as she liked the answer, she didn't want him doing anything because of Sakura, "Good, I want everything you do to be because of us and nothing to do with her."

Naruto nodded and gave her a devious look, "What are you up too Naru-" he leaned down and gave her another chakra filled kiss and got a couple of loud moans out of her for it and he slowly entered her before he broke the kiss smiling at her as she had a dazed expression and a heavy blush "I love those kisses."

Naruto smiled at her and leaned down and started to kiss her neck and then up to her ear, "You know that you came because of the fact I entered you and kiss you like that at the same time."

Inos blushed from him saying that, "Thats a powerful kiss Naruto-kun, you should give me them more."

Naruto smiled at her as he put his hand on her hip and started to pump inside of her and she locked her legs around him and turned him so that he was on bottom, "This time I am going to be on top Naruto-kun, no rolling me over."

Naruto nodded at her as she rocked her hips and got a moan from her boyfriend and smiled victoriously and kept on going, she felt herself starting to get close to another orgasm though. He felt her tightening around him as well and reached up with one hand and pinched her nipple and with the other rubbed her clit and she moaned his name loudly as she came and she had to put her arm on the bed to stay up but never stopped rocking her hips. Naruto smiled up at her and leaned up and kissed her as her arms started to shake and Naruto looked at the dazed expression in her eyes and tried to talk through his moans, "Ino-chan...do you...want to be..on bottom now...you look...mmmm...tired."

Ino reluctantly nodded as he gently rolled them over and he looked at her a little worried and didn't start right away as he looked at her, "Are you okay to keep going Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled at him, he was always so worried about her and always put her first, "I will be great when you get back to work, hop to it foxy."

Naruto smiled at her and started to go out to his head and then thrust all the way back in hard and fast, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as he did, "Oh god...NARUTO!"

He felt her tighten as he did his 5th pump into her and she orgasmed again and he smiled, he loved pleasuring her but he felt himself starting to get close. He put his hand on her hip and one on her clit and started to rub it as his speed increased, Ino knew he was getting close now and she tightened up again as she was brought to another orgasm screaming out his name as she did. Naruto was at the edge and pinched her clit and put his mouth on her breast and licked her nipple with chakra on his tongue as he was at his top speed and felt her get the tightest she had ever gotten and gave a hard orgasm and yelled out, "NARUTO-KUN!"

The sensation of how tight she had gotten and her moaning out his name took him over the edge and he released with a moan, "INO-CHAN!"

Naruto pulled out of her as he kissed up her panting chest to her lips and went to give her a gentle kiss but she deepened it almost instantly and as they broke she smiled at him, "Your..such...a stud...Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her and pushed the hair out of her face and starred into her eyes and gave her a gentle kiss before he laid his back down on the middle of the bed and she rolled onto his chest and put her arm around him as he put his arm around her and they pulled each other as close as possible. Naruto stroked her hair as she continued to pant and his breathing returned to normal and he looked at her and lifted her chin too look at him and he starred into her eyes, "I love you Ino-chan, more then anything."

Ino smiled as she scooted up his body and rested her chin on his shoulder and kissed his chin then smiled at him, "I love you more Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he looked at her and pulled her so that she was on top of him and he gave her another kiss, "Impossible Ino-chan, I love you more then anyone could love anyone."

Ino smiled as she looked at him and ran her hand on his cheeks, "Naruto-kun, just let me win this one please, I love you more."

Naruto saw that she was starting to fall asleep and he put his arms around her and kissed her gently one last time for the night and looked at her, "Okay Ino-chan, tonight you can love me more, but tomorrow I will love you more again."

Ino smiled as she laid her head down on Narutos chest and she quickly drifted off to sleep and Naruto smiled as she did and drifted off to sleep as well.

The couple woke up to the sound of knocking at 10 and Naruto groaned like he always did and held Ino in place as she groaned as well, "Leave whoever it is at the door babe."

Ino kissed his neck down his jaw line to his chin then gave him a kiss on the lips, "When has that ever worked for us, we do that and they just knock-" there was a pounding sound at the door, "-harder."

Ino got out of bed and grabbed Narutos boxers and the went to grab the beater but remembered Naruto had wiped her stomach of with it and grabbed one of his older shirts and boxers out of the drawer then put them on and walked to the door and Naruto sat up in bed to wait to hear who it was and Inos groan told him who it was, "Tell her to fuck off babe and then come back to bed and cuddle with me some more."

Ino smiled at the idea and opened the door and Sakura was standing there, "No he will not go on a mission with you Sakura."

She went to close the door but then a strong arm stopped her and she looked to see Shikamaru standing there with a smile, "Hello Ino."

Naruto recognized the voice and slipped on the basketball shorts Ino had been wearing the other day and came out of the bedroom and saw him pinning her to the wall and trying to kiss her, "Get away from me Shikamaru!"

Naruto ran and grabbed Shikamaru by the throat and lifted him off the ground as his eyes turned red from the Kyuubi chakra taking over his chakra system from his anger and he walked out of the apartment and threw Shikamaru over the balcony and jumped out after him and as he was falling got a Rasengan in his hand and as Shikamaru was a foot above the ground delivered it into his stomach, killing the man instantly. Naruto looked back up at the balcony where Ino and Sakura stood looking at him and Naruto jumped back up and stood next to Ino as he looked at Sakura, "You see what happened right there, fuck off or your next, I want nothing to do with you. Do you understand that yet you stupid pink bitch!?"

Sakura shook her head yes as she ran away from the apartment complex and Ino put her hand on his chest and looked at him, "Calm down Naruto-kun, its okay now."

Naruto looked at Ino and his breathing started to return to normal as his eyes returned to their normal shade of blue and Kiba came running on out of his apartment in a towel and Hinata followed in one as well, "WHAT HAPPENED! WHAT WAS THE LOUD NOISE!"

Naruto and Ino both looked at their friends and smiled, "Looks like they were having some fun eh Naruto-kun?"

Hinata started to blush as Kiba saw a crowd gathering and looked down to see a dead Shikamaru and Hinata looked as well and they looked at Naruto, "Finally just killed him huh?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I told his dad to tell him that I would, I wasn't sure if they were empty words or not at the time but he had Ino-chan pinned against a wall and was trying to forcefully kiss her and I lost it."

Kiba nodded in understanding, "Hey I would have done the same thing if someone was doing that to Hinata-chan." Hinata nodded as she looked at Naruto, "Plus you have the legal paperwork that allows you to do that to him if you want so you have nothing to worry about."

Naruto nodded as he looked at Ino and saw she had bruise marks forming from where Shikamaru was grabbing here, "BABE ARE YOU HURT!?"

Ino looked at her arms and rubbed them and then looked at Naruto, "I will be fine Naruto-kun, no need to worry about them since you already took care of the problem."

She leaned up and kissed Naruto and he happily kissed her back and they broke and saw Kiba and Hinata going to finish their shower, "We need to take showers after last night Ino-chan."

Ino smiled at her boyfriend and pulled him in by his hand and closed the door and started to take of the clothes they were wearing and pushed him into the shower and smiled deviously, "Okay Naruto-kun, lets take a shower."


	15. Chapter 15: The Workout

**Chapter 15: The Workout**

Naruto and Ino finished making love to each other again and Ino wasn't able to walk for about twenty minutes afterwords which made Naruto smile which Ino noticed, "What are you smiling about Naruto-kun?"

Naruto continued to smile as he put her down on the couch so that she could pick what movie they were going to watch, "Guess it makes me happy that I make you feel so good you can't walk after we make love."

Ino blushed at the comment and gave him the first of the Underworld movies and he put it in and sat next to her, "I will give you that you are an amazing lover Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he hit the play button and kissed her on the forehead, "I think that I am the best lover Ino-chan, got to be since you seem to love it so much."

Inos blush got redder at his comment and she just cuddled deeper into his chest so he couldn't see, "Maybe you are, maybe you aren't."

Naruto smiled as he knew that was Ino talk for yes and he stroked her hair as they watched the movies and after the third one Naruto looked at her in a confused fashion, "Did we watch the wrong movie first Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled as she looked at him, "No we watched them in the right order Naruto-kun, its just that the third movie was a background movie, like you X-Men Origins movie."

Naruto nodded as he put in the fourth movie and they watched it together and then Ino sat up, "I think that we have watched enough movies lately don't you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her and nodded his head as he looked at her, "The apartment complex has a gym, I was going to go check that out if you wanted to come along dear."

Ino smiled and nodded as she stood up and walked into their bedroom and got them both a pair of socks and shoes as he cleaned up their glasses from watching movies. They went and checked out the gym, it was about 3, and Ino wanted to see how much they could both max out on without using chakra with the bench press. Ino was able to do 120 pounds without a chakra boost but was able to push it too 200 if she used her chakra, Naruto was at 300 without chakra and when he used his chakra he was able to go too 650. Ino muttered under her breath about how strong he was and he smiled at her, "Ino-chan come here, you can be just as strong as I am."

Ino looked at him in a confused fashion but she trusted him so she came and laid on his chest as his clones brought the weight down to 400 pounds and he smiled, "This may feel odd Ino-chan but you'll feel really strong."

Ino nodded and watched as his hands were engulfed in his Kyuubi chakra and he placed them on her hips and channeled it into her and her eyes rolled in the back of her head from the sensation and she let out a moan, "mmm...Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled as he kissed her neck and then whispered in her ear, "Remember what you are doing Ino-chan, you should be able to lift the 400 pounds like its nothing now."

Ino remembered and blinked to get her eyes back to normal and pushed up and felt no resistance as she lifted the 400 pounds and she smiled and brought it back down and Naruto took his hands off of her hips and panted a little as Ino sat up, "Naruto-kun are you okay?"

Naruto smiled at her as he sat up as well and looked at her, "I am fine babe, just takes a lot of energy and focus to channel all that chakra."

Ino smiled at him and then put her hand on his cheek and kissed him gently, "Well thank you for making it so I was able to do that Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled back at her as he tried to stand but started to lose his balance and his clones disappeared, "Woah..."

Ino panicked and put her head under his arm so that she could help him get back to the apartment and he smiled at her, "Thank you Ino-chan."

Ino laid him down on their bed and she looked at him with a worried expression as she started to pool her chakra into her hands to see if there was anything she could do to heal him. Ino ran her hand down his body and it just seemed like a chakra depletion and when her hand got to his seal her mind was transported into Narutos subconscious and the Kyuubi opened his eye and looked at her as he laid in his open cage, " **I know who you are."**

Ino looked worried and scared as she looked at the Kyuubi and the Kyuubi smiled at the reaction and came out of the cage and Ino backed up and backed up into Narutos chest and she turned to see him looking at Kyuubi, "Kurama you weren't scaring Ino-chan were you?"

The Kyuubi let out a laugh as he looked at Naruto and Ino quickly got behind him, " **I didn't mean too but she appeared and was scared of me instantly."**

Naruto looked over his shoulder at her and had a sad smile that she picked up on, "Sorry about this Ino-chan, I think you must have some of Kuramas chakra in you still and when you were seeing if I was okay the chakras connected."

Naruto turned and put his hand on her forehead and she disappeared from his subconscious and he looked back over at Kyuubi, "Sorry we haven't talked much Kurama, I have been trying to make sure my relationship with Ino-chan last for as long as she wants and is happy. But it seems like that might be ending sooner then I thought she would get tired of me, since she looked petrified."

The Kyuubi sighed as he looked at Naruto, " **Don't worry Naruto, if she loves you then she wont leave you just because of me."**

Naruto gave a slight smile as he waved goodbye to the Kyuubi as he went back into his open cage and laid down. Naruto opened his eyes on the bed and Ino wasn't there and he sighed as he didn't see any sign of her "...damn..."

As Naruto sat up in the bed he looked around the room and he looked at the bathroom and saw it was closed and he knocked on it, "Ino-chan?"

He then heard a vomiting sound and he opened the door to see Ino throwing up and he rubbed her back, "Ino-chan are you okay?"

Ino flinched at his touch and he lifted his hand off of her and looked away from her with sad eyes, "I will go and give you some time okay, I will see you later Ino-chan, I love you."

Naruto walked out of the bathroom, "Naruto-kun wai-" Ino heard the apartment door close as she threw up again, _"_ _Dammit...I shouldn't have flinched at his touch."_

Ino stopped throwing up as her stomach started to feel a little better and she looked around the apartment to see Naruto had left and she sat down on the couch, _"_ _Just have to wait for him to get home."_

Naruto walked around the village and stopped outside of the bar and looked at it knowing he shouldn't go in there and then he heard Kibas voice, "Naruto...what are you doing?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder and then back at the bar doors and spoke in a depressed tone, "I am debating right now."

Kiba knew that voice, he was very familiar with it since Naruto was his best friend, "What are you upset about Naruto, lets go talk about it but not here, lets go get some sodas or something."

Naruto nodded and he walked with his friend and told him about what happened, "How do you know that she flinched out of fear Naruto, maybe she just didn't hear you over throwing up. You said you got sick the first time you entered your own subconscious and she entered into someone else subconscious, its not like her clans jutsu it had to be hard on her body."

Naruto looked at his soda and was still depressed, "You didn't see how scared she looked though Kiba and when I touched her and she flinched..."

Kiba took his friends soda away from him and Naruto looked at him, "Naruto you don't know that is actually how it happened, you need to go home and talk to her right now."

Naruto looked at his friend and sighed knowing that he was right, "Yeah, if I don't go back soon I know she will be more worried then she already is."

Naruto grabbed his soda and drank the end of it and threw it away before he walked home and opened the door to the apartment quietly and he walked by seeing Ino in the living room asleep. Naruto smiled a little as he walked over to her and picked her up off of the couch as he looked over at the clock, it was only 5. Naruto walked to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed and cover her in the sheets and she smiled as she felt the sheet and she started to wake up. Naruto was walking out of the bedroom when she realized he was home and carried her to bed, "Naruto-kun..."

Naruto stopped as he heard her say his name and turned to face her and she was getting out of the bed and she looked at him, "...Naruto-kun come sit down."

Naruto figured that she was going to leave him now and closed his eyes and then walked over to the bed and sat down, "Naruto-kun I am sorry..."

Naruto looked away and sighed, he knew it was going to happen eventually but he was hoping to be able to be with her for a lot longer before she left him, "...I understand Ino-chan...I don't blame you for not wanting to be with a monster."

Naruto stood up and she shoved him back onto the bed and looked at him and he looked up at her, "I wasn't going to say that Naruto-kun, I was going to say that I am sorry for flinching after you touched me, I didn't hear you over throwing up."

Naruto starred at her as she starred back and saw he was confused, "I don't understand...why would you stay with me after entering my subconscious and seeing Kyuubi."

Ino looked at him and pushed him back on the bed and straddled him as she looked at him, "Thats simple its because I love you Naruto-kun."

Naruto starred at her and he put his hands on her hips as she sat on his starring at him, "I thought you would hate me now Ino-chan..."

Ino understood that he was use to people hating him for the Kyuubi and she doubted many, if any, had seen the Kyuubi like that, "Naruto-kun listen to me, I could never hate you, I love you too much to ever hate you. Just because people use to act like that because of you being the Kyuubi Bijuu doesn't mean and that I entered your mind or whatever and saw Kyuubi means I would ever hate you or want to leave you."

Naruto looked at her as she leaned down and kissed him to try and reassure him, Kyuubi was why Naruto had a bad childhood and she needed to show him that it wasn't like that now and felt Naruto start to kiss her back. As she broke the kiss Naruto held onto her hips gently and she looked at him and saw he was a little reassured, "Ino-chan...I love you so much."

Ino smiled at him as she ran her hand on his whisker marks and he had a small smile and leaned up and kissed her passionately and she kissed him back putting her arms around his neck and running her hand through his messy blond hair and he broke the kiss. Ino smiled at him again still running her hand through his hair as she looked at him, "So do you feel better now Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded at her as he detected something odd in her tone and then she slapped him across the cheek and he rubbed his jaw, "Naruto Uzumaki you ASS, how dare you think that I would leave you over something like this! You would have to do something like cheat on me for me to ever leave you!"

Naruto continued to rub his jaw as he looked at her and felt bad, "Ino-chan, I am sorry...I'm not sure it helps but I am..."

Ino looked at him and kissed where she just slapped, "Naruto-kun it does help but I really wish you would stop instantly assuming the worst and talk to me before you leave thinking the worst."

Naruto looked at her and could understand that she was upset with him, "I am very sorry Ino-chan, I...I cant help it though...Kyuubi is the reason everyone hated me...I saw how you acted in my mind and I just thought..."

Ino already knew all this, she knew he was worried about a lot of things when it came to the Kyuubi, "I know Naruto-kun but I am in love with you Naruto-kun, I wouldn't leave you because of the Kyuubi."

Naruto looked at her and smiled at her, "I am more in love with you Ino-chan and I will try to stop worrying about everything okay babe?"

Ino pushed him down all the way onto the bed and kissed his neck, "Nope, I am more in love with you Naruto-kun, you owe me."

Naruto gave a mix of a growl and a moan at the same time, "Okay Ino-chan but next time I get to be the one that is more in love."

Ino sat up and looked like she was thinking about it then smiled as she looked at him, "We will see about that Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he rolled her over on the bed and looked at the clock to see that it was now 6, "I will go make us some food okay Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled at him, every time he said that he was going to make them food he ordered food from somewhere and she always teased him, "Where are you ordering from, I mean what are you making tonight?"

Naruto smiled at her comment and leaned down and kissed her cheek, "What would you like me to make?"

Ino thought about it and then pulled him into another kiss before sitting up herself, "I think that you should make us a pizza."

Naruto nodded and grabbed the phone and called the pizza place and ordered a large cheese and within ten minutes the delivery boy was there and Ino paid him this time, "Thanks for the large tip Mrs. Uzumaki!"

Naruto and Ino both had wide eyes at the comment and Ino sighed and looked back to see Naruto acting fine and was surprised, "Naruto-kun, are you okay?"

Naruto placed a couple of plates on the table and some sodas for them as he looked at her, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be fine babe?"

Ino came and put the pizza on the table and watched him closely and didn't see any of his usual freak out reactions, "You heard what the delivery boy said right?"

Naruto nodded his head as he got Ino out a couple of pieces and then got himself out some and looked at her as she sat down, "Why are you starring at me like that Ino-chan?"

Ino was watching him closely, waiting for the freak out, "I am waiting for you to start to panic from what the boy said."

Naruto smiled as he took a bite out of the pizza and swallowed it, "I'm not going to though Ino-chan so you should enjoy the pizza I made for you."

Ino smiled at his comment and took a bite out of the pizza but continued to watch him, "Okay seriously Foxy, when are you going to start to freak out?"

Naruto laughed as he swallowed another bite of his pizza, "Ino-chan I told you that I am not going to freak out, you said that we are moving at a good speed and when we are both ready for that step I will know."

Ino smiled as she took another bite of her pizza and her eyes stopped starring at Naruto as much but frequently checked to see if he started to freak out. They ate the pizza and then Ino wanted to play a game called Crazy Eights and it was high stakes, she naturally won though, "How do you win every game we play Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled at him as she shuffled the deck to play again, "Lets chalk it up to woman's intuition, now you lost now say it Naruto-kun."

Naruto pouted to try and get out of it but Ino wasn't budging, "Okay, okay, fine a bet is a bet.." he cleared his throat, "You, Ino Yamanaka, love me, Naruto Uzumaki, more."

Ino smiled happily as she finished shuffling and Naruto won the next game and she had to say it and she pouted at Naruto, "You look adorable like that my dear but you still have to say it."

Ino muttered under her breath and then spoke, "You, Naruto Uzumaki, love me, Ino Yamanaka, more." The game was tied now and they raised the stakes to the winner gets the right to claim it for the remainder of the week and Naruto won in the end and threw up his arms in victory, "I WON!"

Ino looked at his cards and couldn't believe it and when she touched the top card it changed and she glared at him and he looked at her and darted towards the bedroom. She chased after him and caught him quickly and growled at him, "I knew there was something suspicious going on, now I get the right for two weeks."

Naruto let out a moan and rubbed his hand on her cheek, "But Ino-chan that's not fair, I couldn't resist hearing you say that I love you more with your gorgeous lips."

Ino blushed at the comment and then focused, she couldn't let him beat her like that, "Not this time Naruto-kun, now I want to hear you say it right now and then I will give you a kiss."

Naruto smiled at her, seemed like a decent compromise, "Okay Ino-chan, You, Ino Yamanaka, love me, Naruto Uzumaki, more."

Ino smiled as she put her hand on Narutos cheek and lead him down into a passionate kiss and then broke the kiss and they looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 now, "Damn those were long games Ino-chan, are you tired?"

Ino nodded her head and he pulled down the sheets for her to get into bed and took off his socks, shoes, shirt and pants and laid down next to her in his boxers and she cuddled into him happily sighing. Ino kissed Narutos chest a couple of times and then looked up at him and smiled as he looked at her, "I love you Naruto-kun."

Naruto returned the smile and then leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips, "I love you too gorgeous."

Ino smirked as she saw her way to get a easy shot in and kissed him one last time, "I love you more pillow."

Ino laid her head on his chest and could hear him growling a little and smiled as she slowly fell asleep. Naruto held her close to him and kissed the top of her head as she slept and smiled, "I love you more Ino-chan."

Naruto fell asleep with that and he woke up to the feeling of Ino trying to get out of bed without waking him.


	16. Chapter 16: The Night Before

**Chapter 16: The Night Before**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes too see Ino smiling sheepishly at him, "Hey Naruto-kun, sorry I was trying not to wake you up."

Naruto smiled at her as he looked over at the clock and saw it was 8 in the morning and he looked at her, "Where are you going to early Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled as she leaned down and kissed him, "I was going to make us breakfast and let you wake up to our home smelling amazing by a meal we actually made here."

Naruto smiled as he looked at her and she got off of the bed but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto the bed again, "I would rather just keep holding you though Ino-chan."

Ino smiled at him as he pulled her close to him and she put her hands on his chest and kissed him gently, "As tempting as that sounds Naruto-kun, I am hungry."

Naruto smiled at her and he released her, "I can make you breakfast if you want then Ino-chan and I promise I will actually make it."

Ino smiled, he was actually an amazing cook but he found ordering food much easier, "I will make breakfast but you can actually make me dinner tonight, how does that sound?"

Naruto smiled at her and then leaned in and kissed her again and Ino started to get into the kiss but stopped herself before she got too involved in something, "I want breakfast Naruto-kun so I can't fall for your little tricks right now, no matter how tempting."

Naruto winked at her and she got out of the bed and got away before he could pull her back down and Naruto climbed out of the bed and made it and took a quick shower. He came out to was greeted by amazing smells and he walked into the kitchen in boxers and shorts and looked to see Ino almost done with breakfast and he kissed her shoulder and put his arms around her waist, "It smells amazing Ino-chan."

Ino smiled as she felt him wrap his arms around her and she could smell his body wash on him, "You took a shower without me Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled as he kissed her neck, "I can always take another one but I thought you couldn't fall for any of my tricks right now Ino-chan?"

Ino growled at him as she knew he was going to find a way to tease her with that, "Going to play it like that Naruto-kun, maybe I don't want to take a shower with you then."

Naruto kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "You know I will only go in there with you if you want me too Ino-chan."

Naruto picked up one of the pans and put some eggs on each of their plates as Ino looked at him and he put the pan in the sink and put some water in it. Ino smiled as she got an idea, if he was going to tease her then he was going to tease her then she would do it back. Ino came up behind Naruto and rubbed her hands on his back and then around to his chest and embraced him from behind receiving a moan and ran her hands down his body to the top of his shorts and stopped, "I'll think about it."

Naruto smiled as he looked over at her, she had always enjoyed teasing him, "Whatever you decide is perfectly fine with me Ino-chan."

Ino looked at him with a unsettling look and Naruto wasn't sure what he did, "Whats wrong Ino-chan, did I say something?"

Ino looked at him and he was starting to get an uneasy feeling, "Ino-chan...why are you starring at me like that?"

Ino turned away from him and went to walk towards the table but he gently grabbed her wrist, "Ino-chan, I don't understand what I did to upset you."

Ino turned to look at him and she looked at his confused face, "Naruto-kun why don't you ever tell me and try to do what you want?"

Naruto looked at her in a confused way, "But all I want is what will make you happy though Ino-chan..."

Naruto looked at her and she continued to stare at him, "Yeah but I want to make you happy as well Naruto-kun and that is hard to do when you never tell me what it is that you want."

Naruto felt that she wasn't trying to get away from him and he released her wrist and put his hand on her hips, "Ino-chan, I am the happiest that I have ever been already because of you, now I want to make you happy."

Ino put her hand on his cheek and then leaned on his chest and lead him to the table and sat him down and then sat on his lap and he smiled, "Were eating like this again huh sweetheart?"

Ino smiled and she took a bite of the food that she had made and took a forkful for him and fed it to him, "How does it taste Naruto-kun?"

Naruto swallowed the food and smiled at her, "Tastes good like everything else that you make Ino-chan, you could have been a chef."

Ino smiled as she took another bite of the food and looked at him, "You know that flowers are my secret passion Naruto-kun but I like being a kunoichi."

Naruto smiled as he knew all about Ino and her flower obsession, she often liked to stop at the flower booths during fairs to see if there were any rare ones for her secret garden, something she had yet to show Naruto. Naruto put his arm around her waist and held her as he took the fork and took a bite and then fed her one and he continued to do this for the rest of the meal while occasionally gingerly touching her bare stomach with his fingers to tease her. It did work in teasing her, his gentle touch was driving her insane with want for for him and her hard breathing, blush and slight moans every now and then. Naruto picked Ino up and then sat her down on the table and looked at her red face, "You look even more beautiful when your blushing baby."

Ino put her hand on his Narutos head and grabbed his hair and made him look at her, "Get us in the shower right now Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he stood up and put his hand under her and grabbed her firm ass to carry her as she put her legs around him and he carried her through their bedroom into the bathroom. Naruto made intense, passionate love to her for as long as she wanted, she was extremely horny for some reason this morning, making it so Naruto came 4 times and Ino lost count of how many times she did. As Naruto carried her out of the shower and dried her off he got out clothes for them and he helped her get dressed, "Naruto-kun will you always take such good care of me?"

Naruto smiled as he helped get her skirt on since she couldn't feel her legs, "I will take care of you for as long as you want me to Ino-chan."

Ino smiled back at him and pulled him up into a kiss and put her hand behind his head, "That means you are going to be taking care of me forever Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he kissed her again and he felt her glide her tongue into his mouth which we happily received and wrestled with and then she broke the kiss from him, "You shouldn't start something you can't handle sweetie and I would love to take care of you forever Ino-chan."

Ino smiled at him, he was probably right and she couldn't handle much more physical activities right now, "I could always try and then its a deal and you'll take care of me forever."

Naruto smiled and nodded at her for the last part, "I don't want to hurt you Ino-chan so unless you really want to continue I don't think that we should right now."

Ino smiled as she put her hand on his cheek and kissed him, "I do want too Naruto-kun but I do think that it would make me pass out."

Naruto smiled as he turned on the TV in their bedroom and grabbed Takers for them to watch and turned it on and laid down with Ino on their bed and she cuddled into him and fell asleep. The rest of the time before Kiba and Hinatas wedding was spent either on missions together or spending time together doing various things around the village. Kiba had opted out of having a bachelors party which no one really cared about and he and Naruto went out for bowling and drinks the night before the wedding instead. While Naruto and Kiba were out drinking the girls stayed at Naruto and Inos apartment and watched movies while drinking martinis.

Ino wasn't too thrilled with watching the chick flicks that Hinata loved so much, she would have rather went and had fun bowling with Naruto and Kiba while drinking beers. She smiled at the thought of bowling with Naruto, he was absolutely terrible at it since he tried to muscle the ball instead of aiming for the right angle and she always beat him. Ino watched at the Notebook ended and Hinata, Hinabi and TenTen were all crying and she rolled her eyes and heard loud laughter and the door open as Naruto and Kiba came stumbling in and heard Naruto speak, "Shhhh...Ino-chan might be sleeping.."

All of the girls watched as Naruto and Kiba came around the corner to the living room and they all starred at each other and he smiled at Ino, "HEY SWEETIE!"

Ino smiled and shook his head, they were obviously drinking more then beer and he came stumbling over to her and collapsed down next to her, "Did you know Kiba cheats at bowling like you do Ino-chan?"

Kiba was drunk as well and yelled at Naruto while resting his head on Hinatas lap, "Your the one that was using wind manipulation to throw strikes you damn cheater."

Naruto shook his head and looked at Ino and kissed her cheek, "I have no idea what he is talking about babe."

Ino had Naruto rest his head on her lap like Hinata was doing for Kiba and stroked his whisker marks and getting a moan as all the girl giggled, "Ino-chan I love you and don't worry, I will never let you down."

Ino smiled at Naruto and leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss, "I love you too Naruto-kun and I know."

Naruto passed out and TenTen looked at Ino, "What was that all about Ino, the whole not letting you down thing?"

Ino looked at her friends as she stroked Narutos hair, "When he is drunk he doesn't worry as much and is more confident in himself that he wont disappoint me, its really sweet when I think about it, even when he is drunk he only wants to not let me down."

The girls all smiled as Naruto rolled on her lap and he nuzzled his head into her lap some more and mumbled in his sleep, "Ino-chan..."

Ino smiled as she shook his shoulders and he woke up and looked at her and smiled, "Hey Ino-chan, when did you get home?"

Ino just shook her head and kissed him gently, "Come on Naruto-kun, lets go lay down okay, I am really tired."

Naruto nodded and went to stand and stumbled a bit and shook his head and lifted Ino up and she smiled, "Naruto-kun your drunk so you don't have to carry me to bed."

Naruto smiled as he stumbled every couple of steps and opened the door to their room and walked in, "But...I like to carry you Ino-chan."

Ino smiled as Naruto placed her down on the bed and laid down next to her and fell asleep almost instantly and she shook her head, "Such a sweet idiot." Ino carefully crawled over Naruto and walked out to the living room where her friends were gathering their things to go, "Sorry about him girls, from his breath it smelt and tasted like they had been drinking scotch and that affects him faster then the Kyuubi heals him."

They all said it was fine and Hinata helped Kiba get home which was lucky for them right next door and Hinabi was staying with them while TenTen went home. Ino locked up the door and went back to bed and laid down with Naruto who by reflex alone pulled her into a cuddling position and started to mumble in his sleep, "...Ino-chan smells like...flowers..."

Ino smiled as she put her head down on his shirt and could smell the scotch and she took off his shirt and his typical cinnamon and earth type smell was what she could smell now and she cuddled into him and fell asleep, their alarm set to go off at 6.


	17. Chapter 17: The Inuzuka Wedding

**Chapter 17: The Inuzuka Wedding**  
 _ **Lemon Chapter**_

They woke up to the sound of the alarm and Naruto reached to turn it off but after a few misses he threw a kunai into it to shut it up and went to go back to sleep but Ino kissed him, "Wake up Foxy, our friends are getting married today."

Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and the sun started to kill his hangover and he grabbed his sunglasses and put them on, "Ugh...damn you Kiba for turning bowling into a drinking game."

Ino smiled at his comment and watched as he stumbled out of their bed heading towards the bathroom but stopped and turned around and looked at Ino and smiled and came back over to her and leaned down slowly and put his hand under her chin and kissed her, gliding his tongue into her mouth and passing chakra through his tongue to give her extra pleasure and he broke the kiss, "Good morning beautiful, thank you for taking care of me last night."

Ino was in a partial trance as she always was after one of those kisses from Naruto and smiled at him, "If that is the good morning kiss I will get you should get drunk more often."

Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead then went to the bathroom too pee and he moaned as he did, "Oh god that feels amazing."

Ino smiled as she got an idea and walked into the bathroom as he finished peeing and was washing his hands and started to pool her chakra in her fingertips and slowly lowered them down his pants and started to touch his manhood getting a small moan from him, "Mmmm...using chakra huh Ino-chan?"

Ino kissed his shoulder and he withdrew her hand from his pant and lifted her up onto the counter and ran his fingers up her leg as he sent small spikes of chakra to them to tease her. She had started to wear only Narutos boxers and her bra to bed during the last month just encase one of their nightly make outs escalated into something more they didn't have to fight with her clothing. As Naruto got to the opening in the boxers he slipped his hand in and felt how wet she was and smiled at her and put his finger on her clit and started sending spikes of chakra into his finger and her head shot back as she moaned loudly as she orgasmed, "NARUTO!"

Naruto had a large smirk on his face as he took his finger off of her clit and gave her another kiss and stood there and teased her by doing nothing. Ino gave in quickly, he was becoming a expert at teasing her with his mastery of his chakra network and things like the kiss, spiking as he walks his fingers up her leg and the spiking on her clit. Ino grabbed Naruto by the hair and forced him down on his knees and said in a sweet but devious tone, "Time for breakfast Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he pulled the boxers out of the way and licked up her thigh spiking more chakra and licking up the juices from her first orgasm. As he cleaned her up he put his mouth just above her clit and blew a gentle stream of air to get it nice and erect and slid two fingers inside of her and send a constant stream of chakra into her and she moaned loudly and he gave one suck on her clit and she orgasmed for the second time.

Naruto licked off his fingers and then inserted his tongue and went to work, Ino never could last long when he ate her out but today he was going to give her something to remember. Ino reached her next orgasm as quickly as she always did and he usually stopped eating her out at this point but today he kept on going, bringing her to satisfaction over and over again. By the time he was done Ino was breathing extremely hard and Naruto wasn't sure that he could move his jaw anymore but he smiled at her and licked her womanhood one more time, "Breakfast of champions."

Ino didn't even her his comment, she was out of it with a dazed look and a beet red face and Naruto smiled feeling as if he had done a damn good job and he kissed Ino gently, "Ino-chan are you alright?"

Ino snapped out of it and looked at Naruto and smiled at him, "You are amazing Naruto-kun, I hope you know that."

Naruto nodded as he gave her another kiss and slid his boxers back up her legs, "I hope that you know that you taste amazing Ino-chan."

If Naruto could have seen her blush get any redder then it would have but it was as red as can be still and she smiled at him, "Well I am glad you like how I taste since you are the only person that gets to taste."

Naruto smiled as he helped her off of the counter and she was able to stand and walk decently, it was taking time but she was gaining the stamina to be able to at least move after they had their fun together. He stayed next to her though as she stumbled a couple of times she felt his embrace to make sure that she didn't get hurt falling or anything like that. Naruto sat her down on the bed and went into the closet and got out his tuxedo and her sky blue dress for the wedding and he helped her switch to a strapless bra and her own panties and then he helped her into her dress, "Who gets married this early in the morning anyways?"

Ino shrugged as she watched Naruto help her carefully and then he started to switch to take off his clothes and Ino saw his hard on and smiled, "Oh wow Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her and saw what she was looking at and smiled, "You see something that interests you Ino-chan?"

She smiled and shook her head yes and quickly slipped back out of her dress and pulled Naruto onto their bed, "You did so good at pleasing me I almost forgot to help you out Naruto-kun."

Naruto watched as she slid down his body and gave his head a lick and then started to bob her head up and down on him. As she went up and down he knew he wasn't going to be able to last too long, her touch with chakra earlier and eating her out had made him be close to the edge. Her pace quickened and she felt him starting to pulse in her mouth and knew that he was close to cumming and smiled as she brought her head to the tip and instead of giving him a small bite she swirled her tongue around the tip and started to pass chakra through her tongue and he moaned loudly and shot out a huge load into her mouth. Ino swallowed it all and released his cock from her mouth and looked at him as he had a smile on his face, "You have been practicing your chakra control Ino-chan."

Ino smiled and nodded as she came up and gave him a kiss and started to rub his cock against her panties and Naruto went to take them off when there was a knocking at the door and Kiba yelled through the door, "Naruto! You ready to go yet."

Naruto groaned as he looked at Ino and she smiled at him and got off of him and forced him to get up, "We will continue this later Naruto-kun don't worry."

Naruto slipped his boxers back on and his pants. He put his beater on and a white button up shirt and loosely put on the tie and put the socks and shoes on and put the tuxedo over his shoulder and looked as Ino was trying to zip up her dress. Naruto smiled and put his hand on her hip and kissed her shoulder as he helped her zip up the dress and smiled at her, "Just like always, you look more beautiful then you did yesterday Ino-chan."

Ino blushed again and she moaned a little bit, "No doing those sweet lines right now Naruto-kun, we have to go and it makes me want you more then I already do."

Naruto smiled at her and gave her another kiss as he grabbed her hand and grabbed his wallet and keys and walked out the front door to see Kiba standing there waiting, "What took you so long?"

Naruto gave Kiba the death look and Kiba squinted at Naruto then looked at Ino, "What is with him Ino?"

Ino smiled as she gripped Narutos hand tighter as they all walked to they Hyuga complex, "We were about to make love when you started to pound on the door."

Kiba made the oh face and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about interrupting Naruto but its a big day for me and I didn't want to be late."

Naruto put his arm around Ino and sighed as he looked at his friend, "Yeah that is the only reason that you got away with it."

They all arrived at the Hyuga complex and saw all the things that had been done for preparations for the wedding and Naruto saw his friend freezing at the front gate and he kissed Ino on the cheek, "I am going to help Kiba if you wanna find Hinata and see how she is doing and I will see you soon okay?"

Ino nodded and kissed Naruto passionately on the lips and then walked towards the brides room and Naruto looked at Kiba, "Breath Kiba."

Kiba took a deep breath and took a step towards the complex and saw Hiashi starring at him and he got nervous, "Her dad hates me dude."

Naruto looked at Hiashi and saw the glare that he was giving him and then patted Kiba on the back, "He is letting you marry his daughter at his clans estate Kiba, he has to like you on some level."

Kiba nodded his head as they got to the bar and ordered two sodas, "I wish we had a relationship like you and Inoichi do though."

Naruto laughed a little, "I do admit that Inoichi and I get a long quite well but a lot of that has to do with Ino though, in the beginning he wouldn't even shake my hand let alone speak to me but since Ino made sure he knew that she was going to stay with me then he made an effort and we actually have a lot in common."

Kiba took a drink from his soda and looked around as all the Inuzuka members and Hyuga members sat on opposite sides, "They are talking about kicking Hinata out of the Hyuga family because she is marrying me and doing that seal on her."

Naruto had heard rumors about this already and he knew it was a larger possibility then Kiba seemed to think, "I know about it, I heard that they have a new seal now though so it wouldn't be on her forehead."

Kiba nodded and pointed at the side of a Hyuga boys neck and Naruto saw a bird on his neck, "That is the new seal that they put on them."

Naruto looked over at Hiashi who was walking towards the brides room and watched closely and then heard a scream that sounded like Ino. Naruto instantly flashed towards the room and saw Ino with a kunai out in between Hinata and Hiashi and Naruto stood in between them, "What is going on here?"

Ino looked at Naruto and gave a sigh of relief, "Naruto-kun, he said something about putting the seal on Hinata because she is going to marry Kiba."

Naruto looked over at Ino and sighed and looked over at Hiashi, "I know all about it already Ino-chan, so did Hinata and Kiba...you couldn't have at least waited until she was married?"

Ino looked over at Hinata who nodded to show that she knew and then grabbed Narutos arm, "You knew and didn't tell me Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Ino and sighed a little bit, "It was only a rumor and I didn't want you to be worrying about it, I was hoping the Hyuga clan wouldn't be such prudes about this."

Ino was a bit irritated with Naruto now but she did understand his reasoning and Hiashi spoke, "Out of the way monster boy, what my clan does is our clans decision."

Naruto flinched a bit as he was called monster boy, he hated that so much and Ino put her hand on his back, "I didn't come to stop you, I know that the other solutions are not letting them marry or killing Hinata, I came to request you wait until after the wedding to do it, let her have her day without the pain of that seal being there."

Ino flinched at Narutos words and Hiashi looked at him, "Fine, after the ceremony and the reception dinner she will receive the seal."

Hiashi turned to leave and stopped at the doorway and looked over his shoulder at the three of them, "After the wedding and reception never step foot on my clans estate again demon."

Naruto tensed up again at the comment and he felt Ino putting her hand on his back, "Naruto-kun...are you alright?"

Naruto turned and looked at Ino and looked over at Hinata who had a worried look as well and then back at Ino and gave a fake smile, "I am fine Ino-chan, takes more then that to hurt me."

He pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear, "Don't make a scene about this Ino-chan, this day isn't about us and she has enough on her mind as it is."

Ino embraced him and kissed his cheek so that he knew she understood and let him go and he looked at her, "I am going to go find Kiba, he deserves to know."

Ino nodded and looked back at Hinata who had went back to doing her makeup, "I will not let that man ruin my wedding day anymore then he already has."

Ino nodded and looked back at Naruto as he walked across the grass and she started to worry about him, _"_ _Please don't let this eat away at you Naruto-kun."_

Naruto walked up to Kiba and pulled him aside, "I have to level with you Kiba but you have to stay calm, remember that today is for Hinata. They are going to seal her, they always planned on it but you know what the other options were, I talked Hiashi into waiting until after the reception though. You have to stay calm and remember what this day is about, this day is about Hinata and you becoming a married couple."

Kiba nodded as he looked at his friend and looked over at Hiashi who was glaring at Naruto, "You talked to him, then why is he glaring at you?"

Naruto didn't look over at Hiashi to keep his anger in check, "He is glaring at me for the same reason everyone else does but that doesn't matter, this day is about you and Hinata."

Naruto and Kiba nodded and then they heard the music start to play and they went and stood at the aisle and Naruto looked across at Ino and smiled at her, _"_ _She looks so beautiful."_ Ino noticed that it was a real smile and she blew him a kiss as she eyed him up, _"_ _He is looking extremely handsome right now...dammit we didn't get to finish this morning."_

They all looked down the aisle to see Hinata being walked down the aisle by Neji and Naruto rolled his eyes and then the wedding ceremony started. They finished and Kiba and Hinata kissed and he walked down the aisle with her and Naruto offered Ino his arm and she quickly took and he kissed her cheek and whispered as they walked, "You look so beautiful babe."

Ino blushed a little as they walked and they sat at the head table with Hinata, Kiba, TenTen, Neji and Choji. Naruto had his arm around Ino and was sitting there happy but looked over at Choji who was glaring at him, "There something that you need Choji?"

Choji continued to glare at him and then stood up and yelled at him, "YOUR THE BASTARD THAT KILLED SHIKAMARU! YOU SHOULD BE LOCKED UP IN PRISON!"

Naruto looked at Choji, "I understand that you are upset Choji, I would be as well if it was the same situation with Kiba but I had papers that allowed me to kill him and gave him multiple warnings to stay away from Ino-chan and when he pinned her against a wall to try and kiss her I was tired of trying to reason with him and I killed him."

Choji was still angry and Kiba stood and looked at Choji, "Either you will sit here and not start an issue at my wedding or you can leave Choji."

Choji walked out of the Hyuga complex and Naruto sighed as he looked at everyone, "Sorry about that, I understand why he is upset."

The reception was nice, Ino loved when Naruto asked her to dance with him, he seemed so nervous when he asked her, "Would you...um...like to dance...um...with me...Ino-chan?"

She smiled as she took his hand and he helped her out of the seat and lead her to where everyone was dancing and he put his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and she leaned her head on his. Naruto smiled as they danced and he looked at his girlfriend and he couldn't see any reason to not ask her to marry him soon, "I love you Ino-chan."

Ino smiled at him and leaned forward and gave him a long, loving kiss and then broke and looked into his blue eyes, "I love you too Naruto-kun."

Naruto pulled her closer to him and she rested her head on his shoulder and smiled as she danced with the man that she loved and everyone at the table was watching them and Kiba spoke up, "You think he is going to pop the question soon?"

Hinata smiled at the thought of Naruto asking Ino to marry him, "They look like they are at about that stage but we all know how Naruto is."

TenTen was nodding her head as she looked at the blond couple, "He is extremely insecure and he would be so petrified that she might say no to him even though she would say yes."

Neji nodded as he looked at all the friends at the table and then at the blond couple, "Whatever they decide all we can do is support them as their friends."

As the song ended Naruto continued to hold Ino on the dance floor and turned his head and leaned down to kiss her again. When they broke the kiss he walked her back to the table with their friends and TenTen couldn't resist, "You two looked so ADORABLE!"

Ino and Naruto both blushed at the comment as they looked at each other and Ino intertwined their fingers, "Thanks I think."

The rest of the reception was good until the end approached and everyone had left except for Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Hinata and Neji. Hiashi came over and looked at Hinata and she nodded and moved her hair out of the way and they all watched as Hiashi put the seal on her neck, "Now, if you are not a Hyuga then get off my clans estate and remember what I told you monster boy, never step foot in here again."

Naruto again flinched at the comment and he stood up and looked at Hiashi and then walked out and Ino chased after him, "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto stopped and turned and Ino she saw that he felt so alone again and she quickly hugged him, "Its okay Naruto-kun, your not alone so don't worry."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her forehead as Kiba and Hinata came running up to them, "Naruto are you alright, I know that must have hurt you."

Hinata was looking at Naruto and then looked at Kiba, "But Kiba-kun, earlier Naruto said that comments like that no longer hurt him."

Kiba looked at Hinata and smiled at her, "He was putting on an act for you Hinata, he wanted you to have the best day that you could and he thought you worrying about him would dampen your day."

Hinata looked at her friend as Ino was hugging him tightly and he had his arms around her as well, "I am sorry about that Naruto."

Naruto nodded and he smiled at his two friends, "Don't worry about me and go enjoy your honeymoon, Ino-chan is all I need to smile and be happy."

Ino looked up at him and smiled at him as she saw he looked okay again, "Damn straight Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and picked Ino up and carried her home, kissing her every now and then, "Why are you carrying me Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her and carried her up the stairs to the second story and opened the door to the apartment and put her down, "I just like to carry you Ino-chan, there isn't really a reason other then that, I can stop doing it so much if you want."

Ino smiled as she looked at him and pulled him into the apartment and closed the door behind them and kissed him passionately, "I want to finish what we started earlier Naruto-kun, I have been dying for you all day."

Naruto smiled at her and told her okay and to go get out of the dress and he would get them something to drink before they started and she nodded. When she was out of sight Naruto did his shadow clone jutsu and gave the shadow clone his wallet and told him to go buy a ring for Ino so he would have it when the time was right and the shadow clone left and Naruto got a drink for them. Ino had been standing by their dresser and heard what Naruto had told the clone and she smiled, _"_ _I think he is going to purpose to me soon."_

Naruto came in with a large cup of ice water and took a drink and then Ino did as well and as he put it down she pushed him onto the bed and they started. They were at it for about 3 hours, releasing all of the pent up sexual urges they had felt for each other throughout the day and when they were finally done Narutos clone returned and silently opened the door and hid the ring and disappeared and Naruto knew where it was hidden. Ino fell asleep and Naruto's chest and he smiled as he fell asleep as well and planned how he was going to ask the woman that he loved to marry him.


	18. Chapter 18: The Drinking Game

**Chapter 18: The Drinking Game**

The next couple of weeks went by and Naruto was deployed on another S Ranked Mission but he was with Kiba and Neji and they were considered the top 3 shinobi in the village at the moment so Ino thought that the mission should be over soon. Little did she know that they were on their way back right now and Naruto had a large smile on his face since he decided that tomorrow would be the day that he asked Ino to marry him. Kiba and Neji noticed the large smile that their friend was wearing and couldn't take it anymore, "Dammit Naruto what is with the smile?"

Naruto looked over at Kiba who was taking his wedding ring off of his chain that Konohagakure had issued the new dog tags on for all Chunin and above, "I am going to ask her tomorrow night."

Neji smiled at the comment as they all landed on a branch and saw Konohagakure was only about another mile away, "Congratulations Naruto, we all already know that she is going to say yes. When did you decide that you were ready to ask her?"

Naruto smiled as he prayed that Ino would say yes to him and they leapt off of the branch and continued too Konohagakure, "It was when were were dancing at Kibas wedding, I suddenly found myself wondering why I hadn't asked her yet."

Kiba smiled at his best friend as they landed in front of the main gate to Konohagakure and they walked through towards Tsunades office, "I am proud of you Naruto, I really am and once you get married maybe you and Ino can settle down in the bedroom so that 4 or 5 nights a week I don't have to hear her screaming your name."

Naruto smiled at his friend and scratched the back of his head, "I wouldn't count on that Kiba, she is usually the one that starts it, I just finish it."

They all laughed as they walked into Tsunades office and gave the report, that took about twenty minutes and then Naruto and Kiba rushed back towards their apartment complex and they opened their apartment doors and Ino was shocked too see Naruto home already, "Your back already Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gave her an odd look and decided that he was going to tease her, "Well if your going to be that way about it then I will just leave."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her and closed the door and leaned against the doorway and waited for Ino to open the door. Ino opened it and saw Naruto standing there smiling and he quickly lifted her up by the waist and kissed her, "I missed you Ino-chan."

Ino smiled as she looked at him and took off his headband since they now had at least a week off, "I missed you too Naruto-kun."

Naruto closed the door to their apartment and saw that TenTen, Hinabi, Hinata and a couple other women were over and he scratched the back of his head and smiled a little, "Oh sorry, didn't realize you were entertaining guests Ino-chan."

There was a knock on the door and Naruto already knew who it was and opened the door without looking, "She is here Kiba."

Kiba gave a sigh of relief and he leaned around the corner and smiled at his wife, "Hi dear, we are back from our mission."

Hinata smiled at her husband and went to stand to leave with him and Kiba told her that it was alright, "We get a whole week of mandatory time off now Hinata-chan, there is no need for you to leave your party."

Hinata smiled and thanked Kiba and gave him a kiss and Naruto put his bag in the bedroom and came and kissed Ino, "Have fun with your party dear, Kiba and I will go find something to do while you watch...Dear John?"

Naruto shuddered at the name of the title and the girls threw popcorn at him and Ino smiled as she hugged him, "Take me with you please Naruto-kun..I can't take anymore of this girl movie crap."

Naruto smiled as he looked at her and kissed her and then looked at all the angry women, "How about we all go bowling, my treat?"

The girls Naruto didn't know all talked it over but Ino, Hinata, TenTen and Hinabi all agreed instantly and the other girls denied and picked up their movies and moved to one of their houses. Ino quickly pulled Naruto in for a passionate kiss and when they broke she smiled at him, "God I love you so much Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he offered her his hand and they walked out of their apartment and locked up and Hinabi looked at Naruto, "Naruto, can you maybe ask Konohamaru if he wants to go?"

Naruto nodded and looked around for him and then found where he was hiding, "Konohamaru, wanna go bowling with all of us?"

The boy shouted out happily and ran over to them and hugged Naruto in thanks and Naruto patted him on the back and they all walked to the bowling ally. It was quickly seeming like it was turning into a couples thing, except for TenTen until Naruto called Neji up and told him to join them and he met them there and TenTen smiled happily at this. They started to get ready to bowl and then Kiba walked over with 3 bottles of scotch, "Time to play the drinking game."

Naruto sighed at this and Ino smiled at him, "Come on Naruto-kun, your always fun to bowl with when your drunk."

Kiba looked over at Konohamaru and Hinabi, "How old are you two?" They both looked at each other and then at Kiba and answered 18 and Kiba laughed, "Good enough for me."

Hinata slapped Kiba in the back of the head, "Kiba-kun, Hinabi is your sister in law, don't let her drink while under age."

Ino came to Kibas defense though, "Oh come on Hinata, we all drank when we were their age too, better they do it with us around then like we did and unsupervised."

Hinata knew that Ino had a point about it was better with them around, "Fine but Konohamaru has to stay at your place tonight and Hinabi will be staying at ours."

Kiba and Naruto both pouted a bit, they knew their shot of having making love to their girls just went out the window and Ino looked back and saw Naruto pout and smiled, "Don't worry Naruto-kun, your still getting laid tonight."

Naruto raised his hands victoriously and looked over at Konohamaru, "Your going to want like ear plugs or something buddy."

Kiba nodded and then commented, "Fuck it bring me a pair as well, Ino is a fucking screamer, what about us Hinata?"

Hinata looked over at Hinabi and then whispered in Kibas ear and he smiled happily, "That is perfect dear."

Kiba had been to caught up with Hinata to realize that Ino had thrown a cup of water at him for his comment and when it hit him in the face she smiled, "You should keep your comments to yourself Kiba."

Naruto laughed as Kiba explained the drinking game to them all, everyone takes a shot per frame and whoever has the best overall score after 3 games wins but if you vomit you take a zero on that frame. Naruto counted that there were eight people, "Hey we didn't pay for enough games or have enough booze for that."

Kiba looked at Naruto and then pulled out 3 more bottles of scotch and shook his head, "Come on Naruto, you know I am always strapping booze and I figured we could do couple teams."

Everyone agreed and Hinabi and Konohamaru went first, each took a shot and coughed as they swallowed and Hinabi bowled first for their team and hit 2 pins and Konohamaru hit 4. Naruto smiled as he held Ino on his lap, "They did better then I expected them too, I think they have been drinking like we use to Ino-chan."

Ino smiled as she looked to see it was their turn and they both downed the shots like it was nothing and Ino went and bowled a strike and Naruto smiled, "We got this in the bag, Ino-chan is the best bowler out of all of us and I do better when I am drunk."

The other couples looked at each other and looked at them and then changed the order of Naruto and Inos names so Naruto had to bowl first, "Aw now that is fucked up."

They all laughed and Ino leaned back on Narutos shoulder and took in his scent, she had missed his scent while he was gone the last couple of days and Naruto smiled at her, "Ino-chan you okay?"

Ino smiled as she nodded her head yes, "Yeah I just missed everything about you Naruto-kun, even the way you smell."

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her gently and broke the kiss and inhaled her scent in a obvious fashion, "I missed how you smell like flowers."

Ino smiled as she put her head down on his shoulder, "Well at least there is one good thing that comes from you doing S Ranked missions, we get a week off."

Naruto smiled as he held her close, "There is something that I love about missions that I don't classify as good or bad but when I come home and see you for the first time after a couple days away you always look so beautiful that for a couple seconds I am speechless."

Ino smiled and had a extremely red blush and then they heard TenTen, "Awe that was so sweet...but still your teams turn to bowl."

Naruto looked at Ino and she scooted off of him and they both downed a shot and Naruto grabbed his ball and rolled it down the lane and did a hand sign and as the ball hit the wind blew them all over and he turned and smiled. He came and sat down and Ino got back into his lap and she whispered in his ear, "Your such a cheater Naruto-kun, I saw your hand sign."

Naruto smiled as he held onto her and kissed her neck and whispered back, "Well if we win this game then lose the second game we can maybe get some money out of this as well babe."

She laughed and then they bowled, by the end of the first round Konohamaru and Hinabi were both throwing up and Ino and Naruto won the first game. The second game Naruto let Kiba and Hinata as well as TenTen and Neji beat them by a drastic number then the third game came and Naruto wagered 10,000 that Ino and him would win and Neji took the bet as well as Kiba and then Naruto and Ino destroyed them and Naruto picked up the money, "Thanks for the money guys."

Kiba was yelling at Naruto for being a cheater and Naruto smiled as he picked up the passed out Konohamaru and carried him back to Ino and his apartment and they laid him down in the spare bedroom and went to theirs. Naruto wasn't sure if he and Ino were actually going to make love that night or not but they did, as soon as their door was closed she was all over him and they went at it for hours moaning louder then usual since they were both drunk.

Morning came and all three of them slept until the afternoon and Naruto woke up first and saw Ino was still asleep and smiled and put on his clothes and went next door and knocked. Kiba opened the door and Naruto came in and asked Hinata too take Ino to go shopping or something at 4 for a couple of hours so he could set everything up and she smiled and agreed and then he went home and saw Ino coming out of their room naked and Konohamaru was watching TV in the living room and Naruto quickly stopped her, "Naruto-kun what are you doing?"

Naruto smiled at her as he looked at her and he couldn't ignore how good her body looked but now wasn't the time to be distracted like that, "Remember that Konohamaru is here right now Ino-chan?"

Ino looked at him and then her eyes widened and she looked down and let out a small squeal and went back in their bedroom and Naruto came into the living room and threw off his jacket and sat on the couch, "How you feeling Konohamaru?"

He shrugged as he turned off the TV and looked at Naruto, "Wasn't the first time that Hinabi and I have drank but the first time we were able to drink til we dropped."

Naruto smiled at him and ruffled his hair a little bit, "When you are actually legal to drink there are a lot of fun games like that I can teach you to play."

Ino walked into the living room in one of Narutos shirts and boxers and smiled at the two, "Naruto-kun don't be corrupting the young."

Naruto smiled and replied then winked at Konohamaru, "Okay Ino-chan, I wasn't seriously going to teach him any of it anyways."


	19. Chapter 19: The Proposal

**Chapter 19: The Proposal**

Ino got out the cooking stuff and Naruto saw that she was getting ready to make them all breakfast and he walked in the kitchen and gently grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek, "Let me make it babe, you relax for a little bit alright?"

Ino smiled at him and then went and sat by Konohamaru and he looked at Ino, "How did you two happen Ino, I mean Naruto is a awesome guy but you could have any guy you wanted."

Naruto looked up from where he was making the pancakes and eggs at, "Watch it boy or you might just have a little bit of poison in your pancakes."

Ino smiled at Naruto and she looked at Konohamaru, "Well you know how Naruto was when me and him were your age, always willing to help and trying to carry the world on his shoulders, its an admirable trait. He has always been sweet to me even though I didn't use to be sweet to him. During our entire relationship he has always put my feelings first and respected every decision that I have made. That is just the surface of our emotional side, there are physical things about his that make me want him as well, a lot of them."

Konohamaru rolled his eyes at the comment and looked back at Ino, "Yeah I had the pleasure of hearing about his amazing mouth, tongue, fingers and member last night."

Ino blushed at Konohamarus comment and she looked over at Naruto who was smiling at her then she looked back at Konohamaru, "But the most important thing to me is that I know that he loves me and he would never choose another woman over me. For example you remember Sakura and how he use to chase after her, well she confessed her love to him in front of me and he turned her down and when she kept pursuing he threatened her because he wants me and no one else."

Konohamaru smiled as he looked at the young woman who was smiling happily, "So is it the same for all women in what they really want?"

Ino thought about it and then looked at the young boy, "I think that every woman wants to feel unconditional love from their partner but every woman knows that a relationship wont be perfect."

Konohamaru looked at Ino and then back at Naruto who was flipping the pancakes over, "You and Naruto seem to have a perfect relationship."

Naruto let out a laugh from the kitchen at the comment and Ino smiled, "No we are both the jealous and insecure type which makes us very prone to feeling like we aren't good enough for the other. We have had many discussions over things that have happened because one of us is worried that the other one will leave. No sensible woman will think that she has a perfect relationship, it just doesn't exist but you can have a great or amazing relationship if you can compromise and talk things through."

Konohamaru nodded as he was starting to understand everything and then he looked at Ino, "So which one of you is more insecure and which one is more jealous?"

Ino looked over at Naruto who was plating all the food and putting it on the table as he answered Konohamarus question, "I am the one who is more insecure and I would say we are equally as jealous, Ino-chan might get a little more jealous then I do."

Ino and Konohamaru came over to the table and started to eat when the phone rang and Naruto picked it and and handed it to Ino, "Oh hey Hinata...sure let me ask Naruto-kun really quick though...Naruto-kun do you have any plans for us at around 4?...yeah Hinata I am able too go...alright I will see you in a couple hours alright?...Okay bye."

Naruto was looking at Ino, he knew what was going on but had to play it like he didn't, "Whats going on Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled as she looked at Naruto then back at her plate, "Hinata wants to go and have a little girl time is all, she said we would be back around 6 or so."

Naruto smiled at her and then took a bite of his food and swallowed it, "Sounds like fun, maybe I will watch one of my superhero movies while your gone then."

Ino nodded and looked at Konohamaru already finished his plate and she looked at Naruto, "Another thing Konohamaru, if you want to keep Hinabi then you should learn to eat like a gentleman."

Konohamaru looked over at Naruto and he nodded and replied, "Hey don't look at me for advise, I have no idea how I keep someone like her around."

Ino smiled at Naruto and gave him a light kick under the table and he looked at her, "Be helpful not a smart ass Naruto-kun or you'll be punished."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her as a horny looking smile graced her lips and he picked up on it, "Oh and what if I want to be punished hmm Ino-chan?"

Konohamaru stood up from the table and they looked at him, "I am going to go before you two end up doing it on the table."

Naruto smiled at the boy and couldn't resist himself, "What makes you think that we haven't already Konohamaru?"

Inos eyes went wide and she blushed as the memories of that night came rushing back to her and Konohamaru shook his head leaving and Naruto took another bite of his food as Ino spoke, "When I get home tonight, you are in so much trouble Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he finished his food and Ino did as well and he started to wash the dishes as Ino went and got ready to go shopping with Hinata and Naruto put in a superhero movie and Ino came and cuddled with him while she waited for Hinata. When the knock came Naruto paused the movie and went to the door and saw that it was Hinata and Ino kissed Naruto, "Be back in a couple hours, enjoy your movies babe."

Naruto smiled as she closed the door and he gave it about 10 minutes and then started to set up for that evening. A couple hours passed quickly for the two girls and Ino and Hinata returned to their homes and Ino opened the door to the smell of delicious food, candles lit everywhere, soft music and rose pedals on the floor. Ino smiled as she walked through the hallway and found Naruto was in the kitchen in black pants and his white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, "I'm back Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he turned and put the last of the dinner on the table and looked at her, "Perfect timing Ino-chan, dinner is ready, I made your favorite."

Ino smiled as she sat down at the table and saw that he did make her favorite, Chicken Alfredo, Naruto had went to class the The Silver Swan to learn how to make it for her when they first started dating after she ordered it on their first date. Ino watched as Naruto came over and poured her a glass of red wine and sat down in his chair and smiled at her, "It all looks amazing Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as they ate and when they finished he felt himself getting nervous but he knew he wanted to do this and he reached into his pocket and clutched the box, "Um...Ino-chan?"

Ino looked up from her plate and saw that he looked nervous and she pieced it all together, the nice dinner, the way he was dressed, he had even slicked back his hair, everything fit perfectly, he was going to purpose to her. She felt the happiness swelling inside of her as she looked at him and tried to play it calm, "Yeah Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her eyes and smiled at her, her eyes had always been something that was soothing to him, "I was...wondering if...um...you would...maybe...um...if you wanted too...um..." Naruto took a deep breath as he looked at her and stood out of his chair and got down on one knee in front of her and opened the box to show her the ring, "Will you marry me?"

Ino squealed with happiness as she tackled him to the floor and started to kiss him over and over again, "Yes, Yes, Yes!"

Naruto smiled as he sat up with her and took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger and she admired it and had a huge smile on her face as she looked at him and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss, "I love you so much Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled at her as he looked at the ring that his clone had bought for her and then back at her, "I love you more Ino-chan, it was the second biggest diamond that the jewelry store had so I hope that you like it."

Ino smiled as she leaned her head against his chest and looked at her ring some more, "I don't care if it was the smallest Naruto-kun, all that matter is that it was from you."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and then there was a knocking at their door and Ino went and opened it and her friends and parents were there, "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Ino looked back at Naruto who was smiling at her as he pushed himself off of the floor and Ino looked at Hinata, "You were in on this weren't you Hinata?"

Hinata nodded her head and said she was sorry for tricking her but Ino hugged her and thanked her, "Thank you Hinata, I know he wanted it to be perfect so you helped with that."

Ina quickly grabbed Inos hand and looked at the size of the diamond, "I know this ring, it was sold along with the largest diamond two weeks ago this one alone was 4 million and the larger one was 8 million."

Inos eyes went wide as she looked over at Naruto who was looking away and scratching the back of his head, "Naruto-kun you didn't..."

Naruto looked at her and smiled, "I guess you will have to wait til our wedding day to see if I did or didn't Ino-chan."

Kiba rolled his eyes at the comment and was leaning against the wall, "He did, I have already seen the ring."

Naruto threw a DVD case hitting his friend square in the nose making everyone laugh, "Hey whose side are you on Kiba?"

Kiba rubbed his nose and then looked over at Naruto, "I am on whichever side makes it so I might get a decent night sleep tonight."

Ino looked from Naruto over to Kiba and smiled at him, "Oh you aren't going to be getting that tonight Kiba."

Kiba groaned as he looked at Hinata, "Hinata-chan its not fair, can I please use the sound barrier jutsu yet, I really want to sleep."

Naruto rolled his eyes at his friends comment, "Don't worry about it Kiba, I put one up on our room today, we can hear outside our room but sound can't escape it."

Kiba dropped to the ground and thanked Naruto and Naruto got a evil smile, "But since you betrayed me and revealed the secret to Ino tonight I am going to drop the barrier."

Kiba yelled out no and everyone laughed at him as Naruto came and wrapped his arms around Ino and kissed her cheek, "I love you Ino-chan."

Ino smiled as she touched his left ring finger and it was still empty, "I love you too Naruto-kun so we will have to go and buy you a ring."

Inoichi smiled and spoke up as he pulled a box out of his pocket, "You two can use this if you want too, it was my grandfathers who passed it to my father who passed it to me and I didn't have a son so I wanted to offer it too you two."

Inoichi opened the box to show a gold band and Naruto smiled at Inoichi and thanked him as Ino took it out and put it on Narutos finger and Naruto smiled, "Its like I am part of a family now."

Ino smiled and put her hand behind his head and pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss, she didn't care if they all stared at them and they broke and she smiled at him and Inoichi spoke, "You are apart of our family now Naruto, eventually you will be our son in law."

Naruto smiled at Inoichi and reached out his hand and they shook hands, "I am looking forward to that Mr. Yamanaka."

Everyone celebrated for a couple of hours and then went home to leave the newly engaged couple alone in their apartment and Naruto was cleaning the dishes from dinner when Ino put her arms around his waist, "Are you almost done with that Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned off the water as he finished the last pan and put it in the dishwasher and looked at her, "Just finished Ino-chan."

Ino smiled and grabbed Naruto by his hand and pulled him into their bedroom and Naruto smiled at her and picked her up and gently laid her down on the bed. He did a hand sign and the barrier dropped and he smiled as she pulled him down for a kiss. They went at it for about 4 hours and Naruto had made it his mission to make her moan as loud as possible which he felt he succeeded in. When they finished Naruto laid down and Ino cuddled on his chest and smiled as she looked at her ring some more and then turned her attention up too Naruto, "Foxy, I am happy you asked me to marry you."

Naruto smiled at her and ran his hand on her sweaty side and kissed her forehead, "I was worried you would say no but I knew deep down you would say yes."

Ino smiled up at him and scooted up a little bit and kissed him gently, "I knew you were nervous, you always talk a certain adorable way when you are. When did you decide you were ready to ask me?"

Naruto smiled at her and put his hand on her hip and stopped moving it, "I couldn't think of a reason not to ask you when we were dancing at Kiba and Hinatas wedding, so I started to put my plan into motion."

Ino smiled as she remembered hearing him talk to his clone that night and laid her head down on Narutos shoulder, "Now we get to start planning it Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and pulled her close as they laid in their bed, "Well I don't know much about any of it so I will help where I can Ino-chan."

Ino nuzzled into his shoulder and looked up at him, "Well I want to have things that you will like in our wedding as well, didn't you ever think about it when you were younger?"

Naruto had a bit of a sad look that quickly faded away as he looked at her, "When I was younger marriage didn't seem like something that was in the cards for me..I didn't even think I would ever find a girlfriend so I didn't plague myself with those kinds of thoughts."

Ino looked up at him and felt bad for her to be husband and kissed his neck, "Well now it is all very real Naruto-kun, if you can think of something that you want in our wedding then we can put it in."

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her forehead and smiled at her, "All I need to have the best day of my life is to have you standing there next to me Ino-chan, the wedding is more about you then me, I want it to be perfect for you."

Ino smiled, this was his typical ideal of putting her every need before one of his, "For it to be perfect for me it has to be perfect for you Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and pulled her up for another passionate kiss and she looked at him, "It will be perfect Ino-chan, I will make sure of it."

Ino smiled and laid her head down on his chest again and sighed happily, "I love you so much Naruto-kun, I never want to lose you..."

Naruto smiled as he knew that she had drifted off to sleep at the end of that sentence and stroked her hair a little, "I love you more Ino-chan and you never will."

Naruto stroked her hair softly and gently until he finally fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20: The Birthday

**Chapter 20: The Birthday**

The first three months of their engagement were spent with planning their wedding when they weren't on missions, luckily Naruto was always sent on S-Ranked Missions so when he got back they got a week off. Ino had been starting to be deployed with Naruto a lot as well, Tsunade was making sure the engaged couple had the time they needed together which was fine with both of them. They returned from a S-Ranked mission of killing a rogue group in the edge of the Land of Fire and they were putting their rings back on and Naruto looked at the wrapping on Inos left arm, "Are you sure your okay Ino-chan?"

Ino looked at Naruto and followed his gaze to the cut on her arm and smiled at him, "I am fine Naruto-kun so stop worrying so much."

Naruto then got an idea and stopped her and he gently unwrapped the cut and it was looking a little worse and his hand lit up with Kyuubi chakra and he put his hand on her cut and channeled it into her cut and it started to heal rapidly as Ino let out a small moan escape for the feeling of his chakra going into her body. Naruto smiled at her as he finished and his Kyuubi chakra stopped and he looked at her arm to see that it looked like normal again, "There we go, looks just like normal so I can stop worrying as much now."

Naruto put his hand around his fiances waist and they continued to walk to the Hokages office to give Tsunade their report, as usual it took about 20 minutes but Tsunade kept them to talk some more, "So how are the wedding plans coming along?"

Ino smiled as she looked at Tsunade and then at Naruto and she answered, "They are great, we have picked the day to be in April so that flowers are in bloom at the spot where we are going to get married. Everything is set up for it, all that is left is to get my dress and my bridesmaid dress as well as Naruto-kun his tuxedo and his groomsmen theirs then we will be all set for the wedding in 2 months."

Naruto smiled at Inos enthusiasm and Tsunade looked at him, "I am surprised you of all people are getting married Naruto, you who felt he wasn't good enough for anyone. Ino must have beat that out of you."

Naruto smiled as he scratched the back of his head, "Well she didn't actually beat me, though I think she was tempted a few times, but she did get me to change for the better."

Ino smiled as she intertwined their fingers and looked at him then returned her gaze to Tsunade as she dismissed them, they were walking home when they saw Kiba and Hinata coming towards them with a look of anger on Hinatas face making Ino sigh, "They are fighting again."

Hinata saw Naruto and Ino coming their way to return home and she smiled and ran to her friends, "Good you are home and can settle this, is it wrong to say that you think someone in a movie is good looking?"

Ino rolled her eyes at the question, this is how their fights always were and they always made them play referee in their marriage, "I don't think its a big deal, I tell Naruto that I think guys are hot in movies all the time."

Hinata looked at Naruto, apparently Kiba said he thought a girl looked hot, "It hurts you doesn't it Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head no and smiled over at Ino, "I know that she wouldn't pick anyone over me so I don't worry about it, I tell her that some of the women are attractive as well although they are never as beautiful as her."

Ino smiled at Naruto and they looked at their friends as Hinata turned her attention towards Kiba, "Well did you think that she was more attractive then me, huh Kiba?"

Naruto rolled his eyes then grabbed Ino by her waist and winked at her as he used his wind transportation jutsu. Ino opened her eyes to see they were in their apartment now, "I didn't want to deal with that stupid fight, sorry Ino-chan."

Ino just smiled at him as he took her bag to go and put them in their bedroom and came out too see her sitting on the couch smiling as she looked at her arm and ring. Naruto leaned on the archway smiling at her, eventually Ino noticed Naruto standing there smiling at her and she looked at him, "What are you staring and smiling at me for Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shrugged and continued to smile and stare, "I didn't know that I needed a reason to stare and smile at you Ino-chan."

Ino smiled back at him as he walked over to her and collapsed down next to her on the couch and put his arm around her, "Is there anything special you want to do for your birthday tomorrow Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled as he remembered her birthday and snuggled into him, "I wouldn't mind going to a nice dinner just the two of us."

Naruto smiled at her as he held her close to him and kissed her forehead, "Well no need to worry about that Ino-chan, that was already set up as well as other things."

Ino looked up at him and poked him in the chest to get his attention, Naruto slowly looked down at her, "What are theses other things that you have set up Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips, "Thats a secret Ino-chan, you'll have to wait til tomorrow to find that out."

Ino gave him the pout face that usually made Naruto cave in but he closed his eyes and smiled at her, "Not this time Ino-chan."

Ino sat up and straddled Naruto and started to kiss his neck, she wanted to know by any means necessary, "Please Naruto-kun, you wouldn't keep something from me would you?"

Naruto let out a small moan but he had to hold firm, "Not this time babe, I really want you to be surprised and have a good time tomorrow."

Ino gave up and sat with her back against Narutos chest, continuing to pout some more as Naruto smiled, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her cheek, "Don't be like that Ino-chan, I just want to surprise you is all. What if I tell you one thing that I plan on doing for you tomorrow, will that hold you over?"

Ino smiled at the partial victory, she looked back at her fiance and smiled at him to show she approved, "Okay Ino-chan, I wrote you a new song that I plan on singing for you tomorrow night."

Ino smiled in happiness at the news, Naruto had written her another song and she loved to hear him sing, she had him sing to her often, "You wrote me a new song Naruto-kun!?"

Naruto smiled at her and nodded his head at her and she leaned back into his chest and yawned, "I love when you sing for me Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he knew this, he then he picked Ino up to carry her to their bedroom and he laid her down gently and took off her ninja gear. When he took off his shirt she snagged it from him and put it on and smiled at him and he laid down in bed with her, he was expecting her to cuddle into his chest but she didn't, she laid on her pillows, "Ino-chan is everything alright?"

Ino turned on her pillows to face him, giving him a evil smile knowing what he was going to ask, "Everything is fine Naruto-kun, why do you ask?"

Naruto was confused, if everything was alright why wasn't she laying how she always did, "You usually lay on my chest, but your laying on your pillows."

Ino smiled as she leaned over and kissed Naruto on his cheek then laid her head back on the pillows, still looking at him, "I have to teach you a lesson for keeping a secret from me."

Naruto gave a small smile as he looked at her as she looked back at him, "Okay Ino-chan, I will accept my punishment, just never thought I would be jealous of a pillow."

Naruto gave her a quick kiss as he laid down on his side of the bed, which was closest to the wall, as he draped his arm around Ino and fell asleep. Ino felt him fall asleep on his side holding her, she had a small smile on from this, _"_ _Not exactly the lesson I planned for him but it is good enough, I'm not sure I could have gone all night without him holding me in some way."_

Naruto woke up first that morning, as he opened his eyes he saw the back of Inos head and a small smile graced his face. Naruto slowly reached over her to make sure the alarm wouldn't go off, he saw it was 8, this was going to be his first surprise for Ino, letting her sleep as long as she wanted too. Naruto did a hand sign and he transported himself to the bathroom, used the restroom and then took a quick shower before he got dressed for the day. Naruto looked too see that Ino was still asleep, Naruto quietly left the room then summoned 20 clones to have them start to run around and do the different things that he had planned for them today. Naruto then started to make Ino her breakfast for whenever she woke up, since it was her birthday he made her favorite things of bacon, pancakes and eggs. She woke up feeling extremely rested and looked at the clock to see that it was 10 in the morning and she smiled as she realized what Naruto had done, _"_ _Honestly that man."_

Ino walked out of the bedroom too see Naruto watching one of his movies quietly, as he saw her out of the corner of his eye he looked over to her and gave her the smile she loved to see, "Morning beautiful, Happy Birthday."

Ino smiled at him and looked over at the table and saw there were gifts, flowers and a breakfast laid of for her and her eyes widened, "Naruto-kun you didn't do all this for me did you.."

Narutos smile got larger as he turned off his movie, Naruto walked over to her and leaned down and kissed her gently, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

Ino looked at him and was a bit disappointed she didn't get a chakra filled kiss for her first kiss on her birthday, she went to walk towards the table. She was startled when Naruto quickly turned her and kissed her passionately with his chakra flowing through his tongue, getting a moan from Ino, as he broke the kiss he winked at her, "If I gave you that on your first kiss it wouldn't have been a surprise."

Ino smiled at him then kissed his cheek, she went and sat down as she looked at the food with hungry eyes but he picked it up before she could start to eat it. Naruto put it in the microwave so it could reheat, "I made this a little earlier Ino-chan, why don't you open the gifts I bought you while you wait?"

Ino nodded and reached out, grabbing the first gift that was closest to her, it was smaller then the others and she opened it to see purple diamond ear rings, she had seen these before, they ran 100K. She had been admiring them one day when they were walking around the town, he must have seen her looking at them then returned later and purchased them. She saw a bigger box and grabbed that one, she pulled it over to her and opened it and saw a box full of action and raunchy comedy movies and she smiled, her guilty pleasure. She saw a medium sized box then grabbed that one next and opened it, her eyes widened as saw different seeds of rare flowers she didn't have in her hidden garden but how would he know unless, "NARUTO UZUMAKI! DID YOU FOLLOW ME TO MY HIDDEN GARDEN TO SEE WHAT FLOWERS I NEEDED!"

Narutos eyes went wide as he flinched from his fiance yelling his name at him and he waved his arms defensively, "I didn't I swear! Even if I had I wouldn't know what flowers were what, I don't know what any of those flowers are."

She looked at him, squinting her eyes at him, he did have a point though he wasn't very knowledgeable when it came to flowers, "I suppose but then how..."

Naruto felt as if he could relax a little even though she kept staring at him, "Um..well your mom knew where the garden was and told me a list of flower seeds to look for, so I looked out for them over the last couple months. I found them over the last couple months on missions so I collected them and hid them from you."

Ino growled a little bit, her mother would know where to look for her garden and was the only person who knew as much about flowers as she did. She then returned to concentrating her gaze on Naruto, "I am sorry I yelled at you Naruto-kun, its just my garden is something that is very personal too me and I want to wait to show it too you until we are married."

Naruto smiled at her, nodding to show that he understood as the microwave binged, he opened it and brought her the food. Naruto looked too see there were only a couple more gifts left for Ino too open. He sat down in his usual seat and smiled at her, she then got up and decided she was going to sit on his lap, he smiled as he looked at her, "I am the birthday girl don't I get to sit wherever I want too Naruto-kun?"

He continued to smile at her and kissed her cheek and she ate the delicious meal that he had made for her. She then went back to opening the birthday presents that he had bought for her. There was the new kunai set she had been looking at lately, it had been bought a couple weeks ago and she had been disappointed because Naruto had agreed to buy it, she looked back at him, "You are a sneaky one Naruto-kun."

He smiled at her as she opened another, there she saw a purple diamond necklace to go with the ear rings that he bought her, she smiled as she looked at the set and opened the last gift and it had the card on it. She read the card, smiling at it as she put it down then opened the last gift, she saw that it was a sarcastic gift, a pack of boxers. She let out a small giggle as she looked at the boxers and leaned back on Naruto and smiled at him, "Thank you for everything Naruto-kun."

Naruto just smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on her cheek, "I just wanted to get you things that you would like Ino-chan."

She looked at all the gifts then looked back at him with a smiled, "You did Naruto-kun, plus the best gifts are still to come later tonight."

Naruto smiled at her, leaving small kisses on her neck, "You mean our dinner at The Silver Swan and when I sing to you tonight?"

Ino shook her head, he was only half right, "Only partially correct, when you sing for me tonight and when we make hot passionate love tonight."

Naruto smiled at her then gave her a gentle kiss on her lips, he stood her up and took her plate, "Only if you want too though Ino-chan."

As Naruto washed her plate she came over to him and sat on the bar with a smile on her face, "Oh trust me I am going to want too Naruto-kun."

Naruto finished washing the plate and opened the dishwasher and put the plate in but when he was closing it he could see Inos soaked panties from how she was sitting. He blushed as he looked at her and stood up straight and saw the devious smile and horny glint in her eyes, "Do you want breakfast Naruto-kun?"

He smiled at her and put his hands on her thighs and started to send spikes of chakra into her legs and targeted it to her womanhood and received moans for it and he went down on his knees and gave a chakra filled lick up her legs and right when he was about to start there was a knocking at the door and he looked at her, "Ignore it?"

Ino nodded her head and he moved her panties out of the way and went to work, he made quick work of her as always and brought her to release 3 times within 5 minutes with his excellent tongue work and mastery of chakra control and her loud moaning had stopped whoever was knocking. As Naruto finished he stood up and looked at her and her happily dazed expression and gave a chakra filled lick on her neck and she moaned again and came out of it and smiled at him, "You have an amazing tongue Naruto-kun."

The knocking started again and Ino slid off of the counter and went over to the door and opened it hastily and yelled what and froze as she looked at her parents, "Oh god...oh god...oh god..."

Inoichi was looking at his daughter and Naruto came around the corner and froze as he looked at Inos parents and her mom commented, "Haven't you said that enough this morning Ino?"

She walked into the apartment and Inoichi followed after her and as they were walking by she smiled at Naruto, "Sound like you were doing good work in here Naruto."

Ino quickly opened the door and tried to run out but Naruto grabbed her hand and stopped her and pulled her to his chest for a hug and she looked at him, "If we run we can make it too Sunagakure by sundown Naruto-kun."

He smiled at her and closed the door and carried her to their room, "Get dressed Ino-chan, we are suppose to have lunch with your parents today."

Naruto gave her a quick kiss to reassure her that everything would be fine and she got dressed as her parents admired the gifts that Naruto bought her and she came out of their bedroom, still blushing from the incident. Her father and mother looked at her and smiled and Ina spoke, "Ino there is nothing to be embarrassed about, your father and I know that you two are intimate."

That really didn't fix the problem but Naruto came over to her and grabbed her hand and looked at her with reassuring eyes and that helped her and she sat down and her parents gave her their gift, it was some new clothes that Inos mother had picked out for her and she smiled, "Thank you guys for the gift."

Inoichi looked at all the gifts that Naruto had bought for her, "It appears that Naruto did better then us this year eh princess?"

Ino smiled as she looked over at Naruto who smiled at her, "He likes to spoil me and apparently he likes to spoil me even more on my birthday."

Naruto leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and her parents smiled and Ina couldn't resist, "Well are you two ready to go to lunch, that is if Naruto hasn't eaten enough already."

Naruto and Ino both turned red from the comment and Naruto didn't say the comment that came into his head, "I can still eat Mrs. Yamanaka."

Ino smiled as she had the same thought as Naruto but unlike him she vocalized it, "You will just have to wait til later then Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed some more as Ino winked at him and Ina smiled and Inoichi felt a bit awkward with the conversation, "Can we not discuss how my daughter and her fiance are intimate please?"

Naruto looked over at Inoichi and saw the man was uncomfortable, "I apologize Mr. Yamanaka but you know Ino-chan, she is a free spirit who likes to say what comes to mind."

Inoichi had to agree with that and then they all walked and Ino wondered where they were going to eat and they arrived at 'The Black BBQ' and she saw all her friends, Naruto must have rented out a large area for her to have a good time with their friends. Ino was greeted by all her friends and they all gave her gifts, the boys gave her money because they had no idea what to buy her and the girls gave her lotions, clothes and make up. She leaned her head against Naruto and smiled, this had to be her best birthday ever and it wasn't even over yet. Her party was fun, Naruto even asked her to dance with him again like at Kiba and Hinatas wedding who were fighting again but Naruto and Ino ignored them for now. Naruto was too happy just holding Ino while they danced and Ino was feeling the same way about Naruto and then the song ended and he gave her a long loving kiss, "Thanks for the dance gorgeous."

Ino smiled at him and then they went and sat down at the table and they enjoyed the party for another hour and all their guests left and Naruto and Ino went home to watch some of her new movies. They watched Terminator Salvation and Role Models and then it was time to get ready to go to dinner, Naruto put on his dark blue jeans and his black button up shirt and smiled, he looked exactly like he did for their first date and Ino put on a tight purple dress and the purple diamond ear rings and necklace Naruto had bought for her. This made him smiled at her and bought her into a kiss, "You look so beautiful Ino-chan, just as you always do."

Ino smiled at the comment and took his hand and they walked to dinner which was nice, she loved having the nice quiet dinners with Naruto and The Silver Swan was somewhere only he had taken her. Naruto paid the bill and then offered Ino his hand and they walked home and when they got home she knew what was next, he was going to sing for her and she pulled him into the living room and they sat on the couch and he smiled at her enthusiasm, "Excited Ino-chan?"

She nodded quickly and he looked at her and smiled and grabbed his guitar and plugged it in and made sure that it was tuned in correctly and started to play for her, he had two more gift for her he hoped she would love.

"This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go "

Ino smiled as Naruto finished singing and he looked at her and smiled at her and she leaned over and kissed him, "I loved it Naruto-kun just as I always do."

Naruto smiled at her and reached behind the couch and pulled out two more gift and looked at Ino, "I have two more gifts for you Ino-chan that I really hope you like."

Ino could see how serious he was and she wondered what it could be and he handed her the first gift and she opened it and saw it was a CD that had Ino written on it and she turned it over and saw that it had the three songs Naruto had written for her and 5 other songs and she looked at him, "Did you write all these for me Naruto-kun?"

He smiled and he nodded at her as she looked back at the CD and smiled, "That is so sweet Naruto-kun, I love it but you'll still sing for me too right?"

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her cheek and looked at her, "Of course I will Ino-chan, I know how much you like my singing."

Ino smiled as she looked at him and she rubbed his whisker marks, "I don't like it Naruto-kun, I love it, I couldn't go on without it."

Naruto smiled as he looked at her and then kissed her gently on her lips, "Well now even when I am gone on missions you can hear my singing, now here is your other gift."

Naruto handed her the small square looking package and she opened it up and saw it was an iPod and she looked confused, "How did you get this Naruto-kun, they won't be released in our country for a couple more years."

Naruto smirked at her as she looked at the gift and opened it and looked at it, "I cashed in a couple of favors to get a friend that was going to the United States a couple months ago to buy one for me."

Ino smiled and tackled him to the couch and kissed him passionately and she broke the kiss and smiled at him, "They are amazing Naruto-kun, I love you, your the best man imaginable."

Naruto smiled at the compliment and he held her close to him as she put in a ear bud in each of their ears and saw that Naruto had put on all of her songs he wrote her already and she smiled happily just laying on him. She listened to all of the songs that he hadn't sung for her yet, Hanging by a Moment, You and Me, Collide, Here Without You and Savin Me' and then she paused the music and looked at him and kissed him again, "I loved them all Naruto-kun."

He smiled at her and held her close to him and looked at her, "I am glad that you liked them all Ino-chan, this was the gift I wanted you too like the most."

Ino smiled as she looked at him and then she kissed him again, "I did Naruto-kun, this was by far the best gift of the day."

Naruto smiled at her and then she stood up and grabbed his hand and led him to their bedroom, "I plan to you just how much I loved it Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he let her lead him into their bedroom and she laid him down and climbed on top of him and they both went to work, they went at it until sun up and when they finally finished they were both panting and sweating as they looked at each other smiling, "That was...phenomenal...Naruto-kun...you stud."

Naruto smiled at her and leaned in and gave her a soft kiss and smiled at her, "You were...amazing Ino-chan...I love...you...so much."

Ino smiled and cuddled into his chest and he smiled at her, happy that she did since she didn't last night and held her close as they both passed out.

 _(Song Info: Far Away by Nickelback)_


	21. Chapter 21: The Uzumaki Wedding

**Chapter 21: The Uzumaki Wedding**

They were both awoken by the sound of pounding on their door at 10 and they both groaned, typical par Naruto wanted to ignore it. Unfortunately though, Ino knew how it worked, if they didn't answer it then whoever it was would just knock louder. Ino slipped out of the bed and put on Narutos boxers and shirt as she walked to the door and opened it up too see Sakura standing there, Ino rolled her eyes with a sigh, "What do you want Sakura?"

Ino had been extremely happy that the pink haired kunoichi had left her and Naruto alone over the last few months after Naruto had threatened her. Sakura looked at her old friend and sighed and noticed that Naruto wasn't standing by Ino like normal, "Where is Naruto at Ino?"

Ino rolled her eyes at the question and looked at Sakura, "MY fiance is in our bed since I wore him out last night and I would really like to rejoin him."

Sakura heard that Ino had put extra emphasis on the word my, "I know that he is yours Ino, I don't like it but I know he won't leave you, he made that clear."

Ino smiled at this, she was glad that someone who seemed to always want what she had now realized she couldn't have her Naruto, "Then what is it that you want?"

Naruto had noticed that Ino was still gone, with a groan as he slipped on while grabbing some shorts as well as a beater while walking out of the bedroom and stood in the hallway, "Ino-chan are you coming back to bed babe?"

Ino looked back at Naruto then gave him a smile, "Yeah I will be back in a second Naruto-kun, just have to get rid of our guest."

Naruto looked over Inos shoulder too see that Sakura was standing there smiling at him and he rolled his eyes as he went and got a cup of water. Ino looked back at Sakura who was blushing from seeing Naruto and snapped her fingers in Sakuras face, "What do you want Sakura, I want to go lay back down with my fiance."

Sakura extended her hand too Ino, all Ino did was look at it and then back at Sakura, "I wanted to tell you as well as show you that no matter how big a mistake Naruto is making by being with you I will stop trying to steal him from you."

Ino didn't really care for the phrasing that she used by slowly shook Sakuras hand and nodded her head to her then closed the door. She turned to see Naruto leaning on the wall in the hallway looking at her, "You don't actually believe her do you baby?"

Ino looked at him and smiled at him, "I don't believe a word that came out of her mouth Naruto-kun, she will keep trying to take you from me but she won't succeed."

Naruto smiled at his fiance and kissed her cheek as he handed her the cup of water then lifted her up to carry her back to their bedroom, "The only person that can make us stop being together is you Ino-chan, don't worry about anyone else, so lets go get some more sleep."

Ino put her arm around Narutos neck and smiled at him as he carried her to their room like he always did, "Sounds as if you are stuck with me forever then Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he laid her down on their bed then laid down with her, Ino made quick work of taking off his shirt and laid her head down on his chest making him smile, "I would love if it was just me and you forever Ino-chan."

Ino kissed Narutos chest and nuzzled her head and yawned, "Good because that is how it will be Naruto-kun...just you..me..forever."

Naruto smiled as she felt her breathing go to a calm and steady pace making him know that she was asleep. He held her close to him as he stroke her hair as he felt sleep clinging at him and he fell asleep as well. They woke back up at 1 to the sound of yelling and pounding at the front door, they both groaned, it was Kiba and Hinata fighting again, well it was usually just Kiba getting yelled at. Naruto held Ino to the bed so she couldn't get up, "Maybe if we don't answer then they will go away, they aren't like everyone else."

Ino smiled as she laid her head back on Naruto and then they heard the deadbolt unlock making him sigh loudly, "I forgot that we gave them a key, why did we do that?"

Ino couldn't remember at the time, she just knew that she wished that they hadn't at the moment and then their bedroom door busted open and Hinata stood there looking at them as Naruto pulled the sheet up on them, "I knew they were home!"

Ino and Naruto looked over at the bedroom door and Naruto looked at them as he sighed, "I want the key we gave you two back alright Kiba?"

Hinata looked at the two blonds and then looked over at Kiba and yelled, "Well tell them what you did this time!"

Kiba scratched the back of his head and then looked over at Hinata, "But I don't know what I did Hinata, all I did was ask if I could make lunch today."

Naruto groaned and rolled over in the bed putting his back to his friends, he wanted no part in such a stupid fight. To be honest Ino felt like doing the same thing as her fiance, "Why does him wanting too make lunch have to be a big deal Hinata?"

Hinata looked at Ino in surprise, "Well it means that he doesn't like my cooking obviously, if he did like it he wouldn't want to make the food."

Kiba scratched his head as he looked at her some more, "I just wanted to try and give you the day off is all Hinata..."

Hinata stormed out of Naruto and Inos apartment leaving Kiba there as he looked at her and sighed as his gaze returned to the two blonds, "I don't understand...she just gets mad at me for everything that I do."

Naruto turned back around to look at his friend, "Try to have an actual conversation with her that doesn't drag Ino and I into it, I personally don't like to play referee for your marriage. If you do that then maybe things can work out for you."

Ino laid her head down on her actual pillow as she started to drift off to sleep and Naruto looked at Kiba. Kiba nodded and then left their apartment and yelled an apology to them and Naruto put his arm around her inhaling her smell as he kissed the back of her neck, "You smell like flowers babe." Ino smiled as she fell asleep with her fiance holding her.

Like a blink of the eye the next couple months passed and it was time for their wedding, Naruto stood at the aisle and looked nervous. There were so many things that could go wrong with this day and he looked over at his friend and best man Kiba who currently was in a trial separation with Hinata. Standing next to him was Neji who was currently in his second month into a relationship with TenTen, both of the of the said women were standing on the other side of the alter as they all waited for Ino. The music started and Ino was walked down the aisle with Inoichi in a stunning white dress making Naruto smile at the mere sight of her. When she got to the end of the aisle Naruto walked over and shook hands with Inoichi, he then escorted Ino to the front with a large smile as he continued to look at her, "You look so beautiful Ino-chan."

Ino blushed as she stood there and looked over at him, "You look extremely handsome as well Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her and then they stood there as they went through the ceremony, when they arrived at the end of the ceremony he gave her a chakra filled kiss. Ino stood there in daze, then when he stopped the chakra filled kiss he gave her another quick kiss to snap her out of it, "I love those kisses Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her as he looked at her and ran his hand on her cheek, "You can have as many of them as you want Mrs. Uzumaki."

Ino smiled at him as he said her new last name and he offered her his arm as he escorted her down the aisle and to their reception. The two of them sat at the head table with Neji, TenTen, Kiba, Hinata, Inoichi and Ina. Hinata was sitting on the other side of the table from Kiba who was staring intensely at his wedding ring, Naruto and Ino were worried about the two of them. Hinata was getting mad at him for every little thing as Kiba was fighting and trying desperately to save their marriage. Ino was leaning her head of Narutos shoulder and he smiled at her then looked at his friend and Hinata was looking at Kiba as well. Naruto kissed Ino on the forehead to get her attention, as she looked at him she smiled as he kissed her on the lips, "Care to dance Mrs. Uzumaki?"

Ino smiled as she nodded her head yes, Naruto stood up and offered her his hand as she grabbed it he helped her up then escorted her to the dance floor and put his hands on her hips as she put her hands around his neck. Naruto smiled at her as they danced and leaned his forehead against hers, then everyone stopped dancing when they heard yelling, "NO I WILL NOT DANCE WITH YOU!"

They looked over at Hinata who was storming away from Kiba and they sighed, "Poor Kiba, he is trying so hard to work things out with her... Promise me we will never be like that Ino-chan."

Ino smiled as she looked at him then rested her head on his chest as they started to dance again, "I promise we will never be like that Naruto-kun, do you know what she is even acting like this for?"

Naruto looked at the top of her head and then back over at Kiba who was sitting at the table staring at this wedding ring again, "He didn't come home right away after his last mission, but to be honest I can't say I really blame him, we hear him getting yelled at all the time for the stupidest things."

Ino nodded her head as she felt bad for Kiba, "He stares at his wedding ring all the time, I wonder if they will be able to work things out."

Naruto just continued to hold her as they slowly danced and she tightened her hold on Naruto, "They are both my friends but I think that they are going to end in divorce towards the end."

Ino sighed it was depressing that two of her good friends would probably get divorced but Naruto was right about that, "Probably, but we will last forever Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on her lips then smiled at her again, "Yes we will gorgeous Mrs. Uzumaki."

The newlyweds continued to dance until Inoichi and Ina came over, "Naruto, mind if I have a dance with my daughter?"

Naruto smiled at his father in law and then stopped dancing with his wife, gave her a quick kiss then handed Inos hand to Inoichi. He smiled as he watched Ino and her father dance and he looked at Ina, "Would you like to dance Mrs. Yamanaka?"

Ina smiled at her new son in law and she took his hand and he danced with her next to Inoichi and Ino as Inoichi smiled at his daughter, "You enjoy your wedding princess?"

Ino smiled at her father and nodded her head, "Yeah, it was a beautiful and I got to marry the man that I love which makes it a perfect day."

Naruto was dancing with Ina and heard Ino and when the two danced past Ino he kissed her cheek quickly, "I love you more Ino Uzumaki."

Ino blushed as Naruto kissed her cheek and professed his love for her with her new name and she looked at him, "No, I love you more Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled at her and winked at her, "Don't think so my dear but it is your day so I will let you win today."

The newlyweds stopped dancing with Inos parents since it was time for cake, he escorted his wife back to the table as they ate it and Inos choice of cake had been perfect, she had Naruto try multiple pieces but he always said that they tasted good but she should pick. They finished eating cake and Naruto looked at Ino as she cuddled into his shoulder, he smiled and leaned down by her ear and whispered into it, "If you want wife then I will sing for you in front of everyone today."

Ino smiled at Naruto, when they first started dating he didn't want her telling people he could sing and she always found it special as a thing between them two. Irregardless, he was her husband and she wanted to show him off, "If you want to sing for me then I will allow you too husband."

Naruto looked at her and kissed her cheek then whispered back into her ear, "That isn't what I said babe, I said if you want me too I will but you have to pick the song."

Ino smiled at him and looked into his blue eyes then leaned in and kissed him gently, "I want you too sing Amazed for me Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her passionately before he stood up and walked over to the stage, Naruto grabbed a guitar and tapped the mic getting everyone's attention, "Usually I only doing this for my gorgeous wife but I want her to have the best day possible and she loves when I sing for her, so all of you are going to learn something knew today."

Ino stood and walked over to the stage and looked at her husband as he started to strum the guitar and he smiled at her as he started to play the song.

"Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you"

Ino blushed as she listened to her husband sing and she looked around at all the women looking at him with lust in their eyes which she didn't care for. She walked up the steps to sit on the stool and Naruto smiled at her then sang directly to her no longer facing the crowd. All the women were looking at Ino with envy in their eyes, Ino sat there and smiled as she saw this and listened to Naruto as she looked at him and he sang her song for her.

"The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you."

As Naruto finished he leaned in and gave Ino a deep and passionate kiss, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in deeper. Their tongues played with each others and as they broke he smiled at her as she ran her hand on his cheek and he winked at her, "Would you like me too sing I'll Be for you as well beautiful?"

Ino thought about it and then nodded her head, she pulled him in close and whispered in his ear, "I am going to give you a proper thank you on our honeymoon, wherever we are going since you won't tell me where we are going."

Naruto smiled at her while winking at her, he hadn't told her that they were going to an island resort and too a fancy hotel. Naruto then started to strum the guitar and kissed her one more time before he started.

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive and not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above"

Ino smiled as she started to rest her head on her hands as she stared at the man who had become her husband and he looked at her as he smiled at her. She really did love to hear him sing and he had always loved to sing for her as long as it pleased her, she was also enjoying how envious all the other women were as well. Apparently no matter mature she got there would always be the underlying need to show off what was hers. She was definitely going to make sure that Naruto was repaid for what he was doing for her right now, he really didn't seem like he was comfortable singing in public.

"I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life. "

Naruto finished and Ino stood up coming over to her quickly and hugged him then she kissed him gently on his lips. Ino then looked at all the women who were staring at them and she grabbed the microphone, "Remember that he is mine or else I will kick all your asses."

Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck making her cheeks erupt into a crimson blush and she looked back at him, "I love you Ino-chan, you know that no woman can hold a candle to you in my eyes."

Ino smiled at her husband and grabbed his hand as she led him off of the stage while all the women were still staring at Naruto. Ino still felt like she had to get the point across that he was hers so she sat him down on a seat and sat on his lap making him smile. Naruto put his arms around her and held her on his lap as he smiled at her and kissed her lips gently, "Ino-chan you are such a jealous woman, I love that about you though."

Ino smiled as she looked at him and leaned her head on his shoulder so that she could kiss his cheek, "I have seen how you are glaring at all the guys Naruto-kun so your a jealous man, but I love you for it as well."

Naruto smiled as he held her close, the rest of the night was like a blur to the blond newlyweds then it was time to leave. They both changed into more suitable clothes before leaving for their honeymoon as a long limo pulled up. Naruto and Ino got into the limo to go to the airport then they were off, Ino resting her head on Narutos lap, sleeping soundly as he stroked her hair. The driver knocked on the window to get Narutos attention as he looked back, "We are about 3 minutes from the airport if you want to wake up your wife sir."

Naruto nodded in thanks as he stroked her cheek and gently shook her, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him with smile, "We are almost at the airport Ino-chan, you should wake up."

Ino nodded as she sat up and fixed her hair as the limo pulled up to the airport, Naruto grabbed their bags and they walked to the gate and waited for the flight. The time came and they checked their bags then got onto the plane, Naruto had paid for first class making her smile as they sat in first class and Ino rested her head on his shoulder agian. The flight was quick and then they landed on the Island of Palms making Inos eyes light up at the name as she looked at Naruto, "Did you really!?"

 _(Song Info; Song 1: Amazed by Lonestar. Song 2: I'll Be by Edwin McCain.)_


	22. Chapter 22: The Honeymoon

**Chapter 22: The Honeymoon**  
 _ **Lemon Chapter**_

Naruto smiled at her and nodded his head as they walked out of the plane, they quickly got their bags and Naruto offered Ino his hand. As always she quickly took it as she smiled at him as they walked along the island too the fancy hotel on the beach. Naruto walked her to the hotel as she saw how fancy it looked she turned her attention to Naruto as they walked up to the front desk she had the urge to jump him right then and there, "Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki reservation."

The young employee searched on the computer and then found Narutos reservation then gave Naruto two keys, "Your penthouse suite is waiting for you both, have a good two weeks here at the Palms Hotel, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded and thanked him and Ino and him walked over to the elevator and he put his arm around her and she smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "This is an amazing honeymoon so far Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he leaned down and kissed her until the elevator arrived, she surprised him when she pulled him into it not breaking their kiss. Ino smiled as she ran her hand down Narutos body into his pants and started to rub his member as they continued to kiss until Naruto broke the heated kiss, "Ino-chan...mm...shouldn't we wait...mm...til we get to our...mm...room?"

Ino smirked at him and quickened her pace making it so that Naruto put his arm against the elevator wall. As the elevator stopped Ino watched as a young woman came into the elevator and Ino shifted Naruto into the corner and continued to go slowly making Naruto grunted as he leaned down too kiss his wife, "That feels good Ino-chan...mm."

Ino smirked as she started to go faster, then she saw the woman trying to look and Ino turned Naruto some more. The young woman saw Ino was staring at her and looked away blushing, knowing she had been caught trying to catch a peek. Ino smirked and the she felt Naruto run his hands down her back and into her skirt and squeezed her ass. She felt as he then ran his finger to her wet womanhood and started to rub it gently to extract a quiet moan from her. Naruto kissed Ino as she sped up the hand job that she was giving him too keep his moans quiet, then the floor binged and the other woman got off. Ino smiled at Naruto as she breathed heavily with lust in her eyes, "If this elevator moves any slower I am going to make love to you in here."

Naruto had a mischievous look in his eyes that Ino worried about and then he slipped behind her and he started to rub his erect member against her wet panties while kissing her neck and she gave a loud moan. Naruto felt as she moved her panties out of the way and then she guided him inside of her and she closed her eyes and moaned loudly from the sensation. Naruto put his hands on her hips and started to quickly go in and out of her and she moaned loudly and then the elevator binged and they were on their floor and Naruto pulled out of her and zipped up his pants and Ino grabbed his arm and pulled him to their room quickly. She opened the door to the extravagant suite and Naruto put the bags down and swept her into his arms and carried her to their room, "I know what my wife needs right now."

Ino smiled as Naruto carried her to the bedroom and he laid her down on the bed and they ripped each others clothing off of them. Naruto kissed her passionately and then gave chakra filled kisses down her body making her moan loudly and Naruto got to her womanhood and Naruto smiled and gave her a chakra filled lick. Ino gave another loud moan and Naruto started to flick her clit with his tongue channeling chakra and she moaned loudly and Naruto got her to orgasm twice for that alone. Naruto then moved on to her dripping wet pussy and licked up all her cum and then inserted his tongue and started to lick around inside of her. He licked the walls of her pussy and her moaning increased as her walls tightened around his tongue and released in his mouth. Naruto went to continue but Ino pulled him up to her and she had lust burning in her eyes, "Please Naruto-kun..as much as I love when you eat me out I really need you inside of me."

Naruto smiled and leaned down and kissed his wife and she could taste herself on his lips and tongue as he slowly pushed himself inside of her and she moaned to the sensation. Naruto quickly started to pull out to the tip and thrust into her and kissing her neck and collarbone while squeezing her breasts. Naruto pushed himself all the way into the woman that he loved all the way to his base and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, "Oh god...so deep...Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smirked as he pulled out to the tip and sent a hard thrust into her body and she moaned and wrapped her legs around him. Naruto continued to pull out to his tip and thrust all the way back into his wife, increasing his speed and power at a steady rate and her moaning was getting louder and louder. She screamed his name as she came to her 3rd release from him being inside of her and her 5th that night and was panting. She was staying extremely tight and Naruto was thrusting but feeling himself getting close to the edge and he reached down and started to pinch her clit and sent chakra spikes through his fingers as he kissed her with chakra and she was lost in another world of pleasure and she came to another release and yelled out, "GOD NARUTO! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

Naruto pumped and he came inside of her and kept pumping until he was finished and moaned out, "INO-CHAN! I LOVE YOU!"

Naruto rolled over to his side and looked at her as she had a happy smile on her face and he kissed her cheek, "Did you enjoy that Mrs. Uzumaki?"

Ino looked over at Naruto and pulled him into a passionate kiss and started to play with his tongue with hers and broke the kiss, "Your amazing Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled as he put his arm around his wife and she leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled happily and looked at him, "We are a naughty couple Naruto-kun, especially after what we did in the elevator."

Naruto smirked as her and kissed her gently and looked at her, "You started it in the elevator my dear, I just took it up a notch."

Ino smirked as she held onto him and she nuzzled into his chest and closed her eyes to go to sleep, "It was exhilarating Naruto-kun...goodnight husband...see you in the morning...you tuckered...me..out..."

With that Ino was asleep and Naruto was smiling and he held her close to him as he drifted off too sleep as well. Their two weeks of honeymooning were great, they laid out by the beach, ate at fancy restaurants, went to the amusement park they had there and enjoyed each others bodies. Their honeymoon had to come to an end but Naruto didn't care if it did or not, he was just enjoying the time with Ino. The only reason that he choose the Island of Palm for their honeymoon was because he overheard Ino tell Hinata it was her dream honeymoon but thought it would be too expensive. Naruto and Ino were on the plane and Ino was sleeping on his shoulder and he was smiling and closed his eyes as well and caught a couple of hours of sleep and he woke up too see a guy starring at Ino from the seat in front of them, "There something that you need?"

The man looked over at Naruto and then back over at Ino who was waking up from feeling how tense he husband was "She is so hot..."

Naruto was raising an eyebrow at the man as Ino opened up her eyes a little and nuzzled back into Narutos shoulder, "Are we home Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at Ino and kissed her forehead and responded while looking at the young man in front of them, "We are almost home babe."

The young man sitting in front of them was starting to irritate Naruto with how he was starring at Ino and Naruto spoke with an angered tone, "You need to stop looking at my wife like that before I get angry."

Ino opened her eyes wide and looked at Naruto who was glaring and she looked at the brown haired man in front of them who was starring at her and he winked at her, "Sup sexy."

Naruto went to get up but Ino held him down and she smiled at him, "Its okay Naruto-kun..I can handle this..."

Ino looked back at the man who was starring at her and she gave him an irritated look, "What is it that you want little boy?"

The boy smiled at Ino and winked at her again and Ino rolled her eyes, "Hey gorgeous wanna join the mile high club with a stud?"

Ino rolled her eyes again and then looked over at Naruto and kissed his cheek, "Naruto-kun do you wanna join the mile high club, your the only stud on the plane."

Naruto smirked at her and leaned down and gave his wife a passionate kiss and the brown hair man was irritated and left the couple alone and Naruto broke the kiss and she looked at him, "Well do you want too Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her cheek and then her neck and whispered in her ear, "Only if you want too my dear."

Ino unbuckled her seat belt and looked around at most of the other passengers sleeping and walked to the bathroom and Naruto followed after 30 seconds later. The two went at it in the bathroom and Ino had a hard time trying to keep her moans quiet and they spent most of the time kissing to help silence the moans. When they finished Ino smiled and stood there and kissed Naruto again, "Was a quickie for us but we can always finish later or something right dear?"

Naruto nodded at her as he wrapped his arms around her, "You know that I am always ready to go babe so if that is what you want then I am all for it, were you satisfied with our quickie?"

Ino nodded and put her arms around Naruto and leaned on him and then gave him a quick kiss and walked back to her seat and Naruto peed really quick and then walked back to his seat and Ino fell asleep on his shoulder again. They landed in Konohagakure Airport and the newlywed couple got in a taxi and went back to their apartment and as they got to the second floor they saw that there were boxes in front of Kiba and Hinatas apartment. Naruto and Ino walked into their friends apartment and saw that Hinata was packing up her stuff to move out and they both sighed, "So you guys decided on divorce?"

Kiba looked over at Naruto from where he was sitting and drinking and then took another hit out of the bottle, "I didn't decide on it, she did."

Hinata put another box out in front of the apartment and Naruto looked at Ino and sighed, "Did you two even try to talk this out?"

Hinata was ignoring Naruto and then Ino looked at Naruto and shrugged and she went home and Naruto looked at the failed marriage and walked out as well and went home. Naruto walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him and looked around and found Ino and walked up to her and pulled her in to a deep, passionate, loving kiss. When they broke the kiss Naruto looked at her, "If we ever have an issue Ino-chan promise me that we will talk it out and not be like them."

Ino smiled as she ran her hand on his cheek and pulled him into a gentle kiss and smiled at him, "I promise Naruto-kun, I love you far to much to let that happen to us."

Naruto smiled at her and pulled her close to him, he was happy which was something that he never truly thought that he could be.


	23. Chapter 23: The Child Fight

**Chapter 23: The Child Fight**

About 2 years passed and the young married couple was as happy as ever, Ino had decided that it was around time they rebooted the talk about children. This was something that she knew that he had always wanted and the way he always was with their friends kids was touching to say the least. Ino on the other hand wasn't sure she was ready for such a thing when they were first married so he told her that he was just as happy with it just being the two of them. She knew that he wanted them though and she had decided that she was going to give them to him. Ino had been cuddling into his chest as they watched a movie and he had fallen asleep holding her, "Naruto-kun, wake up."

Narutos eyes shot open and he gave a small yawn and he looked at Ino and smiled, they had just gotten home from a S-Ranked mission so they were on their week break, "Yeah Ino-chan?"

Ino cuddled into his chest and he could feel that she was tense about something, "I think..I think we should have children Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her as she looked up at him and he couldn't figure out by her eyes if she really wanted that yet, "Ino-chan...if you are rushing yourself for me then you don't have too do that."

Ino smiled at him, just like always he was putting her in front of his own wants, "I know I want children eventually Naruto-kun and I know you want children, so for once I want you to put your own wants in front of mine."

Naruto continued to look at her with that soul piercing look that she loved and he looked back towards the TV, "I want to wait a little longer then."

Ino was baffled by what she just heard her husband say and she knew he was lying so she climbed on top of him to block his view of the television and stared at him, "No you don't...your just saying that because you think that I still want to wait."

Naruto looked at her and pushed the hair out of the middle of her face like he always did, "Ino-chan...I know you still want to wait, I see how you always make sure you change your birth control patches on time, I don't mind waiting for you to be ready, I really don't."

Ino stared back at her husband and rubbed his whisker marks to get his weak point and he smiled and closed his eyes enjoying it but opened them when he heard her serious tone, "Naruto Uzumaki, I want a child and you are going to give it to me."

Naruto felt as if she was being serious with her tone but her eyes were still questioning it, "Ino Uzumaki, I love you."

Naruto leaned in and kissed her as she put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and he laid her down on the couch before he broke the kiss, "Are you sure about this Ino-chan, I really don't want to rush you into something like this, its a major decision."

Ino had become frustrated with the man at this point and responded out of anger and irritation while pushing him off of her, "WHAT THE HELL NARUTO DO YOU NOT WANT TO HAVE A CHILD WITH ME!?"

Naruto looked at her, she must know that he wants to have a child with her, "Ino-chan you know that I want-"

Ino continued to yell at him though, as if his words weren't even getting near her ears, "WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AND FIND SOME OTHER HOLE TO FILL SINCE YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T WANT ME!"

Naruto starred at her with hurt eyes and didn't know what to say or do, but he reached for her and she moved away from his reach, "GET OUT NOW NARUTO!"

Naruto didn't want to make her more angry then she already was and slowly stood up then looked at her, "Okay Ino-chan, I will leave you alone for awhile like you want, I love you.."

Naruto walked over to the door and put his hand on the doorknob but stopped there, he didn't want to leave but she yelled at him again, "LEAVE NARUTO!"

Naruto sighed as he opened the door and left like she wanted he went to burger place and got a soda and sat there drinking it with his phone right there in case she decided to call him. He drank his soda and his phone never rang, when he finished his drink he decided that it was about time that he went home and saw if his wife wasn't angry at him anymore. Naruto put his key in the door and unlocked it, he walked in too see all the lights were off, he locked the door before put his keys and wallet on the table next to the door.

He walked through the apartment and found her lying in their bed and he thought about it then went to the guest room and laid in there, he didn't know if she was still mad at him or not. If she was still mad at him he was worried that him laying down next to her would just infuriate her even more. Ino had been lying there awake though and was aware that Naruto had been looking at her but he left to go to the guest room to sleep in there.

Ino felt that she really couldn't blame him, she had freaked out on him and yelled at him to leave he probably thought she was still mad at him. She stood up from the bed and walked to the door of the guest room, she stood there for a moment then slowly opened the door to see Naruto lying there looking at the ceiling.

Naruto felt uncomfortable, he didn't like sleeping in a different room then his wife but this was the first time he felt that she might not want him to sleep next to her. He heard the sound of the door opening and turned his attention over at the door and saw her standing there looking at him, "...Ino-chan..."

Ino came in and laid down with him and she wrapped his arm around her and nuzzled into his chest, "..Hi Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at his wife and didn't know if he should talk, it didn't work out to well for him last time but she spoke, "...Naruto-kun, I am sorry that I got angry and irritated..."

Naruto looked at her as she looked up at him and they starred at each other, she could see how he looked at her with concern in his eyes, "...Ino-chan...I...I just don't want you to rush yourself..."

Naruto was hurt by her words earlier but that reason was what started the whole being yelled at situation and he figured that it was best to get it out there, "Naruto-kun...I know...its just that I know you want kids..."

Naruto looked at her as she cuddled into him on his old bed and he held her close to him, "Ino-chan, look at me, I don't care if we wait or never have kids, I am happy just being with you..do I want kids then the answer is yes but I can be happy just being with you."

Ino smiled a little at his comment and she slowly leaned in to give him a kiss but he kissed her back then she broke the kiss and looked at him, "Naruto-kun..I am sorry about yelling at you and what I said.."

Naruto looked at her and just stared at her before he let a small sigh escape him, "I know you didn't mean it Ino-chan, there is no way that you would say that to me, your far to possessive for that."

Ino nodded her head and she got closer to him and noticed that his shirt was still on growling about it a little bit, "Yeah there is no way a rational me would ever tell you too go sleep with another woman, you are all mine."

Naruto noticed her growling about his shirt and the put his arms under his wife before lifting her up too carry her to their bedroom. Naruto laid her down gently on their purple sheets before he took off his shirt and laid down with her, she quickly cuddled into him letting a content sigh out as she got her favorite pillow back, "Ino-chan, you know that I would never cheat on you anyways, I just went to the burger joint and got a soda and sat there drinking it."

Ino nodded her head as she looked up at him and she straddled him as he put his hands on her hips he ran his hand over where her birth control patch usually was. Narutos eyes widened a little as he felt that where the birth control patch was usually at was now vacant, "Ino-chan..."

She knew that he would notice it since he usually ran his hands to her hips when she straddled him, "I decided that we are going to continue with our usual 'activities' and if I get pregnant then it was meant to happen."

Naruto looked at her as he saw that even her eyes were serious this time so he smiled and nodded at her, then they started on their fun, he was pretty sure how horny his wife was would make it so he never had to worry about a dry spell between the two. They continued this for around 5 months and then Ino noticed that she was late for her period and was throwing up frequently, "Ugh...can I be.."

Naruto had grown worried about his wife, she was always sick it seemed so he knocked on the bathroom door, "Ino-chan, are you okay?"

Ino threw up again as he opened the door and he came in, he quickly moved so that he could hold her hair out of the way, "Ino-chan, did you eat something that was bad or something?"

Ino grabbed a box from under the sink with a groan as she felt sick and then she took out a stick and Naruto grabbed the box and saw what it was, "You really think that you might be pregnant Ino-chan?"

Ino nodded as she ushered him out of the bathroom so that she could pee on the stick, "Hey how come your kicking me out, its not like I haven't seen anything that you got down there dear."

He heard Ino muttering through the door as she peed on the stick and he smiled at the thought of him and Ino becoming parents. He waited outside the door until he heard the toilet flush, then he reopened the door and looked at her as she read the box, "The box says we have to wait 5 minutes."

They sat there and waited for an answer, then the stick showed positive making Naruto break into a large small then looked over at Ino who looked a little worried, "Ino-chan are you alright?"

Ino looked over at Naruto and shook her head yes, he knew that she was worried about their child as well as if she will be a good mom, "Ino-chan, your going to be great, I will always be here for you and for our child."

Ino looked over at her husband and nodded as she looked back at the pregnancy test, she felt a emotional mix of fear and happiness from the result, "But...what if I am not a good mother Naruto-kun? I don't think I could handle if our child hated me.."

Naruto looked at his wife with a concerned look then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek as held her close to him, "You will be an amazing mother Ino-chan and our child will love you."

Ino smiled but she was still worried about it, "I will talk to my mom about what I should expect, but at least I will have you during it all right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled as he leaned down and kissed her passionately, "Of course you will Ino-chan, there is no where else I would rather be then here with you and our child. I will talk to Tsunade and get us a year of paid leave while you are pregnant and right after as well."

Ino smiled at him, no one ever got a year of leave time but he was always the optimistic type of person, "No one is ever given a year of leave time Naruto so I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you."

Naruto smiled as he looked at her and kissed her forehead, "You forget that I am like a son to her Ino-chan, she will be considered a grandmother to our child."

Ino smiled and she grabbed his hand as he smiled back at her, "Lets go and tell Tsunade and get our leave time and then we will go tell your parents okay?"

Ino nodded and he grabbed their jackets, as always he helped her put hers on and kissed her neck gently then grabbed his wallet and keys, "Okay lets go my dear."

They walked hand in hand towards the Hokages office and then they saw Kiba come stumbling out of a bar, he had turned into a wreck after the divorce, "Aw fuck you dude."

Kiba looked up and saw the blond couple there and rolled his eyes before giving a fake smile, "Well, well, well if it isn't the happy couple..what are you guys doing here?"

Kiba took another hit off of the bottle he was holding and Naruto sighed at the mess his best friend had become, "Kiba dude, you got to clean up your act if you want to see your godchild when it is born."

Kiba froze as he looked over at his best friend who was smiling and Kiba dropped the bottle in shock of the news, "What...you mean that Ino is pregnant?"

Naruto nodded and looked at his friend, "Kiba, it is a shame that you and Hinata got a divorce it really is, but you got to pull yourself together man. Move on from it, I know that it is hard, even if you can't find love again living the way you do isn't the way to remember the good times you had together all your doing is remembering the bad parts."

Kiba looked at his friend before sighing as he knew that Naruto was right and straightened himself out, "I think that I need to go lay down now, thanks Naruto and congratulations to both of you."

Naruto and Ino watched as their friend walked away down the street stumbling a bit and Naruto sighed at the unfortunate sight, "I hope that I actually got through to him this time."

Ino walked up to him then grabbed his hand again as she smiled at him, "Regardless of whether you did or didn't Naruto-kun you are still a good friend for always trying to help him."

Naruto smiled and they walked the rest of the way to Tsunades office, they knocked on the door and waited until Tsunade said that they could enter. Tsunade and Shizune were standing there as both groups greeted each other and smiling at each other. Naruto smile got wider at the women who were like a mother and a sister to him as the blond couple sat down on the chairs across from Tsunade, "Good news Tsunade!"

Tsunade looked at the excited blond man, she rose an eyebrow and waved her hand to try to get him to continue the statement, "What exactly is the good news then Naruto?"

Ino smiled as she saw how excited her husband really was, she knew that he wanted a family but she didn't know he had wanted it that badly, "Ino-chan is pregnant, your going to be a grandmother!"

Tsunades face lit up, she knew how badly Naruto had wanted to have a family and was happy that he was going to get it, "So then you are here to request paid leave time for the two of you?"

Naruto nodded his head and looked over at Ino who was sitting quietly as she waited for Naruto to be rejected then he winked at her, confident that we was going to get the year for them both. Naruto then looked back at his mother, "We want a year of paid leave time, that way I can be with Ino-chan while she carries the baby as well as three or four months that we can take care of the baby before I start missions again."

Ino sat there with a smirk waiting for her to freak out and tell him no but Tsunade sat there with a smile, "Approved, this is my grandchild after all."

Ino shot straight up in the chair and yelled what making everyone looked at her as Naruto had a victorious smile, "I told you she would approve it Ino-chan."

Ino rolled her eyes and sat back in the chair mumbling to herself as Naruto sat there with his smile still and then he nodded at Tsunade, "I also wanted to request either you or Shizune be our doctor through this all."

Tsunade looked at Naruto and then over at Ino who was waiting for an answer and it was apparently obvious that she wanted the same thing as Naruto, "Well you both know Sakura is the head of the Konoha Hospital right?"

Ino shook her head no, she didn't want Sakura near her child or Naruto, "I don't trust Sakura near my family, we want one you too be our doctor."

Tsunade had heard about all the issues that Sakura had given the couple and could understand where Ino was coming from not wanting Sakura as her doctor, "Well Shizune would you like to help them out?"

Shizune smiled at the blond couple as she nodded her head, "Yes of course I will be their doctor, we will have a appointment each week on Monday until it is time you are close to delivery. At the point that you are bed written, I will do home visits daily until you start to dilate and go into delivery. Naruto will you be able to take care of her until then?"

Naruto nodded his head and smiled at Ino before his gaze returned to Tsunade, "Ino and I both averaged about 10 Million in Ryo a year from our S-Ranked missions, whatever way you want to pay us works for us."

Tsunade looked at her records and saw the Uzumaki names and looked at Naruto, "You average 25 Million and Ino averages 15 Million, we will pay you it all right now and deposit it in your account."

Naruto nodded and he stood up then offered Ino his hand, she smiled and took his hand as he helped her stand up, "Now we are off to tell your parents love."

Ino nodded and looked at her husband as they walked out after they had said their goodbyes to Shizune and Tsunade then they were off to Inos parents house.


	24. Chapter 24: The In Laws

**Chapter 24: The In Laws**

As they were walking Naruto was thinking to himself and they arrived at the Yamanaka flower shop, Inos eye lit up as she looked at all the flowers and smiled, "They look so beautiful don't they Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at his wife and said yes as Ina came into the flower shop, "How can I help...oh hello Ino and Naruto, what brings you two by, isn't our monthly dinner next week?"

Naruto smiled over at Mrs. Yamanaka as Ino smelt some more of the flowers and Naruto answered, "Yeah our monthly dinner is next week but we have some news to tell you and Mr. Yamanaka."

Ina's eye went wide as she looked at the young blond couple, "Oh my God, you two aren't getting divorced are you!? Ino think about what you are letting go!"

Ino rolled her eyes as she stopped smelling and admiring the flowers too look at her mother, "No Naruto-kun and I aren't getting a divorce mother, we have something we want to tell you and daddy though."

Ina nodded and locked the doors to the flower shop before turning the sign to say that it was closed and they all walked into the house and Naruto looked around the flower shop one more time. Naruto then walked into the Yamanaka family house too see Inoichi standing there, "Hello Mr. Yamanaka."

Naruto reached out his hand as the two men shook hands and they all sat at the table as Ina spoke up, "So what is it that you two wanted to tell us?"

Naruto looked at Ino and waited for her to tell her parents, she smiled at him knowing he was going to let her tell them, "We wanted to tell you that I am pregnant."

Ina's face lit up almost as much as Tsunades had and Inoichi had a stunned look as he looked at the young couple but then smiled at them, "Congratulations to both of you, how far along?"

Naruto looked over at Ino and she looked at her father as she continued to smile, "My best guess is a little over one month."

Naruto thought back to the time that coincided with one month and a smirk arose on his face as he thought about it until Ino elbowed him in the side, "I know what you are doing and stop it Naruto-kun."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled at Ino as he kissed her gently on the cheek, "Sorry dear, just can't help it sometimes though."

Ino smiled at her husband, its not really like she had much room to complain, she had thought about it at Tsunades office, "Its okay babe, I forgive you."

Naruto smiled at his wife and looked over at the Yamanaka family, "Hey Mr. Yamanaka can I talk to you for a moment, I know Ino-chan has things she wants to talk to Mrs. Yamanaka about."

Inoichi nodded at his son in law and stood as Naruto stood as well and kissed Ino on her forehead, "I will be back babe okay?"

Ino smiled at her husband and nodded her head but pulled him in for a passionate kiss before he left, "I was getting tired of you kissing everywhere but my lips."

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her gently on her lips again then walked off into the backyard with Inoichi and Ino looked at her mom, "Mom...I am worried..."

Naruto and Inoichi walked over to the table that was in the backyard and they sat down and Inoichi looked at Naruto, "So what is it you want to talk about Naruto?"

Naruto looked at the house and then back at Inoichi, "I was wondering how much you paid for the house, since it had the flower shop attached and all."

Inoichi looked at Naruto and understood what he was asking, "I paid about 5 Million Ryo for the house and pay about 1 Million in my utilities per year for the shop and the house."

Naruto nodded as he looked at the house before his gaze returned back at Inoichi, "Would you or Mrs. Yamanaka care if I bought the other flower shop/house on the other side of town?"

Inoichi smiled at the man, "No Naruto, we wouldn't have an issue with it, but I think you should talk to Ino about it before you make the decision."

Naruto nodded as he smiled as he remembered how Ino was paying attention to the flowers, "I am hoping that when our child is born that Ino-chan will be able to retire and she can have a flower shop like she has always wanted."

Inoichi smiled at his son in laws thoughts and patted Naruto on the shoulder as he continued to smile at him, "That is a good thought Naruto, I am sure that Ino will support you because you make a lot of money on your own."

Naruto nodded his head as he smiled about starting a family, "I want to make a good environment for my child, I want our child to always have at least a parent around and both as much as possible. I have a lot of money saved up from all my missions as well as selling my collection before Ino and I were together, I am hoping that she will like it and choose to do it."

Inoichi saw that the man had put a lot of thought into it, "How long have you been thinking about doing this Naruto?"

Naruto looked at the man and smiled a little, "I have been thinking about buying us a house for a couple months now but the pregnancy and how happy she looks when she is around flowers made me want to do it this way."

Inoichi smiled at his son in law, "Well if Ino decides that she is on board with you then we won't have any issue sharing the business with you two, its on the other side of town anyways."

Naruto nodded and shook hands with Inoichi before they walked back to the back door of the Yamanaka house and they saw that the two women were done having their conversation and Naruto smiled at his wife as she smiled back, "Hey dear."

While Naruto and Inoichi were talking, this is what Ina and Ino were talking about in the house, "What is it that you are worried about Ino?"

Ino looked at her mother and sighed as she looked down at the table and traced circles, "I don't know if I will be good at being a mom..."

Her mother smiled at her, she had faith in Ino, "Ino dear, I have seen how good you do when you babysit and you will have Naruto with you for it, he is gone what at the most two weeks a month typically?"

Ino nodded her head, it was approximately right, he got deployed frequently as a top shinobi, "Yeah but usually I go with him, I doubt that is how it will be when our one year leave is up."

Ina smiled at her daughter, "Well I can't say that I necessarily blame him dear, after the childhood he had something he will strive for is that his child never has a life like that."

Ino knew that too be true, he would do everything in his power to make sure their child never had something like that, "I think he is going to ask me to retire from being a kunoichi."

Ina smiled at her daughter some more as they looked at each other, "Well, is that such a bad thing, you will have your child and Naruto is sure to make it so that you aren't bored or anything like that."

Ino smiled, knowing Naruto he already had some giant plan that was more then what she needed but that was one of the many reasons that she loved him, "Yeah, he will do something major that will be more then I needed but perfect as well."

Ina smiled at her daughter and saw that she was still worried though, "Ino, it is okay to be worried, I can see that Naruto is worried as well and I know that you can. Sure you may be worried for different reasons but all you have to do is rely on one another to make sure that everything goes the way that it should."

Ino nodded her head, she was worried that she may fail as a mother but Naruto was worried about the Kyuubi more then anything, "He is worried about the Kyuubi, I saw his eyes when we were walking to Tsunades office before we ran into Kiba, he put his hand on my stomach and his eyes went wide and he froze for a moment, Naruto-kun never freezes."

Ina had a sad smile, she had seen Naruto being hurt quite a bit when he was a young boy but never helped him to keep the Yamanaka name high, "I can't blame him for it, he had a rough childhood."

Ino had a small smile on her face as she remembered their first date, "You know that he is actually happy about his childhood being so rough, he says that he doesn't know that without it he would have become the man he is today and he likes who he is. He is an idiot but he is a lovable idiot and he is my lovable idiot."

Ina smiled at her daughter and Ino looked over at the backdoor and saw Naruto and Inoichi come back into the house as he smiled at her and she smiled back as he spoke, "Hey dear."

Ino smiled at him some more and then looked at her mother and nodded as she got up and hugged her, commented then hugged her father, "Thank you mom, always nice too see you...you two daddy, we will see you next week for the family dinner."

Naruto gave Ina a hug goodbye and shook hands with Inoichi before he grabbed Inos hand and they walked out of the front door and they walked towards their apartment. As they walked Naruto gave Ino a quick kiss on the cheek, "Do you have more energy Ino-chan, I want to show you something."

Ino looked at Naruto and then nodded her head, he was starting to put his plan into motion as they walked to the other side of town and stopped around the corner from where Naruto wanted to be, "Here I want to cover your eyes."

Ino rolled her eyes but let him do it anyways, she smiled as he kissed her quickly before he did and then walked her to the flower shop/house and whispered in her ear, "I want to get this for our family Ino-chan, I know you might not like the idea but I want you too retire after the leave is up, I can take care of us...I don't want our child to be alone."

Ino knew that he was going to ask her that, "I already knew that you wanted that Naruto-kun, I have thought about it as well, I will retire for you and our child but I will not be bored out of my mind, understood?"

Naruto kissed her cheek then removed his hands and Ino looked at the other flower shop/house, there were only 2 in the Village and then she looked back at Naruto, "Naruto-kun..as sweet as it is we can't do that to my parents."

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips, "I talked to your dad about it and he said that he is fine with the idea of us owning the other shop, plus now you can have your flowers since that is your true passion."

Ino smiled at her husband, she had been right earlier, it was more then what she needed but perfect for what she wanted and kissed him on the cheek, "Okay Naruto-kun, can we go look inside?"

Naruto nodded and they opened the door to the actual house and it was a little bigger then her parents house as she went and looked in the flower shop area and smiled, "Its perfect Naruto-kun, when can we put in an offer?"

Naruto looked at how happy she was as he leaned in the doorway and smiled at her, "We can put in an offer tonight if you want Ino-chan."

Ino smiled as she looked back at him then walked over and pulled him into a passionate kiss, "You always know exactly what to do to make me happy Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and leaned his forehead against hers, then she took his hand and they looked upstairs where the bedrooms were and there were 4 bedrooms and 2 baths, the master and 3 others and Ino spoke, "3 other bedrooms huh, we will have spares then, I only want one child for the foreseeable future Naruto-kun."

Naruto kissed her cheek and then looked at the rooms, he noticed that they were all good size and he grabbed her hand as they went back downstairs too look at the den, dining room, kitchen, backyard and bathroom that was downstairs, "Naruto-kun are you sure this won't be too much money?"

Naruto smile at her as he wrapped his arms around her and he held her close to him, "I think that no matter how much it costs it is the perfect home for our family, don't you? Its not like I don't have the money to be able to buy this place for us and the utilities for your parents house is only 1 Million a year so we can afford it babe, if you want it then we will get it."

Ino looked over her shoulder at her husband and kissed his chin as their gazes locked with each other, "What is it that you are worrying about Naruto-kun, I saw you earlier."

Naruto grabbed her hand and led her out of the house back towards Tsunades office so they could buy the house. Naruto looked up at the sky then he looked back at her, "When I had my hand on your stomach there was a connection between my Kyuubi chakra and the baby. I am wondering if just some of the chakra transferred or if it is worse then that."

Ino leaned into her husbands arm and looked up at him, "Well your mom and dad got pregnant with you and gave birth while she was the jinchuriki right Naruto-kun? The Kyuubi stayed with her until it was pulled out by Tobi, that makes me believe that it is just Kyuubi chakra that was transferred and if that is the case isn't it good, regeneration, high stamina power and speed but no Kyuubi."

Naruto hadn't really thought of it that way and he looked up at the sky again as they walked, "I think that you are right Ino-chan."

Ino smiled at him and he leaned down at gave her a deep kiss as they walked some more, he looked at her, "So what is it that you are worried about babe?"

Ino looked away for a minute, she hated that she felt this way, "I...I am worried that I won't be able to do a good job as a mother still Naruto-kun."

Naruto picked her up and she looked at him in surprise as he smiled at her, he then leaned his head against hers as he walked with her in his arms, "I know you Ino-chan..I see how good you are with kids from all ages Ino-chan, your going to be amazing as a mother my dear. If you ever need something as well you know that I will be there for you as much as possible, I will do anything that you ask of me just like I do now."

Ino smiled as her husband carried her back to the Hokages office and he knocked on the door still holding her, "Naruto-kun, you know you can put me down right?"

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her lovingly on her lips but he continued to hold her, "Yeah that is one option or I can keep holding you like this."

They heard Tsunade yell for them to come in and Naruto opened the door as he carried her in there, Ino couldn't help but start to blush as Tsunade looked at them, "Is there a reason your holding her like that Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head no and smiled at Ino, "Why does everyone keep asking me if I have a reason to carry my wife around, might as well use my muscles for something right?"

Ino continued to blush as she kissed his cheek and looked at him, "Okay Naruto-kun, time to put me down, you can carry me home afterwords since my feet hurt okay?"

Naruto smiled and nodded at her as he put her down, she walked over and sat in one of the chairs across from Tsunade as Naruto sat in the other as he spoke to Tsunade, "I wanted to know how much that other flower shop/house costs Tsunade?"

Tsunade rose her eyebrow and then pulled out the real estate files browsing until she found the file, "It costs 3.5 Million to buy it, cheaper then most because of the renovations that are needed, why?"

Naruto took out his wallet and grabbed his bank card to hand it too her, Tsunade knew what was going on now, "Awe Naruto are you buying a house for your family and a flower shop one at that."

Naruto smiled at her and nodded his head as he looked at Ino, "Ino-chan and I talked about it and after her leave time is over she is going to retire so that our child always has a parent around when I am on missions, with the flower shop I know she will be really happy."

Ino smiled at him and she stuck her tongue out at him, "I have to have something that is entertaining around the house, your not as fun as you use to be Naruto-kun."

Naruto rose an eyebrow at her and smirked, "Oh is that right Ino-chan, well then I guess you don't get the gifts I bought you yesterday."

Inos jaw dropped and she gave her pout face too Naruto as he smirked at her, "Not going to work this time Ino-chan, I'm not as fun as I use to be remember?"

Ino scooted closer to him and put her hand on his arm, "But..but..Naruto-kun, I want my gifts from my amazing husband, you are still fun I was just teasing...please I love you soooo much baby."

Naruto was smiling at her and kissed her gently on the cheek as he continued to smile at her, "Okay Ino-chan, you can have your gifts, you know I am a softie when it comes to you."

Ino smirked and Tsunade had the transaction all set up and Naruto swiped his bank card and the property was now in his name and he smiled and did his shadow clone hand sign and summoned 250 clones and sent them to start working on the house repairs and he carried Ino home.


	25. Chapter 25: The Pregnancy

**Chapter 25: The Pregnancy**

They arrived at the apartment and Naruto laid Ino down on their bed and opened their closet and pulled out a bag and came over smiling as he handed it too Ino, "Here you go babe, here is your gift."

Ino opened the bag excitedly and looked at the different TV series that he had bought her, "All of the Supernatural seasons, Spartacus seasons 1-3, Strike Back seasons 1 and 2, The Walking Dead seasons 1 and 2 and Camelot season 1! Naruto we have so much to watch!"

Naruto smiled at her as he took the first season of The Walking Dead from her and put in the first disc then came back to lay down with her. She instantly started to cuddle into his chest as they watch TV and Narutos clones worked on the house. When the clones finished during the night they all dispersed into smoke and Naruto smiled as he absorbed all of their memories, "Our house is ready for us to move in tomorrow Ino-chan."

Ino smiled up at him as they continued to watch the first season of The Walking Dead and she eventually fell asleep on his chest. When he noticed that she had fallen asleep he turned it off and fell asleep as well as he held her close to him. They woke up the next morning and Ino started to pack up their clothes while Naruto had clones move all the larger things. Naruto kept smiling at her as they emptied their old apartment and his clones carried the end of it to their new home and put it all in its proper place as Naruto and Ino locked their apartment for the last time and then turned in their keys to the owner of the land. When they finished paperwork releasing the apartment they went to their new home and she had a huge smile as they approached it. Naruto couldn't help but smile at how happy she looked, he picked her up and carried her into their new home, "So dear, are you going to bring your special flowers from your secret garden to our shop?"

Ino looked at him and smiled, it was a good idea since her parent didn't have those flowers at their shop then nodded her head, "I guess I will have to show you where it is so that you can help me carry them here."

Naruto smiled as he looked at her, "And it only took a little over 3 years for me to convince you too let me see it Ino-chan."

Ino blushed a little at his comment, she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and smiled at her, "It was something that was very personal is all Naruto-kun, I would have shown it too you eventually I swear."

Naruto kissed his wife on her neck and she kept on smiling at him and he smiled back, "I wanted too see it but I knew that it was something that was personal to you Ino-chan and I wouldn't have rushed you."

Ino smile got bigger as she leaned back into his chest some more and he held her closer to him as his smile got larger as well, "I think that we have done enough today though love, lets go lay you down."

Ino smiled as he picked her up again and she looked at him, "You are going to be carrying me a lot while I am pregnant aren't you Naruto-kun."

Her husband smiled and nodded at his wife and kissed her gently as he carried her up the stairs then he laid her down in their bed and she snuggled on the bed. Naruto put in the next disc of The Walking Dead for them to watch and then laid down with her as she cuddled into his chest like always.

The next day Naruto woke up and made breakfast for them and smiled as their new kitchen was a lot bigger to make the breakfast. He heard Ino wake up and start to throw up, he ran up stairs quickly and opened the door to the bedroom and then the bathroom. Naruto bent down to hold back her hair as he rubbed her back as she threw up and she looked at a concerned Naruto, "Its okay Naruto-kun, its just morning sickness, I will have to deal with this for 8 more months."

Naruto still had a concerned look as he rubbed her back as she threw up again and he looked at her, "I made you some pancakes for breakfast if you think you will be able to eat it love."

Ino nodded as she flushed the toilet and washed her hands and face and walked out of the bathroom to go down the stairs with Naruto to eat the breakfast he made for her, "Ino-chan if you can't eat it don't force yourself, I don't want you throwing up more because of me."

Ino smiled as she ate the food that Naruto made for her, "The baby isn't refusing to eat anything yet babe, so don't worry about it just yet okay?"

Naruto nodded as he ate his food but was keeping an eye on on her as they ate and when she finished he grabbed her plate for her. Naruto told her stay sitting there and went and washed the plates in the sink, he didn't want her doing anything that she didn't need to do. Naruto came back too see Ino smiling as she had her hand on her stomach and he leaned in the archway as he watched her with a content smile, Ino then looked at him, "Okay Naruto-kun, I think that it is time we go to my garden so we can transfer the plants and flowers to bring them here."

Naruto smiled and nodded grabbed about 12 pots so he could transfer them into the backyard to grow them closer to transfer them into the shop. Naruto followed after her and her garden was actually relatively close to the lake where they first told each other that they loved the other and Naruto saw the 10 different rare flowers and got to work. Ino went to help him but he told her no, she glared at him but eventually agreed to just supervise him and he carefully transferred the 10 different types of rare flowers for her and used shadow clones to take them home and the real Naruto picked Ino up and smiled as she rolled her eyes.

The two walked through the town and Naruto stopped at a booth of flower seeds and Ino picked out about 30 different flower seeds and then asked Naruto how many she should get. Naruto just smiled and took them and paid for them all and gave her the bag and she smiled and kissed him gently as they continued to their home. They got home and Naruto went to sit down but Ino went to the greenhouse in the back that was connected to the store and he followed her, "Babe, why don't you wait til tonight for that, its hot in here right now."

Ino looked at Naruto and then back at the flower seeds, "Okay but only if you help me tonight Naruto-kun, otherwise I don't think I will finish today." Naruto smiled and nodded as he came and put his hands on her sides and kissed her cheek, "You know all you have to do for my help is ask babe."

Ino smiled and they left the greenhouse for now and then as promised he came back with her later and helped her plant the seeds. Time passed and for the first 3 months of Inos pregnancy Naruto did all he could but was feeling pretty useless and it was starting to really bother him.

Ino woke up in the middle of the night throwing up and he helped her into the bathroom and held her hair back until she calmed down and then cleaned up the floor where she missed the wastebasket and got out the bag and took in downstairs and threw it away. Naruto came back inside and upstairs and Ino was sitting up in the bed, "Ino-chan are you okay, is something wrong? I will call Shizune right away!"

Ino smiled as she looked at Naruto and told him to stop and he looked at her with confusion in his eyes and she motioned for him to sit down, "Naruto-kun what has been wrong with you lately?"

Naruto didn't know a lot about pregnancy but he knew that having her worrying about him wasn't good for her or the baby as he sat on the bed looking the other way, "I just feel so useless...all I am able to do is rub your back when you get sick.."

Ino knew it was something like this that had been bothering her husband and pulled him down onto the bed and cuddled into him, "Idiot husband."

Naruto put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head and held her there, all he could do was this it seemed like. Ino looked up at him and made him looked at her, "Naruto-kun, you do a lot more then that for me, it may not seem like it since you have always done it for me but you do. You always make sure I don't push myself, you see what I want to eat so that the baby doesn't make me sick, you do things that I can do as well and your always there for me whether I need you or not. There are a lot of things that you do for me just because it is the way that you are so stop thinking like that because you actually do them normally and like right now, how you hold me makes me calm and relaxed because you make me feel safe."

Naruto looked at her and smiled a little, she always was able to make him feel better when he was feeling like he wasn't good enough or doing enough and he leaned down and kissed her gently, "Thank you Ino-chan, I don't know what I would do without you."

Ino smiled and nuzzled into his chest and she laid there comfortably, "That is obvious, you would never have been as happy as you are now because you wouldn't have me as your wife and you would be insanely jealous of whoever I was with."

Naruto laughed and kissed the top of her head again and smiled, "You are probably right about that Ino-chan, but you would be jealous as well babe, jealous that your man didn't have all I have to offer."

Ino smiled and kissed him on his chest and laid her head back down, "I guess that is a possibility but its not something we have to worry about since I am the only one who gets all that you have to offer."

Naruto smiled and nodded and kissed her forehead, "Of course my dear, you are the only one that ever gets to see all that I got to offer."

Ino smiled and nuzzled her head on his chest some more and then slowly fell asleep as she laid on her husbands chest. More time passed and Ino was now bed written at 8 and a half months by Shizune although to be honest Naruto had her bed written since about 6 months when she threw up a little blood. That had sent him into a panic and he called Shizune and had Ino lying down and refused to let her up, threatening to tie her down. Naruto came into the room when her movie that she was watching was about to end and smiled at her, "Hey love, do you need anything?"

She had told him to stop lying in bed with her all the time so he had done house chores and worked out a lot recently but came back every time her movies were about to end to change the disc and see if she needed anything. Naruto looked at the nice watch that Ino had bought him for his last birthday and saw that he was a little early and Ino said she had to go to the bathroom. Naruto nodded and walked over to her side of the bed and helped her out of the bed and helped her to the bathroom and let her go by herself, he had followed her in one time and she beat him half to death and he heard the doorbell, "Ino-chan, can you get back to the bed on your own, someone is at the door?"

Ino rolled her eyes in the bathroom, it was sweet how much he worried and cared but he was driving her crazy, "Naruto-kun I am pretty sure I can walk 15 feet and lie back down."

Naruto knew that he was driving her crazy and he was hoping he wasn't making her too angry with him but this was Shizunes orders after all, "Okay babe...I will be back after I see who it is to change your discs and I will bring you some cold water okay?"

Naruto walked out of the bedroom and he went to the front door to see Shizune, "Hello Naruto, I am here to check on Ino."

Naruto nodded and opened the door for her since she knew where the bedroom was and he got Ino some fresh ice water and went up the stairs quietly. Naruto got to the door and opened it and Ino was in bed and smiling as she had her hands on her stomach and Naruto looked at Shizune, "Whats up?"

Shizune looked at him and smiled, "About another week or so and the baby will be here, I think she is excited to get out of bed."

Naruto smiled as he put Inos new water down as he grabbed her old cup and looked at her, "Yeah I am driving her crazy so I am sure she needs a break from me but I won't give it to her."

Naruto leaned down and kissed her on her forehead and put in the next disc for her and looked at the back to see how long it would be and then walked to the door, "Enjoy your disc Ino-chan, when its done I will make you dinner. I will be back in around 2 hours."

Naruto took one last look at his watch and closed the door behind him as she looked at him and sighed, "Naruto-kun come back here."

Naruto opened the door and looked at her with a concerned look, "Do you need something Ino-chan, is something wrong?"

Ino smiled and told him to come watch her movie with her and he smiled and came and laid down with her and put his arm around her, "Not that I mind but why the change, I thought you didn't want me watching the movies with you anymore babe?"

Ino cuddled into him and watched her movie, "Its not that I didn't want you watching the movies but just because I am bed written doesn't mean you need to be."

Naruto got comfortable as she cuddled into him and he held her close to him and looked at her, "Well maybe I wanted to stay here with my wife, think about that?"

Ino rolled her eyes at this and she just continued to lay her head on him and he stroked her hair, "I just didn't want to be the reason you laid here all day as well, it drives me crazy so it would do the same to you."

Naruto rubbed Inos stomach and held her close to him, "I wouldn't mind going crazy as long as I got to spend time with you."

Ino sighed as she laid on his chest and smiled a little at his idiotic comment, "You are such an idiot Naruto-kun, but you are my idiot."

The week passed quickly and Ino went into labor and Naruto was a nervous wreck and she was a terror in delivery. She had somehow gotten a hold of kunai that she had been throwing at Naruto and he had been letting just hit him if it made her calm down a little. The delivery finally passed and Naruto and Ino now had a son and Ino started to come out of her rage and saw all the kunai in Naruto, "OH MY GOD! NARUTO-KUN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

Naruto looked at her and the 10 kunai stuck in his body, plus 1 above his eye and smiled a bit, "Oh this, well you went into a rage and started throwing kunai at me, yelling at me for getting you pregnant. Where were you getting the kunai from anyways?"

Ino looked and saw a summoning marker on a piece of the bedding and smiled, "I guess that it was this, can we take them out now please? I don't like too see you all injured."

Naruto nodded and started to pull out the kunai and the holes started to heal up and he pulled the one out above his eye and it healed but left a scar, "Interesting."

Naruto felt the scar above his right eye and looked at Ino and smiled, "All better now sweetheart, after our son is done getting all his weighing and all that done they should be bringing him back."

Ino smiled and then reached up and touched the scar above his eye and looked at him, "I am sorry Naruto, I scarred your perfect body."

Naruto smiled and lifted up his shirt and didn't see any scars and looked at her, "I don't see any scars do you?"

Ino smiled and blushed as she looked at her husbands perfect body and reached out to touch it and Naruto got closer so she could and she rubbed her hand on his 6 pack, "So sexy Naruto-kun, we can have sex again now too."

Naruto smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her gently and put his hand on her cheek and winked at her, "I think we should wait til your out of the hospital baby, your too tired for that right now."

Ino blushed and she pulled him into another kiss and smiled at him, "Okay Naruto-kun but soon husband, very soon we will be getting physical again and a lot."

Naruto smiled and let out a small laugh as he kissed her forehead, "We will have a lot of our plate with a child now as well, are you going to use your birth control patches again now dear?"

Ino nodded at him and pulled him into her bed with him and laid her head on his shoulder, "I know you want a family Naruto-kun but I think that 1 is enough for now, you understand right?"

Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead again as he stroked her hair and then replied, "I told you a long time ago that I didn't care if it was just you and I forever Ino-chan, now that we have a child I am even happier. I could be happy with just us 3 for the rest of my life okay baby, so don't you start worrying about things like that."

Ino smiled and cuddled into him and fell asleep on his shoulder as he held her closely and Ina, Inoichi, Tsunade, Shizune, Kiba and their child came into the room.


	26. Chapter 26: The Family

**Chapter 26: The Family**

Shizune handed Naruto the paperwork as Ino slept on him and he filled it all out, they talked about everything so he knew all the information, the only thing that was left was she had to sign to claim the child as his mother. Naruto smiled and kissed her on her forehead and she slowly woke up and saw all the people in the room and panicked, "What are all you doing here?"

Naruto laughed a little and handed Ino the pen and she looked over all the paperwork quickly and signed everywhere she was suppose to and Naruto handed it back to Shizune, "So you named him Minato Jiraiya Uzumaki huh, that your doing Naruto?"

Naruto smiled at the name and Ino looked at him and saw how his smile was a happy and emotional smile and she spoke up, "No I chose the name actually, Naruto had picked out, Toge Uzumaki so it had a Uzumaki and Yamanaka thing for his first name."

Inoichi smiled as Naruto was handed his son by Shizune and he held him carefully, scared of hurting his child, "Don't worry Naruto, you will start to ease into holding the child over time."

Naruto smiled as he held his son, his son had his whisker marks and platinum blond hair like Ino and he had Narutos deep eyes with a ring of lighter blue at the tips that matched Inos eyes. Naruto held Minato close to him and Ino smiled at the sight and she looked over at everyone, "Well so everyone knows Kiba is the godfather of Minato and the godmother is TenTen."

Kiba smiled as he looked at his godson and the happy couple, "Well I am glad that I was able to clean up my act, hate to be a disappointment to my godson."

Naruto smiled at his friend, he was happy that he was able to clean up his act recently, the two of them still went out drinking every now and then but he was always responsible while drinking. Naruto looked at Ino who had fallen asleep on him again and he smiled and looked at everyone, "Mr and Mrs Yamanaka, would you like to hold your grandson and then let Tsunade hold him?"

They nodded and Naruto carefully passed Minato to them and put his arm around Ino again as she smiled and cuddled into his shirt and then nuzzled uncomfortably. Kiba then noticed the scar over Narutos right eye, "Naruto how come you have a scar over your right eye?"

Naruto looked over at him and smiled a little, "Ino went into a bit of a rage while in delivery and threw kunai at me and if it made her calm down I didn't dodge, one left a scar though which is odd."

Ino groaned in her sleep and Naruto smiled and leaned forward a little bit and took off his shirt and she cuddled into his chest and he smiled happily at her and looked at the others, "She would have kept fidgeting if I left the shirt on sorry."

Naruto and the others talked and then the door opened and TenTen, Neji and Sakura all walked in and Naruto looked at Sakura as she starred at his shirtless form, "Why are you here Sakura, your just going to cause issues and Ino isn't in the shape to deal with that."

Sakura continued to stare at Narutos shirtless form and then Kiba yelled and he woke Ino up, "SAKURA LEAVE!"

Inos eyes shot open and she looked at Narutos bare chest and pulled the blanket up to cover his chest, "Why are you near my family Sakura?"

Sakura snapped out of it as Narutos chest was covered and she looked at Ino and smiled, "I came to see my godchild."

Ino and Naruto rose their eyebrows, "Your godchild? You aren't the godmother to Naruto and my child that is TenTen."

Sakura looked at the blonds in disbelief and replied slowly, "Wait, you picked someone else to be the godmother of your child?"

Naruto looked at her and rolled his eyes, how could she really be surprised by this, "Of course we did, we don't want you in our lives and we thought we had made that extremely clear."

Sakura stormed out of the room and Ino smiled as she scooted the blanket down Narutos chest a little again and laid her head on him, "I love laying on your chest Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he kissed her forehead and looked over at TenTen and Neji who had tension between them since they had broken up two months ago and Naruto sighed, "Don't start your fighting right now you two, Kiba can I ask a favor of you?"

Kiba nodded as he was handed Minato from Tsunade and smiled as he looked up at Naruto, "Yeah sure, what do you need me to do?"

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys and took off his house key, "Can you go and water the flowers for me, Ino can't leave the hospital til tomorrow and I would prefer to stay with her all night in case she needs something."

Kiba nodded his head as he handed Minato to TenTen and then grabbed the key, "I can but I don't know how much to give them, can you over water a flower?"

Ino shot up in the bed and begged Naruto not to send him and ruin her flowers and Naruto smiled, "Okay babe, I will go and water the flowers for you okay?"

TenTen then spoke up, "I will go with Kiba and help him water the plants, I have been helping Naruto do it the last couple of months."

Ino gave a sigh of relief and laid back down on Naruto and smiled at her best friend, "Thank you TenTen, I really appreciate it."

TenTen smiled and nodded as she passed Minato to Neji who quickly put the baby in rolling bed and nodded and left and TenTen and Kiba grabbed the key from Naruto and left to water the flowers and everyone else left as well and Ino nuzzled into Naruto, "Naruto-kun, I love you."

Naruto smiled at her and leaned down and started to kiss her gently and then broke the kiss and smiled at her some more, "I love you more Ino-chan."

Ino smiled as she slowly fell asleep on his chest for a couple of hours until she was awaken by the sound of Minato crying. Naruto woke up as well and got out the bed and picked him up and held him and Ino signaled for Naruto to give him to her and he did and she breast fed Minato. Naruto stretched as he was up and smiled at his wife and child, "I think that you are going to be released to go home tomorrow Ino-chan."

Ino nodded as Minato finished and she handed him back to Naruto and Naruto laid him down in the little crib that was right there and laid back down with Ino as she laid on him and looked up at him, "Naruto-kun, I want to go on a date soon as well."

Naruto smiled at her and nodded his head at her and held her close as she fell asleep as he looked at her with loving eyes, "Of course baby."

Ino was released from the hospital the next day and Naruto walked her home with their son and smiled the whole way there and she noticed it, "What are you smiling about Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her as he walked hand in hand with her and Minato in his other arm, "Why shouldn't I be smiling, I am married to the most beautiful woman there is and I have a son now."

Ino smiled as she looked at him and nuzzled into him as they walked, "You still think I am the most beautiful woman after getting so fat while pregnant?"

Naruto leaned down and kissed her and smiled at her, "Baby you are always going to be the most beautiful woman in the world to me."

Ino smiled and walked with her husband and child and as soon as she got home she got to work on her flowers despite Naruto telling her to take it easy. Naruto took Minato upstairs and put him in the crib in the room across from Naruto and Inos room and smiled as he turned on the monitor and had the other in his pocket then went back downstairs and watched as Ino tended to her flowers with a smile on her face. Ino looked over at Naruto and smiled as she went back to work on her flowers, "I think that we will be ready to start selling the flowers in a couple more months."

Naruto smiled and nodded at her, "Hopefully by the time my leave is up or around the same time the flowers will be ready so you aren't bored at home while I am gone on my missions."

Ino smiled as she finished watering the last flowers and put down the pale and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, "We still have 4 months of leave time though so I don't have to worry about you leaving just yet."

Naruto put his arms around her and leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss and smiled at her, "No need to worry babe, you know I will always come home to you."

Ino smiled as she looked up at him and he looked like he was thinking about something, "What are you thinking about Naruto-kun?"

Naruto snapped out of it and looked down at her and gave a small smile, "I am just thinking about something is all Ino-chan."

Ino looked at him and then had him sit down and she sat down next to him on the couch and cuddled into him, "Tell me what it is Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her and then smiled a little bit, "I am wondering if more then we thought of the Kyuubi went into Minato, my regeneration was slower and I got a scar after his birth. I am just trying to figure it all out, too see if there is something else to it that I am not seeing, I know Kyuubi is still inside me I made sure last night but I cant shake the feeling there is something else to it."

Ino put her hand on his cheek and kissed him and then smiled at him, "Lets go and talk to Kyuubi then Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her with concerned eyes, the last time that she was in there things didn't go well, "Are you sure about this Ino-chan, last time..."

Ino put her finger on his lips and smiled at him, "I know what happened last time Naruto-kun but I want to know as well and I don't want you leaving out details. You do have a tendency of doing things like that Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave a small smile and then nodded his head at her and put his hand on her forehead and transported them both into his mind, "Hey Kurama are you here?"

A giant red eye appeared and his teeth showed as he smiled and walked out of the cage and saw Naruto and Ino, " **Oh Ino came back huh, that is surprising."**

Ino smiled as she looked at the Kyuubi and stepped forward, "I admit that I don't enjoy being here that much but Naruto-kun has a tendency of leaving out information that I consider important."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and Kyuubi looked at the two of them and Naruto looked at Kyuubi, "We have some questions we would like answered if possible."

Kyuubi sat down and looked at the two of them and waited for the questions to begin and Ino took the lead, "What did Minato inherit from you and Naruto-kun?"

Kyuubi sat there and looked at her, " **Regeneration, high chakra, high stamina, heightened senses, high speed and things like that why?"**

Ino looked at Naruto who stepped forward and spoke up, "Well after Minato was born my regeneration slowed down and I actually have a scar above my eye now."

Kyuubi shrugged at the comment, " **Well I don't know, I suppose it is possible that the regeneration abilities might have been split between you two. The chakra I was able to give him was from the power that you radiate when you and Ino make love, I channeled that and into him so he has a chakra supply that regenerates and grows on its own."**

Naruto scratched his chin as he thought about it, "I suppose that would explain the regeneration slowing down and leaving a scar, I had too many things regenerating that it left a scar."

Ino watched as Naruto tried to analyze everything to make sure their son would be okay and she looked at Kyuubi, "You said he radiates his power when we make love. Are you saying that while we have sex he is more powerful then he usually is from us being physical?"

Kyuubi looked at her and Naruto looked over at her and then back at Kyuubi, " **Yes, his primal instincts are at their highest at that point and he starts to create more Kyuubi chakra then he can house so it radiates off of him. It is part of why your intercourse is so intense for you Ino, his chakra is coming out of him and increasing your pleasure."**

Ino looked back at Naruto and he looked at her and smiled, "It all makes sense to me Ino-chan and I got what I wanted out of this meeting, is there anything else you need to ask Kurama?"

Ino shook her head no and he put his hand on her forehead and sent her out of his mind and looked back at Kurama, "My regeneration will stop now won't it Kurama?"

Kurama looked at him and then smiled, " **I figured that you would have saw the gap that was there and wait til she was gone. You will still be healed but only internally since it threatens my existence, but scars will be left on your body from now on. I put most of your regeneration abilities into Minato, I figured that is what you would want anyways."**

Naruto nodded and then said goodbye and left his mind and Ino was looking at him, "You sent me out before you finished talking to Kurama didn't you?"

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her gently and she pulled away and starred at him, "Not this time Naruto-kun, tell me what you talked about right now!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and sighed as he looked at her and stood up, "My body will stop regenerating on the surface which means I will get scars but I will keep healing internally. His explanation had a gap in it that I picked up on and when I sent you out of my mind I asked him about it, that was the explanation that I got."

Ino looked at him and pulled him back onto the couch with her and started to kiss her husband, "Just means you will look even scarier to the enemies with scars baby."

Naruto smiled at her and put his hand on her cheek and pulled her into a deep kiss and smiled at her, "I love you so much Ino-chan."

Ino smirked at him and then pulled him closer and gave him a seductive look as he looked at her, "How about we have a little fun Naru.."

She stopped when the monitor on Narutos belt started to have a crying sound and he smiled at her, "Our child needs us baby, we can tonight if you want too babe."

Ino smiled at him and kissed him gently as she slid off of him and they went upstairs and Ino sat down as he got their child and she started to breast feed as Naruto went downstairs to make them both dinner, he decided on her favorite. When Ino was done feeding Minato she came downstairs to find Naruto making her favorite food and she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, "Making my favorite huh, you were already going to get laid tonight Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at the comment and continued to make her favorite, "I am not making it for that, I am making it because I think that you would like to have your favorite food again."

Ino smiled at her husband and tightened her grip around him, "You always just want to make me happy don't you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled and nodded at her as he continued to make her favorite and she went and sat down as he finished making it and brought it to the table for her and he went and got Minato and sat him in his chair at the table and smiled at his son as he ate dinner with his wife. True to her word that night her and Naruto made love, both had a lot of pent up sexual urges that they wanted to release and both made sure the other was completely satisfied. As they finished and she laid on his chest they heard the monitor going off and Ino went to get up and Naruto pinned her to the bed, "I got it babe, you get some sleep since I wore you out."

Ino blushed and nodded at him and he leaned down and kissed her and walked into his sons room and picked him up out of his crib and smiled at him.


	27. Chapter 27: The Fathers Bond

**Chapter 27: The Fathers Bond**

Naruto picked up Minato and smiled at him and went to change his diaper, "Hey buddy, I know you were expecting your mommy but daddy made her too tired. From what Kurama told me it sounds like you are going to have the ability too do that to women as well, your mommy can't get enough of me."

He smiled as he knew that the monitor was still on and he had a feeling Ino was in their bedroom with a blush and he was right, he grabbed the monitor and smiled, "Are you blushing babe?"

Ino glared at the monitor and rolled over in the bed, she would get her retaliation for this was all she could think about. Naruto smiled and put the monitor back down as he finished changing his son and picked him up and sat in the chair and held Minato. He started to rock Minato back to sleep and smiled at him as he watched his sons eyes close, yawn and fall asleep. Naruto kept on rocking Minato for about 15 more minutes and then laid him down gently in his crib and went back to his bedroom and laid down but Ino didn't turn to lay on his chest, "Ino-chan are you okay?"

Ino turned her head and looked at him and smiled at him, "Your being taught a lesson tonight Naruto-kun for teasing me like that."

Naruto smiled as he put his hand on her hip and got closer to her and kissed her neck tenderly receiving a moan from her, "I'm sorry I teased you Ino-chan."

Naruto kissed her on the cheek and then rolled over and smiled to himself knowing that she would soon be cuddling into him. Ino was trying her hardest to not give in to his tricks but she groaned and looked back at him, "Damn you Naruto-kun, I hate that your little tricks work."

Naruto laid on his back and she cuddled into him and he smiled as he kissed the top of her head, "I know Ino-chan, I just want to hold you is all."

Ino buried her head into his chest and smiled, she liked when he said things like that to her but why wouldn't she like to hear that from her husband, "I love you Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled as he held her tightly too him and kissed her forehead, "I love you more Ino-chan and I always will." Ino mumbled about him not loving her more then she loved him and she slowly drifted off to sleep on his chest and he smiled as he fell asleep as well.

The last couple months of Narutos leave time was like this, he helped out with Minato as much as possible and he was there for the opening of Inos flower shop. Ino had gotten back to looking the same as before the pregnancy, saying 'I cant stay fat or else I will go insane.' Naruto was packing his gear for the S Ranked Mission that he had to go on with Kiba and Neji, he should only be gone for a couple of days at the most with all three of them going. Naruto finished packing and came downstairs and walked into the flower shop where Ino was and Minato was in his play pin so she could keep an eye on him. Ino looked up too see him in his gear and sighed, she wasn't looking forward to this since some of her biggest fears now were losing Naruto and failing Minato. Naruto put down his bag and wrapped his arms around Ino and kissed her on her cheek and turned her too look at him, "Whats wrong Ino-chan?"

Ino looked at him and then wrapped her arms around him pulling him close and he knew for sure that something was wrong with his wife and picked her up and sat her on the counter and looked at her, "Ino Uzumaki, whats wrong?"

She looked him in his eyes and she started to tear up a little, "I don't want to lose you Naruto-kun or fail Minato and they are both able to happen so easily when your on missions."

Naruto put his hand on her cheek and she looked at him and he smiled at her, "Ino-chan, you are an amazing mother and won't fail Minato in any way. As for me you know that I am too damn stubborn to die and Kyuubi won't let me die, plus I have a beautiful wife and son to come home too."

Ino smiled a little at him and pulled him into a passionate kiss and when they broke he looked at her and smiled back, "You better come home or I will kick your ass in the next life too Naruto-kun."

Naruto laughed a little and put his hand on her cheek and pulled her into another kiss, "I believe you too Ino-chan."

Ino smiled and released him and he picked up his 4 month old son and smiled at him, "Hey buddy, be sure to take care of your mommy for me okay. Don't let some guy come in here and steal her away from me while I am gone."

Naruto kissed his son on his cheek and got a giggle out of him and he smiled and put him back in the play pin and Minato started to play with the balls in there again and Naruto walked back over to Ino, "I'll be back in a couple of days at the most Ino-chan, I love you. I asked for TenTen to come and check in on you every now and then while I am gone so don't get mad at her for being around."

Ino put her hand on his cheek and pulled him into one last kiss and smiled at him, "Come home soon Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her and then grabbed his gear and walked out of the flower shop as TenTen was coming in and Naruto said hello and a quick goodbye to the kunoichi and looked back at Ino one last time and then was off to the front gate to meet Neji and Kiba. Naruto arrived at the front gate and sighed as he looked at his friends and adjusted his gear for the mission, "Alright lets get going so I can get home to my family quicker."

Neji and Kiba both nodded, they knew neither Naruto nor Ino were happy about the fact that Naruto was now on missions again. The three Jounin quickly leapt off through the forest towards the Oto border where there had been Oto Jounin spotted recently. The three high level shinobi quickly got too the border within a couple of hours from their high abilities and they landed on branches and looked at each other and saw that the rumors were indeed true that Oto Jounin were patrolling inside of the Fire Border. Naruto sat on the branch and observed, there were 4 of them and he then they nodded at each other and they took down the 4 Oto Jounin and Naruto made one clone to take the spot of the fourth and they followed the route the 4 Oto Jounin were going and arrived at their base and they looked around and then they split up into two teams, the real Naruto with Kiba and Neji and the clone and started to observe the camp until they noticed the patrol never came back and then they would assault the base.

Meanwhile with Ino, Minato and TenTen at the flower shop Ino was sitting on a stool worrying about Naruto still and TenTen spoke and snapped her out of it, "You don't need to worry so much, they are the top 3 Jounin for a reason."

Ino sighed as she looked at her friend and then looked at her son and smiled at how he reminded her of Naruto except that he had her platinum hair and her eyes, "I can't help worry about him, he is my idiot after all."

TenTen laughed at how her friend called her husband an idiot, "You know I don't think he would let anyone else call him an idiot."

Ino smiled at her friends comment, since Hinata didn't really talk to Ino, because of the fact she was married to Naruto who was still best friends with Kiba, TenTen had become her best friend. Ino picked her son up out of the play pin and put him on the counter and smiled at her son and tickled his stomach a little bit, "There are a lot of things that he lets me get away with that he wouldn't let other people get away with. Do you want to say hi to Aunt TenTen?"

TenTen reached out her arms and picked up Minato and held him on on her knee and bounced him a little bit, "How is my godson today huh?"

Minato giggled again and Ino smiled at the sight and then went back to wondering about her idiot and if he was okay and going to come home within a couple days or a week or more.

Naruto and the others sat in the trees watching the Oto Camp that was inside of the Fire Country border and he sent a mental message to his clone to relay the same message that he said to Kiba. Naruto looked over at Kiba and spoke quietly, "They are picking up activity, I think that they might have noticed that the patrol hasn't come back yet."

The clone sent back that Neji was watching with his Byakugan and that they did seem more frantic and Kiba could smell that they were getting ready to mobilize and they all agreed that they would wait until nightfall to make their move. The 3 Konohagakure Jounin watched as night fell and Neji and Narutos clone attacked from the flank of the Oto camp and Kiba and Naruto attacked from the front. Kiba and Akamaru broke down the gate with a Fang over Fang and took out the guards and Naruto charged in and made 10 more clones of himself and they all drew their blades.

Naruto had 2 of his clones watch the exit so that none would escape that way and Kiba and Akamaru went left with 2 of Narutos clones and Naruto and the other 6 clones went right as the first Naruto clone and Neji were both coming down the middle wiping out the Oto Jounin that got in their way. Naruto worked well with both of his friends, to preserve chakra for a dire situation both Neji and Kiba used their more basic but powerful attacks like Fang over Fang and Nejis 8 Trigrams and Naruto would take out the ones that Neji stunned or avoided Kibas Fang over Fang while Naruto and his clones relied on speed and kenjutsu mainly with the occasional rasengan here and there.

They charged through the camp and within a couple of hours they had taken care of the entire camp except for a team of 3 like them that were holding off against Narutos clones. Naruto was standing there watching as Neji and Kiba landed next to him and watched as the 3 Oto Jounin dispatched of the last of Narutos clones and Kiba smiled as he spoke, "Looks like there were people actually worth our time here after all."

Naruto smiled as well, "From what I have seen they rely a lot on teamwork to back each other up, why don't we break them up into 1 on 1 fights and have a little bit of fun?"

His friends agreed and they all charged at high speeds and Naruto took the one in the middle and delivered a hard kick to the chest of the man and sent him tumbling and Naruto flashed towards him. Kiba appeared next to the one on the left and delivered a hard kick to the side of his head sending him flying away and Kiba followed after him as Neji stared at the one who was left and activated his Byakugan and dropped into his Hyuga style pose.

Naruto charged at his enemy as he pushed himself off of the ground and Naruto picked up his speed activating the nature chakra he gathered while doing recon to enter sage mode just to be safe. Naruto picked up speed and delivered a hard knee into the rib cage of his opponent and he went skidding back as he dropped to his knee from what felt like a couple broken ribs. Naruto smiled as he stood there looking at his opponent, _"_ _Not bad, doing good work for my first opponent I have fought in a year. I guess all that sparring with Kiba actually paid off in the end."_

Naruto dropped down into a kenjutsu stance and flashed at him and looked like he was going to cut on the left side of the Oto Jounin but his sage mode kicked in and he flashed onto his right side and cut through his side and he fell to the ground bleeding. Naruto turned around and put his blade to the mans neck and then brought the blade back and sliced through his neck in one go and he turned off his sage mode as he could sense that Neji and Kiba had already finished off their enemies as well and he walked back to the center of the camp and they smiled, "Sweet, I can get home to my wife and son after being gone only about a day."

They nodded and then they set the camp on fire and they left and headed back towards Konohagakure and they arrived back within a couple of hours and it was about 3 AM. They went and reported to Tsunade and then Naruto went home and unlocked the door. Naruto went upstairs silently too see Ino already asleep and he went too check on his son and smiled seeing he was asleep as well. Naruto went back into his bedroom and went to take a shower since he had blood all over him but little did he know that the sound of water turning on had woke Ino up.


	28. Chapter 28: The Crazy Wife

**Chapter 28: The Crazy Wife**

Ino woke up to the sound of someone turning on the shower in her bedroom and she slowly reached under her pillow and grabbed her tanto that Naruto had bought her for her last birthday. She quietly unsheathed the blade and snuck up to the bathroom door and opened it slowly, as she saw a figure in the shower she busted through the door and opened the shower door and sliced down the intruders exposed chest down to the abs and drew back to stab through the intruder through the chest when the words and voice snapped her out of it, "OW! DAMMIT INO-CHAN THAT FUCKING HURT!"

Ino blinked a couple times and then realized that the man she had attacked was her husband and watched as a scar appeared as it healed. Naruto wiped off the blood from the attack and turned off the water and grabbed his towel and looked at her, "Well do I at least get a welcome home or something Ino-chan?"

Ino was still in shock that Naruto was home and then she realized what she had done and started to tear up as she dropped the tanto, "NARUTO I AM SO SORRY!"

Naruto looked at her and put his arms around his wife and kissed her forehead, "Its alright Ino-chan, I am fine and I am happy to know that you would kill an intruder."

Ino clung to him as she put her hand on his new scar on his chest that she had put on him, he now had 2 scars on his body and they were both from her. Ino kept rubbing her hand on his scar and he lifted her head to look at him, "How is my beautiful wife, did you have a good day while I was on my mission?"

Ino nodded as she kept on focusing on her husbands chest and he sighed and picked her up and grabbed her tanto off of the ground. Naruto put her on the bed and sheathed her blade and put it back under her pillow as he pulled her sheet up on her and walked around to his side of the bed and laid down and she cuddled into him, "I am so sorry Naruto-kun...I keep hurting you."

Naruto pulled his wife on top of him and stared into her eyes and kissed her gently on her lips as he smiled at her, "Its fine babe, I promise that I am fine so how about me and my beautiful wife cuddle?"

Ino smiled at him and kissed him passionately and slowly ran her hand lower down his body as she smiled at him with a devious look, "We are going to do more then cuddle Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her and they started to make love to each other and as they finished he smiled at her, "I love you Ino-chan, no matter how crazy you are."

Ino glared at him and decided she would let him get away with this one since she did put a long scar on his chest, "That is your free pass Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her and pulled her close to him and they fell asleep with her laying her head on his chest just above the scar and him holding onto her. Ino woke up at 8 AM to the sound of crying and slowly got out of bed and got dressed in Narutos boxers and shirt and went to their son as Naruto slept some more, "Who wore who out this time Naruto-kun."

Ino went into their sons room and got him out of his crib and started to breast feed him, she was going to switch him to the bottle and formula soon. She took him in and gave him a quick bath and then put him back in his crib and took a shower herself, she smelt like sex. She got in the shower and took a quick shower and and she remembered just a couple hours about when she attacked her own husband in this very spot and sighed, he naturally forgave her instantly. Ino washed her body and then she went into the bedroom to get dressed and noticed Naruto was awake and out of bed somewhere.

She walked downstairs to find Minato in his booster seat and Naruto making breakfast for them two and she smiled. She gave Minato a quick kiss on the forehead and when came and put her arms around him and felt his scar and sighed, "Naruto-kun.."

Naruto flipped the pancake and looked over his shoulder at her, "If you apologize one more time Ino-chan I am going to hold out on giving you any chakra filled kisses today."

Ino made a whining sound and he smiled at her and put the last couple pancakes on a plate and turned to face her, "Are you going to stop apologizing to me now Ino-chan?"

Ino slowly nodded and he smiled at her before he picked her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him as he kissed her passionately and channeled his chakra through his tongue. Like she always did Ino let out a loud moan and they broke the kiss and he smiled at her some more, "Good morning Ino-chan."

Ino snapped out of it and smiled at him as she slid down to her feet and he smiled some more at her, "Good morning Naruto-kun."

Naruto grabbed the two plates of breakfast and took it too the table as they ate and then he helped her around the shop and take care of Minato. They got Kiba and TenTen to watch Minato for them and Naruto was going to take Ino out on a date tonight and was happy to get a little time out of the house with her. Naruto loved his son, just as much as he loved his wife but he did miss his dates with Ino since they didn't get to take them very often. Naruto got dressed in his nicest clothes, the shirt was actually something that Ino had bought for him and the he heard a knocking at the door and walked downstairs and opened the door to see Kiba.

Naruto smiled and let his friend in and TenTen was already there playing with Minato and Kiba walked over to them and Naruto gave him the basic run down, "There is a bottle of formula milk in the fridge, just heat it up to room temperature and give it too him at 7. Once he finishes he usually falls asleep for an hour and then wakes up needing to be changed, after you change him then he is out for the rest of the night usually but by the time he would wake up Ino-chan and I should be home. There is plenty of food and drinks for you two and there are a crap load of movies down here and some upstairs that Ino and I have been watching together. I caution you to avoid sitting on our bed because I didn't get a chance to change the sheets from last night yet. Kiba knows how to work the TV down here though and it is a bigger TV so I think that you two should be fine. The flower shop is locked and Ino and I already watered all of the flowers so you don't have to worry about that Kiba and I think that is everything..."

Kiba nodded, it wasn't like it was the first time that TenTen and him watched Minato but at least he didn't have to water the flowers, if he screwed that up Ino would kill him. Naruto smiled at them and heard Ino walking around upstairs so he figured that she was almost done, "You have our cell phone numbers in case of an emergency but I have faith in you both."

Naruto looked to see that Ino was walking down the stairs in red dress that Naruto had bought for her just because she said she had liked it with her hair down and walked over to him. TenTen smiled at her friend as Ino gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek, "You look gorgeous Ino, had to look all sexy for your hubby huh?"

Ino smiled and blushed a little and then nodded her head and Naruto smiled as he put his arm around her waist, "You about ready to go Ino-chan, we have reservations at 6:30 at 'The Silver Swan' and you know how quickly they give away reservations."

Ino nodded and then picked up Minato and smiled at her son and kissed him gently and handed him to Naruto who kissed his forehead, "Be good for your godparents buddy."

Naruto put Minato back into his play pin and he started to play with the orange ball that was in there and Naruto smiled, "Ino-chan I think he likes the color orange."

Ino just let out a defeated sigh, this was something that she was painfully aware of, "Yes I know he got his fathers terrible choice in color."

Naruto smiled as he took his Inos hand and they walked to 'The Silver Swan' and had a nice dinner together and Ino wondered what else they were going to do, he hadn't told her what they were doing tonight.

Naruto smiled as he took her hand and led her too a dancing club and smiled at her, they were playing slower songs and Ino smiled back at him, she loved dancing with her husband. He slowly led Ino onto the dance floor and put his arms around her waist and she put her hands around his neck and he smiled at her some more. They slowly danced on the dance floor and Ino realized that no one else was there and she looked at him, "Did you rent this whole place out Naruto-kun?"

Naruto kept smiling at her and nodded his head and she looked at him, "Why did you do that Naruto-kun, are you being shy?"

Ino asked in a sarcastic fashion and he smiled at her and shook his head no, "I just wanted to have 1 on 1 time with you out of the house Ino-chan, we don't get that too often anymore."

Ino smiled at him and pulled him in for a kiss as they continued to dance and he smiled at her as they broke the kiss and continued to dance. After they were tired of dancing they went and sat up on the Hokage Monument and watched the stars for a little while and she smiled as she cuddled into his chest, "I love you Naruto-kun, your always so good to me."

Naruto smiled at her and she looked up and he kissed his wife and decided he still needed to get back at her for her shot at him earlier, "I love you more my crazy wife."

Ino glared at him and went to reprimand him but he leaned down and gave her a deep kiss and she gave in then as they broke the kiss and she looked at him, "If I am crazy then you are whipped."

Naruto laughed at the comment and pulled her closer to him and smiled as they looked up at the stars some more, "Of course I am whipped Ino-chan, that is the key to a happy relationship."

Ino laughed a little at the comment as they watched the stars for about 10 more minutes before they walked home to relieve TenTen and Kiba of babysitting duty but they walked in on the two making out on the couch. Naruto and Ino looked at each other and then at their two friends and Ino spoke up, "You know there is a guest room upstairs right, you don't have to ruin my couch."

The two stopped and broke from the make out session and looked at their blond friends and blushed and Naruto decided to help his wife, "Oh Ino-chan, its not like we haven't done pretty much everything on that couch."

Ino blushed and looked at her husband as the two other shinobi slowly looked at the couch and got up, "We are going to go, we put Minato down about an hour ago."

The blond couple smiled and nodded and let their friends leave and Naruto locked up after them and Ino went upstairs and he found his wife waiting for him to join her in bed for some more fun.


	29. Chapter 29: The First Bithday

**Chapter 29: The First Birthday**

Time passed and Minato was going to be turning one today, Naruto and Ino were ecstatic for their sons first birthday. They had bought him a cake and everyone was here to celebrate it with them, Inos parents, Minatos godparents, their other friends and people they considered family. Naruto sat there as Minato walked around and everyone was giving him attention and Ino came and sat on his lap as he instinctively put his arm around her as they watched their son. Ino noticed the large smile on her husbands face and she knew why he had it and she kissed him on the cheek, "Is his childhood everything you hoped it would be for him so far Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked from his son to his wife and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips before he smiled at her, "Of course Ino-chan, he has the best mother and a loving father, godparents that will always be there for him and grandparents that will love him no matter what. That is all I could ever ask for when it comes to our child Ino-chan."

Ino smiled at him and leaned into his shoulder and smiled as they watched their son start to clap as Inoichi played with a stuffed animal with him. Naruto smiled as he watched his son and he clapped his hands some more and his son spoke as he pointed at Inoichi, "Grandpa."

Ino and Naruto smiled as he recognized his grandfather, he had started to speak at 6 months but he only recognized a couple of people so far. They watched as Inoichi kept on playing with Minato and then Ino kissed Naruto and got up and Naruto got up as well and came and sit down by Minato and Minato came over to him and hugged his dad, "Daddy."

Naruto smiled at his son and put his arms around him and sat him down on his legs as Ino brought over some gifts for Minato to to open or destroy, whichever he decided on. Tsunade looked at Minato, he was developing quicker then most children did, he walked well already as well as the fact that he was able to form small sentences, Naruto had told her that it was because of the Kyuubi. Minato smiled as Ino pushed a present in front of him and he started to rip up the paper, he opted on destroying apparently. It was a gift from Tsunade and Minato was more interested in the paper then the actual gift it seemed and Naruto laughed at this and looked at the new set of clothes that she had bought for Minato, "Thanks Tsunade."

She smiled and nodded and decided to get in her shot, "Well we can't have him dressing like you did when you were younger, looking at that once in our lives was enough."

Naruto shot her a glare and then heard a giggle come out of Ino and he looked over at her, "Whats so funny, I wasn't the only one obsessed with one color Mrs. Uzumaki."

Ino smiled at her husband and gave him a kiss as she moved another present in front of Minato and he saw more paper and went for it and destroyed it. This gift was from Inoichi and Ina and it was some new toys as well as some clothes and Ino and Naruto thanked them. The process continued through all of the gifts, Minato destroyed all of the gift wrapping and Naruto and Ino thanked everyone for the gifts. It was time for Naruto and Inos gift to their son and he looked at the large box and all the paper that was there and he destroyed all of the paper and was enthusiastic about it and Naruto and Ino smiled at this. They had bought him a bigger play pin and some outside toys for him but he didn't care, he was surrounded by paper and he was only paying attention to that.

Naruto and Ino smiled at each other and Naruto let Minato go and he started to play with all the paper and Naruto used his clones to start to move all of his sons new things to his room or outside or wherever they needed to go as Ino went and got the cake. Everyone gathered around as Naruto put Minato in his seat and Tsunade got ready to take the picture of Naruto, Ino and Minato. Ino and Naruto smiled for the camera and Minato was fascinated by the cake that was just out of his reach and Tsunade took the picture and Ino blew out the candle on Minatos cake and Naruto was cutting pieces off for everyone. Naruto gave Minato and small piece and they watched as Minato slammed his hand down on it and Naruto smiled, "I don't think he likes cake Ino-chan."

Ino smiled as she helped distribute all the pieces of the cake and then got a piece for herself to eat and Naruto swiped a bite of it every now and then. Minato had started to yawn as he was destroying the little bit of cake that he was given and Naruto kissed Ino on the cheek and the picked up Minato and took him upstairs. Naruto gave him a quick bath since he had managed to get the cake everywhere, Naruto had no idea how he had cake on his foot but he had somehow managed it. When Minato was nice and clean Naruto laid him down in his crib and turned on the monitor and gave his son a kiss on the forehead and grabbed the other monitor out of his and Inos bedroom and went back downstairs.

He saw that a lot of people had left, only Tsunade, Inoichi, and Ina were there still and Naruto put the monitor of the table and offered everyone a drink. They all asked for water so Naruto went and grabbed it out of the fridge and and grabbed a bunch of glasses and took it into the dining room and poured everyone their water and left the pitcher there for refills, "I am going to see if Ino-chan needs help."

Naruto went into the kitchen with Ino where she was cleaning dishes and he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Babe, why don't you leave that until after our guests are gone and I can help you?"

Ino smiled at him and looked to see she was almost done anyways, "I am just about done with the dishes Naruto-kun, after that I will come sit by you all okay?"

Naruto smiled and kissed her on the neck and then started to help her with the dishes, "Do you think that Minato enjoyed his birthday Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled as she grabbed a plate and washed it off and then dried it and put it in the cabinet, "I am sure he did, especially destroying things."

Naruto smiled as he grabbed the last dish in the sink and cleaned it and dried it, "I guess he has a little to much of me in him then doesn't he Ino-chan."

Ino smiled as she kissed her husband on the cheek and grabbed a cup of lemonade and walked into the other room with everyone else along with Naruto and they sat down next to each other and Naruto put his arm around her and she leaned into his shoulder. Inoichi was talking to everyone about when they were babysitting Minato and Minato was a little hell raiser just like his father use to be. Naruto smiled as he thought about it and Minato was a lot like him already, he hoped that his son wouldn't become a prankster like he was. Naruto had done it though because he wanted to get any kind of attention that didn't come along with a fist, kick or stab.

Naruto looked over at Ino who was looking at him and he smiled at her but Ino knew that something was going through his head but she would wait until later to get an answer from him. They all sat around the table talking for 2 hours until Kiba and TenTen left and Tsunade looked at Naruto, "So Naruto..Kyuubi is sure that they reason that Minato is so advanced at his age is because of his chakra?"

Naruto looked over at Tsunade and then nodded his head, "I was the same way at that age, I was walking, talking, running and driving people insane before the other kids my age."

Tsunade leaned back and thought about it, "I would like to give him a physical when he wakes up from his nap, I want to make sure there is nothing else."

Naruto gave her an odd look but Ino agreed and Naruto looked at the clock, "I probably should go get him up soon or else he wont sleep tonight."

Ino nodded and Naruto stood up and went into Minatos room, "Hey buddy, time to get up...hey don't throw things at me! Guess you got some of your mother in you as well."

Naruto heard his wife yelling for him to shut up and he sighed as he picked Minato out of the crib, "That baby monitor will be the death of me buddy."

Naruto came down the stairs holding Minato in his arms and sat him in his chair and Tsunade stood and pooled her chakra into her hands and started to examine Minato. Naruto watched intensely wondering what it was that Tsunade was looking for, eventually she stopped and went sat down and Naruto looked at her, "So?"

Tsunade looked over at Naruto and Ino and shrugged, "He is perfectly healthy, I guess that it is like Naruto said and its just from Kyuubi chakra."

Naruto smiled as he looked back at his son and put his arm back around Ino and sighed happily, "Bet that tasted like vinegar saying I was right."

Tsunade was glaring at him and he smirked at her and she started to mutter under her breath and Ino leaned on Narutos shoulder as she looked at their son happy that Tsunade agreed with Naruto that he was fine and it was just the Kyuubi that was what was making their son be able to do things so much sooner then others his age. Ino smiled as Minato wanted down and she put him down on the ground in his play pin with his toys and he picked up a toy and pegged Naruto in the head and Naruto looked over at his son and glared, "You have way to much of your mother in you."

All of a sudden Naruto felt a light hit in the back of the head from Ino and he looked over at her and she was glaring at him again and he smiled, "I wouldn't have you any other way Ino-chan."

Ino smiled and put her hand on his cheek and rubbed her finger on the scar above his eye and he kissed her gently, "Don't start with that Ino-chan."

Ino looked at him and smiled as she thought about the large scar on his chest and abs from her and leaned on his shoulder as Naruto got hit in the head by a ball again and he looked and Minato wasn't even looking and on the other side of the play pin and he looked over at Tsunade who was quietly drinking her water and he glared, "I know that one was you."

Tsunade looked over at him and smiled as she stood up and picked Minato up off the ground and gave him a kiss on the cheek goodbye and hugged Naruto and Ino, "Keep him in line Ino."

Ino nodded at her mother in law and Inoichi and Ina also got up and got ready to leave and said goodby to their grandchild and to their daughter and son in law and left. Naruto smiled as he led Ino over to their couch and put in a movie as Minato played in his play pin for a little while longer and as they watched Minato got tired and came and climbed up onto the couch with them and laid on them and they smiled and Naruto stopped the movie, "I will go put him down for the night if you move the movie to our TV in our room."

Ino nodded and Naruto gave her a quick kiss and picked Minato up gently and carried him up the stairs to his room and Ino grabbed the monitor, movie, wine bottle and 2 glasses for her and Naruto. Naruto laid Minato down in his crib and ruffled his hair and smiled and told him to sleep well and he closed the door quietly and went to their bedroom and Ino had already poured them both a glass and had the movie back on and smiled as he entered, "Hey Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her as he laid down next to her and put his arm around her as they watched their movie together and drank their wine. When the movie ended Naruto put their glasses off on his end table and as he turned back around Ino climbed on top of him and smirked at him and he smiled back at her, "Are you in the mood babe?"

Ino nodded her head and he smiled and leaned up and kissed her passionately pulling her down closer to him and then rolled her over and they made love and when they were done she ran her hand on his scar on his chest and still felt terrible for doing it to him. Naruto knew what she was doing and lifted her chin to look at him and he stared at her, "Do not do it Ino Uzumaki."

Ino gave a small smile and her eyes were drawn to the scar above his eye from her and he sighed and pulled her in and gave her a chakra filled kiss, it always got her mind off of his scars. As always it worked and she stopped focusing on his scars and cuddled into his chest and he smiled at this and held her close to him as she slowly drifted off to sleep on her husbands chest.


	30. Chapter 30: The New Scar

**Chapter 30: The New Scar**

4 more years passed and Naruto was going to be deployed on a S-Ranked Mission alone and Ino had been worrying about this since he found out and told her. She had basically begged Tsunade to give her one more mission or to deploy Kiba with him but she denied and Ino pouted at home because of it. Naruto was upstairs packing his gear and Minato was sitting on Naruto and Inos bed watching his father gather and put his gear together, "Whats that daddy?"

Naruto looked at where his son was pointing and it was his katana, "That is my sword, I use it on my missions, some day I will teach you how to use a sword too if you want to be a ninja like daddy and mommy use to be."

Minato nodded his head as he looked at his father, "I want to be a ninja; daddy, mommy, grandpa, grandma all were ninja."

Naruto smiled at him and he looked behind him to see Ino wasn't there and he bent down by Minato, "Minato listen to me..mommy isn't taking the fact daddy has to go on this mission very well, I need you too help her as much as you can okay?"

Minato nodded his head to his father and Naruto smiled at him and kissed his son on the forehead and he put on his old ANBU chest, arm and leg guards then slung his sword on his back and tied his headband to his forehead. Naruto and Minato walked downstairs and Ino looked over at the stairs and Minato ran over to her and gave her a big hug, these scenes always made Naruto smile. Minato looked up at Ino and gave her the same smile that Naruto always did, "Don't worry mommy, daddy will come home and I will take care of you til then."

Ino looked at her son and kissed him on his forehead and told him to go play outside and he looked at Naruto who nodded and Minato went outside to play with his wood kunai. Naruto put his bag down and knelled down by Ino as she looked at him with concern in her eyes, "Its okay Ino-chan, you know I will be back, I should only be gone for a week at the most depending on how fast I move."

Ino looked at him and started to cry a little and he put his hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears, "Hey Ino-chan, its okay."

Ino looked at him and then wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him into a kiss and he kissed her back and smiled at her, "I love you Ino-chan but I have to go, let Minato help around the house because I told him too. Your father and Kiba both agreed they would come check on them you both for me while I am gone."

Naruto stood up and Ino stood with him and walked with him to the door and when he was at the door he stopped and turned. Naruto then picked her up and gave her a chakra filled kiss getting a moan from her, "I will be back in a week at the most, I love you Ino-chan."

As Ino slid down him to her feet again she smiled at him while still tearing up a little bit, "I love you more Naruto-kun, come home in one piece."

Naruto smiled at her and then opened the front door to their home and was off towards the front gate. Ino went and sat down at the table, she was still tearing up worried about her lovable idiot of a husband. Minato came back in from outside and saw that Ino was crying a little bit, Minato came over to Ino and climbed up onto her lap and gave his mother a hug and kissed her on her cheek, "Don't worry mommy, daddy loves us too much to not come home."

Ino smiled at their son and put her hand on his cheek, "Do you want to help mommy in the shop today Minato?"

Minato smiled at her and nodded his head as they went, she opened up the flower shop for business and she gave Minato a broom. She watched as he started to sweep up around the shop as people came and bought flowers every now and then, eventually Kiba walked in, "Hey Ino, how are you two doing?"

Ino smiled at Kiba and said they were fine as Minato came and hugged Kiba yelling at the top of his lungs, "UNCLE KIBA!"

Kiba smiled and picked Minato up off of the ground to give him a hug and then put him back down, "There is no doubt that you are your parents kid with the set of lungs that you have on you bud."

Minato smiled, not understanding that there was actually an insult in there but Ino was glaring at Kiba who laughed nervously, "I was just kidding Ino."

Her expression showed that she didn't believe him and Kiba looked around the shop, "How is the flower thing going Ino?"

Ino looked around, "A little slow right now but it always is around this time of year, even at my parents shop as well, its just the time of year."

Kiba looked around and saw all the different types of flowers then saw Minato sweeping and pointed at him and looked at Ino, "Naruto-kun asked him to help me out around the house while he was on his mission, so he wanted to help in the shop today."

Kiba nodded and stretched, "Alright well I wanted to see how you two were doing so I will check on you tomorrow okay?"

Ino nodded at her friend and Minato gave him a hug goodbye and Ino smiled, "Give my best to TenTen as well Kiba."

Kiba blushed as he walked out of the flower shop and Minato swept the dust and dirt out of the shop, "What can I do now mommy?"

Ino smiled at him and told him that she wanted him to go play and he nodded and went and started to play in the backyard as Ino started to wonder about Naruto again.

Naruto jumped from branch to branch heading towards Iwagakure and landed on the branch looking at the Grass Country border. Naruto scanned the area to make sure there weren't any Kusagakure shinobi in the area and activated his sage mode and didn't sense any within the immediate area. Naruto elected to keep his sage mode activated, a fail safe in case someone tried to attack him from behind he would notice. Naruto leapt into the trees, now inside the Land of Grass and was moving as fast as he could, he wanted to get through the area as quick as possible.

Naruto stopped though when he sensed that he was being followed by 3 people and he leapt up into the leaves and used his shadow clone jutsu and then leapt forward a couple more times to get them too keep following and on the last one he put a paper bomb down. Naruto stopped and turned to face them and saw the 3 Grass Chunin as they landed on the branch to face him, "Why are you in our land Konohagakure shinobi?"

Naruto looked at them and then shrugged, "I am not suppose to divulge my mission information, all you need to know is it has nothing to do with Kusagakure, I am just passing through."

The 3 Chunin looked at each other and then looked back at Naruto, "We are going to have to take you in, your not suppose to be in our land."

Naruto sighed, he figured they were going to say something like that and put his hand on the handle of his blade, "You can try."

They all drew kunai and charged at Naruto and Naruto leapt back a branch and as the 3 Chunin jumped at him he made a hand sign and detonated the paper bomb exploding the branch and then flashed at them and cut through 2 of them and landed on the ground and his clone came out of the trees and killed the third one. Naruto sighed as he looked at the 3 dead shinobi, honestly he had hoped they would have just let him pass but they followed their villages orders like a good soldier and they died for it. Naruto had his clone hide the bodies as he kept on moving and when the clone had the 3 corpses hidden in some bushes it dispersed. Naruto got to the Land of Earth and Land of Grass border and leapt into the Land of Earth and found a cave to rest in for the night.

He figured that he knocked a day off his mission at the least for getting to the Land of Earth within one day, he owed it to Kyuubi for making it so he could move so quickly and sage mode as well. Naruto went deep into the cave and fell asleep and got a few hours of sleep before he reviewed his scrolls a couple more times so that he had his mission memorized.

Naruto got back on the move and headed to the the ambush point and set up a bunch of paper bombs and leaned up against a rock and waited. Naruto sat against a rock for 3 hours waiting for his target, the Daimyou of the Land of Earth and finally in the distance the Daimyous wagon was seen. Naruto got ready and when the wagon got to the right point he did his hand sign and the paper bombs all exploded and the cliffs started to crumble as rocks fell down and trapped the Daimyou in there and Naruto activated his sage mode and summoned clones and they started to build up his rasen shuriken.

Naruto built up the size and then threw it at the carriage and when it connected it exploded, killing the Daimyou and his guards and Naruto deactivated his sage mode and used purely Kyuubi chakra and rushed away and didn't stop moving until he reached the Land of Wind and he took refuge in a cave in the Land of Wind and slept for 10 hours straight, catching up on the sleep that he missed the day before.

When he woke he exited the cave and was surprised to see that Iwagakure Shinobi would travel this far into a different country to look for someone. Naruto cursed his luck, they were coming towards the cave that he was in and he tried to flash away but was spotted and groaned as they pursued him. Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out kunai and tied some paper bombs to it and threw the kunai behind him and detonated it and made a shadow clone and left the clone there to distract them while he flanked the 6 Iwagakure Shinobi that were pursuing him. Naruto used the sand dunes and the dust in the air for his diversion and hiding points and looked over the top of the dune as the 6 Iwa ninjas stared at the shadow clone of Naruto.

Naruto sat and closed his eyes and started to gather his nature chakra, he had to have all of his chakra at his disposal just to be safe. Narutos clone drew his katana and reached into his back pouch and grabbed 4 kunai with more paper bombs on them that were wrapped in the handles. Two of the Iwa ninja countered with their own kunai and two were going to catch to throw back, as they caught it Narutos clone did the detonation hand sign and killed two of the six Iwa ninja as the other 2 sent up more dust and Narutos clone charged through and was able to stab one through the heart and the other 3 leapt back and started to use ninjutsu on Narutos clone.

The three remaining Iwa ninjas did the hand signs they all yelled "Earthen Rising Spears" at the same time and Narutos clone leapt backwards and dodged one. He moved quickly to his right and dodged another set of spears and then got caught by the third set and they smiled until the clone dispersed into white smoke and then real Naruto threw 3 smoke bombs and activated his sage mode and formed another rasen shuriken. Naruto threw the jutsu through the smoke and it connected to one of the Iwa ninjas and the other two tried to escape but only one of them was able to escape the blast. Naruto flashed with his sage mode activated and drew his katana and the enemy drew a pair of tantos and they locked into a fierce Kenjutsu battle.

Naruto had taken a early advantage but the Iwa ninja got a lucky spin swing in and slashed Naruto on the cheek and watched as the cut instantly healed but left a scar. In that brief moment of disbelief the Iwa ninja saw the cut instantly heal, that proved to be his fatal mistake as Naruto killed the Iwa ninja by stabbing him straight through the heart. Naruto sheathed his blade and then jogged towards the Land of Wind and Land of Rivers border to get out of the area he had been spotted in.

Naruto found a good spot to set up a small camp at and fell asleep after the battle and wondered how Ino and Minato were doing without him home. Naruto then ran his hand on the scar that was on his cheek and sighed, _"_ _Ino-chan is not going to be happy about the fact that I have a new scar."_


	31. Chapter 31: The Welcoming Party

**Chapter 31: The Welcoming Party**

Naruto woke up early the next morning and rushed back towards the village, this was his fourth day away from the village and he wanted to get home. Naruto reached the gates at around 2 in the afternoon and smiled, he went to Tsunades office and gave the report and she dismissed him and he smiled and rushed home. His wife was in the flower shop looking at a magazine and he entered through the shop door and smiled at the sight of her but she didn't notice him, "Hey there sexy."

Ino didn't pay attention to the voice, she wasn't expecting Naruto home until tomorrow at the earliest, "I am married asshole, my husband will kick your ass."

Naruto smiled and walked up to in front of the counter and looked at her as she stared at her magazine and flipped the page, "I think I could kick your husbands ass."

Ino rose her eyebrows at that and sighed, "Yeah a lot of people think that they can kick his ass but they always get hurt. I think you should leave before I get irritated and kick your ass instead."

Naruto frowned and kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "Bring it on babe, I think I can take you still."

Inos eyes had went wide when the person kissed her cheek and then she finally paid attention to the sound of the voice and looked up at Naruto, "NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto smiled at her and she leapt over the counter basically tackling him to the ground and she kissed him passionately and ran her hand on his cheek and then felt the new scar. She broke the kiss and looked at the new scar then turned her gaze to his eyes, "Who hurt you Naruto-kun, I am going to kill them!"

Naruto smiled at his wife and kissed her again as he pulled her closer to him, "I already dealt with the one who cut me babe."

Ino pouted and he smiled at her as he lifted her up so that he can stand up as well, "Why are you pouting Ino-chan, your adorable like that but why?"

Ino went and sat back behind the counter and looked at him, "I wanted to be the one to kill the one who hurt you though Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and kissed her again then looked around, "Where is Minato at Ino-chan, was he helpful around the house?"

Ino pointed inside, "He is taking a nap right now, he has helped me keep the shop clean and cleared the table every night for me."

Naruto smiled and took off his gear, "I am going to go take a shower Ino-chan, I am all sweaty and dirty and have some blood on me."

Ino smiled and nodded at him and when he went inside she locked up the shop and put the closed sign in the window then she followed after him and surprised him in the shower. Naruto and Ino made love in the shower and she was in a happy daze from it as he cleaned her body, "I missed you while I was gone Ino-chan."

Ino smiled as she reveled in his touch and leaned back into his chest, "I missed you more Naruto-kun, Minato missed you as well."

Naruto smiled and kissed her neck as he ran the water down her body to get the soap off of it, "I missed you both as well but now I get a week off at least and Tsunade only sends me on missions about once every 3 weeks now."

Ino nodded and she turned and gave him a kiss before she exited the shower to dry off and heard Minato was up and moving around, "Mommy, how come the flower shop is closed?"

Naruto turned off the shower and grabbed his towel and exited the shower and walked to the closet and Minato saw him, "DADDY!"

Minato went to tackle him and Naruto waved his hands, "No Minato, buddy wait til I get dres-" before he finished Minato had tackled him to the floor and Naruto sighed. Minato clung to his father tightly and Naruto hugged him back and made sure his towel stayed on and got Minato off of him, "I heard you were a good boy for your mommy while I was gone, how about we all go out to dinner tonight too thank you for it?"

Minatos eyes lit up and he yelled yes as he got off of Naruto and went to go get a drink and Naruto got up to get some clothes on and looked over at Ino, "Where should we go tonight Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled as she got dressed as well and looked over at him, "Why don't we let Minato decide since its his reward."

Naruto smiled and nodded at her and they waited for Minato to come back in with his cup of milk and he looked at Naruto, "Where are we going to eat daddy?"

Naruto smiled at his son, "Your mother and I decided that we were going to let you decide on where we would eat tonight buddy."

Minato smiled and instantly chose Ichiraku Ramen and Naruto smiled at him, "Well you are definitely my son aren't you."

Ino rose an eyebrow at him, "And what exactly is that suppose to mean Naruto-kun, are you trying to say you doubted he was yours?"

Narutos smiled at his wife and shook his head no, "Of course not Ino-chan, he looks just like me with your gorgeous eyes and platinum hair."

Ino smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled at Minato, "So you want to go to Ichiraku huh, you don't want to pick somewhere mommy will enjoy too?"

Minato looked at his mother and started to feel bad, "Daddy I change my mind, I want to go to The Black BBQ instead!"

Naruto smiled and shook his head and looked at Ino and then at Minato, "Alright buddy we will go to The Black BBQ instead."

Minato smiled and left the room after giving Ino a hug and she looked back at Naruto as he spoke, "The poor boy is screwed and he doesn't even know it yet."

Ino giggled and put her hand on the cheek that didn't have a scar and rubbed his whisker marks, "Its not so bad though right Naruto-kun, your completely whipped aren't you?"

Naruto smiled at her and pulled her close to him and looked her deep in her eyes and she started to blush from his intense gaze, "Yeah I am but I love you and that is the only reason why."

Ino smiled at him and gave him a passionate kiss and winked at him, "Keep talking like that and I am going to make love to you again tonight."

Naruto rose an eyebrow at her and smiled at her, "Oh really, well have I told you how drop dead gorgeous and madly in love with you I am lately."

Ino smiled and blushed some more as he held her close, "You just came home from a mission so no not lately."

Naruto smiled as he put his hands on her hips and looked into her eyes, "I love you Ino-chan and you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

Ino smiled at him and gave him another kiss and he released her and kissed her forehead, "I mean it baby, now lets go have some dinner."

Ino nodded and they went downstairs holding hands and found Minato in some of his better clothes and Naruto smiled as he wore a orange button up shirt and Ino sighed, "Oh god."

Naruto frowned at that and Minato opened the front door and they walked to the restaurant with Minato riding on Narutos shoulders. Minato smiled proudly on his fathers shoulders as they walked and Ino leaned into his shoulder and he smiled at his family and they got to The Black BBQ and got a table and they sat down and Naruto looked at his son, "I will take you to Ichiraku tomorrow okay buddy."

Minato smiled at his father while giving a nod of confirmation to Naruto smiled at him and they all ate a nice dinner together and Ino and Minato both leaned into Naruto and he smiled at this, "He is a lightweight just like his mother apparently as well."

Naruto felt Ino move and she flicked him in the ear and looked up at him, "Shut up Naruto-kun, he got your dreadful taste in color."

Naruto smiled at her as he looked at Minatos orange button up shirt as he slept on Naruto and Naruto looked at his white button up shirt, "I thought you liked this shirt Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled and looked up at him some more, "Okay let me rephrase that, he got the dreadful color taste you use to have."

Naruto smiled and paid for the dinner and picked Minato and slid out of the booth and Ino got out as well and wrapped her arms around Narutos and they walked home. Naruto and Ino took him up to his room and laid him down in his room and both gave him a kiss on his forehead and smiled as he rolled over in his sleep and clung to a fox stuffed animal. Naruto and Ino quietly left the room and closed the door and went to their room and got ready to go to bed, Naruto knew she was too tired for that second round she had talked about earlier.

Naruto stretched and laid down in his boxers and Ino climbed into bed wearing a pair of Narutos boxers and one of his beaters, "What was your mission Naruto-kun, you can tell me now that you completed it."

Naruto smiled as he put his arm around her and she cuddled into her husband, "I had to assassinate the Land of Earth Daimyou."

Ino looked up at him in surprise, "They sent one person to kill a Daimyou, that is ridiculous what is Tsunade thinking!"

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her on her forehead, "I was fine baby, the only reason they got the cut on me was that I didn't think they would trail me all the way back to the Land of Wind."

Ino looked at him, it was resourceful for him to run to the Land of Wind to regain his strength after the attack and running to somewhere he would be safe. Ino still wished on the harder missions that he went on that she wasn't retired and she was able to go and give him backup on the missions but she knew he would say no and Tsunade said no as well. She sighed, the only thing that she could do was wait for him to become a Jounin Sensei or the Hokage so he stopped being deployed on such deadly missions.

Naruto could sense that something was wrong with her and tightened his grip on her and she looked up at him, "What are you thinking about Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled at him and kissed him gently on the lips, "Just wondering how long it will be before I have you home every night and not have to worry about you dying on a mission."

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her on her lips and looked at her, "I will put in an application to be a Jounin Sensei tomorrow okay Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled at him and pulled him into a passionate kiss and didn't break until she was out of breath, "I love you so much Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her again on her lips and then continued to smile at her, "I love you more Ino-chan."

Naruto smiled at her and held her close to him and they fell asleep and true to his word he went and put his application to become a Jounin Sensei the next day and Tsunade said she would take it under review with the council.


	32. Chapter 32: The Announcement

**Chapter 32: The Announcement**

Another 3 years passed and Minato was about to enter into the Konohagakure Academy, Naruto had become a Jounin Sensei 2 months after he entered his application to become one. Sure they received less money but he received an annual salary of 15 Million for being a sensei plus a cut of all missions that his team did. Plus its not like they actually used all the money that Naruto earned in his missions when he did S Ranked missions so they still didn't have to worry about the money. Ino and Naruto were walking Minato to his first day at the Academy, much to Inos happiness Minato had moved away from orange and wore gear similar to his fathers, black cargo ninja pants and a white shirt. They walked Minato into his class and saw Iruka and smiled at their old sensei, "Hey Iruka-sensei, you get the joy of teaching our child."

Iruka let out a sigh and looked at them, "Which one of you does he have more of in him, is he like Naruto being loud and a prankster or Ino being loud and obsessive?"

Ino glared at Iruka and Naruto tightened his grip on Inos waist and kissed her forehead, "Its okay Ino-chan and Minato is actually pretty quiet Iruka-sensei and I do think he grew out of being a hell raiser when he was younger."

Iruka gave a sigh of relief, "Thank god, I love you both, Naruto is like a son to me and that makes Ino like a daughter to me but I am not sure I could handle another Naruto. Then the thought of a mix of you two, the loudest I ever taught, that might just kill me."

Naruto smiled and laughed at the comment and Ino kept staring at Iruka and Naruto smiled at her, "Ino-chan dear, he does have a point we weren't the..quietest of people when we were younger."

Ino looked at Naruto and sighed, she had to agree with that and looked at Iruka, "You better be good to my son Iruka, I know where you work."

Iruka had wide eyes from the serious tone in her voice and Naruto smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "Come on Ino-chan, lets go see what Tsunade wanted, probably to give me a file on my team."

Ino nodded and glared at Iruka and then turned to Minato who was sitting up in a seat and conversing with some of the other students, "Bye Minato, have a good first day."

Minato ran down the stairs and gave Ino a hug and then gave Naruto one as well, "Bye mom, bye dad thanks for bringing me here."

Naruto ruffled his sons platinum hair and he ran back up the stairs and started to converse with what looked like a Inuzuka Clan member. Naruto and Ino walked out of the academy and Naruto pulled his wife in closer to him and smiled at her as they walked, "Our son is growing up so quick Ino-chan."

Ino smiled and nodded her head and they walked along the path and went to the Hokages Office as they approached the door Naruto knocked on Tsunades door and she waited until she yelled for them to enter. Naruto pushed the door open and held it open for Ino who entered behind him and he closed the door, "So who is going to be on my new team Tsunade?"

Tsunade looked at him with a confused look and rose her eyebrow, "What are you talking about your new team Naruto?"

Naruto looked at her and scratched the back of his head, "Well isn't that what I am here for, to receive the files for my new team since all of my Genin are now Chunin?"

Tsunade and Naruto looked at each other and she shook her head no and slide a file across to him and he picked it up and Ino thought he was getting a mission. Naruto opened the file and there was only one piece of paper and he read it and then his eyes went wide as he looked at Tsunade, "Is this for real?"

Ino grabbed the paper from him and quickly read over the paper and smiled when she got to the end and then hugged her husband and she smiled and kissed him passionately, "Congratulations Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked at her lovingly before looking back at Tsunade and she smiled and stood up so she could walk around and hugged her son, "It is a official document, starting next week you will be the Sixth Hokage."

Naruto smiled as he achieved his childhood dream and he picked up his wife and pulled her in for a passionate kiss as they eventually broke from it he gave her one of his trademark smiles that she loved so much, "You finally got what you always wanted Naruto-kun."

Naruto continued to smile at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I already got what I wanted when I got you Ino-chan and everything I dreamed of when we had our son."

Ino smiled as she hugged him, "I know that you always wanted to be the Hokage Naruto-kun, you talked about it constantly when we were younger. You were always running around shouting that you were going to be the Hokage and then you would yell out believe it."

Naruto smirked and put her on the ground and kissed her forehead and his gaze returned to Tsunade, "Thank you for recommending me Tsunade."

Tsunade smiled and nodded at him and the blond couple left after getting a time from Tsunade to show up over the next couple days to learn everything. Naruto and Ino walked down the street with hands locked and fingers intertwined as she leaned into his shoulder and he smiled at her, "What are you smiling about Naruto-kun?"

Naruto continued to smile at her and then looked forward as they walked, "This is exactly how we walked when we were dating all that time ago. It is amusing to me that after all this time you still walk like this with me."

Ino smiled as she got up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, "I never really thought about it, this is just what feels right to me is all. I bet it would feel more right too you if you were carrying me instead of walking like this though right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto let out a small chuckle and with one quick motion Ino was in his arms as he walked with her back towards their home and she smiled at him, "Good my feet were starting to hurt."

Naruto kissed her on her forehead, "If you wanted me to carry you then all you had to do was ask sweetheart, you know that I love carrying you around."

Ino smirked and put her hand on his cheek and rubbed his whisker marks to get a small moan from her husband, "We need to open the flower shop up dear, will you pick Minato up from school later without buying him food, I have dinner planned already."

Naruto put Ino down outside of their home and opened the front door for her and she walked in first, "Can I pick up Minato without buying him ramen...that seems unlikely dear."

Ino let out a small groan and sighed as she put her hand on his cheek, "Fine then don't let him eat too much and ruin his dinner, understand?"

Naruto smiled and nodded at her and walked into the flower shop with her and started to sweep up around the shop for her while she started to make bouquets for people. When Naruto finished cleaning up the shop for Ino he smiled and gave her a quick kiss and was off to pick up their son from the Academy. Naruto stood outside of the Academy and yawned and then saw Minato come out of the Academy running over to him with a large smile, "Hey buddy."

Minato came up to him still with a large smile as Iruka came up behind him and looked at Naruto, "Minato did great today Naruto, he is quiet like you said and very intelligent, you must be very proud."

Naruto smiled and nodded as he looked at his former sensei then down at his son, "I an immensely proud of Minato."

Minato smiled some more and looked up at his father, "Iruka-sensei says that I am better then you are at kunai and shuriken dad."

Naruto smiled at him and then knelled down next to him, "Thats great buddy, we will have to go get a bowl of ramen to celebrate and I will have to get you a special gift as well."

Minato smiled and Naruto stood and looked over at Iruka, "Well he will be here tomorrow on time, I doubt Ino and I will walk him too school but one of us will be here to pick him up until he wants us too stop. You ready to go to Ichiraku Ramen now buddy?"

Minato smiled and nodded at his father and then they walked off too Ichiraku Ramen and Naruto bought them both a bowl and Minato asked for another and Naruto smiled at his son, "I would but your mother has dinner planned tonight and I am not suppose to fill you up too much."

Minato gave a small pout as Naruto paid the bill and Naruto smiled at him, "Come on buddy lets go home, tonight is when your grandparents come over for dinner, I am sure your mom would like some assistance with dinner and setting the table."

Minato nodded his head and they walked too their home and Minato and Naruto entered through the shop and Ino was standing there still reading her magazine until she looked up as Minato yelled for her, "Hey sweetheart, how was school today?"

Minato went over his day with her and told her what Iruka told Naruto and she smiled at him, "Your going to be a great ninja just like your dad. Now go get cleaned up and ready for dinner, your grandparents should be here in about an hour."

Minato smiled and nodded then ran up to his room and went into his bathroom to take a shower and get cleaned up as Naruto came around and put his arms around her waist, "Hey beautiful."

Ino smiled and she leaned back into his embrace and closed her eyes, just relaxing as he held her, "How many bowls of ramen did you buy him Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "I only bought him one like you said too, I think that I might buy him his first sword soon though if your okay with it dear. Since he is doing so good with his kunai and shuriken then I can start his kenjutsu training sooner then I thought, you never can have to much kenjutsu training."

Ino looked at him with a more serious look, "Do you really think it is okay to start training him in that so young?"

Naruto looked at her and gave her a smile and kissed her on the cheek, "I think that it is okay to start training him with it, if his Genin life is anything like mine was then having a skill that doesn't rely on chakra to fall back on would be good. Plus the earlier that I start training him the more advanced he will be when he runs into other sword users."

Ino gave a small sigh, she knew he was right but she was hoping her son to not have a Genin life like her husband did, "If you think that it is a good idea then okay Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and lifted her up and sat her on the counter and gave her a loving kiss, "I will take his training slow okay dear? We should probably get ready for dinner as well though Ino-chan."

Ino smiled and nodded her head at him and slid off of the counter and he went and locked up the flower shop and put the closed sign up and went upstairs to change. Naruto started to get out his nicer clothes and then felt his wife wrap her arms around him and he smiled and turned to see her gazing at him with lust in her eyes and he knew what she wanted, "We can only have a quickie Ino-chan, your parents will be here soon."

Ino smiled and nodded as she pulled her husband into their bed and he gave her exactly what she wanted, quickie or not. Naruto held her against her chest and smiled at her as she had a happy smile on her face, Naruto leaned down and kissed her to bring her out of it, "We need too take a shower and get dressed now, your parents will be here any minute."

Ino smiled and nodded her head and Naruto opened the door to their room and stuck his head through the sound barrier, "Minato, when your grandma and grandpa get here let them in, your mother and I need to talk a shower and get dressed."

He heard Minato yell okay and he smiled and closed the door and heard Ino turn on the shower and he walked in there with her and helped her get cleaned off and smelling good. Naruto then cleaned himself off as Ino went and got dressed so that she could go downstairs and join her parents and Minato. Naruto finished getting ready and then walked downstairs as well as there was another knock and Naruto opened it too see Tsunade and he let her in, "Alright everyone is here, Minato set the table while I help your mom with dinner."

Tsunade, Inoichi and Ina all caught up and discussed what had been going on while the Uzumaki family got everything ready and finally they all sat down and Inoichi looked at Naruto, "So Naruto, Tsunade told us something interesting about you that starts next week."

Naruto looked up from his plate and looked at Inoichi, "Oh yeah, I was going to tell you all after dinner but since only Minato doesn't know then might as well say it all now, I am the Sixth Hokage."

Naruto lit up proudly and Ino smiled at the sight and Minato cheered for his father and they all went back to eating and discussing things here and there, the main topic was Minato starting the Academy and telling him about some of the more interesting missions that they had been on. Minato was surprised at some of the missions that even his mother had been on but usually she was deployed with his father back then so he could somewhat understand it.


	33. Chapter 33: The Inaguration

**Chapter 33: The Inauguration**

The whole village of Konohagakure was gathered for the inauguration where Naruto would be formally announced as the Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure. All of Narutos friends felt that there wasn't a better choice then Naruto as did a lot of the villagers after all the things that he had done to save the village. Tsunade stood up on top of the Hokage tower with the Hokage Monument in the background with Naruto and his family next to him.

Tsunade smiled as she looked over at Naruto and then back at the villagers, "People of Konohagakure, I, the Fifth Hokage am proud to present to you the man who will lead you into the future. Here is your Sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki!"

The crowd erupted into a cheer for Naruto as he stepped forward with his large Uzumaki smile, as the crowd settled down he spoke, "Just at the Hokages of the past, as my father did, I am willing too put down my life to protect all those who I hold dear. As the Sixth Hokage, I hold you all dear to me and will protect you with my life."

Ino and Minato both smiled as they looked at Naruto and Tsunade could see the Minato in him starting to shine through. The crowd erupted into a cheer again as Naruto dawned the Hokage hat and put on the Hokage cloak with Orange writing and flames. Ino couldn't help but roll her eyes at this, it seemed like his fashion sense went one step forward then two steps back.

Naruto continued to smile proudly as he pulled his wife over to him and gave her a passionate kiss in front of the entire village. Ino turned beet red but couldn't resist him and kissed him back and as they broke she smiled at him, "Congratulations Sixth Hokage."

Naruto put his hand on her cheek as he smiled at her and pulled her close to give her another kiss, "Thanks Ino-chan, I love you so much."

She smiled back at her husband and kissed him again and he put his arm around her as Minato came over as Naruto smiled at him. Naruto put his Hokage hat on Minatos head and then lifted him up onto his shoulders and Minato smiled proudly while atop his fathers shoulders. Naruto smiled as they walked off of the Hokage Tower roof and into the Hokage Office, Naruto sat down in the Hokages chair and smiled. Minato came and gave Naruto and Ino a hug goodbye and then ran off to the Academy for school and Ino came and sat on Narutos lap, "Naruto-kun, I have something that I need to tell you."

Naruto looked at her and saw that she was struggling to tell him something so he slowly rubbed her back, "What is it Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled at him, she didn't know why she was nervous since it was good news but regardless of that she still had butterflies in her stomach, "Um..I'm pregnant."

Narutos eyes widened as a smile crept onto his face again and he passionately kissed his wife then broke the kiss, looking at her with a confused face, "How are you pregnant Ino, I thought you were using your birth control patches?"

Ino turned her body so that she was facing him and smiled, "Well some of the times that we make love are on the day after the patch becomes ineffective and I haven't remembered to change it yet. So I guess that we made love one of those days and I was ovulating as well and here we are and I am pregnant again."

Naruto smiled as he looked at her, but he also had concern in his eyes, "Are you okay with this Ino-chan, I know you didn't want another child."

Ino smiled at her husband, "Yeah I am happy Naruto-kun, I didn't think I would want another kid but Minato is growing up so fast and he doesn't really need us around all that much. I don't mind having another child, plus they say that a second pregnancy is easier and maybe my husband wont be threatening to tie to me to our bed at 6 months."

Naruto smiled as he scratched the back of his head, "I admit I may have gotten a bit..carried away.. when you were pregnant with Minato. I won't be able to take time off though for this pregnancy though Ino-chan, so Minato will have to help you out as much as possible but if you ever need something you will call me right away right?"

Ino smiled and nodded, she knew he would be like this, happy but more concerned about her more then anything, "Of course Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her and pulled her in for another kiss, she happily gave it too him then the door opened and Tsunade cleared her throat, "Knock it off you two, not even Hokage for 30 minutes and already trying to persuade your wife into having sex in the office huh?"

Naruto got a devious look in his eye and Ino knew what that meant, it meant that one day her and Naruto would end up having sex in this office. Ino blushed at the somewhat exhilarating idea and then laid her head on Narutos shoulder as she turned to sit sideways on him and he put his arm around her. Ino smiled as he held her like he always did, making her feel safe and untouchable as he spoke, "No I wasn't trying to do that Tsunade, Ino-chan just told me that she is pregnant."

Tsunade smiled at the news that she was going to have another grandchild, "That is fantastic news, it really is, but it is time to get to work Naruto. Ino can stay but if she is going to be a distraction too you then you should think about asking her to leave."

Naruto had a pout on his face and he gripped his wife tighter and she smiled as she wiggled away from him, "I was just about to leave Tsunade-sama, I have to go open the flower shop anyways right Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her and smiled at her, "Okay Ino-chan, but don't overdue anything okay, I don't want you to strain yourself or anything like that."

Ino smiled and nodded her head at him and he watched as she left the Hokages Office and couldn't help but have a smile on his face for the rest of the day. Minato got out of the Academy and ran home to help his mother in the shop as he always did, it was how he earned his allowance. As Minato swept up he told Ino about everything that he learned in school and told her how he was able to do the Clone Jutsu now and could produce 5 clones already thanks too all of the training that he already did with Naruto.

Ino smiled at her son, she was extremely proud of him, "Minato I have some news that you might like to hear."

Minato stopped sweeping up the shop and looked over at Ino as she smiled at him, "You are going to be a big brother in about 8 months Minato."

Minato smiled as he ran over to his mother and put his hand on her stomach and tried to feel the baby, "Why can't I feel the baby?"

Ino smiled at how he was reminding her so much of Naruto at the moment and kissed him on his forehead, "You won't be able to feel the baby for about 5 more months dear, you started to kick at 6 months."

Minato looked at his mothers stomach and then looked up at her with quizzical eyes, "Mom where do babies come from?"

Inos eyes went wide, this was not a conversation that she wanted to have with her son, "Um..well you see..that is something that you should talk to your dad about."

Minato looked at Ino and then nodded his head and kept rubbing her stomach with a smile, "I am going to be a great big brother."

Ino smiled as she looked at her platinum haired son and ruffled his hair, "I know that you are going to be the best big brother Minato, your dad is ecstatic as well."

Minato went back to his chores with a smile that was similar to Narutos, a face wide smile that crinkled his whisker marks on his cheeks and Ino sat there comfortably as she rubbed her stomach, _"_ _I am happy that we are having another baby."_

Narutos day at the office finally ended, he never realized how much paperwork went into being the Hokage but he just used shadow clones to take care of it quicker. Tsunade was actually a bit irritated that she had never thought about using clones to help her with the paperwork. Naruto got home and opened the door to see Minato setting the table for dinner as Ino was cooking and he put his things down so that he could help her. Naruto put his hands on her hips and then moved them across her stomach to wrap her arm around her, "Hey beautiful."

Ino smiled as she felt her husbands touch and leaned back into his chest, "Welcome home Naruto-kun, how was your first day as Hokage?"

Naruto smiled as he held her close to him and then started to help her make the dinner for their family, "Long with a lot of paperwork, I never realized there was that much paperwork involved with being the Hokage."

Ino smiled as they cooked the dinner together and Minato came in and got three cups and got them all water and Ino finished cooking their dinner and Naruto carried it all to the table and they all sat down, "How was school budd-"

All of a sudden Kiba busted through the front door panting as Naruto stood up too look at him, "Naruto there are...Iwa and Kusa soldiers..coming towards Konohagakure. They are one days march out..the Tsuchikage is requesting a meeting with you at the front gate."

Naruto looked over at Ino and gave her a quick kiss and looked at Minato, "Protect your mother no matter what happens Minato."

Minato gave a nod and Naruto grabbed his Hokages gear and put it all on and ran to the front gate with Kiba. Naruto arrived at the front gate and looked at the Tsuchikage and crossed his arms, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, the Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure."

The Tsuchikage looked at him, "You are also the man that killed the Daimyou of the Land of Earth as well as the twin sons to the leader of Kusagakure."

Naruto looked at him as he kept a serious and monotone expression and voice, "I did what I was ordered to do that is all, had your Daimyou not been corrupt perhaps he would have lived. Had the 3 Chunin of Kusagakure just let me pass as I suggested they would be alive as well, I suggest that you cease the action of moving towards Konohagakure or we will be prepared to fight you."

The Tsuchikage started to laugh at this and looked at Naruto as he held his serious look, "We came here with every intention to fight. We will destroy Konohagakure for sending a shinobi on such a mission."

Naruto nodded his head and watched as they left and Naruto looked over at Kiba, "Get Neji, Lee, Gai, Kakashi, Sai and Yamato and bring them here in 10 minutes. Make sure you or Akumaru get a fix on his scent, we are going to track him and make the first move."

Kiba nodded and Akumaru sat there and stayed focused on the scent and Kiba ran and got the people that Naruto asked for as Naruto walked home and took off his Hokage gear and grabbed his gear. Ino looked at him and she went to get her gear as well and Naruto looked at her, "No Ino-chan, if you weren't pregnant then I would consider it but I need you too stay here and watch out for our son and unborn child. We are going to be at war with Kusagakure and Iwagakure now, I will have Inoichi and Tsunade come over here as well."

Ino looked at him and went to argue with him but he pulled her into a kiss to stop her from speaking, "Please Ino-chan, just this one time.."

Ino watched as he but on his gear and put on a 3 katana set, something he hadn't worn in years, "Naruto-kun..okay I will stay here..but you better come home to me."

Naruto nodded his head at her and made a shadow clone to go and get Inoichi, Ina and Tsunade and bring them over as he kissed her goodbye, _"_ _I hope I keep that promise Ino-chan."_

Naruto walked out the door and ran back to the front gate to meet up with the people that he had requested and then they moved out towards the base camp for Iwa and Kusa ninjas. Naruto looked back at the village again and sighed as he thought about his family, _"_ _In case I don't come back, I hope I made you happy Ino-chan."_


	34. Chapter 34: The One Night War

**Chapter 34: The One Night War**

Naruto and his advanced team all silently approached the Iwa and Kusa base and Naruto sent shadow clones to go give them a scouting report as the hid in the shadow of a rock to devise their strategy. Narutos clones saw that they had thousands of tents there and then they dispersed making Naruto sigh, "So they have a massive force there, approximately one thousand tents about five hundred yards north."

Kibas eyes widened at Naruto saying that there were about one thousand tents and each tent usually have at least two people in them. Naruto looked at them and broke them up into teams, "Lee & Neji in the north west; Kakashi & Gai north east; Sai & Yamato in the south west and then that leaves Kiba & I in the south east."

They all nodded and then Naruto stood too look at all of his friends, "If you are not ready to face the possibility of dying in this then you should leave now, I won't blame you. I have to stop them and keep them away from my family, either they won't leave here or I won't."

They all said that they wouldn't abandon Naruto and he smiled as he made shadow clones to go with each team so that Naruto knew when everyone was in place. After 30 minutes everyone was ready and the clones dispersed signaling for the attack to commence. Kiba attacked with a fang over fang as Naruto charged a rasenshuriken and threw it at the middle of the camp, making it explode, "KILL THEM ALL!"

Neji and Lee were doing taijutsu style attacks keeping their retreat, they worked well together and were taking out plenty. Kakashi was living up to his reputation as he used different elements to attack the people who saw that retreating the way Lee and Neji were at was useless. Gai was using his nunchucks and had opened his first inner gate and moving at incredible speeds to attack them all. Yamato and Sai were with Naruto and Kiba who were focusing on pressing the attack, Naruto looked around as they destroyed the camp and Naruto looked around for the Tsuchikage then heard him, "Hokage Naruto, you will pay for your crimes!"

Naruto turned and faced the Tsuchikage and smiled as the rest of his teams destroyed the end of the camp and they came over to him to back him up. Naruto looked over his shoulder at them and smiled at them, "Thank you for your assistance, you all can go home now, this is my battle."

They all looked at him quizzically and then Naruto had a more serious expression, "That is an order from your Hokage!"

They all saluted and went to move out and Naruto grabbed Kiba, "Do not tell Ino-chan that I am out here fighting the Tsuchikage alone, she will try to rush out here."

Kiba nodded and then jumped off as Naruto looked back at the Tsuchikage as the camp burned around them and Naruto smiled at the old man, "I would really rather not do this, I will let you leave if you want too."

The Tsuchikage gave Naruto a glare, he wasn't nearly as intimidating as the glare Ino gave him, "No, tonight a Kage will die no matter who it is."

Naruto sighed as he reached back and put one hand on two of his katana handles and got ready for the upcoming battle as he released a portion of his Kyuubi Chakra. The others arrived back at the village to find Ino and Minato standing at the village gate waiting for them and she watched as they all returned bloody but there was no Naruto. Ino saw Kiba and quickly grabbed a hold of him with her intimidating glare, "Where is my idiot at, tell me right now Kiba Inuzuka!"

Kiba looked away, he wasn't suppose to tell her and Ino changed from him to Lee and grabbed a hold of him, "WHERE IS HE LEE!"

Lee looked down at the ground, Naruto hadn't told him not to say anything and Kiba did nothing to stop him since he felt she should know, "He is fighting the Tsuchikage, he told us to leave."

Inos eyes widened in horror as she went to run out after him but Kiba grabbed her and held her back, "He told me not to tell you because he doesn't want you in harms way. A Kage battle is dangerous for anyone not on their level Ino, you will just put yourself and him in harms way."

Ino collapsed to her knees and started to cry as Kiba and her friends all stood there at the front gate to wait for him and then they heard a large explosion from the Tsuchikage using his dust style jutsu. Ino winced at the sound of the explosion knowing that Naruto was out there fighting against someone who could do that.

Naruto had barely got out of the way of the explosion, even with his Kyuubi Chakra fueling his speed he was barely fast enough to escape what would have been a fatal hit. Naruto charged with his swords drawn and leapt up into the air and started to spin in the air and tried to cut the Tsuchikage. The old man was quicker then Naruto thought he would be and he tried to get the cut in but Naruto missed time and time again.

The Tsuchikage smiled as Naruto kept on missing and then hit one of the katanas out of Narutos hand and Naruto flipped backwards and drew his third katana to be back too having one in each hand, "Your a much harder opponent then I thought you would be Tsuchikage."

The old man laughed as he looked at Naruto as he did Naruto started to release a little more of his Kyuubi chakra, "You are tougher then I thought you would be as well Hokage, apparently your arrogance does have some skill to back it up."

Naruto laughed as he dropped down to a kenjutsu stance and then charged at him again and as he got close the Tsuchikage tried to catch Naruto in his Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique. As Naruto got close to it he flashed away disappearing and appeared next to the Tsuchikage and kicked him away and smiled, _"_ _There it is, he is more vulnerable when he is using that jutsu."_

Naruto put his blades back and put his hands behind him and got ready to move and try to end this quickly, the Tsuchikage looked at him and put his hands up to do his Dust Release attack again and Naruto had two rasengans forming behind his back and then flashed with his Kyuubi chakra and delivered one to the Tsuchikages stomach sending him flying up into the air. Naruto flashed above him and delivered a hard kick into the Tsuchikages stomach making him gasp for air and sent him flying towards the ground as Naruto landed down next to him and smiled.

The Tsuchikage slowly pushed himself off of the ground and Naruto could see that the hits had taken their toll on him. Naruto flashed at him and then delivered a hard knee to his stomach and then delivered the second rasengan sending him up into the air again. Naruto flashed above him again, activating his sage mode and making a big ball rasengan in his hand. Naruto went to try to end the battle right there but the Tsuchikage was aware enough still to throw a couple of kunai at Naruto hitting him in the arm, leg and stomach. The Tsuchikage even had enough awareness to be able to aim the kunai that hit Naruto in the arm was the arm that was connected to Narutos arm that had the hand that was controlling his rasengan.

Naruto watched as the rasengan shrunk down in size then he released the rasengan as he fell to the ground in pain as he and pulled out kunai and winced a little as he was waiting for the wound to finish healing. The Tsuchikage didn't want to miss the opportunity and went too hit Naruto with the Dust Release attack again, this would be his last attack before he would have to retreat for lack of chakra. Naruto looked back in time to see the attack coming towards him and he barely got out of the kill zone but was thrown backwards into a tree from the shock wave of the blast.

Ino was still standing by the gate waiting for Naruto with their friends and she reached down to where Minato was standing just a minute ago and he was gone, "Minato?"

Ino looked around to see that Minato was gone and then she looked road and saw shoe prints the size of Minatos sandals heading towards the battlefield, "MINATO!"

Ino went to run after him and Kiba grabbed her arm and looked at her, "I will go and get him Ino, you need to stay here where people can protect you."

Kiba ran off towards the battlefield but Minato was almost there already and felt the shock wave from the last attack and saw his father hit the tree and knock him out. Minato panicked as he saw the old man floating towards Naruto with a kunai in his hand. and Minato saw one of Narutos swords on the ground. Minato grabbed the sword and charged to defend his father and he got in front of the Tsuchikage and put the sword up, "STAY AWAY FROM MY DAD!"

Minato had learned the basics of kenjutsu from Naruto and swung his sword at the Tsuchikage and actually started to push him back a little bit. Minato was leaping around in a erratic pattern and swinging at the Tsuchikage who kept on blocking with the kunai that he had in his hand. Minato started to feel confident in his ability to protect his dad and want for a thrust that the Tsuchikage deflected and Minato drew back to go for a hard swing that sent the Tsuchikage back a little bit. Minato started to have a red chakra cloak around him as his Kyuubi chakra started to kick in and his speed increased as well as his power. Minato could feel the increase in both and pressed his attack to a more offensive style and drew back for a hard swing.

The Tsuchikage had blurred vision from the chakra depletion that he was experiencing and when Minato started to have the red cloak that in a blurred view looked exactly like Narutos and the sword attacks thought it was Naruto. When he saw Minato draw back for a hard swing he countered with his kunai and disarmed Minato and took the sword and cut across Minatos throat.

Naruto had woke up just in time to see Minato try to for a hard swing and the Tsuchikage counter and cut his throat. Naruto had tried to get there quick enough to take the hit but he wasn't fast enough to save him. Naruto watched in horror as his son fell backwards into his arms and he caught him and looked at him, "Minato...MINATO! STAY WITH ME BUDDY!"

Kiba landed next to Naruto and looked at Minato as he bleed from the neck and Naruto released all of his Kyuubi chakra as his eyes glowed a bright red, "YOU SON OF A BITCH I WILL KILL YOU!"

Naruto slowly laid Minato down as Kiba put up his arms from the sheer power that could be felt from Naruto in his Kyuubi mode. Ino and everyone at the gate could feel it as well and she knew something was wrong if Naruto had released that much of Kyuubi energy.

Kiba quickly grabbed Minato as Naruto charged at the Tsuchikage with speed Naruto had never felt and the Tsuchikage had never seen before. Naruto delivered a barrage of punches into the stomach and face of the Tsuchikage and then lifted his hand and formed a tailed beast rasengan and grabbed the Tsuchikage by the coat, "YOU DIE NOW FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

Naruto slammed the tailed beast rasengan into the face of the Tsuchikage and Kiba watched as in fear that Naruto had lost control. The Tsuchikages head exploded killing him as his brains, skull fragments and blood rained down and Naruto looked back at Minato and put his hand on Minatos throat and closed his eyes and channeled all the Kyuubi chakra he could into Minatos throat to try and save him.


	35. Chapter 35: The Plea

**Chapter 35: The Plea**

Naruto and Kiba sat there as Naruto poured all of the Kyuubi Chakra he had at his access into Minato and his neck slowly started to heal and Naruto entered his mind as he healed him, "KURAMA!"

Kurama opened his eyes in his cage and looked at the crying Naruto as he held Minato in his eyes, "Please..save my son, I will give you anything just save my son!"

Kurama stood and looked at Naruto as he walked out of the cage and looked at the slash on his neck and the corpse of Minato, " **What I would have to do to save him will put you at risk Naruto."**

Naruto shook his head as the tears went down his face and he looked at the Kyuubi, "I DON'T CARE! SAVE MINATO PLEASE!"

Kurama nodded and he glowed a bright red and all of his chakra started to pour into Minato through Naruto and Naruto felt his insides burning as if they were on fire. Naruto winced in the pain but watched at the cut on Minatos neck closed and he could feel Minatos heart start to beat again. Minato slowly opened his eyes in Narutos mind and he looked at his father who was smiling happily that Minato was okay, "Daddy?"

Naruto pulled Minato into a hug and held him there tightly as he looked up at Kurama, "Thank you Kurama, thank you so much for saving my son."

Kurama sat there panting from his depletion of chakra that was now stored inside of Minato, " **What I did to save him, it makes him like a Jinchuriki. The only condition for this is that when the time comes that you have to pass me too the next Jinchuriki I want Minato to be my container and to continue down your families lineage. Do we have an understanding Naruto?"**

Naruto held his son tightly as he nodded his head and looked at Kurama, "Yes Kurama, we have an understanding, you will remain in our bloodline. Thank you so much for saving my son..I couldn't face her if he died protecting me.."

Kyuubi smiled his menacing smile that Naruto had grown so use to seeing and went back into his cage to rest, " **I need to rest now Naruto, remember our deal. Minato, one day we will speak again when I become your inheritance."**

Minato looked over at Kyuubi as a smile came across his face as he pointed at it and then looked back at Naruto, "Look at the big fox daddy!"

Naruto smiled at he put his hand on Minatos forehead and he disappeared from his subconscious, "I will never be able to repay you for what you did Kurama, I will be indebted to you until I die."

Kurama looked at Naruto and he slowly closed his eyes to rest, " **I figure that we are square if you keep your part of the deal, I didn't exactly make your life easy. This makes us even Naruto, we are partners until your death, then I shall be partners with Minato then down the Uzumaki lineage."**

Naruto nodded and then opened his eyes outside of his mind and saw Minato opening his and Naruto smiled as he looked at Minato, "Minato..."

Naruto collapsed from exhaustion at that point and Kiba caught him and Minato helped Naruto up as Kiba looked at him, "Minato..how are you alive still, all that is left is the scar..what did your father do to save you?"

Minato shrugged his shoulders as he walked back with Kiba to Konohagakure, "I don't know Uncle Kiba, all I know was before I saw you I was with daddy and there was a really big fox that he was talking too."

Kiba looked at Minato and then looked at Naruto as he slept on his shoulder and Kiba saw everyone still waiting at the gate and Ino ran out too them, "MINATO! NARUTO-KUN!"

Minato ran over to her and she hugged him and then slapped him hard across his face, "HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT MINATO!"

Minato rubbed his cheek as he looked at Ino and hugged her again as he cried, "I am sorry mommy but I had to save him."

Ino wrapped her arms around him and then looked over at Naruto who was resting on Kibas shoulder, "Is he okay Kiba?"

Kiba nodded his head at her and then laid Naruto down as Tsunade came over and pooled her chakra into her hands and examined Naruto, "He is just passed out from extreme chakra depletion, he won't wake up for awhile it seems. I can barely sense his Kyuubi Chakra as well, was the battle that hard on him."

Minato buried his head into Inos stomach and she looked down at him and she saw the edge of a scar on his throat and lifted his head as her eyes went wide and she looked over at Kiba who nodded, "From what I got from Minato it seems that Naruto took him into his subconscious to get as much Kyuubi Chakra as he could to save him. It worked in the end because for about a minute he was dead, I couldn't hear his heartbeat anymore and then all of a sudden the cut closed and his heart started up again."

Ino looked over at Naruto who still hadn't waken up and she collapsed down to her knees next to him with a small smile. Ino leaned down to his unconscious face and gave him a quick kiss then smiled at her unconscious husband, "My lovable idiot, you saved our son."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he looked at her surprising everyone that he was already conscious again but it was Naruto after all, "Ino-chan...is Minato...okay?"

Ino nodded her head as she looked at him and Minato came and sat next to his mother and Naruto who was laying down still then Naruto smiled at Minato, "Minato..your so reckless. I had to do something drastic too save you..but I will tell you about it when your older, right now I want to go to bed..I don't think I can carry you tonight Ino-chan.."

Ino smiled at him as she rubbed her hands on his cheeks, "I suppose that I can give you a free pass on that for tonight Naruto-kun. Lets get you home so that you can get some sleep."

Naruto smiled at her as he fell asleep again, Kiba and Lee came over to lift him off of the ground to carry him home for Ino. When they got him home they laid him down in his bed and Ino thanked them and locked up after they left and went upstairs to Naruto and helped him get more comfortable.

Ino decided that she had to punish Minato for doing what he did and walked into his bedroom where he was sitting on his bed feeling the scar on his neck, "Yeah mom?"

Ino looked at him then gave a small sigh as she came and sat down next to Minato as they looked at each other, "Minato, as honorable as your actions were you shouldn't have ran onto the battlefield. Your only an Academy Student and even I wasn't allowed to go help your father and I use to be a Jounin, your Uncle wasn't allowed to be and he is ANBU."

Minato nodded his head in understanding as his mother explained it all, "I just wanted to help dad, you wanted too as well but Uncle Kiba grabbed you and I was able to get by. I actually was able to save him as well, I was able to keep the old guy away from him while he woke up."

Ino smiled at her son, she was proud of his honorable traits as well as the skills he possessed, "Regardless of that Minato you are still going to be in trouble, for the time being you are grounded only going to the Academy and on errands I send you on. Other then that you are staying here to help me care for your father until he wakes up again. Grandma Tsunade said that she doesn't know when he will wake up again, it could be in a couple hours or a couple of days. When your father does wake up though, he and I will have a discussion to see what your punishment will be, do you understand?"

Minato looked down and then nodded his head, he thought that he would have gotten praised for saving his father but he was only seeming to get in trouble and then Ino hugged him, "I am proud of you Minato and so is your dad, you will be a great ninja when you are older."

Minato smiled as he hugged his mom back and then Ino released him and he laid down on his bed and she tucked him in and kissed him on his forehead, "Thank you for saving your idiot father for me Minato."

Minato smiled at his mother and nodded his head at her and then turned over to go to sleep and Ino closed the door quietly and went and laid down to her unconscious husband and cuddled into his chest and saw the new scars. She wrapped his arm around her as she laid with him and cuddled into his chest some more and wished he was awake to talk to her like he always did before they went to sleep.

Naruto stayed unconscious for a couple of days, he stayed asleep waking up every now and then and smiling at Ino. He would be able to stay conscious for a couple of minutes typically before he would fall back asleep to rest his body. She was ecstatic the time that Naruto woke up when she cuddled into him to go to sleep and he talked to her until she fell asleep and he fell asleep right afterwords. They had been able to decide that Minato will be grounded for 3 months for going out onto the battlefield but Naruto was extremely proud of him.

Even if the Tsuchikage had been exhausted from chakra loss for Minato to be able to start to push him back with Narutos sword as a Academy student was impressive. Naruto was starting to be able to stay up for about an hour a day and he was always awake around the time that Ino was going to bed, she knew he was doing that because she liked talking to him before they went to sleep, "Hi Ino-chan."

Ino smiled as she walked into their bedroom and switched into a pair of his boxers and his beater and came and laid down with him, "Hi husband."

Naruto smiled as he looked at her and leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss as she put her hand on his cheek to deepen the kiss. As they broke she smiled at him while continuing to run her hand on his cheek, "How is my lovable idiot feeling today."

Naruto smiled at her as he pulled her close to him as she moved her hand to the scar she put on his chest, "I am fine Ino-chan..there is something that I should tell you that might make you upset."

Ino lifted her head to look at him and waited for him too elaborate on what he was saying, "I..too save Minato I made a deal with Kurama..he wants to be transferred into Minato when my life is coming to a close then continue down our family line."

Ino continued too look at him and then she rested her head on his chest and rubbed his scar, "I understand that Naruto-kun, you did whatever it took to save our boy."

Naruto nodded and then explained how Kurama had said that Minato was now like a Jinchuriki from the amount of chakra that Kyuubi had put in him to heal the wound. Ino listened and she could hear in his voice that he was blaming himself and she looked up at him and then gave him a reassuring kiss, "Naruto-kun its not your fault, he went out there because he wanted to protect you, don't blame yourself."

Naruto smiled at her and gave her another kiss and his eyes started to feel heavy again, "I love you Ino-chan..but I..am getting...tired..."

Narutos eyes closed and his head fell back on the pillows and she smiled as she cuddled into him some more and smiled, "I love you too Naruto-kun."


	36. Chapter 36: The Recovery Process

**Chapter 36: The Recovery Process**  
 _ **Lemon Chapter**_

After two weeks Naruto was able to stay conscious all day and sleep at night, Tsunade still didn't want him straining himself though. His clones were able to do everything that he wasn't able to do so he sent clones to the office and to help Ino around the house, which she seemed to get a satisfaction out of destroying. Naruto always smiled when the memory of one of his clones being destroyed by Ino came too him, "Such a crazy woman, I guess I should warn my clones she has deadly aim."

Ino came into their bedroom as he said that and smiled at him as she gave him some more water, "No telling them that, I enjoy destroying them. They are easier to beat up then you are."

Naruto smiled at his wife and shook his head, "Ino-chan you are such a crazy woman, I love you for that though."

Ino smiled at him and he looked at her and pulled her into the bed with him quickly and pinned her underneath him, "You look beautiful today Ino-chan."

Naruto leaned down and kissed her and released her hands and she put her arms around him to pull him deeper into the kiss. Naruto put his hand on her cheek as she glided her tongue into his mouth and started to pass chakra into his mouth getting him to moan into her mouth. Feeling victorious she broke the kiss and smiled at him and he returned the smile, "I love you Ino Uzumaki, thank you for taking such good care of me lately."

Ino leaned up and kissed her husband and pulled him back down onto the bed with her, she rolled him over and got on top of him and put her hands on his bare chest then broke the kiss. She looked at him with lust in her eyes, they wouldn't have sex while she was pregnant but she wanted some sort of release and he knew it, "Ino-chan, you look so flustered my dear, want me too help you out?"

Ino nodded her head and he went to roll her over but she grabbed the headboard to keep him on the bottom, "Stay there Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded his head as she stood up over him and slowly removed her clothing to torture her husband. The way he was looking at her as she did her strip tease seemed to be doing the trick as well and she slowly took off the her skirt so that she only had her bra and panties on. She met his hungry gaze with a smirk and took off her bra and tossed it aside and felt him running his hands up her legs slowly with pulsating chakra making her moan, "Oh God Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smirked as he felt her knees start to shake and he tapped the back of her kneecaps making her come down on him and he quickly got rid of her panties making her completely naked. Just the sight of his platinum goddess was enough to bring his soldier to full attention which Ino quickly took notice of, "Naruto-kun, you look like you need my help as well."

Naruto smiled as she turned to put them into the 69 position and he inhaled the scent of her wet pussy and blew a stream of air onto her getting her back to arch as she moaned out. She wouldn't let him win that easily though and she quickly took a hold of his shaft and started to stroke it receiving a moan from his as well. Ino smirked at this and then her eyes closed and another moan escaped as she felt Naruto give her a chakra filled lick up her thigh.

Naruto kissed her on her supple thigh and she quickened the pace of stroking him as he let out a small moan then gave her clit a chakra filled lick. Ino felt that she was close just from his teasing and those two chakra filled licks and she quickly started to swirl her tongue around on the head of his cock. Naruto let out a moan as she was spiking her chakra as she swirled her tongue on his tip and put a finger into her wet womanhood and started to send his chakra through his finger as he twisted it around inside of her and rubbed it against her G spot.

Ino lifted her head off of his cock as she felt the chakra rubbing up against her most sensitive area and let out a loud scream of pleasure. Naruto had another victorious smile from this as he licked up the juices that came out of her pussy from her orgasm, "Ino-chan you came so much, I think sleeping by me without the chance to do anything really took its toll on y-"

Ino shut him up by sitting on his face putting her dripping womanhood directly onto his mouth as she blushed a crimson red, "Shut up and please your wife."

Naruto smiled and went back to work slowly licking her fold before giving her clit a chakra filled lick and sucking on it. Ino lowered her body with a lustful moan as she looked at his cock and quickly started to bob her head up and down on him. Naruto moved his mouth from her clit to her opening and slid his tongue inside of her and started to rub his tongue all over her walls with his chakra flowing openly. They both kept on going and Ino orgasmed again quickly, still sensitive from her first orgasm and moaned as she held him in her mouth still.

Ino went back to bobbing up and down on him as he continued to eat her out, he brought her to satisfaction 2 more times before she had him at his own edge. Naruto felt that he was getting close to his release and moaned as Ino started to swirl her tongue with her chakra on the tip of his cock again. Naruto released a load into her mouth and she swallowed all she could but there was too much for her to swallow since they hadn't fooled around for the last couple of weeks.

Ino wiped what she couldn't swallow and then licked it off of her and looked at his cock with lust still in her eyes as she looked over her shoulder at him, "You know its technically safe to have sex when I am pregnant."

Naruto looked at her and smiled, he could see how horny his wife really had become with her couple weeks without fooling around with him, "Are you sure that its okay Ino-chan, it won't hurt the baby?"

Ino nodded her head and he pulled her back and put her on bottom as he laid above her and kissed her neck and positioned himself at her entrance. Ino let out a moan telling him to do it and he obliged and slowly pushed himself inside of her, making them both moan at the sensation. Naruto kissed Ino on her lips as he pulled out to the tip and then slammed his hips down into her as she put her arms around him, "NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto continued to pull himself out to the tip and slam himself back inside of her, increasing in speed and power with each thrust that he did. Naruto grabbed onto her hips as he started to thrust into her more and more and she tightened her grip on him as he pounded into her. Naruto felt her tighten around his cock and grabbed a hold of her left breast and started to pulse his chakra through his hand into her breast. He then moved his hand to pinch her nipple as he started to focus his chakra just into her nipple to give her more stimulation. Naruto pulled Ino up too sit on his lap as he pushed himself up deeper inside of her, Inos eyes started to roll back from the sensation as she orgasmed again.

Naruto put her back down on the bed on all fours and got behind her and she looked behind him with a devious smile, "You want to take me from behind huh Naruto-kun? Hurry up then, I need my husband inside of me."

Naruto smiled as he put himself at her entrance and with one fast thrust he was all the way inside of her again and she put her head into the pillow as she screamed his name in pleasure. Naruto had a smile on his face, he loved being able to please his wife like this and grabbed onto her hips to increase his speed and power. Inos insides wrapped around him as she orgasmed again and she panted into the bed as that was her sixth orgasm so far.

Naruto leaned over on her as he started to thrust as quick and hard as he could as he could feel that he was going to be cumming soon as well. Ino could feel it as well and let out another loud moan as she felt Naruto give a chakra filled lick up her back to her neck then to her ear. She tightened and orgasmed from the sensation and he whispered into her ear, "I..love you..Ino-chan!"

Ino tried to say that she loved him too but all that would come out was moaning from how good her husband was making her feel. Naruto continued to go in and out of her and gripped her tight ass as he gave a last couple thrusts into her as he shot his load inside of her and collapsed down next to her. Ino looked over at him with dazed eyes and a satisfied grin on her face, "I..love you too..Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at Ino as she brought her body down onto their bed and he wrapped his arm around her and gave her a passionate and loving kiss. Ino smiled as she broke the kiss, "That was amazing Naruto-kun, do you realize how much of a stud you are?"

Naruto laughed as he looked at her and wiped the sweat off of her forehead and kissed her again, "You tell me all the time Ino-chan as well as telling me about all my stamina being key to my stud factor."

Ino smiled as she laid her head down on his chest and ran her hand on his abs, her hand grazed over the scar mark that she made on his body and the Kyuubi seal and Naruto started to laugh. Ino looked up at him with a quizzical look in her eyes wondering what it was that he was laughing about, "What are you laughing about Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her with a large smile on his face as he leaned down and kissed her, "I was just thinking that what we just did was probably the best recovery process I have ever done."

Ino blushed from his comment and kissed him some more then they stopped as they heard a knocking at the door. Ino sighed, it was just like at the apartment all those years ago, whenever they laid in bed cuddling someone knocked on the damn door. Naruto kissed her again as they both got out of bed and got dressed and Naruto went to answer the door, "Hello?"

Naruto saw Kiba standing there and Naruto scratched the back of his head as he looked at him, "Whats up Kiba?"

Kiba handed Naruto a letter and Naruto grabbed it and smiled at his friend when he noticed a devious smile on his friends face, "You smell like sex Naruto, having some fun with the wife."

Naruto slammed the door shut on Kiba and opened the letter too see what it was that was so important and sighed as he finished reading it. Ino came down and heard Naruto sigh and looked at him with concern, "What is it Naruto-kun, is something wrong?"

Naruto handed her the letter so that she could read it as well and saw that it was a declaration of war from Iwagakure for the Sixth Hokage killing the Third Tsuchikage. Ino looked up at Naruto with concern, he was close to a hundred percent again but not quite there yet but he wouldn't let others fight without him, "I will let Tsunade know so that we can speed up your recovery process."

Naruto smiled at her as he got a perverted thought and put his arm around her waist, "I think that we could always make me feel better Ino-chan, just need some more time alone in our room."

Ino turned a bright red as she looked at him and he winked down at her, "Naruto-kun, as tempting as that sounds I think we would both pass out from that."

Naruto smiled at his wife and leaned down to get a quick kiss from her, "Too bad, I guess we can always wait two weeks before I give you your release again."

Ino made a whining noise as her husband teased her and grabbed his arm, "Thats not fair Naruto-kun..I will tell you what though, we aren't having the no sex rule anymore."

Naruto chuckled as he pulled his wife closer to him and kissed her on her forehead, "As long as it doesn't hurt you or the baby then okay, if it does then we will go back to me giving you oral pleasure."

Ino smiled and nodded as they went into the flower shop to help any customers that they were going to get over the day as they waited for Tsunade to come give Naruto something to help his recovery speed up.


	37. Chapter 37: The Wrath of Konohagakure

**Chapter 37: The Wrath of Konohagakure**

Tsunade had found a remedy that she could make from one of the rare flowers that Ino had in her garden and sped up his chakra recovery process. Naruto called a meeting of all their top shinobi that he would take as a war party to stop and destroy the Iwa shinobi and Naruto had to face the possibility that they would have to destroy Iwagakure. Naruto sat at the head of a large table with all of the people that he had called too meet him here; Kakashi, Gai, Sai, Kiba, Neji, TenTen, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai, Tsunade, Lee, Inoichi, Ibiki and Anko. He had argued with Ino about her being there, he told her that he wouldn't hear it and she wasn't going to be apart of this.

Naruto looked around the table at all the people that he had summoned and he sighed, "Well the reason I have summoned you all here is even though Iwagakure attack us last month I am the one being blamed for the Third Tsuchikages death. The have declared war with Konohagakure because of this, so I summoned all of you here, if you want then this is the war party that will go and meet their forces and then push them back into Iwagakure."

They all looked around at each other and then back at Naruto and he saw that they all were staying, "I want you too know that there is the possibility that we will have to destroy Iwagakure. I will try and reason with the Fourth Tsuchikage but there is no guarantee he will listen to me, if you are uncomfortable with this then you need to let me know now."

Nobody spoke up and Naruto nodded and said they would leave tomorrow morning at 8 and start to head towards the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Grass. They all nodded and Naruto sat there thinking for a couple more minutes before he stood and walked home. He figured Ino would still be upset with him and he was partially right, she didn't want to be side lined in this battle but she knew he was doing this because of Minato and their unborn child, "Hey Ino-chan."

Ino had been making dinner and looked too see Naruto standing there in doorway for the kitchen, she gave him a small smile and turned her attention back to making dinner, "Hi Naruto-kun."

Naruto could see that she was still upset with him and he walked over to her and put his arms around her, "Please don't be mad at me Ino-chan..I just want to keep our family safe."

Ino put her hand on his as she continued to stir the stew that she was making and sighed, "I know Naruto-kun, but I almost lost you both in the last battle with Iwagakure though..I don't like being forced to be on the sidelines."

Naruto rubbed her stomach as he continued to hold onto her, "I wouldn't force you too be on the side lines if I would think Minato would actually stay here and you weren't pregnant with our second child. I would love to have you on the battlefield with me again, you are one of the most intimidating ninja I have ever seen. But everything I am doing is too keep Konohagakure and more importantly you, Minato and our baby safe."

Ino just turned off the stove and turned around to face him, "Who else is going with you this time then Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her and smiled as he kissed her forehead, "Kakashi, Kiba, Neji, Gai, Lee, Sai, Anko, Tsunade, Shino, TenTen, Hinata, Kurenai, Anko and your father."

Ino rested her head on Narutos shoulder and wrapped her arms around him pulling him as close as she could, "When are you all leaving?"

Naruto held her close and kissed her on the top of the head, he hated making her feel like this, "We are leaving tomorrow morning at 8."

Ino sighed as she looked up at him and met his blue eyes as he looked into hers and he saw how concerned she was. Naruto leaned down and gave her a kiss on her lips and when they broke he leaned his forehead against hers, "I am going to make sure I end it this time Ino-chan, there won't be any more wars with Iwagakure."

Ino rested her head on his chest again and he continued to hold onto her as Minato walked in, "Hey dad when did you get home?"

Naruto continued to hold Ino as he looked over at Minato and smiled at his son, "I got home about 5 minutes ago, why don't you set the table for your mother buddy?"

Minato nodded. grabbing the plates and silverware too put them on the table as Naruto kept on holding Ino and whispered in her ear, "You know that I will always come home to you Ino-chan."

Ino nodded her head and he kissed her cheek and picked up the pan that Ino had made the stew in and carried it to the table for her. Ino came and sat down and Naruto got her some food and put it down for her and got Minato his food as well. Naruto got his and set his plate down and as they all started to eat, Naruto looked over at the scar on Minatos neck and then back at his food. They all ate in a eery silence and when they finished Naruto had Ino watch TV too rest a little while Minato and him would take care of the dishes. As they washed the dishes Naruto looked at his son, "Minato..you need to stay away from the battlefield this time and look out for your mom, do you understand?"

Minato stopped washing one of the plates and looked at his father who looked like his mind was only half there, "Sure dad."

Naruto smiled at his son and then went back to washing the plate and then put it in the dishwasher, _"_ _This will be a hard battle, if I have any more luck I hope I am able to come home to my family."_

Naruto and Minato finished the dishes so Naruto took Minato outside to start his kenjutsu training for the day. Ino always liked too watch when they trained, Naruto had taught him the basic stances and attack patterns that Minato had mastered. Naruto told him from there he should develop his own ways of fighting with a sword, so their training was typically Naruto having Minato attack him and blocking and correcting errors that he saw.

When they finished their training Minato went upstairs to shower and go to sleep as Naruto sat down on the grass and looked up at the stars. Ino came over to him and cuddled into his chest and he put his arm around her then kissed her cheek, "Lets get you upstairs to get some sleep Ino-chan."

Ino smiled at him as he picked her up off of the ground and held her in his arms as he carried her up the stairs and laid her down on her side of the bed. He removed everything but his boxers as he laid down on his side and she kissed his neck, "Want to fool around Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her and pulled her on top of him and kissed her passionately, "You know that I am always good to go as long as you want too babe."

Ino smiled and nodded at her husband and they made love, as they finished Ino laid on his chest panting as he breathed quickly. She ran her hand on his chest on the scar that she had made, she still hated it there but she found herself rubbing it often, "Promise me your going to come home to me alive Naruto-kun."

Naruto stayed quiet for a moment as he held her and their eyes locked with each other and he leaned down and kissed her, "I promise Ino-chan."

Ino slowly fell asleep on his chest and Naruto just laid there holding her for another 30 minutes before he fell asleep, _"_ _I will keep my promise Ino-chan.."_

8 in the morning came quickly, Naruto and Ino had both woke up at 6 and Naruto got his gear on too leave then. He finished getting ready to leave at about 7:30 so he sat on the couch hold Ino for twenty more minutes, "Okay Ino-chan, I have to go."

Ino unwillingly removed her head from his shoulder and looked at him as he smiled at her, she loved his smile. Ino prayed that this wasn't going to be the last time that she saw his smile, Ino put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Naruto kissed his wife back and when they slowly broke from the kiss their blue eyes locked, "I will come home soon Ino-chan, I love you."

Ino gave him a smile, she couldn't resist smiling when he said that he loved her, "I love you more Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled back at his wife and pulled her into one more kiss before he got up too leave, "I love you more Ino Uzumaki, stay safe, I will think about you while I am gone."

Ino nodded at him as he went to leave and she walked with him to the door, "I love you more my lovable idiot."

Naruto smiled at her and looked at her as he grabbed his Hokage coat and put it on and pulled her into one last kiss and gave her a chakra filled one. He released Ino from his embrace then smiled at her, "I love you more my crazy wife, I will be home soon okay?"

Naruto ran off too the front gate and saw that everyone was already there waiting for him and they all ran through the gate and didn't stop until they made it too the border. Naruto activated his sage mode and saw that Kusagakure was making a path for them to go through, "Well at least that is a bit of a break, we don't have to fight with Kusagakure as well. Lets continue on too Iwagakure then."

Naruto as well as the 14 other shinobi that he had selected for this mission continued on too the Land of Earth and as they stood 1000 yards away from Iwagakure night was starting to fall. Naruto told them all to rest and they would take shifts resting and he would take first watch with his sage mode. Everyone else rested to regain their chakra as Naruto stood at the cave entrance and Inoichi came and stood next to him, "How is Ino taking all this Naruto?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head as kept looking out to keep watch over his friends and fellow Konohagakure shinobi, "Ino-chan wasn't happy I made her stay home but she understands my decision. I need her to stay safe and keep an eye on Minato, I don't want him coming on the battlefield again."

Inoichi nodded, everyone had seen the scar on Minatos neck from his protecting his father and Naruto using Kyuubi chakra to save him, "Well we will get you home to her no matter what Naruto, my daughter would be extremely hostile if you didn't come home."

Naruto smiled at the thought of how upset his wife would be without him in her life, "I hope I am able to go home to her, Minato and our unborn child, I really do. If I don't I hope I was able to make her happy though, that's all I really ever wanted was to make her as happy as she has made me."

Inoichi smiled as he patted Naruto on the shoulder and Naruto looked over at his father in law, "I have never seen my daughter as happy as when she is with you. You have made her an extremely happy woman and you will continue to make her happy when you go home to her."

Naruto smiled as he deactivated his sage mode and looked back as Neji walked forward, "Its time for my shift Hokage-sama."

Naruto smiled and nodded at Neji and patted him on his shoulder as he walked by, "Don't overexert yourself Neji, we have plenty of other sensor types like Kiba and Hinata. If your chakra starts to get strained then just wake one of them up or get me, I am going to go and get my nature chakra back."

Neji nodded at Naruto as he went into the corner and took a meditating pose as he felt his chakra come back to him as everyone rested and when dawn broke Naruto woke everyone up and they continued to walk towards Iwagakure as Naruto spoke, "Today, Iwagakure will feel the wrath of Konohagakure."


	38. Chapter 38: The Destruction of Iwagakure

**Chapter 38: The Destruction of Iwagakure**

As the 15 Konohagakure shinobi walked towards Iwagakure they heard the Iwagakure alarm go off and Naruto looked at his 14 soldiers, "Kakashi, Kiba and Neji come with me to talk to the Tsuchikage, you all stay here to get ready too attack."

They all nodded and Naruto, Kakashi, Kiba and Neji all ran towards the Iwagakure front gate and as they approached they saw the Fourth Tsuchikage standing there as Naruto approached. Naruto got close and smiled at the man and held out his hand, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, the Sixth Hokage, I am hoping that we can rationally talk this out."

The fourth Tsuchikage looked to be around the age of Kakashi and shook hands with Naruto, "I am Taku, the Fourth Tsuchikage and there will be no discussions. The Iwagakure way is to destroy the one who kills the previous Tsuchikage."

Naruto sighed as he retracted his hand and scratched the back of his head, "I tried to get the Third Tsuchikage to leave but he wouldn't listen to me either. The Third Tsuchikage almost killed my son and that is why I killed him otherwise he would have been given too you all as a sign of good faith but I am tired of my family and friends being threatened, if you don't cease these actions of war I will kill you all."

Narutos eyes turned red and became his Kyuubi eye and Kakashi unmasked his sharingan, Kiba got into a offensive position and Neji activated his Byakugan. The Tsuchikage started to laugh at Naruto, Naruto found that the arrogance of the man extremely disrespectful and kicked the Tsuchikage back and flashed towards him while he was in the air and drew his katana and beheaded him as he looked back at the other Iwa ninja that were standing by the Tsuchikage as Kiba and Kakashi killed them both, "Send up the signal Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded and flew threw the hand signs and shot a fireball into the air and signaled for the other 11 Konohagakure shinobi to commence their attack. Everyone moved in, Kiba started to destroy buildings using his Fang over Fang and Naruto stood on top of the Iwagakure Tsuchikage Building and yelled, "Leave Iwagakure now or you will die!"

The citizens all ran out and the shinobi of Iwagakure all stayed and tried to fight them but it was seeming to be futile. Every time they tried to get Kakashi he just mimicked them with his sharingan and similar to the reaction Naruto saw with Zabuza all those years ago he psychologically beat them and finished the jutsu before them.

Lee and Gai were living up to their reputation as being the strongest Taijutsu fighters that Konohagakure had to offer and were even breaking the rocks that the Iwagakure Shinobi used on them with their bare hands and nunchucks as they opened their inner gates. Naruto smirked as he heard Lee yelling about the power of youth to Gai and they fought more and more.

Neji and Hinata were using their mastery of the chakra network and their Hyuga style attacks to neutralize enemies as Inoichi and Kurenai finished off the people that they stopped. There were giant snakes roaming around and everyone knew that was Anko and Naruto saw Kiba leveling all of Iwagakure with his Fang over Fang still. Naruto leapt down from where he stood and flashed at a group of Iwagakure shinobi and drew his katanas and flashed through them all and put them back into their sheaths and looked back as blood started to shoot out of them all.

Naruto looked over at another group of Iwa ninja that were getting ready and then they were killed and ripped to shreds as Kiba and Akumaru came through with a Fang over Fang. Kiba smirked as he looked over at Naruto and then saw a barrage of kunai rain down behind Naruto and they looked up too see TenTen killing a bunch of Iwa ninja but being surrounded as well.

Naruto and Kiba both flashed over to her as the Iwa ninjas circled around her laughing thinking that they were going to kill her, "Well if we are going to all die we are taking some of them with us."

Naruto appeared behind them and smiled as he had his hands in his pockets, "I can't let you all kill my sons godmother. Plus he seems really pissed you threatened his girlfriend."

Naruto pointed over at Kiba who looked pissed beyond belief and he ran and did his Fang over Fang with Akumaru in a circle around TenTen killing all of the Iwa ninjas that were threatening her. As his jutsu stopped he ran over to her and smile at her, "Are you alright TenTen-chan, your not hurt are you?"

TenTen smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss and said she was fine, they leapt off too continue the siege. There was less and less resistance and then Naruto saw a flare go up, it was the emergency flare for Tsunade, meaning someone was fatally injured. Naruto rushed over too find Anko pierced through the chest by 4 katanas and Tsunade trying to heal her as Naruto leaned down by Anko he looked at Tsunade, "Can you save her?"

Tsunade pushed more and more chakra through her hands and then stopped, "I can't she is already gone, they hit 3 vital organs."

Naruto sighed as he took off his Hokage coat and covered Anko and handed her to Tsunade, "Get her body out of here, back to the cave we used then come back. This should almost be over so hopefully we wont need any more healing."

Tsunade nodded and Naruto ran with her giving her cover as she retreated carrying the corpse of Anko and ran through the gate back towards the cave and Naruto leapt up on top of a tall building again and activated his sage mode, "I will finish this."

Naruto gave the signal too pull back and summoned 8 shadow clones and had 3 of his clones go to the north east corner of the village, 3 go to the north west corner and 2 stay with Naruto as his other shinobi joined him and all 3 groups of Narutos made rasen shurikens. Naruto looked around at all of his friends and smiled at them, "With this, I will end Iwagakure and they will not be a threat to us for a long time while they have to rebuild what we have destroyed."

All of the Narutos threw rasen shurikens and the real Naruto and the members of his war party all leapt back and ran back about 100 yards from the gate as the three rasen shurikens met in the middle of Iwagakure. As the three collided they formed a massive bomb that destroyed everything in Iwagakure, as they all approached the destroyed remains of Iwagakure they couldn't help but be reminded of what Konohagakure looked like after Pain had attacked. They looked around and saw none of the remaining Iwa ninjas that were in the village had survived the blast and they all started back too the cave where Tsunade was with the corpse of Anko still. Naruto looked at everyone as they were tired and he smiled at them, "I will leave the choice to you all, we can start to head home now or rest for a day."

The group all elected to go home and they nodded and Kakashi put the corpse of Anko over his shoulder as she still had Narutos Hokage cloak over her body. They all ran towards the Kusagakure border and they passed through there with no interference again, another lucky break in Narutos mind since most were almost out of chakra. Naruto was bringing up the rear of his team since he still had all of his Kyuubi chakra at his disposal and had about 200 yards in between him and his group.

They traveled all night at a steady pace and as dawn broke again they saw Konohagakure out in the distance. They had been spotted by a patrol of Konohagakure shinobi when they were heading towards Konohagakure, Naruto had placed safety lines in case they had failed. They had reported that the war party was returning but there was bloody corpse being covered by the Hokage cloak. The news got to Ino and Minato and they rushed to the front gate to wait and they saw everyone land but Naruto who was still bringing up the rear and when they didn't see him and the bloody corpse of Anko still covered by the Hokage cloak Ino fell to her knees with tears streaming down her cheek, "My...my idiot..is dead?"

All the people in the war party looked at each other and then realized that Naruto was farther behind then they had originally thought and the they couldn't see who the corpse was. TenTen and Kiba came over to Ino and helped her up and TenTen smiled at her best friend, "That isn't Naruto, we lost Anko in the siege."

Ino looked at TenTen then looked over at the group again and Kakashi lifted the cloak to reveal the face of Anko. As bad as Ino thought it sounded she was happy that it wasn't Naruto, Anko was someone who was important to their village but she didn't know what she would do without her idiot husband, "Then where is my idiot at?"

Naruto landed in front the war party and stood up straight as he looked at his wife and smiled at her, "I'm not even back a minute and your already calling me an idiot, that isn't very nice Ino-chan."

Ino looked at Naruto and smiled then ran and tackled him too the ground making him laugh as he held her. Ino quickly covered his lips in a kiss and he kissed her back as he held her close to him and when she broke she smacked him, "Ow, what the hell Ino-chan!"

Ino glared at him as she pointed at Anko being covered by the Hokage cloak, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack! Why would you do something like putting your Hokage cloak over her and being so far behind them when they arrived! I should kick your ass right here and now Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto looked as his wife started to tear up again and he sat up and pulled her in close to him and stroked her hair, "I'm sorry Ino-chan, I didn't mean to scare you but I had the most chakra left to protect them from anyone attack from the rear. I didn't think that it would be right to leave Anko exposed like that so I covered her with my Hokage cloak, I didn't mean to scare you."

Ino cuddled into him and put her arms around him and held him tightly, "Don't scare me like that again Naruto-kun or I will hurt you."

Naruto smiled as he looked at her and pulled her into another kiss and when they broke he looked into her blue eyes and kept smiling at her, "And I believe that you would do it too babe, how are you feeling?"

Naruto rubbed her stomach and looked at her with concern and she sighed, typical par her for idiot, he gets home from a battle and he is worried about her. Ino loved that about him though, she loved everything about him and she smiled at him as he moved her hair from her face, "I am fine Naruto-kun, but I think you should carry me home."

Naruto smiled and lifted her up and held her in his arms as he looked over at Minato and smiled at him, "Thank you for taking care of your mother for me buddy."

Minato smiled at him and nodded his head and Naruto looked over at the members of his war party, "You are all dismissed, we will hold a funeral for Anko in a couple of days."

They all nodded and they dispersed as Naruto continued to hold onto Ino and smiled at her, "I love you Ino Uzumaki, lets get you home."

Ino smiled and nodded at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her and Minato walked next to them and she leaned into his shoulder. Ino sighed happily at the secure feeling she always got when Naruto carried her like this and she smiled, "I love you more Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled as he looked at her and carried her home, he needed to get some rest and he wanted to hold her while he slept.


	39. Chapter 39: The Road to Peace

**Chapter 39: The Road to Peace**

With the pure destruction of power and military strength that Konohagakure showed against Iwagakure, as well as the fact that Naruto proved he isn't afraid of going to war as the Hokage no other country was challenging them in any way. A week had passed since they returned from Iwagakure and they were now getting ready to go to Ankos funeral. Naruto had hoped no one would die in their assault on Iwagakure but losing only one was better then losing 2, so he couldn't complain too much.

Naruto put on his all black apparel and then helped Ino slip into her black dress and kissed her neck as he looked at her. They locked gazes and he gave a small smile to her, "Hopefully with Ankos sacrifice we proved that Konohagakure is a village worth fearing and we won't have to worry about war anytime soon."

Ino smiled and nodded at her husband and then they saw Minato come in wearing all black apparel as well but looked uncomfortable, "Dad how do you do a tie?"

Naruto smiled as he motioned for his son to come over to him and he showed him how to tie it and then put it on over Minatos head and tightened it for him. Ino came over and looked at her husband and son, "My men definitely know how to clean up nicely that's for sure."

Naruto and Minato both gave her the same smile and she smiled as she came over and Naruto grabbed her hand and Minato walked holding his mothers other hand. They arrived at the funeral and saw all of the people gathered already and Naruto walked Ino and Minato up into the front row and sat Ino down, gave her a kiss then went to the podium as everyone sat down.

"We are here to remember a fellow Leaf Shinobi, she died in our recent battle with Iwagakure and I have heard some of the rumors that blame me for her death. I can bear that and I understand that you all blame me but I did not force her too go, I offered everyone in that war party a chance to leave and Anko chose to stay for the honor of protecting her village."

Naruto looked around as all the eyes were on him and he looked at the casket Anko was in, "She died proving that Konohagakure wasn't scared to fight for what they believe in. Anko died showing that we aren't a country that can be pushed around just because I am a younger Hokage and that we of the Leaf are willing to die for what we believe in and to protect the ones that we hold dear."

Narutos eyes shifted over to Ino and their blue eyes locked as she knew that she, Minato and their unborn child were the key point underlying that statement. Naruto looked back across the crowd, "As I said I am willing to take your blame for her death, I hoped no one would die in our siege with Iwagakure. All I ask is that no matter what you do not tarnish the memory of Anko, she was a strong and loyal Leaf shinobi. She believed that what we were doing in Iwagakure was for the right reasons as I still believe, now lets all take a moment of silence."

Naruto walked away from the podium and went and sat down by Ino as the area stayed quiet for about a minute. Kakashi then walked up to the podium and looked around at everyone, as a highly respected Jounin everyone fell silent. Naruto looked as Ino leaned her head on his shoulder and then turned his attention back to Kakashi as he spoke.

"I have also heard the rumors that blame my former student and our Hokage for Ankos death and it is an unfair accusation. We all went on the mission, he offered us chances to get out of the mission but we all believe that what he did needed to be done. Iwagakure and Kusagakure came to our gates to attack us and our Hokage fought with all he had to defend us all, almost losing his son in the process."

Naruto and Ino looked over at Minato who sunk in his chair a little bit, wishing that people would stop bringing that up, "They declared a war against us and before the attack even commenced Naruto tried to reason with the Fourth Tsuchikage. The reasoning failed though and we did what we thought was necessary to keep the Village safe, we have seen from previous wars how aggressive Iwagakure can get."

Naruto heard as the people of the village agreed with what Kakashi was saying, Iwagakure and Kumogakure had always been their biggest threats. Luckily Naruto was on good terms with Killer B of Kumogakure making a peace with them, only Iwagakure was a threat until what they did. Kakashi looked around as they all started to whisper about being wrong about Naruto and blaming him for Ankos death.

Kakashi then went back to finishing what he was saying, "I don't blame Naruto for Ankos death, none of you should. She was a strong, capable shinobi and all wars have their casualties, personally I think we were fortunate that we were able to take down Iwagakure with only losing one person. I will view Ankos death as the reason that the next generation of ninja won't have to worry about things like war and you should all think about it as well."

Naruto smiled at Kakashi as he walked off the stage and came and shook hands with Naruto and Naruto watched as member after member of the war party came up and gave similar speeches. Naruto was touched really that the people that could have easily been the one that died all agreed with what Naruto did. Naruto walked up to the podium again and looked at the crowd that had gathered for Ankos funeral, "I thank everyone for their kind words and the honorable ways they are remembering Anko. I will view Ankos death as a the road to peace that we have all wanted, for the time being the ninja world will be at peace and everyone will be able to get along and coexist with one another."

The crowd started to cheer as Naruto, Kakashi, Kiba and Neji all lifted up a corner of Ankos casket and carried her to the shinobi graveyard. They buried her and Naruto stood there looking at the gravestone for a while and gave a sad smile, "I am sorry that you died under my command Anko, hopefully you will get to terrify people as much in the next life as you enjoyed doing in this life."

Naruto walked over to Ino who was talking with TenTen and Kiba and put his arms around her and kissed her neck and smiled at her. Kiba patted his friend on the shoulder and Naruto smiled at his friend and then saw the engagement ring on TenTens finger, "Finally popped the question huh?"

Kiba smiled at his friend and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, when she got surrounded in Iwagakure I knew I had to at least ask her, she said yes fortunately."

TenTen rolled her eyes as she nudged him in the ribs, "I wouldn't have said no dumb ass and you know that."

Naruto and Ino both started to laugh and all four looked as Minato came running over, "Mom, dad, can we get some Ichiraku Ramen today?"

Naruto smiled at his son and kissed Ino on the cheek, "What do you think Ino-chan, can you suffer through Ichiraku Ramen today?"

Ino smiled at him and nodded his head and Naruto smiled at her and then at their son and he swept Ino up off of her feet, "Lead the way Minato, would you two like to join us?"

Kiba and TenTen nodded and Naruto carried Ino all the way there and Kiba looked at Naruto, "How come you carry Ino everywhere Naruto?"

Naruto sighed, he was becoming extremely tired of being asked this all the time, "We both like when I carry her so I do it a lot, I have the muscles for it so might as well do it right Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled at him and pulled him in for a quick kiss as they walked and rested her head on his shoulder, "Thats right Naruto-kun, even if I wasn't pregnant you would carry me around."

Naruto smirked as they arrived at Ichiraku Ramen and Minato ran in there as fast as he could and got them a table and was practically bouncing up and down from excitement. Naruto couldn't help but have this remind him of when he was younger and Ino saw it as well, "He is more and more like you everyday Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at his wife and then Ayame came and got their orders and he put his arm around her and rubbed her stomach, "How do you feel today Ino-chan, the baby starting to hurt you in anyway? Morning sickness or anything like that?"

Ino shook her head no and smiled at him, "Tsunade said that I shouldn't have morning sickness as badly with this pregnancy. So far the baby hasn't tried to reject anything I have eaten yet either so that is a good sign as well."

Naruto smiled and kissed her on her cheek as Ayame came over with their order and everyone started to eat, Minato was on his third bowl by the time everyone else finished their first. Ino sighed at the fact that her son inherited her husbands terrible eating manners from when they were younger, "He has too much of you in him Naruto-kun."

Naruto laughed as he looked at Minato and then back at Ino, "He doesn't need to worry about it right now, he doesn't need to impress any pretty girls just yet."

Minato looked at his father with a confused look and asked what he was talking about and Naruto smiled, "If you want to get a gorgeous woman to like I did then eventually you will have to learn to eat in moderation's buddy."

Minato looked at the fourth bowl of ramen as it appeared and he ate it slower and Naruto smiled at him and Ino gave a happy sigh, "That is much better Minato."

Naruto laughed as he looked at Ino again and when the check came both Kiba and Naruto reached for it and grabbed it at the same time. They glared at each other for a minute and then Naruto started to pull it towards him, "Let go of the check Kiba, call it an engagement gift."

Kiba sighed and released the check and Naruto put down the money for the bill and smiled as he put his arm back around his wife and smiled at her, he hoped that the peace that Anko died for would last for a long time.

The next 8 months flew by and Ino and Naruto had a little girl, she looked like Ino but had Narutos hair and eyes. They decided to name her Anko Uzumaki too honor the kunoichi who died to bring the time of peace that they currently lived in. Ino had went into a small rage again and thrown 6 kunai into Naruto this time, she sighed as her rage receded and saw the kunai, "I did it again huh Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her and pulled out the kunai and looked at her, "Yeah but its okay Ino-chan, you don't mean to do it..I think..you like to destroy my clones so I will have to think about that."

Ino gave him a glare and he smiled at her and leaned down and gave her a small and gentle kiss then winked at her, "I am just kidding dear."

Ino smiled at him and he laid down in the bed with her as everyone came in and came to see Anko and Naruto had Minato run home and water all the flowers for his mother. Shizune brought them their daughter and Naruto smiled as he looked at his daughter and then handed her to Ino and kissed her on her forehead, "She is beautiful just like you Ino-chan."

Ino blushed at the comment and leaned into his shoulder as she held their new child and smiled and informed everyone that the godmother was Shizune and godfather was Lee. They all left and Ino went too sleep on Narutos shoulder as Naruto sent a clone home to make sure that Minato was fine home alone as he rested with his wife.

Naruto could truly say that he was happy, happier then he ever thought would be possible for him and it made him smile with tears in his eyes. He had a beautiful wife that he loved with everything that he had and she loved him back with the same intensity and love. He had a son that reminded him of himself in so many ways, Naruto often thought that how happy his son was would have been the same for him if he had parents growing up. He now had a daughter who he would be overprotective off and never let a boy near, he chuckled at how he was reminding himself of Inoichi at that moment.

Naruto had become the Sixth Hokage, his dream when he was younger although at some point in his relationship with his wife his dream was to just make her as happy as she made him. He had great friends that he would die for and who would do the same thing for him if he ever gave them the opportunity. He couldn't believe that he had become so happy, he remembered before he started to date Ino and he thought he was going to die alone and looked at his wife and smiled. Naruto leaned down and gave his wife a passionate kiss, waking her up for her slumber and she instantly started to kiss him back.

Ino looked into Narutos blue eyes too see that he had tears forming in the corners of his eyes and had a luck of pure happiness in his eyes, "Naru-"

She didn't get to finish before Naruto pulled her into another kiss and when they broke he smiled at her, "I love you so much Ino-chan, thank you for making me so happy."

Ino smiled as she put her hand on his cheek and pulled him into a kiss and as they broke he smiled at her, "I love you more Naruto-kun, thank you for making me as happy as I have ever been."


	40. Chapter 40: The Uzumaki Family

**Chapter 40: The Uzumaki Family**  
 _ **Epilogue**_

 _ **(12 Years Later)**_

Naruto sat there with his arm around his wife as they watched their daughter graduate from the Academy with Minato sitting beside him. Anko, just like her brother, had proven to get her mothers intelligence and been one of the top people in her class. She smiled the famous Uzumaki grin as she was given a headband by Iruka, who had complained for hours about having another one of Narutos children in his class. Naruto smiled at the memory of having to hold Ino back from trying to rip his throat out but Iruka meant well in the end and Naruto knew that, he was like a father to him.

Naruto turned his attention to Minato who was now 20 years old and a Jounin for their village and engaged to black haired kunoichi named Roze who sat next to him. Naruto smiled at this, he was happy that his son had been able to find love like he had with his wife and then looked back at the graduating class and smiled at his daughter. When Iruka dismissed the class and said they would get their Jounin Sensei assignments tomorrow they all walked over to the side.

Naruto already knew that Minato was going to be Ankos Jounin Sensei, Minato had been taught by Kiba which made him very skilled in battle. Anko saw her family and came running over to them and hugged Minato first as he leaned down and hugged his little sister, "Can you believe it nii-san I am going to be a ninja just like you and daddy are!"

Minato smiled at his little sister and kissed her forehead, "Yeah but you get to have me as your Jounin Sensei so I am going to make you life hell Anko. Also don't forget that mom was a kunoichi just like you are, I heard she is going to teach you the Yamanaka Clan jutsus as well."

Anko smiled and nodded and then ran and hugged Ino who smiled at her daughter and held her close, "I am so proud of you Anko, you make me so proud just like your brother does."

Anko broke from the hug and gave her a large smile that reminded Ino of Naruto and smiled back at her, "I am going to be a great kunoichi like you and grandma were mommy, just wait and see."

Ino smiled as he looked her daughter in the blue eyes to her just like her husbands and then kissed her cheek, "I know you will Anko, but remember that to be great you have to train really hard like your father and brother do, though probably not as hard as them, us Uzumaki women are tough as it is right?"

Anko nodded her head as Ino looked up at Naruto who was smiling warmly from the heartwarming scene and then Anko came over to her father. Naruto bent down and picked Anko up in his arms and smiled at her, "You are going to be a great kunoichi princess, you are as beautiful and fierce as your mother and I know what kind of damage she can deal out."

Naruto looked over at Ino who stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled at her and then looked back at his Anko as she whispered, "I am a little scared daddy..."

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her on her cheek like Ino did, "That is completely normal, I was scared when I was your age as was your brother."

Anko looked over at Minato who nodded his head at her and then she looked back at Naruto, "What about mommy, was she scared?"

Naruto smiled at her and looked over at Ino and then back at Anko, "Your mommy isn't scared of anything so I doubt it, but she is crazy."

Naruto winked at his daughter as Ino smacked him in the back of the head and he looked at Ino and leaned over and gave her a quick kiss then looked back at Anko as he put her down on the ground, "Just always try your best okay princess? If you just try your best then you will always be able to achieve whatever you want."

Anko nodded and looked at her friends and Naruto nodded at her and she ran off to celebrate with her friends as Naruto put his arms around his wife again as their son said goodbye and went with his fiance to go to their home. Naruto smiled at the image of both of his children walking away and held Ino close to him, "How come no one ever told us that they grow up so fast Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder again and intertwined their fingers and watched their children walk away as well, "I don't know Naruto-kun, Anko will still be with us for about 6 or 7 more years before she moves out. Minato will eventually give us grandchildren as will Anko, but all we can do as parents is always be there for them."

Naruto smiled and looked down at his wife and leaned down and gave her a chakra filled kiss and smiled at her as she had the same happily dazed look she always did, "22 years of marriage and that kiss still has that affect on you huh Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled as she pulled herself closer to Naruto and made it so that he had his arm wrapped around her as she looked up at him, "Only works because of how much I love you Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at his wife and pulled her close to him and then lifted her up off of the ground and smiled at her some more as he held her up in the air and they stared into each others blue eyes and she saw all the love he had for her in his eyes. Ino ran her hand on his cheek and pulled him into another kiss and when they broke the kiss she smiled back at him, "I love you Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled at his wife and started to carry her home and kissed her on her cheek as they walked, "I love you more Ino Uzumaki."

Ino smiled at him, the argument that would never go away had come back and put her hand into his air and pulled his head down to her lips and spoke seductively, "Why don't you take us home so I can prove too you that I love you more Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and didn't have to be told twice as he used his wind transportation jutsu and took her home to make love to her. They both enjoyed it as always and they stared into each others eyes as they cuddled in the end and he smiled at her, "I think I won Ino-chan."

Ino smiled at him and reached up and pulled him into another kiss and broke the kiss with her blue eyed lover and winked at him, "I don't think so Naruto-kun, I never said I was finished."


End file.
